Emblemas de la oscuridad
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Siete emblemas fueron creados junto con los emblemas sagrados de la sabiduria, esperanza, valor, luz, amor, amistad puereza y sinceridad. Los darkmaster han renacido con ellos, esta vez la oscuridad tratará de dominar a los niños. Historia Terminada
1. Desesperanza

Mi primer fic sobre digimon

Mi primer fic sobre digimon..

Emblemas de la oscuridad

Episodio 1

Desesperanza.

Todos los niños habian sido llamados al digimundo de nuevo.. algo estraño habia pasado. Genai habia detectado a varios de los digimon que habian peleado contra los niños.... vivos... Lo peor el disturbio dimensional volvía formarse.. 

Los ocho niños regresaron al digimundo una vez mas para salvarlo. Pero habia unos pequeños problemas..

Kary y Gatomon contrajeron un resfriado, eso era raroconsiderando que en el digimundo no había enfermedades... y ellos estaban muy enfermos para continuar.. Se quedaron al cuidado de Electmon y Andromon.. Tai estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Aunque mas bien era por Kari, pero sabia de sobra que estan en buenas manos.

La misión de los niños era desconocida.. la comunicación con Genai se habia roto en cuanto llegaron al digimundo. Solo los emblemas que había hecho Genai estaban en el lugar donde llegaron. La comucacion estaba bloqueada e Izzy no pudo arreglarla.. el estaba muy extraño en estos dos días. Pero no era para menos.. el digimundo esta muy cambiado.. Como cuando los Darkmasters atacaron. La isla File era uno enorme desierto de nieve y arena. Solo la ciudad del comienzo estaba intacta. 

Izzy Izumi caminaba por el bosque.. sus cara estaba muy demacrada. Y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos... el no había podido consiliar el sueño en toda la noche.. Izzy seguía caminando a un paso muy lento.. mas lento que el paso de mimi. Y eso es decir mucho.

Tk Advirtió como Izzy se habia retrasado mucho... Tk se acercó hacia él despues de todo, el tenía la esperenza en su corazon y siempre la queria dar todos... esa era su forma de ser.. siempre alegre, optimista..dando animos a todos.

"¿Que pasa Izzy?... ¿Estas cansado?" Tk se preocupó ahora en serio al ver esa cara. Era como si Izzy supiera algo terrible.. o si alguien hubiera muerto. A Tk no le gusta ver gente con esa cara.. El odiaba ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas... Lo habia visto en la cara de sus padres cuando se separaron.

"No... yo... solo que no tengo deseos de caminar" le mintió a Tk.

Joe se dio cuenta de que ahora eran dos niños los que se habia retrasado. El se acercó con ellos para saber la razón del porque. Alli vio la cara de infelicidad de Izzy.

"Cielos Izzy.. ¿Estas enfermo?" dijo muy preocupado mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa que traía. "Esta vez vine preparado y traje unas medicinas.. tengo aspirinas" dijo mientras le extendia su mano con las aspirinas a Izzy.

"Estoy... bien.. no necesito... nada..." dijo mientras caminaba mas rapido que los demas.. "De ti" dijo muy calladamente mientras pasaba cerca de los demas.

"Si quieres.. algunas" dijo Joe extrañado por la reacción de Izzy. "Cielos .. incluso para él es un comportamiento muy extraño" dijo mientras guardaba las aspirinas. Tk también se habia quedado extrañado.. normalmente el era muy amable... pero ahora era muy.. hosco..

Cuando Izzy pasó cerca de Sora.. ella sintió algo que no habia sentido nunca en Izzy.. una gran frialdad en él. " Ese chico tiene grandes problemas" pensó al ver la cara de Izzy.

"Se parece a ti poco antes de brillara tu emblema del amor" dijo Piyomon.

" Es cierto parece como si estubiera enamorado y con el corazón roto" dijo Sora

"¿Que izzy tiene el corazon roto?" dijeron Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quien lo creeria? ¿verdad?" dijo Tai mientras mostraba un poco de confusión en su cara..

"¿Izzy enamorado?" dijo Matt muy sorprendido.

"¿Izzy enamorado de alguien?.. nuestro Izzy.. el niño que no ve nada.. si no tiene un programa escrito en él... ese izzy" dijo Mimi casi en un ataque de panico..

"No lo sé parece me algo muy raro" dijo Matt muy preocupado. 

"¿Porque no le preguntamos a Tentomon?" dijo Tk.

"¿Sabes algo respecto a ese problema" le preguntó Sora a Tentomon.

"Bueno a decir verdad.. no se nada.." dijo Tentomon un poco triste.

"Queee" dijeron todos... 

"Vamos.. tu escondes algo" dijo Piyomon mientras lo volteaba hacia ella.

"Yo no escondo nada.. es la verdad"

"¿Nos estas ocultando algo?.. Tentomon no es bueno guardar secretos como esos.." dijo Palmon mientras sujetaba tentomon.

"Pero es que yo"..

"Tu naciste para él.. eres como una extensión de izzy" dijo Patamon mientras lo miraba  a la cara.

Multiples gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de tentomon.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que Izzy... nunca me dice sus problemas.. el no quiere involucrarme en ellos" dijo Tentomon mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel interrogatorio.

"Que" dijeron todos un poco extrañados.  

" Izzy es de las personas que no le gusta preocupar a las demas" dijo Tentomon. "Cuando nos perdimos en las montañas... pasaron dos días antes  de que me dijera que se había lastimado el pie." dijo Tentomon un poco nervioso al estar contando algo muy intimo de Izzy.

?????????????????????

"A Izzy no le agrada preocupar a los demas" dijo finalmente Tentomo. "El guarda sus sentimiento muy en el fondo" dijo Tentomon mientras desviaba la mirada. "El tiene miedo a que lo lastimen" dijo Tentomon finalmente.

Para Tentomon decir algo acerca de Izzy a los demas era como si lo traicionará.. después de todo comprendía, el porque Izzy se sentia así... MAS O MENOS

Finalmente hace dos días cuando regresó Izzy había confiado con Tentomon y le había contado mucho de  sus secretos.. sus anhelos e ilusiones.. Para tentomon aquello fue como un regalo del cielo.. Finalmente Izzy confió lo suficiente en el para contarle acerca de su vida, sus sueños y sus esperanzas para el futuro. 

Por primera vez en su vida Tentomon se sintió como si fuera el mejor amigo de Izzy. Sentía que si contaba sus secretos sería como traicionarlo.  

"Dejenlo en paz.. " dijo Matt al ver que tentomon ocultaba algo.. "El debe estar triste por algo" dijo Matt mientras recordaba que Izzy era el mas calmado y uno de los trataba de no dar problemas. "Ya nos dirá que es lo que le pasa.. a lo mejor extraña a su familia" dijo matt al recordar como su padres decidieron comenzar de nuevo.. a formar una familia.

"Tienes razón.. apenas llevamos dos días aqui y ya extraño a mi familia" dijo Mimi mientras empezaba a llorar. Joe se acercó a ella y le trató de consolarla. Mimi se arrojo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar mas fuerte. A joe le salió una gota de sudor en la frente, pero soportó valientemente el llanto de mimi.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que Izzy estaba muy lejos de ellos.. mas o menos como a un kilometro..

"Ahhhhhh.... Izzy.... esperame.... " dijo tentomon y alzó el vuelo para alcanzar a su amigo.

"Increible" dijo Tai alver la distancia entre Ellos e Izzy.

"Solo nos descuidamos un momento y el ya esta muy lejos" dijo Matt al ver la distancia entre ellos e Izzy.

"Parece el correcaminos" dijo Tk mientras caminaba un poco mas aprisa. "Se van a quedar allí o van a dejar que Izzy se vaya solo" dijo tk mientras caminaba con patamon, los demas niños decidieron caminar un poco mas rapido, pero acordaron no molestar ni preguntar a Izzy.. nada.. por el momento...

Izzy cuando vio que no lo estaban viendo .. había corrido un buen trecho.. pero pronto le faltaron las  fuerzas y mas aun al voltear y ver a como Joe estaba consolando a Mimi.

Las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.. Finalmente ayer en la tarde Izzy habia reunido todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a contarle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella. Pero el destino conspiró contra él. Cuando la encontró Joe le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia.

"Ella es su novia ahora" dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

- Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, casi gritó izzy. Las fuerzas le estaban abandonando.

"Izzy esperame" se oyó a lo lejos y vio a tentomon volar hacia el.

Izzy se secó las lagrimas y trató de poner una mejor cara.. pero no lo logró..  Cuando tentomon llegó a su lado, hubo un incomodo silencio de unos minutos mientras caminaban..

"Es peligros caminar solo" dijo Tentomon buscando iniciar una conversación.

"Los demas estan preocupados..verdad?" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de poner una mejor cara.

"Si.. pero no les dije nada...

"Gracias" dijo finalmente mientras miraba a su amigo. Izzy sintió ganas de abrazar a tentomon y contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.. pero se contuvo..

"Izzy.. mira hay un piramide en esa montaña" dijo Tentomon mientras señalaba con sus espolones.

Izzy sonrió al menos ahora tendría una excusa.. el podría trabajar en lo que estubiera dentro de la piramide.. su mente estaría ocupada un día o dos..

"Podrás descifrar todo lo que este allí" dijo Tentomon mientras miraba como la tristeza se alejaba del rostro de Izzy. Y lo empezaba a invadir esa curiosidad que siempre salía flote cuando el estaba triste.

Tentomon había aprendido que para Izzy la mejor forma de enfrentar sus problemas era estudiando o analizando algo muy complicado.

"Siento no poder... " dijo Izzy mientras veía a su amigo.

"No te preocupes Izzy.. yo te entiendo..." dijo Tentomon mientras volaba cerca de el. "Para que son los amigos.. si no es para ayudarse los unos a otros" dijo Tentomon...

Izzy sintió un nudo en su garganta "Gracias.. por ser tan buen amigo Tentomon...  eres mejor amigo de lo que yo nunca he sido de ti. Dijo Izzy con tristeza.

Tentomon no dijo nada mas por el camino, ni tampoco Izzy hizo un esfuerzo por continuar con la platica. Los demas niños guardaron su distancia un rato.. aunque les costaba seguir el paso de Izzy..

Pasaron cuatro horas y ellos finalmente llegaron a la piramide.

"Guauu es muy grande" dijo Tk con emoción. "me gustaría que Kari la viera" dijo mientras veía las decoraciones.

"Fascinante" dijo Izzy con su voz habitual y comenzó a subir por la escalera. "Es como las piramides Aztecas de Mexico y .." 

"Izzy ¿que diablos estas pensando?. Gritó mimi y casi lo hizo perder el balance. Tentomon evitó que se cayera. "Soy una delicada niña..  no soy una de tus estupidos programas" dijo Mimi ya fastidiada por el camino, el sol.. y la falta de agua. 

"No le hagas caso Izzy.. solo es una niña muy consentida" dijo Tentomon mientras  acompañaba a Izzy a la cima. Tentomon estaba molesto con Mimi.. después de todo ella tenía gran parte de la culpa de que Izzy estuviera así.

Los niños se sentaron a la sombra de la piramide a descansar. Hacia una brisa muy agradable y estaban algo cansados para subir hasta arriba.

Al poco rato Izzy les gritó desde la cima de la piramide.

"Hey chicos aqui arriba hay comida y agua" gritó Izzy.

"Comida, agua" dijeron todos los niños y empezaron a escalar la piramide. Cada uno se imaginó una jardín con flores, frutas y un rio.

Lo que Izzy les mostró no fue un jardín.. fue algo mucho mejor un pequeño supermercado en medio de la nada. Había muchas rocas alrededor y parecía como si las hubiera removido hace poco. 

Los niños abrieron la boca con fascinación y entraron rapidamente. Izzy sonrió un poco pero su sonrisa, se borró cuando Joe pasó cerca de él.

La tristeza y la rabia lo invadieron una vez mas. Sin decir nada mas.. Izzy entró en una pasadizo de la piramide y se llevó su computadora con él. 

Tentomon lo vio alejarse. el quería entrar con Izzy y estar un rato con él.. pero prefirió quedarse en la entrada. "Tal vez se sienta mejor si estudia esos signos" pensó tentomon y se recostó en la sombra. El quería que su amigo se sintiera mejor, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo que mas le dolía era el no poder hacer nada, sino el no saber que hacer para ayudarlo.

Los niños habían entrado al mercado y estaban disfrutando un pequeño refrigerio, al igual que en otros lados había comida, y cosas de utilidad, como mochilas platos, tenedores, incluso había bolsas de dormir. Era una tienda de articulos para acampar y un supermercado como los que hay a la orilla de las montañas y parques.

Matt encontró un aire acondicionado en la pared y lo encendió. Había luz normal.... y eso era raro en el digimundo. Al principio pensó que la comida estaba envenenada o que había alguien escondido entre los estantes. 

Pero sus sospechas era infundas, la tienda había estado cubierta de rocas desde hace mucho tiempo. Tentomon e Izzy la habían descubierto, Izzy había quitado las rocas con ayuda de tentomon con la esperanza de darles una sorpresa muy agradable. Pero algo había cambiado... sobre todo desde ayer en la tarde. Nadie le agradeció y nadie le dijo bien hecho. Izzy se fue molesto a la cueva.

Tentomon, recordó como izzy se le acercó cuando regresó de nuevo al digimundo.. el quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.. el que no había aprovechado cuando estaba en el digimundo.

Para tentomon fue muy grato ver a su amigo.. hablar con él tratarlo de otra manera a la que habitualmente lo hacía. Izzy hablaba con mucha naturalidad, le contó de lo que le pasó en su mundo. De su regreso a clases y otras cosas que solo izzy, mantenía en su corazón.  El esfuerzo que hacía sus padres y él para convivir en familia. Algo muy dificíl, pues el había olvidado lo que era sentirse en familia sin necesidad de ignorar elhecho de que era adoptado.  

(sin embargo... lo intenta.. maldición). Pensó Tentomon al pensar en los amigos de Izzy (Como es posible que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio que estaba sucediendo en él) seguía triste tentomon.

Tk estaba afuera del mercado, a casi todos les había dado sueño o estaban revisando algo. Para Tk el ver la cara de Izzy le hizo sentirse mal. El era muy pequeño para comprender que pasaba. Pero intentaría hacer algo por Izzy."Después de todo soy la esperaza" se dijo así mismo y sonrió mientras miraba a tentomon.

"Hola ten...." dijo Tk con su amable voz y le tocó el hombro.

"Ehe ah hola Tk.." respondió Tentomon.

"¿Izzy esta adentro?" dijo Tk mientra miraba el pasadizo.

"Si.. pero esta ocupado con esos signos" dijo Tentomon tratando de hacer que Tk se fuera. 

"Me salí porque no entendia nada, y no quise molestarlo"

Tk sonrió y le dijo "Mentiroso" y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que te tranquilizaba, él era de las personas que no incriminaba o te molestaba cuando te sentías mal.

Tentomon vio a Tk y suspiró. "Tienes razón.. no se mentir.."

"No... solo que te he visto desde adentro.." dijo Tk mientras señalaba la tienda.

"Voy a entrar a ver como esta Izzy" dijo Tk mientras caminaba hacia adentro.

"Espera" dijo Tentomon.

"¿A que? Ten..  Quiero saber que le pasa a Izzy" dijo Tk mientras trataba de apartar a Tentomon.

"Pero es que...."

"Vamos Tentomon... ¿Que puede ser mas horrible que ver que tus padres se separen? o que tus amigos no te inviten a sus casa solo por que no tienes padre" Dijo Tk un poco triste. "¿Que puede ser peor que eso?" dijo Tk mientras apartaba suavemente a Tentomon. 

"Pero..." 

"No te preocupes.. no lo lastimaré" dijo Tk tranquilizando a Tentomon, Tk era de las personas que se preocupan los demás, en eso se parecía a Matt.. pero en lo demás eran muy diferentes. 

Tk entró al interior de la pirámide buscando a Izzy. Lo encontró sentado y  tecleando incansablemente. A diferencia de los demás él había notado el cambio en él. De hecho Tk había notado un cambio en todos los demás desde que llegaron al digimundo. 

(Mimi ya no se quejaba tanto. Tai estaba un poco mas paranoico, como su hermano cuando ellos llegaron al digimundo. Sora también había cambiado.. se la pasaba viendo a su hermano y a Tai. Joe se mostraba un poco mas confiado en sí mismo. Kari.. bueno hay sus excepciones..) sonrió Tk al recordar a su amiga Kari. Le gustaba como era ella. 

Todos tenían algo que hacer cuando regresaron al digimundo. Solo él era el ocioso, el que no había hecho nada, solo conversaba y jugaba con Patamon. Tk estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, cuando encontró a Izzy, el estaba tecleaba incansablemente. "Izzy" 

Izzy no respondió seguía trabajando. "No me engañas.. sé que has hecho una gran esfuerzo para no tocar la computadora en este viaje, has estado hablando mucho tiempo con Tentomon y he visto como hablas con él mientras tecleabas tus programas.. aun cuando no veías lo que estabas escribiendo, hablas con el directo a los ojos" dijo Tk mientras tocaba el hombro de Izzy. 

Izzy retiró el hombro de una manera brusca. 

"No te preocupes... no muerdo" dijo Tk mientras veía como Izzy desviaba la mirada. 

"Puedes confiar en mí" dio Tk mientras le tocaba la cara para secarle una lagrima. En ese instante sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica y la retiro. 

(¿Que fue eso?) se preguntó y vio como Izzy abrió un poco más los ojos. 

"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo mientras veía a su amigo como se llevaba las manos a la cara. 

"No lo sé" dijo mientras parecía echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. 

"Izzy.. vamos cuéntame ¿Que te sucede? no puede ser tan malo" dijo mientras tocaba una vez mas a Izzy. Nuevamente sintió esa pequeña descarga, pero ahora fue menos intensa. 

"Izzy. somos amigos" dijo Tk mientras veía con tristeza a a su compañero. Izzy parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pero no como lo había hecho hasta ahora, a hurtadillas y con pequeños sollozos en la oscuridad. 

Tk reconoció ese temblorcitos.. ese movimiento de sus ojos.. El los conocía muy bien.. había sentido lo mismo cuando sus padres se separaron. Recordó cuanto deseó haber hablado con alguien. El poder desahogarse.. el poder sentir ese sentimiento de que alguien te comprendiera y te diera su apoyo incondicional. Matt también lo había sentido pero nunca había podido deshacerse de él. Matt fue el único que lo consoló cuando se separaron sus padres.. El único que no lo regañaba o presionaba... era Matt.

"Llora.. Izzy si quieres.. eso te hará sentir mejor" dijo Tk.. "Lo sé por experiencia" 

Izzy esta vez si soltó el llanto. Lloró como no había llorado desde hacia cuatro años.. cuando descubrió el secreto que le ocultaban sus padres. Prácticamente se derrumbaron todos los muros que él había erigido para proteger sus sentimientos. Él ya había derrumbado unos cuantos muros con ayuda de sus padres y por eso era feliz en su casa. Pero ahora habían caído por si solos. 

Para Tk casi se la partió el corazón al oír ese llanto.. El ya se había sentido así.. cada noche después del divorcio de sus padres. Pero sabía muy bien lo que seguía a continuación.. un gran alivio... 

Tk recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando su hermano lo abrazaba y le decia que todo estaría bien.

Recordó esos sentimientos de alivio y confort que sentía cuando una persona te consolaba. El quería lo mismo para todos, darles esa sensación de que todo se arreglaría. Así que lo abrazó.. la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido antes, pero ahora fue mucho mayor que antes.. 

Tk lo soltó, pues no fue una descarga que sientes algunas veces, cuando tocas a una persona. Fue casi como si hubiera tocado un cable de alto voltaje. Fue entonces y solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que su emblema había estado brillando intensamente. 

También vio el emblema de Izzy. ESTABA NEGRO. Pero iba recuperando su color habitual poco a poco junto con él. El Izzy que conocía regresaba a la normalidad. 

Izzy se secó las lagrimas y recuperó su cara de siempre.. pero un poco menos triste. 

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Tk. 

"Ahora si... gracias" dio Izzy mientras abría sus ojos como si despertará de una pesadilla. 

Súbitamente se encendieron todos los símbolos de la pirámide. La pared de roca que había estado inerte cobró un brillo dorado. Izzy vio la pared y descubrió un símbolo que no había visto antes.. el emblema de TK. estaba grabado allí a la vista. pero el nunca lo había visto.. 

"No entiendo que pasa" dijo Tk un poco confundido.. (normalmente una persona no se recupera del llanto tan rápido) 

"Yo tampoco.." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de recordar que le había pasado antes. Los minutos pasaron un poco incómodos para ambos. Finalmente Izzy habló 

"Gracias Tk.. no sé que hiciste, pero me ayudaste mucho" dijo con su voz habitual, sino con una que no había usado desde hace mucho. Una voz que denota alivio en su corazón como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado. 

"De nada" dijo Tk mientras miraba a Izzy su mirada era un poco triste pero al menos se veía 100 veces mejor que antes. 

"Bueno.. " dijo Tk al ver a su amigo un poco mejor.. no sabía que había pasado con su emblema, pero al parecer el desahogarse le había hecho bien. 

"Cuando quieras hablar.. Yo te escucharé.. no quiero que mis amigos se separen" dijo mientras sonreía y se trataba de retirar. 

Izzy permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y después habló. 

"Si quiero" dijo ante el asombro de Tk. 

"Lo que pasa es que...no se como explicarlo" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. 

Tk se sentó y prestó atención. 

"Bueno.. lo que pasa es que no soy bueno hablando de.... mis sentimientos" dijo Izzy un poco confundido. (Sería mas fácil hablar con Tentomon) pensó en su interior, pero luego al ver Tk se dijo (Pero... si voy a empezar a cambiar.. debe ser ahora) 

Izzy ya había dado sus primeros pasos a un cambio ,cuando llegó al digimundo. 

Tentomon le había ayudado mucho y no sabía como pagárselo. Ahora iba a hablar claramente de sus problemas a un niño de ocho o siete años. 

(Que patético soy) pensó La confianza de Izzy se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Pero después renació una vez más. (Después de todo Tk era la esperanza) pensó y sonrió. 

"Te lo diré si le hablas a Tentomon.. por favor dile que lo siento y ..." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de hacer un poco de tiempo. 

"Bueno esta bien" dijo Tk al ver a Izzy estaba un poco confundido. 

Tk fue por Tentomon el cual estaba afuera.. El pobre había estado llorando en cuanto Tk entró. Se sentía inútil.. no había podido consolar a Izzy cuando regresó después de ver a Mimi.. es cierto que ella había sido su primer amor.. y que tal vez lo habían rechazado... pero ahora un niño pequeño.. había tenido el valor que él no tuvo.. 

El valor de ir con Izzy y hablar con él, tratar de hacerlo sentirse mejor. Tentomon no lo había hecho por miedo a perder la confianza que Izzy había depositado en él. 

"Ten.. Izzy quiere hablar contigo" dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Tentomon. "Dice que lo siente" 

Tentomon se levantó enseguida y voló al interior de la pirámide.. solo había escuchado las palabras 

"Ten.. Izzy quiere hablar contigo" Para el eso fue suficiente y llegó al lado de Izzy 

Izzy vio a su amigo y le pidió perdón por no poder explicarle lo que le pasaba a pesar de lo mucho que Tentomon quería ayudarlo. 

Tentomon por su parte le pidió perdón a Izzy por no poder darle el apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba. 

Tk vio la escena y no dijo nada que interrumpiera el momento. Tk a pesar de su corta edad sabía lo difícil que era expresar sus sentimientos. Se alegró al ver como Izzy hablaba con Tentomon. Había ternura en su voz.. algo que no había visto en Izzy. Solo una vez la había escuchado, fue cuando Izzy habló con sus padres y les prometió regresar. 

Izzy finalmente habló con Tk y con Tentomon.. les explicó lo mejor que pudo.. Mimi no había sido la primera en rechazarlo.. Miyako había sido su primer amor y ella lo había rechazado... enfrente de todos sus amigos de primer grado. También les explicó que el tenía miedo de formar parte de un grupo. Ya antes cuando él descubrió que sus "Amigos" solo lo invitaban a sus fiestas porque sus papás

los obligaban. Eso lo había destrozado y se encerró en la computadoras. poco después de que supo que era adoptado. 

Izzy normalmente hubiera parado allí.. pero la solo presencia de Tk lo impulsó a seguir. Tk era la esperanza y eso le dio valor para seguir desahogándose. Les habló de los niños que lo molestaban y que lo arrojaban a la fuente que había frente a la escuela. De como les había pegado una sola vez y como sus padres fueron a la dirección de la escuela por él. Izzy habló de cosas que no quería que se supieran y que le daban pena, vergüenza y miedo al rechazo. 

Finalmente dijo lo mucho que le gustaba estar en compañía de los demás, como apreciaba incluso los pleitos de Matt y Tai, de las quejas de Mimi, el como jugaban Kari y Tk, la preocupación de Joe por los demás, la forma en que Sora se preocupaba por todos. Y por último le dijo a Tentomon lo mucho que significaba su amistad para él y nunca había tenido un amigo como él, que le tuviera tanta

paciencia, que lo siguiera a todos lados, que lo apoyará y que nunca, pero nunca lo abandonaba a su suerte. 

Finalmente Izzy sintió como si pudiera gritar todas estas cosas a los cuatro vientos y que todos las oyera..ya no le importaba.. el sentimiento se había ido.. algo había pasado.. algo bueno... Y por primera vez sintió algo que no había sentido desde que llegaron al digimundo. Esperanza. 

"No me imaginaba que sintieras eso.. y que tuvieras tantas cosas guardadas dentro de ti." dijo Tk mientras miraba a Izzy con otros ojos. "Yo nunca tendría el valor para soportar todo eso" dijo mientras veía por primera vez el carácter de Izzy. Su fuerza de voluntad era mayor que la de su hermano o la de Tai. "Has soportado algo que nadie puede aguantar y menos tanto tiempo. 

"Te admiró has podido soportar todo eso sin que tu personalidad sea agrie como la de mi hermano" dijo finalmente Tk. 

Después de eso Izzy se quedó en silencio una rato. 

"Y por fin ¿que significan esos símbolos?" dijo Tk para cambiar un poco el tema.. y que Izzy regresara a lo suyo.. La investigación..

"Bueno es algo así como un especie de campo que protege a la isla. Es como si la pirámide fuera la carpeta donde se guardan todos programas. 

"Ehh?" 

"Es como el cajón donde guardas tu juguetes" dijo Izzy de una manera mas simple. 

"Ahhh" 

"Bueno mira te explicaré como funciona" dijo Izzy mientras le mostraba lo que hacía en su computadora. Lo basico era copiar todo y executarlo. Izzy rara vez modificaba los programas, solo lo hacia cuando descubría las instrucciones adecuadas. 

Tk oyó todo con paciencia. Izzy le estaba explicando mejor que un maestro, mejor que su mamá y su papá. Tk sintió como si pudiera aprender todo lo que Izzy le enseñaba y le extrañó. En ese momento se dio cuenta del emblema de Izzy. Estaba brillado y lo comprendió todo. 

Los emblemas no solo irradiaban esa energía a los digimon.. también lo hacian a los que los rodeaban. Tk sonrió finalmente se sintió importante podía ayudar a los demás, y los demás podían ayudar a los demás. 

Tk irradíaba esperanza a los que estaban a su alrededor y por eso Izzy se sintió como nuevo. El emblema de Izzy era la sabiduría y Tk sentía que mientras Izzy le explicara todo.. el podría aprenderlo todo. El conocimiento estaba a su alcance ahora. 

"Oye Izzy y que es esa luz" dijo mientras veía una luz en la pantalla. 

"Parece el programa de videoconferencia.. pero no había usado en meses" dijo Izzy. 

El programa se ejecutó al mismo tiempo, que se ejecutaron varios programas que Izzy había copiado. Apareció una pantalla en el centro de la habitación y vieron a varios niños enfrente de ella. 

"Kari ven.. mira lo que encontré" 

"¿Que es Cody?" 

"Kari?" dijeron Izzy y Tk incrédulos.. ella se veía mucho mayor al menos de doce años. 

"TK.. Izzy" dijo Kari a punto soltar el llanto. 

"Yo... lo siento mucho.. yo..." dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. 

"Kari ¿que es lo que sucede?" dijo un chico que se parecía un poco a Tai, incluso tenía los mismos lentes ridículos. 

"Y ¿ese quien es? Dijo Izzy bromeando. "Tai versión 2.2" con una sonrisa malévola. El niño llamado Cody esbozó una sonrisa. La imagen se puso borrosa y se oyó mucha interferencia. Kari estaba diciendo algo pero no la escuchaban muy bien. Izzy se quedó callado.. eso le dio muy mala espina... algo iba a pasar... 

"Antiemblemas y perdón" fue lo único que escucharon a la perfección antes de que la imagen se perdiera. 

Ambos quedaron muy confundidos y se preguntaron que pasaría a continuación. 

El monitor que había aparecido mostró una nueva imagen esta vez era de dos niños.. uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio. Ambos no parecían mayores que Tk. Y ellos los miraran un rato.. pero no dijeron nada entendible por la estática.. solo señalaron los emblemas de Tk y el de Izzy. 

"¿Donde están esos emblemas?" fue lo que preguntaron antes de que la imagen desapareciera una vez mas. 

Izzy se quedó pensando.. finalmente había un reto para él.. el problema es que había llegado en el peor momento... cuando Izzy quería dejar la computadora un rato y pasarlo con sus amigos.  Y ahora pasaba esto... Un mal presentimiento lo rodeó y se sintió mal. 

Mientras en otro lado. 

"Casi era nuestro" dijo una voz siniestra. 

"Su poder era nuestro" se oyó la voz de.... Devilmon.. 

"Solo un poco mas y la desesperación nos hubiera entregado todo su poder" 

"Todavía podemos... solo necesitamos que ese niño se aleje de él" 

"Hemos acumulado suficiente poder, para uno de los dos" dijo Myotismon. 

"Yo lo usaré.. si ellos te ven en el nivel máximo se pondrán en guardia antes de tiempo" 

"El que cuidada de la sabiduría es el mas vulnerable de todos.. en este momento.. su poder casi esnuestro.." dijo Myotismon mientras se cubría con su capa. 

"Una vez que lo tengamos.. los demás serán vulnerables a los demás Emblemas. 

No importa quien gane.. obtendremos mucho poder" dijo Devilmon mientras extendía sus alas.. 

"Ellos no lo saben, pero nos entregaran a digimundo" 

Continuará.

Comentarios del autor.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me pueden escribir a [Japonceb@yahoo.com][1]  

Estamos en contact. Este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Ariadana. Espero que lo disfruten.

En aclarición este fic es después de la gran pelea contra Apocalipmon y poco antes de la 2 pelicula de Digimon.

Un saludo para [Verdugo_4@yahoo.com][2] no te preocupes la inspiracion ya pronto te llegará. Tu solosigue adelante. 

   [1]: mailto:Japonceb@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Verdugo_4@yahoo.com



	2. La esperanza brilla

Emblemas de la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad

Episodio 2

La esperanza Brilla.

Izzy se sentía un poco mal. no le gustaba que los misterios aparecieran en un momento tan crucial para él.

"¿Soy tu amigo?" dijo Tk mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Aquellas tres palabras tenían el poder suficiente para quebrar su concentración. Tk extendió su dedo meñique y se lo ofreció a Izzy "Hagamos una promesa"

"Tk" dijo Izzy con cara de incompresión.

"Vamos extiende tu dedo meñique" dijo Tk mientras Izzy se quedaba un poco fuera de lugar.. Finalmente lo hizo a pesar de su renuencia a no hacerlo.

To estrechó su dedo meñique con el de Izzy y dijo. "Seremos amigos, esta es una promesa, y no se rompe, no señor" dijo tk mientras movía su dedo ante la sorpresa de Izzy y las gotas de agua en las cabezas de Tentomon y Patamon.

Finalmente una sonrisa salió de los labios de Izzy. Y se empezó a reír. No podía creer, como es que un niño tan pequeño pudiera hacerlo sentir tan bien. Le agradó ese sentimiento.. era uno muy agradable.. un amigo.. y no había ido a buscarlo.. Él había venido a sus lado.

"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo Tk un poco preocupado.

"Mucho mejor.. pero será mejor que vayamos con los otros.. creo que tengo hambre" dijo Izzy mientras cerraba su computadora.

Los tres regresaron al super.. pero encontraron que los demás ya estaban dormidos.. el aire acondicionado era muy agradable y refrescante..Como no sentir sueño, después de haber caminado tanto ese día... y después de un pequeño refrigerio.

Izzy comió algo de lo que estaba los anaqueles junto con Tentomon y tk,luego... Vio a los demás y.. - Porque no?.. se dijo a sí mismo y buscó un lugar más confortable para dormir también. Tk había buscado un lugar cercano a su hermano para dormir. Izzy lo envidiaba.. Al menos él.. si tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.. Lo único en lo que podía apoyarse Izzy, eran sus padres, Tentomon y su computadora.Izzy se sintió un poco solitario.. pero al menos lo seguría intentando, cuando despertará. 

Pasaron las horas y los demás despertaron.. advirtieron el cambio en el comportamiento de Izzy.. pero no dijeron nada.. algunos tenían otras cosas que hacer.. alguien por quien preocuparse.. o simplemente no les interesó. De todos los niños, Izzy era el que siempre había pasado desapercibido. Nunca se quejaba, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban, los demás lo consideraban autosuficiente y que podía arreglárselas solo en cualquier situación.

Izzy fingió que no le importaba, pero siempre se sentía un poco dolido. Nadie le había preguntado que le había pasado y porque el cambio de humor. Se sintió mal.. Todo eso porque al principio él no quería el contacto con los demás. Pero ahora a través de las aventuras y todo lo que había pasado en el digimundo. Izzy los consideraba sus amigos.. o lo mas cercano a un amigo.. Los conocía a todos.. sabía sus gustos, lo que más odiaban.. pero Izzy sabía que los demás no se interesaban en él. Al menos por ahora.

Izzy se había hecho la promesa de no usar la computadora mientras estubiera en el digimundo a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero sentía la necesidad de refugiarse en su mundo.. Para poder ignorar estos sentimientos que tenía.. pero decidió hacer otra cosa.. tal vez encontrar un hobby. Izzy se dedicó a ver que había de utilidad en el supermercado. 

En su mayoría eran equipo para acampar, comidas enlatadas y raciones como las que trajo joe al digimundo la primera vez. Incluso había equipos de supervivencia muy completos.Incluso encontró un baño como el que había en la mansión en que Devilmon les tendió una trampa. En ese momento Izzy tuvo un mal presentimiento. Regresó a su computadora y checo la base de datos del Super.... Era verdadera.. no había problemas.. pero ese sentimiento no lo abandonó..

Un poco después les comunicó a los demás sobre el baño. 

"Ahh un baño sería maravilloso" Dijo Mimi muy emocionada..

"Ehh ¿un baño?" dijo Tai no muy emocionado por eso.

"Si es cierto.. algunas personas necesitan ese baño con urgencia" Dijo Matt mientras le lanzaba una mirada indirecta a Tai.

"¿Que estas insinuando Matt?" dijo Tai muy enojado.

"Si te queda el saco, póntelo" dijo Matt mientras sonreía a los demás. "Yo nunca dije que tú apestarás Tai"

Tai se puso total y completamente rojo de vergüenza y de enojo.. Matt le había ganado en un juego de palabras y el había caído tontamente.

El baño prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo.. salvo que las niñas lanzaron a gomamon por la ventana. Gabumon tomó un baño solo.. Y que el hecho Matt y Tai tuvieron una pelea con las toallas mojadas a manera de látigo. 

"No se porque.. pero eso dos..." dijo Joe un poco molesto por eso.

"Te dan escalofríos" Dijo Izzy mientras se imaginaba.. algo muy raro..

"Si estas pensado en las letras S y M.. estamos de acuerdo" dijo joe ante las miradas de incomprensión de los digimon y Tk.

Finalmente todos terminaron de bañarse y regresaron al supermercado. El aire helado.. los hizo sentir renovados y más después de un baño de agua caliente.

Izzy salió un rato después.. el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y las estrellas ya había aparecido en el cielo. Algunas veces Izzy creía que la tierra podía verse desde el digimundo.. "En uno de eso mundos.." pensó Izzy al ver la vastedad del universo...

"¿Que haces aquí?" Le dijo Tk mientras le picaba las costillas.

Izzy se asustó y dio un salto por la sorpresa.. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia le algo como eso.. Y sin intención de molestarlo, solo para llamar su atención.. 

"Mirando las estrellas" dijo Izzy mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa,después,se sentaba en el piso. Y las miraba con fascinación. 

"Son muy bonitas, verdad?" dijo tk mientras trataba de iniciar una conversación.

Izzy sonrió al ver la curiosidad de tk. A veces podía ser tan transparente, pero otras veces lo desconcertaba, era muy maduro para su edad. Luego se acordó de sí mismo y sonrió.. El también era demasiado maduro para su edad.

Tk hizo todo lo posible mantener una conversación con Izzy, pero era un poco difícil, ellos eran de mundos diferentes. Izzy comprendía a la perfección los programas y otros aspectos de la computación. Su mente era muy hábil para descifrar cualquier cosa. Pero Tk era un niño.. solo un niño.. Y solo sabía de programas de televisión, caricaturas.. y una que otra historia de fantasmas..

Así que hizo algo que supuso que Izzy no sabría.

"Un niño le dice a su mamá. -Mama en la escuela me dicen mentiroso. – callate que ni siquieras vas a la escuela." Dijo Tk un poco divertido

"Ehhh???"

Izzy lo miró sorprendido y luego empezó a reír.. "Muy chistoso.. muy chistoso.." dijo entre risas.. Luego Tk le empezó a platicar acerca de programas de Televisión y otras cosas. Izzy escuchó amablemente y se divirtió mucho en ese lapso de tiempo en que Tk estuvo cerca de él.

Eso era lo unico que Izzy quería exactamente una conversación, sin caer en el hábito de las computadoras. Por primera vez se sintió.. bien.. en paz consigo mismo. Izzy no podía creer lo bien que se sentía hablar con alguien.. aunque fuera solo de tonterías.. 

Tk se levantó y le dijo. "Lo siento pero debo regresar al supermercado.. o si no mi hermano pensará que me pasó algo malo" dijo Tk mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

"Lo comprendo" dijo Izzy y su mirada se dirigió a las estrellas un poco nostalgico.

"El es el niño mas paranoico del mundo" Tk se lo dijo sin la menor pena.

"¿TK?" Sus ojos adquirienron el doble de tamaño de lo usual y lo miróintrigado.

"Solo bromeo" Dijo Tk mientras sacaba la lengua y le guiñaba un ojo. El estaba bromeando.. pero lo dijo de una manera que Izzy se lo había creído. Izzy sonrió cuando se fue Tk.. de alguna manera se sentía mas relajado cuando él estaba cerca.. Tk regresó al mercado dejándolo solo un rato..

Cuando el entró al mercado los demás estaban discutiendo acerca de algo. Tai y Matt eran los que llevaban la discusión y como siempre esos dos parecía que se iban a agarrar a golpes de un momento a otro.

"Siguen tan obsesionados el uno del otro" Dijo Sora mientras llamaba la atención de Mimi.

"Si... a veces no se cómo no se matan" dijo Mimi un poco molesta de que esos dos se estuvieran peleando.

"Sin embargo, ellos esos dos... mas bien, parece como se odiarán y luego a veces parece que son muy buenos amigos." Dijo Joe mientras limpiaba sus lentes. "A veces creo que sostienen una relación de Odio y cariño o una sadomasoquista"

Tk se fue a un rincón apartado del super, cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en sus oídos, para no escuchar más los gritos de Tai y Matt. Pronto seguirían los insultos mayores y tal vez se golpearían un par de veces. Todos lo demás ya estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento. Pero para Tk siempre fue muy difícil. 

"¿Por que no pueden?... ¿Por que no pueden ser buenos amigos?" pensaba Tk mientras escuchaba a pesar tener los oídos cubiertos como la pelea se intensificaba. Ahora se habían agregado, Joe y Mimi para evitar que esos dos se golpearan entre sí. La ultima vez que había intentado calmarlos.. le habían gritado que se callara.. Y eso no era raro le gritaban a cualquiera que lo interrumpierá. 

Mientras afuera del super.

Izzy miró las estrellas y vio caer una estrella fugaz.. El recordó la leyenda de las estrellas fugaces y pidió un deseo a la estrella, después sonrió...

"Espero que ese haya sido tu ultimo deseo" Se oyó una voz muy tenebrosa a sus espaldas. La sonrisa en la cara de Izzy se borró y volteó hacia atrás para encarar a la persona que lo estaba amenazando.

"Ohh es fue una estupidez.." dijo el desconocidomientras Izzy trataba de verlo a la cara.

Alguien atrapó su brazo y se lo torció hacia atrás. Izzy sintió como su brazo estaba siendo lastimado.. 

"Eso es imposible... tu eres.. Devilmon.."

"Y no me olvides a mí.. dijo una voz a su espalda.." Devilmon puso algo en su frente y él sintió como si algo le fuera quitado... algo muy importante.. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo. Izzy pudo ver una capa roja y cuando volteó vio unos colmillos dirigiéndose a su cuello.

Adentro del super la discusión había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Todos estaban participando en ella. Solo tk seguía con los oídos tapados ignorando los comentarios hirientes de sus amigos.

Por ultima vez, Tai.. algo le pasa a Izzy. dijo Matt muy molesto.

"No seas tonto, Matt.. si algo le pasará a Izzy, él nos lo habría dicho...hace mucho."se defendio tia.

"¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, todavía? grandismo, animal" Le gritó Mimi en plena cara."¿Tienes piedras en el cerebro o que?"

"Vamos no hay llevar las cosas a sus extremos.." Dijo Joe tratando de controlar a sus amigos.

"Matt tiene razón.. Izzy debe tener un problema muy grande" dijo Sora mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Tai.

"Vamos chicos.. Izzy esta bien... él es una roca.. nada lo lastima.." Dijo Tai mientras trataba de salir de la situación."¿Como fue posible que un simple comentario con Matt se transformará en una tercera guerra mundial?" se preguntaba.

"Izzy nos dirá lo que pasa.. cuando él quiera hablarnos" dijo Joe mientras el trataba de terminar con la discusión.

"Ya cállate" Dijeron todos muy enojados. Haciendoque Joeperdiera la compostura.

La computadora de Izzy empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y todos se apresuraron para verla. Joe iba a llamar a Izzy, pero la imagen que apareció en la pantalla llamó su atención así como la de todos. 

- Genai..

El pobre anciano estaba desesperado y trataba de hablarles pero la interferencia era demasiada.

"Mis queridos niños elegidos.. Están en grave peligro, los digimon que vencieron trataran de tomar control de sus emblemas. Si están solos el peligro es mayor, ellos usaran los...." Squeakss Squeakss Squeakss.

"¿Me están escuchando? Los emblemas negros tienen el poder para...." Squeaksssqueakss

Squeakss

La comunicación fue interrumpida y la computadora permaneció en silencio. El silencio de dos segundos fue roto cuando escucharon un grito que salía de afuera del super.

"Izzy" dijeron todos y salieron del super a toda velocidad.

"¿Izzy estas bien?" dijeron todos cuando salieron del supermercado.

"Wuak.. no me agrada el sabor de esta sangre.." dijo Myostismon mientras la escupía al suelo."Prefiero la sangre de lindas jovencitas"

"No es posible... Myotismon esta vivo.." dijo Matt con terror en sus ojos.

"Y no solo es el" Se oyó la voz de Devilmon.

Los niños se prepararon, así como los digimon. Cinco digibytes y cinco emblemas salieron a la luz y los digimons se prepararon para combatir.

Pero Myotismon lanzó a Izzy en contra de Tai y Matt. Ellos lo atraparon en el aire, pero la fuerza los mandó hacia un costado de la pirámide en donde se estrellaron.

Tentomon empezó a perder poder.. regresó a Motimon.. y de allí regresó a Bagimon.

"Mi poder esta aumentando una vez más" dijo Myotismon y cientos de murciélagos empezaron a llegar hacia él.

Devilmon solo sonrió y permaneció calmado en su lugar.

Todos los Digimon se transformaron con el poder de los emblemas. Gabumon y Agumon Wardigivol una vez más para vencer a Myotismon.

"¿Como esta?" preguntó Sora al ver a Izzy inconsciente y muy pálido.

Joe se abrió paso entre los niños y llegó al lado de Izzy. Por primera vez en su vida Joe usó sus conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios que le había brindado su padre y evitó que le saliera mas sangre del cuello.

Tk estaba en Super con los oídos bien cubiertos. Según él ahora Tai y Matt se estaban golpeando como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace una semana.. que regresaron al digimundo. Cuando Patamon lo movió, el abrió los ojos y descubrió que los demás estaban afuera. Tk tuvo un mal presentimiento y salió corriendo del supermercado.

"Ataque de la desesperanza" En ese momento se vio como una gran sombra caía sobre todos los niños y digimons. En el acto todos los digimon empezaron a perder fuerzas y regresaron a sus formas básicas. Los emblemas perdieron color y se pusieron negros.

"El golpe de gracia" dijo Myotismon mientras cerraba su capa. - Ala espeluznante.Cientos de vampiros se dirigieron hacia los niños... 

"Patamon haz algo" dijo Tk al ver que los vampiros iban en contra de su hermano y sus amigos.

"Patamon digivol a Angelmon" Acto seguido el ángel gritó."**_Golpe de Fe_**"

Un rayo de color oro salió de la mano de Angelmon y desintegró todos los vampiros mientras se abría paso hasta Myotismon. El golpe lo hizo perder el aire.

- Flecha Celestial.

- Rayo solar

- Espada deslumbrante

Los poderes de Centauromon, Andromon y Angewomon que acaban de llegar le pegaron por la espalda a Myotismon, haciendo que trastabillará hacia adelante.

"Kari gritó Tai al ver que su hermana esta con ellos y al parecer mucho mejor.

"Hermano. gritó Kari al ver que hermano estaba en el suelo lo mismo que casi todos.

"¿Estas loca?.... huye de aquí.." le gritó Tai.

"Hagámoslo como la ultima vez" le gritó Angelmon a Angewomon.

"Atmósfera celestial.." Gritó Angelwomon y una resplandor arco iris rodeó a Myotismon dejando inmovilizado.

- Espada deslumbrante.

- Rayo solar

- Golpe de Fe.

Los poderes de los tres se combinaron en el halo de Angewomon y acto seguido ella lo concentró en su flecha celestial.

Angewomon le disparó a Myotismon y lo traspasó de lado a lado.

"Maldición otra vez..." rugió Myotismon mientras la energía lo empezó a convertir en átomos."Pero esto no es lo ultimo que han visto de mí"

Los niños suspiraron de alivio.. pero recordaron a Devilmon.

El digimon Diabólico estaba recargado en una pared muy quitado de la pena.

- Vaya.. vaya niños elegidos.. una vez mas debo pelear con ustedes.

- Ríndete solo eres uno.. le dijo Centauromon.

- No tienes ninguna oportunidad. Le dijo Andromon con su voz metálica.

"Al contrario.. son ustedes los que deben rendirse" dijo Mientras se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Angemon. Devilmon lo sorprendió y lo golpeó en la cara mandándolo hacia una pared.

"Es imposible" dijo Angewomon al ver la velocidad a la que se movió. Devilmon rápidamente extendió su brazo en contra de Andromon y lo golpeó en el pecho. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo caer aparatosamente desde lo alto de la pirámide.

Angewomon se preparó para dispararle una flecha desde los cielos. Pero Devilmon voló hacia ella y le detuvo el brazo antes de que lanzará la flecha.

"Eres muy lenta querida....." le dijo mientras veía a Kari desde lo alto. Devilmon sonrió diabólicamente. Una esfera de energía negra se formó en su mano.

"Kari huye de aquí.." le gritó Angewomon. Devilmon movió lentamente su brazo hacia Kari y lanzó la esfera en su contra.

"Nooo Karii" gritó Tai, el niño portador del valor, sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza y se interpuso en el camino de la esfera. Abrazando a su hermana para que no le pasará nada. Kari fue estrechada en sus brazos y Tai cerró sus ojos y esperó el impacto.

Pero la esfera dio una vuelta alrededor de Tai y se detuvo enfrente de él y de Kari. Ambos abrieron sus ojos incrédulos y la esfera fue directamente hacia Kari. Tai la movió para que lo golpeará, pero la esfera siguió a Kari y la golpeó en su pecho. Descargas de energía negativa la cubrieron y su emblema se tornó negro.

"Kari.. nooo.." gritó Angewomon y trató liberarse de Devilmon. 

Pero Devilmon hizo algo paralo que ella no estaba preparada, besó a Angewomon en los labios. Ella se resistió y justo cuando pensó que lo estaba logrando apartarse de él.Devilmon rompió el beso y le mordió el cuello para succionarle la sangre.

Angewomon empezó a perder fuerzas.. no solo por la perdida de sangre.. sino porque Kari ya no le estaba aportando energía para su transformación.

Devilmon la dejó caer al suelo y se limpio los labios. Centauromon la atrapó en el aire. Pero Devilmon decidió divertirse se lanzó mas rápido y lo golpeó en pleno rostro lanzándolo hacia una pared.

Devilmon sonrió los niños habían perdido fuerzas.. el plan había resultado a la perfección.. el poder del emblema contrario a la esperanza los había dejado sin fuerzas para pelear.

"Vamos Angemon tu puedes.. "

Devilmon palideció (Si eso es posible) se le había olvidado larazón por la que habían venidosMyotismon y él. "Elnñoportador de la esperanza"

"Muere maldito niño elegido" Rugió y lanzó una esfera de energía negativa hacia tk.

"No.. tk.." Angemon se interpuso entre la energía y Tk.. pero la esfera hizo el mismo truco y esquivó a Angemon y se dirigió hacia tk.

"Tk.. noo" gritó Matty trató de levantarse y correr hacia su hermano menor.

Pero la esfera se dirigió hacia Tk mucho mas rápido de lo que podía volar Angemon y de lo que podía correr Matt. tk se cubrió la cara para no ver el impacto. 

La esfera lo golpeó en el pecho y..... rebotó hacia un muro de la pirámidey de allí rebotó hacia Matt.

"Hermano.." gritó Tk al ver que la esfera ahora se dirigía hacia él. Tk no lo pensó y corrió a su hermano justo cuando la esfera golpeó a Matt en el pecho. La energía negativa rodeó a Matt por completo y Tk lo abrazó.. por un instante creyó que Matt estaba muriendo.. pero...

Un brillo dorado cubrió a Tk y de allí se transfirió a su hermano. El emblema de Matt recobró su brillo una vez mas. 

"Maldición.." rugió Devilmon al ver que le brillo salía del emblema de Tk y cubría a Matt también y esta vez ya no formó una esfera de energía negativa. El formó una esfera de fuego y lanzó en contra de los hermanos.

Angemon se interpuso entre la esfera de fuego y la rechazó la esfera haciendo girar su bastón.. pero retrocedio bastante.. el poder de Devilmon era impresionante...

"Vamos Angemon. tu puedes derrotarlo.." Gritó tk y su emblema brilló una vez más, una rayo de energía cubrió a Angemon.. Se produjo la transformación y Angemon se transformó en MagnaAngemon.

"Maldición.. digivolucionó" dijo Devilmon ya lanzó muchos rayos de energía negativa y esferas de fuego hacia MagnaAngemon. 

Pero el Angel fácilmente evadió y blocleo todos los ataques de Devilmon.

"Eres una criatura despreciable" Dijo MagnaAngemon mientras extendía su espada púrpura.

"¿Como te atreves a dañar a criaturas inocentes" dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de odio a través de sus casco.

- Yo me encargaré de que recibas un castigo por tus pecados.

- Ni creas que podrás derrotarme. Dijo Devilmon mientras le lanzaba una esfera de fuego hacia Tk.

Magna Angemon uso su espada y la destruyó en el aire.

"Desaparece criatura de la oscuridad... Puerta del destino" Rugió Magnangelmon y con su espada formó la temible puerta. 

"No puede ser" dijo Devilmon y trató de escapar de la atracción de la puerta. Pero Magnangelmon se interpuso en su camino.

"Muere criatura vil" dijo Magnangelmon y golpeó salvajemente a Devilmon con fuerza. Devilmon resistió los ataques. Los demás observaron que Devilmon era mucho mas fuerte que antes.

"Ni creas que podrás derrotarme" Dijo Devilmon mientras formaba una esfera de fuego mucho mayor que las demás. Y la lanzó en contra de Magnaangelmon. LA esfera estalló y cubrióelcieloen en llamas.PeroMagnaangelmon salió de entre elfuego directo hacia devilmon.

"Muere hijo de la oscuridad" Dijo Magnangelmon mientras clavó su espada en el corazón de Devilmon.

Devilmon se retorció de dolor.. pero no murió..

Magnaangemon lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó con sus brazos..

"Debí saber que una criatura como tu no tienen corazón" dijo Magnaangelmon mientras lo lanzaba hacia la puerta..

El digimon de la oscuridad gritó cuando entró en la puerta y esta se cerró.

MagnaAngemon descendió y desplegó sus ocho alas resplandecientes y estas empezaron a brillar con una luz multicolor. 

"Curación celestial" Dijo en voz alta y rayos de luz iluminaron a todos los niños y ellos recuperaron la fuerza y sus emblemas se recuperaron y brillaron una vez.... todos menos uno... el emblema del conocimiento se empezó a perder la intensidad del color.

"Izzy". Dijeron los demás niños mientras lo vieron tirado en el suelo sin que hubiera un movimiento por parte de él.

MagnaAngemon se acercó preocupado. Y lo levantó con sus brazos y con sus alas rodeó el cuerpo de Izzy.

"Curación celestial" gritó una vez Magnagemon con la esperanza de que no fuera tarde todavía.

"Izzy resiste.." dijeron todos los niños.. 

Izzy flotaba en un tunel de luz.. se dirigía hacia la luz.. ella aseguraba paz en su interior..

Tres figuras se interpusieron en su camino hacia la luz..

Izzy los vió y reconoció quienes eran...

"Papá... Mamá.." dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y se acercó hacia ellos.

Las FIGURAS ALADASse acercaron hacia él y lo abrazaron..

La tercera figura era la de un niño con cabellos de color castaño..

"Debes regresar.. "hermano".. le dijo el niño. Izzy lo reconoció como el hijo de los Izumi que había muerto 9 años atrás. Los tres empezaron a regresar el camino que Izzy había recorrido.

- No quiero que ustedes se vayan.. dijo Izzy con lagrimas..

- No es correcto.. Izzy tu hora aun no llega.. dijo la voz de su padre...

- No es justo para.... tus padres. dijo su mamá.

- Yo quiero.. ver a mi hermano junto conmigo cuando renazca al lado de mis padres.. dijo el niño de cabello castaño.

Izzy lo vió y recordó la platica que había tenido con sus padres adoptivos.

- Izzy vas a tener un hermanito.. Le habían dicho.. Al principio un temor de que yano lo querrían lo invadió, pero luego fue desechado.. ellos lo amaban tanto... Y él no dudó más de sus cariño...

- Voy a nacer de nuevo.. y con mis padres.. Le dijo el niño de cabellos castaños y le sonrió.

Izzy se sintió confundido.. pues no quería regresar... ahora que habia visto a sus verdaderos padres..pero no querría entristecer a los señores Izumi..sus padres adoptivos... Unas voces llamaron su atención... Lo llamaban por su nombre..

"No te mueres Izzy.." le gritó Mimi.

"No te atrevas.." le estaba suplicando Sora.

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de todos. MagnaAngemon había bajado su rostro.. el auguraba lo peor.. El era un angel y sabía de estas cosas.

Pero algo llamó su atención y vio hacia al frente cuatro personas estaban frente ellos.. Los demás no podían verlo, pero él.. y también Kari... Tambien..

El niño se acercóKari y le susurró algo al oido. Kari asintió y se acercó hacia Tk.

"¿El emblema de los milagros?.." murmuró Kari... y ella lo vio con incredulidad al niño que estaba frente a ella.

"Diselos a todos.. Tu puedes llamarlo.. pero solo hay una persona que puede activarlo... deben darse prisa.. La muerte no es igual en el digimundo que en la tierra.. Izzy murió hace unos minutos.. todavia tienen una oportunidad..."

"¿Con quien hablas Kari?" Le preguntó Tai mientras la abrazaba. El quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"Hay una posibilidad de salvar a Izzy" Dijo Kari mientras lo demás la miraban con ojos incredulos..

"El emblema de los milagros.. esta destinado a un niño elegido... este niño no pudo venir este viaje al digimundo.. pero su emblema puede ser usado.... por los niños elegidos.."

Kari cerró sus ojos y el emblema de la luz brilló. Una luz blanca subió hacia el cielo y de allí descendió un collar con un signo muy raro.. pero que irradiaban una luz dorada.. parecida a la del emblema de Tk.- 

"La unión de todos los emblemas... de todos los corazones de los niños elegidos puede obrar mialgros..." dijo Kari mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. Tai tomó la mano de Mimi y los niños elegidos y los digimon formaron uncirculo alrededor de MagnaAngemon.

"Todos debemos desear con fuerza.. la recuperación de Izzy.." dijo Kari mientras lo niños y digimon cerraban sus ojos..

"Pero tu eres el unico que puede hacer algo.." Le dijo Kari a tk. "Tu eres la esperanza..si uno duda.. el milagro no se producirá.. solotu digimon puederestaurar sufuerza con nuestro poder" dijo Kari a Tk..

Tk se le quedó viendo un rato y después se secó las lagrimas y asintió..

"Tienes razon" Dijo el niño que portaba la esperanza mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos.. Y rezaba junto con los demás.

Al hacerlo los siete emblemas restantes brillaron con fuerza y una luz desde lo alto se dirigió hacia el emblema de de los milagros.. De allí el emblema lanzó una rayo hacia el cuerpo de Izzy. Magnangemon siguió con su curación celestial. 

"Por favor.. Dios mio.. ayudalo.." dijo tk mientras el emblema de la esperanza brillaba intensamente.

"Mi emblema" dijo sora mientras veía como el emblema del amor ardía con un fuego rojo.

Matt contempló como su emblema de la amistad brilla con un fuego azul.

Kari observó como el emblema de la luz brillaba con un fuego blanco.

Y el emblema de Tk ardía con un fuego dorado..

Los demás emblemas solo emitían una luz brillante.

El fuego que rodeaba los emblemas se dirigió hacia Tk y de allí su simbolo ardió con una energía que cubrió por completo al niño.

El fuego fue directo hacia Mganangemon y de sus alas ardieron con una energía imposible de describir. 

Los padres de Izzy pusieron su preciosa carga de vuelta a su cuerpo y le sonrieron. 

El cuerpo de Izzy se estremeció un poco e inhalo aire rapidamente.

Los espiritus se desvanecieron en el aire tranquilamente.

"Por favor no se vayan... papá... mamá.... hermano..." dijo Izzy muy despacio y con lagrimas en sus ojos.."No ahora que los he encontrado.."

Magnaagemon sonrió al ver que Izzy se pondría mejor.. la oscuridad empezó a invadir su mente y sonrió contento de haber podido ayudar. Le entregó a Izzy a Matt antes de desmayarse y regresar a Patamon.

Tk estaba sonriendo también... pero sus sonrisa era debil... el alivio en su cara se veía reflejado claramente..

Sin embargo.. había un precio por pagar.. lo había oído cuando estaba rezando.. un niño le dijo que se sentiría muy cansado.. y que tal vez dormiría por días.. "El emblema de los milagros solo lo pueden usar los ocho niños elegidos.. pero si falta uno solo, la energía que se requiere es mucho mayor.. ¿Correrías el riesgo..? ¿Darías parte de tu vida por el?"Tk había oido estas palabras cuando rezaba. 

Kari vio al niño de los cabellos castaños y le preguntó..

"¿Quien eres?" Le dijo al ver que ese niño al diferencia de las personas que traía a Izzy.. el no tenía alas.. ni era trasparente... se veía muy solido..

"Alguien que quiere mucho a su hermano..."

"Izzy no tiene hermanos.." dijo Kari muy desconfiada.. los demas niños escuchaban atentamente a Kari.. aunque no podía ver u oir al niño enfrente de ella.

"Eso es por que aun no nazco.." dijo mientras una luz lo envolvía por completo y desaparecía...

"Adios portador de la luz.. cuidate ..hay pruebas muy dificiles en su camino... protejan a la la esperanza del digimundo.." dijo mientras su voz desaparecía en el aire..

Tk sabía que había reunido energía de muchas personas y reunido la esperanza de los siete niños en un solo lugar.. Suficiente fe y esperanza para un milagro.... y todo habia pasado por él hacia Magnaangelmn.. y de alí a Izzy.

No le importó nada mas y cerró sus ojos. Todos estaban a salvo.. Su tarea había acabado.. era hora de descansar... al final había hecho algo que había deseado.. ayudar a los demás sin la necesidad de pelear..

Tai se había acercado hacia Tk.. para decirle lo increíble que había estado..Pero Tk se desplomó en sus brazos...

"Tk.." gritó Matt al ver a su hermano.. pero un sonido lo tranquilizó.. era un ronquido.. y provenía de su hermano..

El angelito se había quedado dormido... Izzy también se había quedado dormido.. pero el dormia un sueño intranquilo....

Todavía no estaba fuera de peligro...

Había ocurrido un milagro.. pero lo demás dependía de él.. ahora..

Continuará

Comentarios del autor.

Uff esto si me costó un poco,peroya era hora de exprimir mi cerebro. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me pueden escribir a [Japonceb@yahoo.com][1] Estamos en contact. 

Este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Ariadana. Espero que lo disfruten.

   [1]: mailto:Japonceb@yahoo.com



	3. Sentimientos escondidos

Emblemas de oscuridad

Emblemas de oscuridad

Episodio Tres

Sentimientos escondidos.. 

La puerta... 

Izzy dormía profundamente su sueño era inquieto.

No había nada a su alrededor.. solo oscuridad..

Izzy se sentía muy infeliz.. estaba solo.. él no quería estar solo.. Había encontrado a sus verdaderos padres... tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo..todo eso en combinación con el ataque de Devilomon y Myotismon le causó un gran dolor.. tanto físico como espiritual... Algo le había sido quitado.. algo muy importante.. sin él no tenía deseos de vivir..

De pronto sintió algo especial.

Una energía cálida y un sentimiento..

Un sentimiento de ¿cariño?... ¿amor?.. preocupación..

Alguien que no era sus padres se preocupaba por él..

¿Pero quien?

¿Sora?.. 

¿Mimi?.. 

¿Matt?.. 

¿Joe?.. 

¿Tai?.. 

¿Quien se preocupaba por él?

Izzy se agitó en su sueño.. las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.. a pesar de estar dormido sus lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Alguien las limpiaba a veces..

Algunas veces cuando sentía esa sensación de cariño.. venía un sentimiento.

"Aquí estoy" era uno y le daba una seguridad especial... ¿Amor?, ¿Amistad?.

"Te protegeré" era otro y se sentía bien cuando ese sentimiento lo envolvía como un abrazo.

"No dejaré que te pase nada malo" era casi lo mismo, pero lo escuchaba atentamente y le agradaba su confianza.

"Por favor.. no te mueras" era otro.. se sentía dulce y tierno.

"Por favor.. aguanta" era el ultimo.. tenía una gran fortaleza..

Cada vez que sentía esos sentimientos cerca de él. Izzy.. las lagrimas lo traicionaban.... Pero después esos sentimientos desaparecían.. el que emanaba ese sentimiento se había ido.. a algún lado.

Izzy adoptaba la posición fetal, cuando no sentía ninguno de esos sentimientos.. se sentía completamente solo.... en ese momento aparecía un sexto sentimiento..

"Quiero ayudarte.. pero no sé como" y era un sentimiento diferente... a los de los demás.. casi con falta de afecto... solo preocupación.. nada más en él.. como si no lo conociera.

Izzy se sintió mas infeliz que antes... porque lo comprendió.

Esos sentimientos eran de sus amigos.. Estaban preocupados por él.

Pero sintió que ninguno le correspondía.. Izzy quería calor humano.... un calor que no sentía en ese momento.. un calor que le pertenecía al amado.. al pariente.. a un amigo verdadero.. El ultimo sentimiento lo había desesperado...

Pero el pensó que no era tan especial para sus amigos.. pensó en su mente.. apenas lo conocían.. A veces se burlaban de él, pero lo mas cruel era que sus amigos le pertenecían a una persona especial.. ellos estaban reservados para esa persona especial... 

"Se preocupan por mí ahora..... pero...

Izzy recordó su cumpleaños de hace unas semanas, solo fueronunos cuantos conocidos,parientes y los demás niños elegidos...

Tai.. le regaló un reloj con el logotipo de Starwars..

Sora le regaló unos guantes..

Mimi le tejió un mousepad.. inútil por ser de estambre.. pero bonito..

Joe le regaló unos lentes para que no lo molestará el brillo de la computadora.

Matt.. le regaló un libro sobre programación en Pearl..

Kari le regalo una camiseta con el logo de PineApple.

Y Tk... nada.. el no pudo comprarle un regalo.. solo un dibujo.. hecho por él... y un juego de playstacion...

"No me conocen, no saben lo que me gusta y lo que no" dijo en sus sueños Izzy. Se sintió cansado en sus sueños.. quería dormir.. estaba muy cansado.... el sueño lo liberaría de esos sentimientos.. él sintió que clase de sueño era.. 

El sueño eterno.. Sus padres se aparecieron una vez mas y le dijeron que no fuera a la luz.

Izzy sintió como lo iban abandonando las fuerzas... la oscuridad se acercaba a él. El Flotó hacía la luz a pesar de las suplicas de sus padres.

Pero un séptimo sentimiento apareció y se apoderó de él.. Como si fuera una mano que lo hubiera atrapado y no lo dejará ir.. lo jaló de vuelta a su cuerpo.. Era Cálido.. amable.. tierno.. y con el cariño apareció el sentimiento de..

"No te preocupes.. Todo estará bien.. Estoy aquí.. Ahora y para ti.. Hasta que te recuperes estaré contigo.. sigue.. no cedas.. yo estoy contigo.. hasta el fin.. seré tu amigo..." Todo esto estaba en esa energía.. le dio animo para seguir viviendo..

Ese sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores.. Sintió como se llenaba ese vacío que sentía por dentro.. Lo que le había sido arrebatado le fue devuelto.. Izzy se agitó aun más que con los otros.. sentimientos.. se movió hizo un esfuerzo por despertar.. quería saber quien era.. Trató de abrir sus ojos.. pero estaba tan débil.. un poco más... pensó y abrió un poco los ojos.. pero era demasiado pedir.. estaba muy débil.. Izzy se refugió una vez en el mundo de los sueños.. pero ahora mas tranquilo... Alguien lo apoyaba.. lo estimaba.. se preocupaba por él.. se sentía... como... un amigo... una amigo verdadero..

Matt vio como Izzy se había movido.. respiraba agitadamente.. e incluso hubiera jurado que intentó despertar.. Sonrió al menos estaba bien ahora...

Y luego vio a su hermano.. también estaba dormido.. 

Tk dormía el sueño de los justos.. el saber que había hecho algo bueno.. no sabía que.. pero lo sabía.. Tk en sus sueños había tocado el brazo de Izzy.. con su mano.. Tk había balbuceado algo.. luego sonrió en sus sueños... Y continuó dormido.. había perdido mucha energía la noche anterior.. pero le había dado algo muy valioso a Izzy... Lo mas valioso que hay en el mundo... El sentimiento que daba fuerza a todos los emblemas. Le había dado.. 

Esperanza.

Pasó un día y ninguno de los dos despertó... Matt se estaba desesperando. Los Digimon se había escondido en los alrededores de la pirámide y en algunos arbustos... Si alguien venía.. podía sorprenderlo y aplastarlo fácilmente con sus poderes. Pero para lo demás era un poco molesto.. sus Digimon los comprendían mejor que los demás.. Con ellos podía compartir todo lo que sentían.. pero no estaban aquí ahora. Ellos estaba afuera cuidando que nada les hiciera daño.

"Odio las peleas" dijo Mimi mientras ella se movía un poco molesta en su silla.

"Alguien entendió algo de lo que dijo genai anoche.." Dijo Tai mientras miraba para afuera. Tratando de aliviar la tensión.

"Yo estaba preocupado por Tk" Dijo Matt con melancolía.. Y miró a su hermano.. dormía junto con Izzy en una cama improvisada. La habían hecho con bolsas de dormir, toallas, ropas, y sabanas. Servía muy bien para lo que fue hecha.

Matt acarició el cabello de sus hermano. Y luego vio a Izzy.. se veía un poco pálido.. pero se veía mucho mejor. Luego miró a Joe. El estaba durmiendo en una silla, el pobre había cuidado de ambos en la noche y se merecía un descanso. Ahora era el turno de Matt..

Bagimon estaba al lado de Izzy.. se veía muy triste.. pero el no podía hablar.. estaba en el nivel mas bajo que había antes de huevo.. Pero su mirada lo decía todo. "¿Cuando despertará..? ¿cuando?"

Patamon también dormía.. estaba muy cansado había gastado muchas fuerzas la noche anterior. 

Los demás vieron a Matt.. el pobre se veía muy cansado..

"Tk estará bien, solo debes descansar un poco" Dijo Sora con dulzura. "Necesitas un descanso, te ves muy cansado"

"Pero Tk... se supone que es... mi responsabilidad... Es mi Culpa" Dijo a Matt con dolor en su corazón.

"No... no necesitamos que otra persona se culpe a sí misma. Ya estoy cansada de eso" Dijo Mimi lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos su actitud.

"Descansa un poco" Le dijo a Tai."Nosotros cuidaremos de Tk"

- Pero.

Tai lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una silla y en donde casi lo tiró . 

"Descansa" Le ordenó Tai... pero después recapacitó y le dijo con una voz que nadie sabía que tenía.. una voz que denotaba preocupación incluso afecto. – "Debes descansar un poco,tu hermano se preocupará mucho si te cansado"

- Pero.

"Por favor.. aunque sea. sólo un minuto" le suplicó Sora.

Matt vio a sus amigos y luego cerró los ojos. "Esta bien... pero me despiertan si pasa algo" Dijo Matt un poco preocupado.

- Te lo Prometo. dijo Tai.

Matt cerró sus ojos y se durmió en 30 segundos. Tai tomó unas mantas y cubrió a Matt. Luego Tai le tocó la frente a Matt con su mano. Tai se fue ruborizado por el contacto y al mismo tiempo sintió algo así como una corriente eléctrica. 

- ¿Porqué hago esto? Se preguntó Tai 

- ¿Porque lo tomé de la mano? Después de ver su temperatura le dijo a Sora con una sonrisa de alivio. 

- Está bien, no tiene fiebre. Le dijo Tai con una expresión de alivio a Sora.

Sora se tranquilizó.. "Matt estaba bien.. solo cansado.." Pero por un momento un pensamiento pasó por su mente..

"¿Que tal si.. Matt y Tai?.." Sora sacudió su cabeza violentamente.. "¿como podía pensar que su amado Tai la engañara y con Matt?"

"No... eso es imposible" dijo en voz alta.. Ella misma se sentía avergonzada por lo que pensó... "¿Como era posible eso?.." Sora rápidamente buscó un objeto de madera y lo tocó.

"¿Que te pasa Sora?" dijo Mimi al ver a Sora muy extraña.

- Nada.. solo toco madera. dijo mientras buscaba la sal y se la echaba por el hombro izquierdo.."Por si acaso.." Pensó mientras sonreía.. "¿Como es posible que piense esas cosas?... soy una tonta.. si fuera cierto... esos dos estarían muy juntos... y no se estarían agarrando a golpes a cada rato"

Pero Tai se sentía extraño.. se estaba viendo la mano.. hubiera jurado que una descarga de energía azul pasó de su brazo al cuerpo de Matt. Tai fue al baño.. quería lavarse la mano.. a ver si así desaparecía esehormigueo que tenía en su mano, se sentía muy incómodo...era la primera vez que se sentía así desde que habían llegado al digimundo.. el no hacer enemistad en contra de Matt.. era algo raro..

Tai entró al baño y cerró la puerta. 

Mimi estaba sentada en un rincón mirando hacia afuera, se sentía muy triste.. no solo porque Palmon estaba afuera esperando al enemigo. Y porque Izzy y Tk estaban inconscientes. Era porque ella no sabía como consolar a Joe.

La noche pasada Joe le había confesado que se sentía inútil(Que novedad)

- Ellos pudieron haber muerto. Dijo Joe el sentimiento de fracaso lo rodeaba por completo.

- Pero no fue tu culpa. Le dijo casi suplicándole que no se culpará así mismo

- Soy el mayor.. es mi deber cuidar de todos.. Soy un tonto.. no sirvo para nada..

"No digas esas cosas.. por favor.." Dijo Mimi tratando de consolar a Joe. finalmente ella le había aconsejado que los cuidará de noche y que descansará de día.. 

Al menos él estaría despierto si algo les pasaba en la noche.

Joe finalmente se sintió un poco mejor. El cuidó de Izzy y a Tk, las dos noches siguientes.

Mimi sabía que Joe se sentía un poco más útil ahora.. pero ese sentimiento estaba allí.. Ella deseaba desaparecerlo para siempre de Joe.. Lo odiaba con fuerza, ese sentimiento carcomía Joe por dentro.. Quería que joe tuviera mas confianza en sí mismo.. Lo amaba tanto..

Kari miraba a Tk desde un rincón... había llorado mucho esos dos días...Su querido amigo Tk no había despertado de ese sueño.. a veces deseaba no haber dicho algo del emblema de los milagros... pero luego recordó que Tk o cualquiera de los otros no la hubieran perdonado por eso... Ella no conocía a Izzy como los demás.. solo lo había visto durante una semana.. y ocasionalmente cuando el iba a la casa de Tai.. pero era rara la vez en la que él le hablaba.. finalmente cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.

Tanto Sora como Mimi estaban muy cansadas y lentamente se empezaron a dormir.No habían dormido la noche anterior.. y el día de ayer fue muy pesado para ellas..y no había nada que pudieran hacer el día hoy.

Tk empezó a despertar, segundos después de que ellas se había quedado dormidas. Se sentía cansado y mareado. Pero tenía una necesidad en su mente. algo lo estaba llamando. Una voz extraña.. parecía como una suplica. Él siguió esa voz.. necesitaba saber.. 

Tk caminó como sonámbulo durante unos minutos.. se detuvo frente a la pared de la pirámide.. El emblema de Tk estaba brillando... Una especie de puerta apareció en la pirámide.. Tenía la marca de la esperanza.

Tk sintió la necesidad de Tocar la puerta. Cuando lo hizo la puerta desapareció y Tk entró al interior.

- Tk. 

El volteó hacia atrás.. alguien lo llamaba. - ¿Quien era?.. Que importaba la voz era mas importante y su mirada regresó al frente. 

Matt corrió hacia la puerta, pero esta desapareció y con ella Tk. Matt la golpeó, pateó.. incluso la arañó en busca de una manera para abrirla.. pero no pudo.. Matt lentamente se empezó a derrumbar. él era la roca en la que Tk se apoyaba.. pero una vez que Tk no estaba.. la roca se convertía en lodo.. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

"Matt.. por favor" Dijo Sora. Tai también estaba allí ambos vieron como se estaba deshaciendo. Tai y Sora trataron de levantarlo. Pero Matt no se movía.

Finalmente Tai habló."El estará bien.." no te preocupes.

"Aquí estamos, somos tus amigos..." le dijo Sora para tranquilizarlo. Ambos miraron a Matt a los ojos.. Y ambos sintieron la misma corriente que iba hacia el cuerpo de Matt.. sus ojos se aclararon y el les devolvió la mirada.

- De verdad ¿crees que estará bien?. dijo Matt mientras miraba a Tai.

- Es tu hermano.. tiene que estar bien.. dijo Sora a Matt.. Matt le devolvió una mirada llena de cariño.

- El es como tú.. no se deja vencer por las pequeñeces. Dijo Tai.. él cual se sentía incomodo.. no le gusta expresarse así y menos delante de Matt.

- Pero es nuestra culpa de todos modos. Dijo Matt y se levantó.

- Que?

- No hemos dormido lo suficiente estos días. Dijo con seguridad.- Debemos descansar..

- Tienes razón.. Yo haré la primera guardia. dijo Tai.

- Pero Tai.. dijo Sora..

- Vamos ustedes se ven muy cansados..Dijo Tai mientras los conducía al interior de la tienda..

En el interior del cuarto había una plataforma y en el centro brillaba un cristal dorado. La voz salía de allí... Una energía dorada fue trasmitida hacia Tk.

- Los emblemas negros.. los Anti emblemas..... dijo la voz y el rostro de Tk recuperó su expresión habitual y su mente se aclaró...

- Estos emblemas fueron creados como la ultima esperanza del digimundo.. en caso de que los niños elegidos fallarán.. la pirámide de la esperanza los trasportaría hacia este lugar...

Tk estaba un poco confundido, pues la voz casi era igual a la suya.. y la imagen que apareció en sala era de un niño exactamente igual a él. Misma ropa e incluso el mismo sombrero.

- Me presentó ante ti con una forma parecida a la tuya.. niño elegido..Los Antiemblemas fueron creados como la ultima esperanza del Digimundo.. en caso de que los niños fallaran los Antiemblemas le daría poder negativo a sus Digimon y la batalla por salvar el digimundo.. empezaría otra vez.. una vez terminada la batalla los emblemas se destruirían.. junto con los digimons tocados por este poder diabólico... 

- Los emblemas que fueron creados.. fueron.. Odio, Miedo, Mentira, Traición, Desesperanza y el mas peligroso.. La oscuridad..Con estos emblemas era posible que vencieran a Apocalimon.. En caso de que sus emblemas no brillarán.. era más fácil usar estos emblemas en contra del mal.. pero el riesgo era demasiado.. tanto para los niños elegidos como para los digimons.. si se hacia mal..esos sentimientos se apoderarían de los niños para siempre..

Tk permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que esa voz le decía... Tal vez él no entendería ni media palabra, pero conocía a alguien que sí. Así queescuchó atentamente.. con la esperanza de repetir todo a los demás..

- Pero Piedmon..se enteró de los emblemas de la oscuridad y los tomó hace tiempo.. El escondió los verdaderos emblemas en diferentes partes del continente Zarback.Los Antiemblemas solo pueden ser destruidos con el emblema correcto..

Tk parpadeó y miró como aparecían frente a él esos emblemas.. 

- Estos son los emblemas.. si uno de los niños toma cualquiera de estos emblemas el resultado puede ser; desde la destrucción de su Digimon, la perdida de su personalidad original.. o que haga un pacto diabólico con uno de los darkmasters...

- El siguiente mensaje es para el niño que posea el emblema del conocimiento.. solo tu puedes descubrir la manera en que Piedmon modificó los emblemas..

El mensaje acabó y Tk se sintió somnoliento una vez más. Una luz lo envolvió una vez y regresó al super.. de regreso a la cama improvisada.. Tk tuvo abiertos lo ojos durante unos segundos.. luego lo cerró y se volvió a dormir..

Tai fue a ver como estaba Izzy y se sorprendió de ver a Tk.. de nuevo.. casi en la misma posición en la que había desaparecido.

Pensó en despertar a Matt.. pero decidió mejor dejarlo descansar... Tal vez si era cierto eso de que estaban muy cansados.

Tai continuó la vigilia.. Al menos cuando despertará Matt.. estaría más contento... Sin embargo estaba ese asunto... - ¿cómo era posible que se irritaran mutuamente en el digimundo? En el mundo real era muy buenos amigos y no tenían estaclase de peleas.

Centauromon y Andromon vigilaban el exterior a la vista.. Los demás solo estaban a la expectativa... 

Tai sintió sueño pero se resistió.. un hora es lo que necesitaban para descansar.. luego todos estarían mejor..

Afuera de la pirámide había un emblema en el suelo.. nadie había reparado en él. De pronto pareció brillar y desapareció entre las sombras de la tarde.

Múltiples partículas parecidas a átomos se juntaron alrededor del emblema y una figura se materializó.. Myotismon una vez había sido revivido más por el poder del emblema de la Desesperanza. Él vio como la pirámide estaba protegida por lo digimons y el sonrió... "Tanta espera los acabara pronto... Al menos uno de los niños elegidos.. ha muerto.."

"La desesperanza le debe haber quitado todo deseo de vivir.." Rió mientras su forma se disolvía en docenas de murciélagos.

Myotimon regresó con lo demás darkmasters... 

- ¿Y bien? Le preguntó Piedmon mientras los darkmasters lo observaban.

- Todo salió a la perfección... solo uno de los niños elegido es inmune al ataque de la desesperanza.. El que posee la esperanza en su corazón. Dijo Myostimon mientras todos lo demás solo sonreían siniestramente..

- Eso significa que estarán bajo nuestro poder muy pronto.. Dijo Puppetmon.. mientras hacía girar su báculo..

Los darkmasters emitieron una sonrisa diabólica mientras miraban sus emblemas.. esos emblemas los habían salvado de la muerte.

- Es una agradable reunión familiar. Se oyó una voz tenebrosa.. y los darkmasters voltearon hacia un rincón..

- ¿Devilmon? ¿Pero como? Preguntó Myotismon...

- Fue muy simple hermano.. ustedes siempre fueron mas fuertes que yo.. pero yo siempre fui mas astuto que ustedes.

- Insolente. Le gritó Piedmon y le lanzó una sabana.

Pero el Digimon diabólico desintegró la sabana en el aire. - Ohh hermano.. no sabes que mientras tenga el emblema de la oscuridad nunca podrán hacerme nada...

- Imposible.. Dijo Piedmon mientras miraba su emblema... Y descubrió que era una copia... una mugrosa copia.

- Sabes.. hermano.. yo siempre supe que llegaría este día. Dijo mientras mostraba el verdadero emblema de la oscuridad a los Darkmasters... - Con este emblema yo puedo absorber todo sentimiento negativo.. de los niños elegidos.. y con mis modificaciones.. también lo puedo hacer de los digimons.. dijo mientras un rayo negro salía del emblema de la oscuridad y los darkmasters se debilitaban a cada momento que pasaba.

- Ahora atacaremos a los niños elegidos de acuerdo a mis términos. Devilmon los miró con desprecio a todos y sonrió.. - Ya ves hermano aunque estén en un nivel muy superior al mío. Yo puedo obtener mas poder del ustedes hayan soñado.. Todos nosotros.. Piedmon.. Myotismon.. Devilmon.... Todos procedemos de una misma digivolución común.. Demidevilmon...

- Él aceptó con gusto mi pequeño plan.. sobre todo al saber que los humillaría a ustedes .. Hermanos mayores.. rió Devilmon..

Lo darkmasters observaron con impotencia como este Diablo les robaba toda la energía que les había robado a los niños en la ultima semana. Los emblemas negros fuerndirectoalamano de Devilmon.

- Oh.. emblemas de la oscuridad.. traigan a la vida a mis aliados en esta lucha.. dijo mientras extendía el emblema hacia el cielo.

Un rayo negro salía del emblema y tres figuras se materealizaron en el aire.

Los darkmasters los reconocieron.. Era Metaletemon... Lady Devilmon.. y Demidevilmon..

- Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Dijo Demidevilmon y sonrió con malicia al ver a Piedmon y myotismon en el suelo..

- Claro hermanito.. Dijo Devilmon casi con ternura.. Devilmon sonrió sabía que al haber tratado siempre con amabilidad a Demidevilmon, se había ganado su confianza.. Él sonrió que fácil era para él, manipular a los demás, poner a demidevilmon y los otros dos a de su lado fue pan comido.. 

- Si es cierto ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato.. Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y les quitaba los emblemas negros a los darkmasters..

- Desde ahora.. esta energía solo nos pertenecerá a nosotros.. Dijo Devilmon y con los emblemas cambió a los tres en una nuevo nivel de Digivolución.

MetalEtemon se transformó en KingEtemon.. El mono sonrió al sentir su corona y su capa roja... Después fue el turno de Lady Devilmon.. ella se transformó en Rosemon.. ella simplemente dio varios latigazos en el aire con sus nuevos lianas llenas de espinas.. Era mas bella ahora y con una apariencia seductora... Cuando llegó el turno de DemiDevilmon.. Piedmon le gritó..

- Eres un estupido.. El solo te dará tu siguiente nivel que es devilmon.. Rugió con la esperanza de que se pelearán entre ellos por el emblema.

- Oh hermano mayor, tu eres el estúpido.. yo haré mucho mas que eso..Dijo Devilmon mientras un rayo de energía sacudió a Demidevilmon... - Ahora hermanito.. transformate en... MarineDevilmon... 

Los Darkmasters abrieron la boca.. esa era una evolución mayor a al devilmon...

- ¿Cómo rayos piensas controlarlos? Dijo Metalseadramon..

- Son mas fuerte que tú.. dijo Machine dramon.

- ¿Controlarlos?.. Para que?.. ellos son mas fuerte que ustedes... y ellos saben mejor que nadie que yo los llevé a ese nivel y que puedo quitárselos cuando quiera...

- Con mi astucia ellos no tiene que temer.. Dijo mientras sus digimon lo rodeaban y se ponían en pose.

- Además.. es raro.. no lo sepan.. yo ya no soy simplemente Devilmon.. Ahora soy... 

Los nuevos digimon se retirarán rápidamente y una aura de energía negativa cubrió devilmon.. Una transformación ocurrió en ese momento...

- Ahora he llegado a un nivel que ustedes solo sueñan.. Soy el digimon legendario... el único con poder para destruir a MagnaAngelmon.... YO SOY... DEMON.... Las flamas y el temor rodearon a los darkmasters.. el digimon más diabólico de todos los tiempos estaba frente ellos.. 

- Ni siquiera Apocalimon, la fusión de los Dark masters lo podría vencer.. dijo Rosemon..

- Él ya es invencible.. por sí solo.. dijo KingEtemon... mientras reía maniáticamente..

- Pero como todo buen líder no quiere mancharse las manos.. Sonrió MarineDevilmon.. - Nos ha dado la oportunidad de destruir a esos chiquillos malcriados.. 

- Y todavía hay mas poder de por medio. Dijo Demon a los demás Darkmasters... 

- Con mi plan los niños elegidos nos entregaran el digimundo y su propio mundo... Y los dejaremos vivos para que sufran al ver como asesinamos a sus seres queridos... Solo cuando los dejemos completamente drenados de su poder.. solo entonces los mataremos...

- Pero mientras.. no los pondremos sobre aviso.. Dijo Demon.. mientras los cuatro regresaban a su forma anterior. - La ultima vez, te derrotaron Piedmon..solo porque.. jugaste mucho tiempo con Wargreymon... al final losniños elegids y sus digimon sabían todos tus ataques..

- Desde ahora todo será diferente.. un infierno viviente... les espera niños elegidos.. los cuatro Digimon se rieron.. Myotismon y los Darkmasters observaron con odio a Devilmon... 

- Esos pensamientos negativos, solo me dan mas fuerza.. Pensó Devilmon mientras sonreía.. - Los tontos me dan sus poderes y sin saberlo.. Cada sentimiento negativo es absorbidos por el emblema de la oscuridad... mientras mas tiempo pasa mas fuerte me vuelvo.

En la pirámide los niños observan con impaciencia como Izzy y Tk seguían inconscientes..la duda les lastimaba la mente.. y si nunca despiertan..

Tk abrió sus ojosy se incorporó lo primero que vio fue Tai con lagrimas en sus ojos.. Lo primero que él escucho.. no fue un grito.. fue casi un rugido... - MATT gritó con todas sus fuerzas Tai..

- Finalmente has despertado.. Dijo Tai mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.. Y de repente el mintió.. "Ya no podía soportar a tu hermano paranoico" Dijo antes de ser lanzado hacia el suelo por Matt.

Tk se estiró un poco y bostezó "Ayyy.. que rico Dormí.." dijo Tk sin pena alguna mientras lo demás se caían al suelo.. Matt se sobrepuso y lo abrazó.

"Hermano.. no puedo respirar.." dijo Tk un poco azul.. Matt inmediatamente lo liberó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.. las lagrimas lo traicionaron. Tk volteó hacia su alrededor y vio a los demás, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero no lo estaban viendo a él, estaban viendo aun lado. 

Tk volteó hacia el lugar donde los demás veía.. y vio como Izzy se estaba incorporando.. y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

"Hacen suficiente ruido como para despertar a un muerto" dijo mientras trataba de ajustar su escasa visión.

Las niñas no pudieron mas y.. la expresión correcta es.. se lanzaron hacia Izzy y Tk, los abrazaron y dijeron un montón de incoherencias.. todas producto de la felicidad de ver a sus amigos mas o menos bien.

Claro que esto causó que saltaran las venas en los frentes de Tai, Matt, y Joe.

"¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de pervertir a mi hermano?" Pensó Matt un poco molesto por esa muestra de aprecio.. pero especialmente porque Kari.. estaba abrazando y dándole unos cuantos besitos a Tk. Por alguna razón A Matt no le agradaba la idea de Emparentar con Tai.

"Sora ¿Cómo puedes cambiarme por ese nerd?" dijo Tai muy molesto y un poco celoso.. pero luego se le pasó.. pues recordó que todavía no se le había declarado.. En lugar de sentir enojado se sintió deprimido..

Joe trataba de mostrarse calmado pues la situación no era para perder los estribos.. pero la vena empezó a crecer y crecer.. se puso rojo... y finalmente gritó...

- Los van a matar.. ya déjenlos en paz.. en lugar de estarlos abrazando.. no creen que deberían... ayudar a hacer la comida.." dijo Joe mientras todos lo miraban extrañados..

Matt se le quedó viendo un rato y después.. una sonrisa diabólica se asomó por sus labios, cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

"Joe tiene razón.. debemos hacer un poco de comida decente" dijo mientras miraba a Tai.. Al cual le empezaron a salir gotas de sudor en la nuca. "Y tú Tai es hora de que me ayudes, con la cena" dijo mientras se llevaba a Tai a la improvisada cocina..

Mimi sonrió y empezó brincar de alegría "Sora vamos ahacer un pastel.." dijo mientras empezaba a dar vueltas como una niña enamorada.

Sora sonrió y empezó a levantarse con entusiasmo. "Es cierto yo se me la receta de un exquisito pastel de duraznos" dijo mientras pensaba en los ingredientes.

La sonrisa de Mimi se borró y ella dijo. "Será un hermoso pastel de arroz frito con fresas y crema batida" dijo mientras veía a su amiga.

A kari le salieron múltiples gotas de sudor al ver a Sora y Mimi hacer gala de sus ojos diabólicos.. ella sentía como pronto una pelea iba a empezar.. así que hizo lo que creyó correcto.. "Y ¿por que no hacemos uno de chocolate?.. a los niños les encanta el chocolate" dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente..

Tanto Sora como Mimi la miraron con ojos de odio en sus caras.. "Insinúas que" dijeron ambas " Que mi pastel de Fresas/duraznos.. no es lo suficiente buenopara ellos" dijeron mientras Kari se sentía un poco diminuta.."No lo que pasa es... que así los dos tendrán oportunidad de probar tan deliciosos pasteles" dijo Kari tratando de aliviar la tensión.

"Es cierto" dijeron ambas y suspiraron un poco.. "y así alcanzara para todos" dijeron y ambas suspiraron ilusionadas cada una pensando en el chico que les había robado su corazón.

"Pero .. te probaré que mi pastel es el mejor" dijeron ambas antes de ir hacia fuera por sus respectivos digimons.

Sora entró con Piyomon a la cual la traía arrastrando de una ala. "Vamos piyomon le probaremos a esa niña fresa lo que es un verdadero pastel, yo prepararé el pastel y tu lo cocinarás con tu fuego..Dijo mientras iban a la improvisada cocina.

Mimi regresó al poco rato con palmon y ella traía agarrado a Gabumon de su cuerno. "Vamos necesito que me ayudes a darle una lección a cierta marimacha.." dijo mientras entraba a la cocina. "Además Matt necesita ayuda para cocinar"

Kari se les quedó viendo un rato y después de pensarlo un poco salió en busca de Agumon y Gatomon. Con los que entró saltando. "En serio Kari.. sabes hacer un pastel.." dijo Gatomon mientras iba del brazo de su amiga la cual estaba muy feliz de que Tk estuviera despierto. Los tres entraron a la cocina la cual estaba un poco ruidosa y con sonidos raros..

Joe, Izzy y Tk suspiraron al ver que ellas entraron a la cocina.. con el paso del tiempo se habían acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.. Esta semana había sido muy difícil.

Joe se le quedó viendo Izzy y rápidamente le tomó la mano y le empezó a checar el pulso.. Después le puso un termómetro en la boca. Mientras el termómetro marcaba la temperatura. Joe le tomó el pulso a Tk. 

De repente salió una llamarada de la cocina improvisada. 

"Tai eres un tonto" fue la voz de cinco personas. "Casi quemas mi pastel" se oyó la voz de Kari. 

"¿Qué eres? Un inútil.. te dije que picaras esa carne" se oyó la voz de Matt.

Izzy, Joe y Tk esbozaron una sonrisa y se empezaron a reír.

"Parece que no tienen nada.." dijo Joe y sonrió lleno de alivio. "Pero creo tú Izzy necesitas comer algo" dijo mientras le acomodaba unas cuantas bolsas de dormir para que estuviera más cómodo.

Izzy se había ruborizado mucho, pues este era un aspecto desconocido de Joe. Nunca lo había visto actuar así.. como si fuera un doctor de verdad. El niño genio sonrió al recordar cuando buscaban la medicina para Kari en el hospital.. Y Tai le dijo.. "Ese sinvergüenza de Joe nunca estacuando se le necesita" 

"Nos preocupaste mucho" dijo Joe a Izzy mientras le arreglaba un poco los cobertores. Izzy sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. "Me alegra que este bien" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Bagimon saltó directo hacia el regazo de Izzy y le empezó hacer un pequeño escándalo. Izzy lo vio y acarició el cabeza. "Me alegra saber que estas bien" le dijo mientras Bagimon lloraba. "aunque por mi culpa perdiste tu digivolucion"

Ambos estuvieron así un rato. Cuando Izzy soltó a Bagimon.. este había regresado a Motimon. "Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver" dijo Motimon mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

"No sabes que tan cerca estuve" dijo Izzy en una voz muy baja.

"QUE ESTUVIMOS INCONSCIENTES CUANTOS DÍAS" gritó Tk mientras Joe asintía. 

"Durmieron durante cuatro días seguidos" dijo Joe mientras veía como los ojos de Tk crecía al doble de sus tamaño. "Mi hermano se debió haber muerto de la preocupación" dijo Tk mientras oía en la cocina como Matt le decía muchas maldiciones a Tai.

Finalmente los queestaban en la cocina salieron de allí. Matt estaba muy limpio y sonreía mientras traía una gran charola con comida para todos. Tai le seguía con otra charola igual. Pero el tenía parte de sus ropas, quemadas, rasgadas, con manchas decomida y otras cosas.. y con múltiples cortes en sus dedos. Sora, Mimi y Kari salieron con un pastel cada una de ellas. 

El pastel de Mimi se veía hermosamente decorado con fresas. El de Sora se veía muy delicioso con todos esos durazno en forma de cara sonriente. Y el de Kari.. bueno no es que se viera patético.. solo que no estaba tan bien decorado como los de Mimi y Sora.. Lo que pasa es que Tai lo había decorado.

Tanto Sora como Mimi se sentaron a un lado de Izzy y cada una tomó un plato.

"A ver el enfermito.. ¿No quiere un poco de sopa? Le dijo Mimi mientras le daba de comer a Izzy como si fuera niño pequeño. 

"Mimi.. yo.." dijo un Izzy muy sonrojado y luego vió a Sora la cual le estaba a un lado de él y le sonreía. "Como decirles no a ellas" pensó y Izzy dejó que lo alimentarán. 

"Hermano.. yo puedo comer solo" le dijo Tk a Matt y le arrebató el tenedor y empezó comer muy deprisa ante la mirada tierna de Matt. El estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera sano.

Tai... simplemente estaba rojo.. Sora le estaba dando de comer a Izzy como si fuera un niño chiquito.. Los celos lo invadieron.. "Yo también quisiera que me tratará, así" dijo en voz baja.... pero ese comentario fue escuchado por Tk.

"Tai se puso rojo" dijo Tk mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor.

"No es cierto" dijo Tai un poco avergonzado.

Matt iba decir algo.. pero se calló.. ver a su hermano a salvo y con ese actitud tan alegre borró cualquier pena, preocupación, angustia u odio en su corazón. 

Tk vio la mirada en los ojos de su hermano y suspiró. A la noche su hermano se aseguraría de que durmiera bien. Aunque tuviera que destruir medio digimundo.

Izzy solamente estaba muy feliz.. Sus amigos si lo querían.. no debió haber dudado de ellos... 

Comentarios del autor.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me pueden escribir a [Japonceb@yahoo.com][1] Estamos en contact. 

Este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Ariadana. Si ariadna en este capitulo incluí un poco de Taito para tu agrado y deversion, espero que lo disfrutes.

   [1]: mailto:Japonceb@yahoo.com



	4. Revelación

PIRAMIDE 

PIRAMIDE 

EPISODIO 4 

Revelación.

En los dos días que siguieron Izzy se sintió mejor sus fuerzas estaban regresando. Cuando estaba en compañía de los demás, él podía incluso hacer un poco de ejercicio. Pero cuando los demás se retiraban un poco. Él se sentía cansado y un poco mareado. 

Pero esta vez había reunido suficientes fuerzas.... antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.. El ya estaba medio camino hacia la puerta.. 

La dichosa puerta por la que había desaparecido Tk. Al principio había luchado para no ir.. Quería seguir en compañía de sus amigos.. Quería seguir disfrutando de su agradable compañía. Su sueño al fin era realidad.. Sus amigos lo querían.. Lo aceptaban tal y como era.. Se preocupaban por él.. De verdad..

Pero tanto había escuchado hablar de la dichosa puerta que finalmente su curiosidad fue aumentando, hasta al punto de que decidió ir el solo hacia la dichosa puerta.

Faltando unos cuantos pasos Izzy sintió como sus fuerzas le faltaban.. El se iba a caer cuando alguien lo sostuvo. 

"Sabes que te seguiré al fin del mundo... pero primero avísame" le dijo Tentomon el cual lo estaba sosteniendo.

Una segunda mano lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

"No crees que deberías estar descansando un poco" dijo Tk mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Izzy.

"Si todavía estas un poco débil" le advirtió Tentomon.

"Si.. pero quiero ver la pirámide" dijo mientras ponía una cara de niño regañado.

"Bueno.. pues que le vamos a hacer" dijo Tk y el simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y lo mirabacompresivamente. 

"Ayy. Se me olvidó mi computadora" dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

"No te preocupes.. yo voy por ella" dijo Tentomon y se fue volando.

"Y ¿que es lo que hay dentro?" le preguntó Izzy a Tk mientras miraba la puerta.

"Nada.. solo un montón de garabatos" dijo Tk esperando que Izzy se alejará un poco de la puerta. 

"Izzy.. ¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Gritó Sora muy enojada.

Tanto Izzy como Tk se asustaron tanto que se recargaron en la puerta.

"No... nos asustes así" dijo Tk casi molesto. "¿Qué no ves que él esta muy débil?" dijo Tk mientras a Sora le salían gotas de sudor. "Un susto como este y él puede entregar los tenis(O sea morirse)"

"Bueno es que la ultima vez alguien desapreció, cerca de aquí" se oyó la voz de Mimi. "Es natural que no preocupemos" dijo con su sonrisa. Que hizo que Izzy casi se derritiera en la puerta.

"Y alguien casi vuelve loco" dijo Piyomon mientras se asomaba detrás de Sora

"Demonios Izzy" se escuchó la voz de Joe. "Si querías salir por lo menos me hubieras avisado" dijo mientras sus gafas resplandecían. "Yo te hubiera traído cargando hasta aquí" dijo casi histérico.

"Cálmate por favor, Joe" dijo Tai que también se estaba acercando un poco.

"Si.. te ves tan paranoico" dijo Matt al mismo tiempo sintió como muchas miradas lo empezaban a observar.

"¿Que les pasa?" dijo Matt con sorpresa. "¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?" 

"La paranoia debe ser contagiosa" dijo Gomamon mientras trataba de alejar a Matt de Joe.

"Si.. Gomamon tiene razón.. no te acerques a Mimi" dijo Palmon.

"Pues eso no me parece gracioso" dijo Matt mientras miraba a su hermano. "¿Qué tal si un Digimon malvado hubiera aparecido y los hubiera atacado? Dijo Matt muy molesto.

"Esa es verdadera paranoia" dijo Joe mientras limpiaba sus lentes y miraba hacia abajo de la pirámide y veía como Centauromon y Andromon hacían guardia. Los demás niños se empezaron a reír.

"El esta muy débil.. y tu lo sacaste para afuera.. El podría haberse desmayado en cualquier momento" dijo ante las atónitas miradas de los demás niños. Esto era algo nuevo.. ¿Matt regañando a Tk? Y enfrente de todos.

"Pero es que...." trató de defenderse Tk.

"Matt... la verdad es que yo salí.. sin que nadie de ustedes se diera cuenta" dijo Izzy mientras Matt abría sus ojos al doble de su tamaño y se ponía rojo de pena. le había gritado a Tk para nada.

"Ya basta, dejen de hacer escándalo por simples niñerías..... gritó Patamon.

"Patamon.. ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así?" dijo Matt. 

Tk, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzy suspiraron al parecer otra pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Izzy vio como ese comportamiento le molestaba a Tk y le preguntó.

"¿Y como se abre la susodicha puerta?" le dijo mientras le sonreía. De reojo vio como Matt trataba de estrangular a Tai por tercera vez en el día. "Esto es todos los días" pensó mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

"No lo sé.. solo toqué el emblema y la puerta desapareció" dijo mientras tocaba el emblema y la puerta desaparecía de nuevo. Izzy se quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos, pues estaba apoyado en la puerta y después cayó dentro del cuarto la pirámide.

"Ay.. lo siento ¿Izzy estas bien?" dijo Tk mientras entraba para ver como estaba su amigo. 

"Miren la puerta" dijo Sora

"Tk no dejes que...." Pero la puerta se cerró y los dos se quedaron a oscuras unos segundos antes de que la luz se encendiera. Un gran silencio se oía en la pirámide. También había una sensación de paz y quietud. 

"Guauu esto es increíble" Dijo Izzy muy emocionado él olvidó rápidamente que estaba muy débil y empezó a curiosear por allí. "Oye.. pero debemos abrir la puerta" dijo Izzy al recordar que los demás estaban afuera y sobre todo su computadora también estaba afuera. 

"Tienes razón.. debemos hacerlo o mi hermano es capaz de tirar la pirámide" Dijo Tk resignado a que su hermano era capaz de tirar la puerta mientras su emblema que había estado brillando se apagó. 

"Eso es" dijo Izzy mientras Tk lo veía sorprendido. "Usa tu emblema para abrir la puerta" dijo Izzy mientras conducía Tk hacia la puerta.

"Pero.." 

"Solo hazlo" dijo Izzy mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Tk lo vio un par de segundos, después hizo lo que Izzy le indicó y la puerta desapareció.

Los ojos de ambos se desorbitaron ante lo que vieron y rápidamente se ocultaron al lado derecho de la puerta.

Matt, Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon y Patamon estaban corriendo hacia la puerta con toda la intención de derribarla, solo que no alcanzaron a detenerse a tiempo y se estrellaron en la pared interior. 

"Se lo dije.. Izzy encontraría como abrir la puerta" dijo Kari en tono burlón

"Él es un genio. No es como ciertas personas.. ¿Verdad? Tai. Dijo Sora muy molesta con el niño de pelo alborotado.

Izzy se sonrojo por el comentario de Sora, pero el resto de los chico solo se molestaron un poco.

"Aquí esta tu computadora" dijo Mimi mientras ponía el dichoso aparato en manos de Izzy. El pobre niño se sonrojo más aun, cuando sus manos tocaron las de Mimi.

"Gracias" alcanzó a decir mientras un pequeña nube de vapor subía por su camisa.

Izzy empezó a escribir en la computadora. Y los demás suspiraron.. tal vez si era cierto que la paranoia de Matt era contagiosa. Izzy se veía bien..

Sin embargo escribió unos minutos.. y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Whoooa... Izzy tómalo con calma... todavía sigues débil" Dijo Joe y el retiró la computadora de sus manos.

"Pero..." dijo mientras quería seguir escribiendo.

"No te preocupes.. si quieres tu puedo ayudar" dijo Tk.

Todos los empezaron a ver Tk como si el pobre chico tuviera tres o cuatro cabezas.

"¿Que les pasa?.. si es muy fácil.." Dijo Tk mientras sentía las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

"Izzy... me enseñó... hace unos días..." dijo mientras los demás lo veía muy extrañamente.

"No lo sé.. es la computadora de Izzy" exclamó Matt mientras veía.

"Si.. no deja que los tontos la toquen" dijo Tai mientras desviaba la mirada otro lado y silbaba.

Aquel comentario no le gustó para nada a Izzy. "Puedes escribir lo que quieras en la computadora Tk" dijo casi entre dientes.. A Izzy no le gustó que Tai dijera ese comentario y menos al único que le había escuchado en su momento mas angustiante de toda su vida. Izzy estaba seguro de que la persona que lo trajo de vuelta este mundo fue Tk. De eso no le cabía la menor duda, Tk irradia esa seguridad cuando estaban cerca de él.

"Gracias Izzy" dijo Tk mientras activaba el bloc de notas y escribía lo que Izzy le dictaba. El escribía lento.. con uno que otro error pero lo hacia a una velocidad constante. Para los demás era la primera vez que mas o menos entendían algo de lo que Izzy escribía en su computadora.

Los demás lo miraban como si de pronto a Tk le fueran a salir antenas. 

Mimi estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico; Matt solo tenía abierto sus ojos incrédulos; Joe un poco avergonzado de que un niño cuatro años menor que él.. supiera usar una computadora; Sora simplemente se habíaquedado sin palabras; Kari bueno ella esta embobada de que su querido Tk sea tan inteligente; Solo Tai seguía igual, sin poder moverse, su quijada estaba completamente abierta. Izzy sonrió al ver la expresión de Tai y por un momento comprendió por que Matt siempre le buscaba pleito. (A veces es tan bobo) pensó maliciosamente.

"Hermano.. cierra la boca... Te ves inteligente cuando la tienes cerrada" le dijo Kari para ver si así Tai reaccionaba. Tai no parpadeó.. y menos cuando Kari le tronó sus dedos enfrente de su ojos.. solo cuando los demás se empezaron reír. Fue cuando captó lo que Kari le dijo. Y cerró su boca.

Izzy se pasó el tiempo que observando a Matt y a Tai. Observó con detalle como cuidaban a sus respectivos hermanos. Izzy no podía esperar que su hermanito naciera y creciera. Se preguntaba si llegaría a ser un buen hermano..

Sería sobre protectorcomo Matt. Sería medio bruto como Tai.. O tal vez.. sería el mejor hermano.. que pudiera tener cualquier niño ó niña.

"Izzy"

"Izzy"

"Izzy"

"Izzy"

"Izzy"

"IZZY TE ESTOY HABLANDO" le gritó Matt en un oído. 

"Ehh" dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba la mano al oído. "¿Que pasa?" le preguntó a Matt él cual se le quedó viendo. 

"Es que te quedaste ido por unos minutos" dijo Matt. Mientras veía como Tai se estaba abalanzando hacia ellos. Izzy temió una nueva pelea entre Tai y Matt.

"Nada me preguntaba ¿cual sería el coeficiente intelectual de Tai?" le dijo Izzy a Matt. El chico que poseía el emblema de la amistad se le quedó viendo unos segundos y después empezó a sonreír. "¿Acaso tiene coeficiente intelectual?" dijo mientras se empezaba a reír a carcajadas. 

Tai se paró en seco al ver que Matt se estaba riendo. Al parecer Matt e Izzy se llevaban muy bien. Por un instante pensó que matt estaba molestándolo aizzy. Tai dejó que siguieran platicando un rato, después de todo parecía divertido de lo que estaban hablando. 

"¿Crees que cero dividido entre quien sabe que cosa va mostrar el coeficiente intelectual de el?" le dijo mientras Matt se seguía revolcando en el suelo de la risa, ante la cara avergonzada de Tk al ver que su hermano estaba haciendo cosas raras. 

Sora vio como Tk estaba viendo a su hermano con una vena saltada en su frente. También vio la cara de Tk se preguntó si serían celos lo que veía en su cara. De pronto una idea pasó por su mente.

Sora se acercó muy disimuladamente a Izzy.

"Ejem" dijo para llamar la atención del chico pelirrojo.

"¿Que pasa Sora? dijo mientras veían como Matt seguía revolcándose en el piso. "Coeficiente intelectual... ¿Tai? ha ha ha ha ha ha" 

Los demás solo veía estas incoherencias como algo cotidiano en el digimundo. Para Joe el comportamiento de Matt y Tai siempre fue anormal para él. Lo mismo que la manía de Izzy por las computadoras.. También el hecho de Tk siempre estuviera tan alegre... y el hecho de que encontraran tantas cosas en el digimundo

"Bueno creo que es oficial.. somos un grupo de fenómenos" dijo Joe en voz baja y sonreía. "Y creo que yo soy el paranoico" se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió.

"Quería preguntarte si..." Sora se ruborizó un poco y finalmente le dijo. "Te puedo ayudar a transcribir" dijo Sora mientras Izzy solo la veía de pies a cabeza. "He usado la computadora de mi mamá para transcribir sus técnicas para los centros de mesa" 

"Bueno.. pues.." dijo Izzy y Sora no escuchó más, rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Tk y casi le arrebata la computadora.

"Hey yo estoy escribiendo" dijo Tk y trató de recuperar la computadora.

"Izzy me dio permiso" dijo Sora luego ellamiró al niño del conocimiento con una mirada tierna.

Tai volteó sus ojos hacia donde estaba Izzy, Tk y Sora. Se podía ver claramente como una vena saltaba en su frente. Y una pequeña aura de energía hostil empezaba a salir de él.

Tk miró a Izzy con esos ojos de cachorro y luego dijo. "¿Es que no confías en mi?" dijo con las lagrimas contenidas.

Izzy de pronto quedó metido en un aprieto. "No.. no es eso.." dijo mientras veía como una nueva escena de llanto y discusión se avecinaba. Llanto por parte de Tk-Sora y discusión por parte de Matt y tal vez Tai.

"No lo que pasa.. es que.. Sora te va ayudar cuando te canses" dijo Izzy tratando de que eso solucionara todo.

Tk lo miró no muy convencido de lo que el dijo cuando recordó algo. "Ahh es cierto" se dijo y se llevo la mano a la cara. "Puedes escribir Sora" le dijo y Tk fue directo con Izzy y lo miró a la cara.

"Se me olvidó.. Hay un mensaje para ti" dijo Tk y luego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el centro de cuarto. Hacia el cristal dorado.

"Un que..." dijo Matt mientras veía como Tk conducía a Izzy hacia el centro del cuarto.

Izzy se quedó frente al cristal con los ojos sorprendidos sin saber que hacer.

Tk también estaba sorprendido.. supuestamente el mensaje que escuchó antes era para el que tenía el conocimiento. Pero no reaccionaba el cristal.

"¿Que el mensaje no era para el Izzy?" dijo Kari un poco preocupada por que su querido Tk estuviera tan cerca de hacer algo desconocido y que anteriormente lo había desaparecido hace unos días.

El emblema de Izzy comenzó a brillar y una luz morada se dirigió hacia el cristal y este dejó de brillar dorado y cambió a morado. Del cristal salió un rayo que se dirigió a una pared que no tenía ningún símbolo. En esa pared apareció una puerta.. con el emblema de Izzy grabado.

El se acercó al emblema y lo vio unos segundos, sospechaba lo que había del otro lado. El tocó la puerta con su emblema del conocimiento y la puerta se abrió. La misma voz que oyó Tk..la escucho Izzy.. pero el no iba sonámbulo como Tk. El fue directamente hacia el cristal y lo tocó.

Un rayo de energía fue directo a su emblema e Izzy escuchó el mensaje completo en su mente, lo recibió todo y aun más. Izzy empezó a sudar cuando terminó el mensaje. El pobre chico se puso completamente pálido. 

"Izzy ¿que te pasa?" le preguntaron todos los niños elegidos.

Izzy habló finalmente.. el comprendió el mensaje completo. El temor se apoderó de él.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo mientras veía nerviosamente a su alrededor. "Pero no aquí" dijo mientras se dirigía a su computadora y empezaba a teclear a una gran velocidad ante la sorpresa de los demás.. hace unos minutos el parecía apunto de desmayarse ya ahora tecleaba a una velocidad mayor de la que antes hubiera podido hacer. Cuando él terminó, el programa de la pirámide se activó.Izzy salió de la pirámide junto con los demás. 

En las afueras de la pirámide se veía como toda la vegetación estaba siendo restaurada. 

"Andromon, Centauromon suban acá" les dijo Izzy.Los niños vieron a Izzy extrañados.. nunca había visto tan nervioso. En cuanto los digimons se subieron a la cima.Izzy entró a la mercado y les explicó todo a los demás.

"Existen otros emblemas aparte de estos" dijo mientras los demás lo escuchaban.

"Fueron creados en caso de que no pudiéramos hacer brillar nuestros emblemas, pero Piedmon los robó hace tiempo" dijo mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia fuera del mercado.

"Dichos emblemas reciben poder al igual que los nuestros de ciertas emociones y sentimientos. Pero ellos son: Desesperanza, Odio, Miedo, Mentira, Traición, Egoísmo y Oscuridad" Mientras Izzy hablaba su emblema brilló y todos entendieron a la primera lo que Izzy les estaba diciendo.

"Cada emblema tiene una función al igual que los nuestros.. sin embargo Piedmon cambió esa función" dijo Izzy mientras lo demás lo veía un poco extrañados de que supiera tantas cosas"

"Debemos restaurar los templos sagrados del digimundo.. para que puedan protegernos de esas emociones y al mismo tiempo destruir esos emblemas" dijo Izzy mientras veía nerviosamente.. esperaba que alguien apareciera en al puerta.. la persona que le causó tanto daño hace unos días. 

"¿Podemos tratar conseguir esos emblemas y usarlos?" dijo Tai mientras miraba a los demás. "Después de todo son emblemas como los nuestros" le indicó Tai.

Izzy respondió rápidamente. "Noooo.. y nunca intenten tomar uno de los emblemas" Izzy casi lo gritó mientras todos lo demás se sobresaltaron.

"Quien toque ese emblema quedará a merced de esa emoción" dijo Izzy mientras cruzaba sus brazos como si tuviera frío. "Es algo horrible.. si esa emoción es un sentimiento como la desesperanza.. no te quedaran ganas de vivir.. si es odio.. odiaras a todo y a todos.. si es el del temor.. no podrás sentirte en paz.." dijo Izzy mientras empezó a recordar la horrible sensación de no tener esperanza para el futuro... No tener deseos de vivir.. Sentir que a nadie le importas.. "Lo sé.. por que" Izzy se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. Normalmente Izzy era una roca, Tai, Matt e incluso Joe.. Niños que eran mayores que él, se apoyaban en su seguridad. El verlo ahora casi en un ataque de pánico.. los asustó y los asustó en serio.

"Nadie.. absolutamente nadie.. debe andar solo.." dijo Izzy mientras lo demás se veían mutuamente. 

Los niños empezaron a discutir un rato, mientras Izzy se recostaba en su cama improvisada. El ya se había recuperado, el cuarto raro dentro de la pirámide le había restaurado todas sus fuerzas e incluso le había curado sus heridas físicas. Sin embargo quedaban heridas emocionales sin cicatrizar. 

Izzy cerró sus ojos e imaginó a cualquiera de sus amigos bajo el ataque de una de esos emblemas diabólicos. Temía especialmente por Tk, Kari y Mimi. "Los mas vulnerables son ellos" Izzy le habló a Joe y le dijo que reuniera a los demás con excepción de Tk, Kari y Mimi. 

"Tai y Matt.. ustedes deben cuidar especialmente de Tk, Kari y Mimi.. ellos.. no es que sean los mas vulnerables.. si no que.. son importantes.. mas de que lo nos hemos dado cuenta" balbuceó Izzy.

Tai y Matt comprendieron.. y asintieron ellos fueron a cuidar de sus hermanos y Mimi. Cuando ellos se fueron Izzy respiró profundamente.

"Sora y Joe.. ustedes cuiden de Tai y Matt" dijo Izzy mientras veía a sus amigos. "Por lo que sé.. algunos de nosotros somos vulnerables a determinado emblema.. y otros son inmunes" dijo mientras Sora y Joe lo miraban con interés. 

"Debemos cuidarnos mutuamente" dijo Izzy el pobre empezaba a sentir cansado, estaba bajo una gran tensión. Los dos asintieron. "Izzy descansa un poco te ves agotado" dijo Joe al ver como Izzy estaba un poco pálido. El chico no protestó y cerró sus ojos esperando que con el descanso se recuperara un poco.

Sora y Joe lo vieron una rato y después se retiraron mientras Tentomon cuidaba el sueño inquieto de Izzy. "Hay alguien a quien debemos proteger aun más" dijo Sora a Tai, Matt y Joe.

"Te refieres a Izzy" dijo Joe mientras miraba como el chico se revolvía en sus sueños.

"Si.." dijo Sora mientras Matt comprendía lo que decía ella.

"Pues yo no entiendo" dijo Tai un poco confundido.

A Matt le saltó una vena en su cara y casi estuvo punto de gritarle, pero se controló. "Tai.. ¿es que no lo entiendes?" le dijo mientras Joe, Sora y Matt lo miraban con una mirada fulminante al chico de pelo castaño.

"Si Izzy hubiera muerto.. no sabríamos quien nos esta atacando.. no sabríamos como combatirlo.. y más que nada.. no entenderíamos la razón de ¿porque estamos aquí?" le dijo Joe el cual lo miraba con lastima.

"Se nota que el departamento de inteligencia.. no es tu fuerte" le dijo Sora sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Matt. Al menos tenemos a alguien que se preocupa por los demás" dijo mientras ella solo lo ignoraba.

Tai estaba muy molesto.. últimamente le molesta el hecho de que cualquiera se acercará a Sora. El pobre de tai sentía celos hasta del aire. Finalmente el chico de pelo alborotado se fue muy molesto a jugar con hermana.

Sora y Mimi se vieron la cara una vez más.. "Voy a hacer la cena" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Múltiples centellas aparecieron en sus ojos. 

Mimi tomó a Joe del brazo y le dijo: "Ven querido.. vamos a hacer una deliciosa cena para todos.. algo que podamos hacer en pareja" dijo Mimi mientras le presumía a Sora a su flamante novio.

Sora los vio con autentico enojo y rápidamente tomó a Matt del brazo. "Vamos Matt eshora de que Mimi sepa.. que nuestra comida será la mejor.. por que yo sí lo que hago la cocinar y por que el amor y la amistad.. hacen muy buena combinación.." dijo Sora mientras ellas tomaba a un nervioso Matt y entraban en la cocina

Tk se les quedó viendo muy divertido la pequeña escena de celos y la semi pelea de gatitas. Pero al mismo tiempo cuando volteó a ver a Tai.. Hubiera jurado que vio una mirada homicida en sus ojos. Unas gotas de sudor salieron en su frente y Tk decidió ir a ver como estaba Izzy.. por que en ese momento sintió que era peligroso estar con Tai.

Tk fue a donde estaba Izzy y lo vio inquieto en sus sueños. Tai lo siguió para decirle que no lo molestara. El emblema de Tai reaccionó cuando estuvo cerca de Izzy.

Los pupilas de Tai brillaron con un resplandor naranja. Gracias ese resplandor en sus ojos Tai vio una especie energía negra que rodeaba a Izzy. Y esa energía venía de afuera.

"Hey tai ¿Que te pasa?" dijo Tentomon al ver la mirada extraña que tenían Tai en esos momentos.

Tai miró hacia fuera y vió que una especie de rayo negro que venía hacia el supermercado y rápidamente dio la voz de alarma. Tai tomó a Tk en sus brazos y trató de hacerlo mismo con Izzy.. pero cuando tocó a Izzy y con Tk en sus brazos.. Fue como si hubiera tocado un cable de alto voltaje. Energías anaranjadas danzaron en el aire y fueron directo hacia Izzy el cual despertó. 

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?" preguntó Izzy al sentir esa sensación su interior. Reconoció a la energía de la esperanza y una segunda energía que identificó inmediatamente al ver a Tai como valor. 

"Maldición.. otra vez estaba bajo la influencia de esos malditos emblemas"dijo Izzy en voz alta mientras reconocía las sensaciones había tendido antes como Miedo y desesperación.

El portador del valor al oír la palabra ataque fue mas astuto y rápidamente salió de supermercado y con su telescopio empezó a buscar la fuente de dicho rayo. 

Izzy también salió del supermercado junto con su computadora. "Andromon necesito tu ayuda" le dijo mientras conectaba su computadora a los sensores de Andromon. En segundos Andromon hizo un reconocimiento total de área, pero fue infructuoso pues lo causantes de ese malestar ya se habían ido. 

Izzy estaba molesto.. muy molesto. Lo habían atacado y él casi ni se dio cuenta.

Izzy comprendió lo que pasaba y rápidamente se comenzó a calmar.. no les daría otra oportunidad.. Siete emblemas que controlaban emociones primitivas. Él no caería tan fácil otra vez.

"Niños elegidos" se oyó la voz de Genai, mientras su maquina holográfica aparecía en el suelo. 

Tai se quedó muy molesto. Tal vez fue el emblema del valor al reaccionar con elemblema del miedo.. tal vez fue el hecho de que Sora haya escogido a Matt como compañero en la cocina.. o tal vez fue el hecho que atacaran a su amigo Izzy. El caso es que Tai se sintió hervir de rabia. A diferencia de los sensores de Andromon Tai podía ver la energía negra. Así que la siguió junto con Agumon antes de que desapareciera el rastro mientras Genai hablaba con Izzy.

"Genai.. ya era hora de que aparecieras" dijo Izzy el cual quería respuestas y no vió cuando Tai corrió hacia donde veía la energía negativa.

"¿Como se atreven a atacar a Izzy frente a mis narices?" Pensó Tai mientras corría hacia donde la energía se veía mas intensa. "No voy a permitir que alguien lastime a Izzy.. no después de lo mucho que me.. nos ha ayudado.." dijo mientras recordaba la pirámide de Datamon donde Izzy pudo evitar que tai perdiera la vida. También cuando Kari enfermó e Izzy fue el único que pudo encontrar la medicina. "Izzy es muy importante para nosotros.. sin él hubiéramos muerto hace... Mucho" gritó mientras veía como la energía se hacia mas fuerte.

Tai finalmente vió al Digimon que traía el emblema. 

"Alto ahí Sailor moon te castigará.." (^_^¡) ups lo siento personaje equivocado.

"Detente alimaña.. ¿como te atreves a lastimar a uno de mis mejores amigos?" dijo Tai mientras su emblema de Valor brillaba aun mas intensamente. (Sobre todo cuando arregla las tonterías que hago en la computadora de mi casa)

Tai estaba frente a frente con Digimon extraño.. parecía un cerebro con muchos tentáculos.

"Aju aju ju" se rio el Digimoncon una risa afeminada. Tai se puso un poco pálido al oír esa risa pues no le agradaban ese tipo de risas.

"Agumon es la hora" dijo tai mientras u digibyte brillaba a dorado. 

Agumon divolucionó a Wargreymon y se puso en pose de pelea. 

"¿Sabes que clases de Digimon es?" dijo Tai mientras Wargreymon se queda un poco confundido.

"No soy Tentomon. Para saberlo" dijo Wargreymon con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Beso volador no identificado" dijo el Digimon mientras hacia la pose de lanzar un beso.

Tai y Wrgreymon casi se cayeron de espaldas, pero en un instante montones de piedras fueron lanzadas hacia Wargreymon.

Wargreymon las esquvó con una gran habilidad e incluso destruyó algunas.

"Ha ha ha hA" rio el Digimon mientras le señalaba hacia Tai. "¿cómo es que piensas protegerlo a él?" le indicó mientras los restos de rocas se dirigían hacia Tai. Wargreymon se distrajo al ver que un fragmento de roca golpeó a Tai en el brazo.

"No te distraigas acaba con él" le gritó Tai 

"De acuerdo Tai" dijo Wargreymon mientras concentraba su energías en una esfera.

"Terradome" gritó mientras lanzaba su esfera hacia Vademon.

"Beso volador no identificado" dijo Vademosn y esta vez no fue una pequeña roca.. fue una gran roca que parecía tener al menos 10 veces el tamaño de terradome.

El terradome destruyó la roca gigantesca y la esfera de energía se dirigió hacia vademon el cual la esquivó. 

"Lo hiciste Wargreymon" gritó de alegría Tai pero su alegría se esfumó cuando vio venir multitud de fragmentos en todas direcciones. Y especial en su dirección. Tai resintió la herida en su brazo cuando otra roca le pegó en el mismo lugar. Una mas le pegó en la cabeza y le brotó sangre.

"Tai agachate" le gritó Wargreymon y alcanzó a cubrirlo de las demás piedras.

De imporvisto cientos de misislesfueron dirigidos hacia hacia vademon el cual quedo congelado al instante. 

"Vamos Metalgarurumon, no te retrases" dijo Matt que iba llegando al lado de los demás.

"Aullido de lobo metalico" un rayo de fuego azul se dirigió hacia vademon y la explosión resultante destruyó el sitio junto con él.

"Tai eres un tonto" dijo Sora la cual estaba muy molesta.

"Te pudieron haber matado" le dijo Izzy un poco molesto. "Esos digimon solo esperan separarnos para hacernos daño"dijo mientras Joe curaba a Tai

"Destruiste al enemigo Matt..buen trabajo" dijo Tai mientras saludaba a Matt. "Bueno que piramide o templo sigue por restaurar" dijo Tai con una gran seguridad e su voz y tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Bueno creo que el templo que sigue es el del Amor o la de la amistad.. o creo que es de ambos.. la amistad es una variante del amor" dijo Izzy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Matt y Sora se ruborizaron y empezaron a sudar. Tai se molesto mucho por aquel comentario.

"Izzy no nosagradan esa clase de bromas" dijo Matt completamente rojo.

"Hey mi hermano esta completamente rojo" dijo Kari al ver a Tai muy enojado.

"Ayy que tierno.. Tai.. esta enamorado de.." dijo Mimi sin completar la frase. 

"Sora" dijo Joe mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

"¿En serio?.. yo creí que Tai estaba enamorado de Matt y con eso del amor apache" dijo Mimi con una cara muy seria que hizo que a varios les saliera gotas de sudor y alejaran de Tai.

"Tai.. aléjate de mí" dijo Joe con temor fingido. "No sabía que tenías esas mañas" dijo mientras sonreía hacia donde estaba Mimí. Y ella le devolvía la sonrisa en complicidad.

"Ahh mi hermano es un pervertido" dijo Kari que se sumaba a la causa de humillar a Tai.

"Heyy.Oigan a no me gustan esa clase de bromas del la unica persona de la que estoy enamorado es de sora" dijo Tai sin pensarlo.. De pronto su pequeña mente captó lo que dijo y se tapó la boca. Y miró nerviosamente a Sora

- Tai....

- ....

- ....

Tai empezó a subir de color y nubes de vapor lo rodearon. Finalmente Tai reunió todo su valor y....... Salió corriendo de allí.

"Tai Kamiya eres un tonto.." le gritó Sora al ver que Tai estaba corriendo con dirección desconocida.

"Vamos Sora.. recuerda que como es Tai.. y. pues.." dijo Matt mientras trataba de calmar a Sora.

Izzy, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Kari y todos los Digimonabandonaron el claro mientras Sora le seguía lanzando maldiciones a Tai y Matt trataba de calmarla un poco. 

"¿Crees que hay probabilidades de que se llegue a casar" dijo Mimi a Joe.

"¿A quien te refieres. Tai y Sora.. o Matt y Tai... o Sora y Matt?"dijo Joe mientras soltaba la risa maquiavélica junto con Mimi.

"¿De que están hablando" le preguntó Kari a Izzy al ver que era el único que al parecer no estaba gritando o burlándose de Tai.

"Es mejor que no lo sepas" dijo Izzy mientras se preguntaba como era posible que le portador del Valor fuera tan cobarde a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Continuará

Comentarios del autor.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me pueden escribir a [Japonceb@yahoo.com][1] Estamos en contact. 

Este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Ariadana. Si mas Taito.. A Aridana le encantá estas situaciones tan divertidas. Buenoen elsiguiente nos seguiremso burlando de Tai.. digo haremos que se acerque a Sora.

   [1]: mailto:Japonceb@yahoo.com



	5. Fuera de control

Emblemas de la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad.

By Jesús The ryu-kun

Episodio 5

Fuera de su Control

¿Alguna vez te has quedado sin lagrimas?

Yo sí.

Hubo una vez...

Cuando descubrí que era adoptado.

Que mis padres no era mis padres verdaderos.

La angustia y la congoja.

El querer saber la verdad.

Pero al mismo tiempo la angustia por...

Descubrir..

Que no fui deseado...

Tal vez mi padres querían una niña..

Tal vez fui un desliz de juventud..

Que mi padre abandonó a mi madre y ella me abandonó a mí..

O mi padre mató a mi madre y me mandaron a un orfanato..

Simplemente el ser abandonado por mis padres..

Simplemente tuve un sufrimiento diario..

El saber.. 

Pero no confirmar..

Me estaba matando.. 

Lloré...

Lloraba todas las noches..

Con la almohada pegada a mi cara lo mas fuerte posible..

Lloré hasta que al final, las lagrimas no corrían por mis mejillas.

Pero se me veía la tristeza..

Mi padres se preocuparon..

Pero en esos días.. use... un estricto control emocional..

Así nadie sospechó lo que sufría por dentro..

Me adentré en la computadora..

Aprendí sus secretos..

A chatear..

Aprendí a hackear..

Me escondía bajo 20 mascaras.. mil seudonimos..

Mostrando pequeños fragmento de mi ser..

Pero nadie me entendía...

Nadie sabía lo que sufría..

Mis padres se preocupaban por mi obseción..

Entré al club de futbol para disimular mi dolor..

El cansancio..

Mitigó mi pena..

Me esforcé..

Evadí a todo y a todos con la computadora.

Hubiera seguido así.. 

De no ser por ellos...

Mis amigos..

Tai cuyas malas decisiones me mantenía alerta antecualquier cosa que el hacia.

Matt el me enseño el valor de enfrentar mis temores internos a pesar de lo que me rodeara.

Joe y Mimi que me enseñaron que hay un mundo aparte de las computadoras.

Sora.. me dio su amor al igual que a los demás..

Hikari.. su inocencia me reconfortó

Y Takeru... me dio su esperanza..

Cada uno de ellos...

Nunca los habia conocido..

Pero..

Hay uno muy especial que conocí en cuanto llegué al digimundo..

Tentomon.

Me conoce mejor que nadie..

Mi amigo verdadero..

Mi otra mitad..

Creado especialmente para mí.

Creía que no les importaba amis amigos..

Que nadie me comprendía..

Que me odiaban..

Pero..

Me equivoque..

Tentomon me lo hizo saber.

Me alegro..

El tener amigos como ellos..

Ahora es mi turno para ayudarlos..

Debo estar alerta..

"Izzy ¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunta Mimi mientras ella le pone un brazo alrededor de su cuello. 

Izzy rápidamente se sonrojo y cambió la pantalla para evitar que la viera.

"Nada solo escribo mi diario" dijo Izzy completamente rojo.

"Ohh lo siento será mejor que te deje continuar" dijo Mimi al ver lo rojo que se había puesto su amigo.

"Bueno.. a mi tampoco me agradaría que vieran mi diario" dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Izzy y después le guiño el ojo.

"Será mejor que me apure" pensó mientras empezaba a teclear mas rápido, escribió en su diariotodos los sucesos de los últimos días. tuvo cuidado de escribir cuidadosamente sus teorías en un archivo aparte.

Cuando termino se quedó pensando un rato y luego sacó su la tiara con los audifono y el micrófono. Lo probó y se aseguro de que estuvieran funcionando.

Izzy empezó a hacer un archivo de video. Esta muy entrado en el video y al parecer estaba muy contento. Se estaba despidiendo, cuando una insecto de aspecto extraño se posó en su nariz.

El niño portador de la sabiduría se quedó inmóvil y se empezó a poner pálido al ver un insecto de aspecto tan extraño.Sus latidos se incrementaron mucho y empezó a sudar frío.

"Deberías ver tu cara" dijo Tk mientras retiraba el insecto que estaba amarrado a un hilo que pendía de una vara.

"Uff.. eres tu Tk.. por un instante creía que era un bicho peligroso" dijo mientras respiraba un poco mas tranquilo. Pero no estaba tan seguro de que Tk no fuera un bicho peligroso. "Casi me das un infarto" dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su corazón. 

"¿Que te pareció mi mosca para pescar?" dijo Tk en un tono inocente. "A poco no es muy llamativa" dijo mientras la movía de una lado a otro. "Ándale vamos a pescar" dijo el niño de la esperanza mientras lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a jalonear.

Izzy solo pudo sonreír un poco y dijo "Esta bien.. De casualidad ¿No tendrás un cascabel?" dijo Izzy mientras otra idea maliciosa revoloteó en su mente de genio. 

El niño genio terminó el video con las palabras.. "Ves a lo que me refiero.. nunca cambies.. me gustas mucho de esta manera. Siempre alegre y dispuesto a compartir tu alegria" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Izzy sacó un carrete de hilo y un anzuelo. "La vara la encontraré en el camino.." se dijo mientras seguía a Tk con rumbo al río que habían pasado hace unos minutos. Antes de que Matt hiciera que el grupo se detuviera para descansar.

Matt ni siquiera vio cuando Tk e Izzy se fueron al río a pescar algo para poder comer, mas bien estaba preocupado al ver a Sora y Tai. Sora no le dirigía la palabra a Tai.. y pobre chico tenía miedo de acercarse a Sora por alguna razón extraña.

Tentomon y Patamon fueron con Izzy y Tk. Ambos digimons estaban muy ocupados platicando entre ellos."Me agrada que Tk se haya hecho amigo de Izzy" dijo Tentomon mientras revoloteaba en el aire junto con Patamon. Tk e Izzy no les estaban prestando atención. Esos dos niños tenían planes para una travesura muy divertida en el futuro.

"Si.. a mi también.. el pobre de Tk se estaba aburriendo mucho en este viaje.. Kari.. se la ha pasado muy extraña.. antes ellos jugaban mucho, pero ahora ella se sonroja mucho cuando se acerca a Tk" dijo Patamon mientras comentaba sus impresiones sobre la niña portadora de la luz. "Se nota que ambos son un poco despistados" dijo Tentomon a Patamon el cual se el quedó viendo con signos de interrogación.

Gatomon alzó sus orejas cuando escucho el nombre de Kari y trató de escuchar de que estaban hablando. Pero desgraciadamente no pudo oir mas por la voz de Kari.

"Oye Kari.. estaban hablando de Ti" dijo Gatomon a su amiga mientras ella se sonrojaba mucho. 

"Tk.. ¿verdad?" dijo un poco apenada.

"Patamon.. en realidad" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba a Kari.. por alguna razón no le gustó la cara que puso Kari.

"Ahh... ese.. no me interesa" dijo Kari mientras miraba a su hermano tarado.

"Oye.. no insultes a Patamon" dijo Gatomon un poco ofendida.

"A mi gusta Tk.. no ese muñeco de peluche con alas" dijo Kari mientras Gatomon abría su boca sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga Kari.

"Pues sucede que es de muñeco de peluche como tu lo llamas es una parte de Tk.. también deberías quererlo a él" dijo Gatomon muy enojada.

"Se nota que estoy enamorada de Tk. Izzy tiene razón el lazo que une a los humanos con sus digimons es muy fuerte.. como son una parte de nosotros" dijo Kari un poco ilusionada.

"Para que tu Gatomon andes defendido a Patamon... tu debes estar enamorada de él" dijo Kari mientras se sentía en las nubes. "Eso quiere decir que estoy enamorada de Tk y no es una obsesión como la que tiene mi hermano hacia Matt" le dijo Kari a Gatomon muy alegre.

"Ayy que felicidad" dijo mientras ella daba un cuantas vueltas junto con Gatomon.

"Pero ¿están seguras de que son correspondidas?" dijo Mimi la cual estaba oyendo la platica de las dos amigas. "Es muy doloroso amar a alguien y no ser correspondidos" dijo Mimi un poco nostálgica.

Tanto Kari como Gatomon se quedaron quietas rápidamente y perdieron el color. Mientras fuegos azules aparecían a su alrededor y el mundo se tornaba oscuro y frio. 

"Ahh una vez.. amé a una persona... pero esa persona me ignoró por completo" dijo Mimi mientras suspiraba un poco triste. "Me conformo con verlo alegre y lleno de vida" dijo Mimi mientras evocaba al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

"No es Tk.. ¿Verdad?" dijo Kari muy angustiada.

"Por dios Kari.. el es solo un niño.. ni que fuera una asalta cunas" dijo Mimi en un tono burlón que tranquilizo a Kari.

"Aunque viéndolo bien.. el es muy atractivo.. estoy segura de que se va a parecer a Matt" dijo Mimi mientras miraba a los ojos que estaba poniendo Kari.

"Será alto atractivo, un buen mozo.. será el azote de las chicas cuando crezca.. no habrá niña que se le resista, tendrá docenas de admiradoras que se caeran rendidas a sus pies. Creo que será un rompecorazones" dijo Mimi con una sonrisita. Mientras la pobre de Kari sentía que la tierra se abría a sus pies y se la tragaba.

"No es cierto.. no es cierto" dijeron Tanto humano como digimon. Kari se fue corriendo al lado de Tai. Gatomon estaba muy preocupada pues si Tk rechazaba a Kari.. eso significaba que Patamon la rechazaría a ella. 

"Tai... dijo Kari muy asustada y preocupada. "Tu ¿Crees que soy atractiva?" dijo Kari mientras miraba a los ojos a sus hermano que la veía muy asustado. 

Tai se sonrojo un poco y dijo "Bueno tu eres muy bonita y.."

"Yo también pienso que eres muy atractiva Gatomon" dijo Agumon mientras miraba a la felina. 

"No me hables... tu... aliento de dragon" dijo Gatomon la cual mostró desprecio por el saurio. El pobre de Agumon sintió como su corazonzito era roto en mil pedazos.

"Tai.. no me veas con ojos de hermano mayor.. mírame como los de otro chico cualquiera" dijo Kari mientras miraba con mas angustia a su hermano. 

"Bueno.. eres muy bonita.. ¿Verdad Joe?" dijo Tai buscando apoyo de Joe el cual estaba preparando la fogata.

"Si yo pienso que eres una niña muy bonita" dijo Joe un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Si es cierto eres una chica extraordinariamente bonita.. cualquiera se sentiría feliz de estar contigo" dijo Gomamon el cual miraba a Gatomon.

La felina simplemente sacó las garras a relucir y Gomamon dejo de ser amable y considerado y volteó hacia otro lado muy nervioso.

"Lo suficiente para que un chico se fije en mí" dijo Kari con angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron a Kari.

"Creo que es mejor que hables con Sora" dijo Joe el cual miró a Tai buscando su aprobación.

Tai miró hacia donde estaba Sora y ella simplemente volteó hacia otro lado. Que casualmente era el lado donde Matt estaba sentado.

Matt se levanto y fue a hablar con Sora. Ya era tiempo de que ella perdonaráTai por haberla dejado sola después de que el accidentalmente confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella y la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

"Vamos Sora.. tienes que hablar con Tai" dijo Matt mientras se sentaba con ella.

"Mira Matt no empecemos.. estoy muy molesta con Tai.. yo creía que realmente me amaba.." dijo Sora mientras miraba con desprecio al portador del valor.

Tai trató de saludarla con la mano desde lejos. Pero Sora volteó su cabeza muy indignada hacia otro lado. Ahora fue el turno de Tai de hacerse un ovillo y ponerse azul, mientras fuegos azules giraban a su alrededor.

"Vamonos estar cerca de los inútiles que son incapaces de confesar sus sentimientos al ser amado me dan nauseas" dijo Sora mientras se retiraba de allí.

Ahora Tanto Kari como Gatomon y Agumon se unieron con Tai en su depresión. Gomamon apareció de fondo con un letrero que decía club de los inútiles de corazón roto.

Joe tomó a gomamon en sus brazos y se fue de allí mientras le decía. "Vamos Gomamon no es divertido burlarse de las desgracias de los demás" le dijo mientras se dirigía con Mimi. 

"Mimi podrías ayudarlos a ellos.. yo no puedo darles consejos sentimentales a ellos.. además tu conoces mejor a Sora que yo y..."

"Comprendo" dijo la niña portadora de la pureza. "Quieres que les de animos a los desesperados.. ¿Verdad?.. creí que esa era la función de Tk" dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

"Algo así.. entre mas pronto arreglemos este malentendido.." dijo Joe a Mimi. Pero no pudo decir mas pues Mimi calló sus palabras cuando puso sus dedos en los labios de Joe.

"No necesitas decir mas.. sempai Joe" dijo Mimi y lo miró de una forma tan dulce.. que Joe se sonrojo. 

"¿Quien iba a pensar que necesitaríamos mas un consejero matrimonial que un doctor?" dijo Joe en broma.

"Ayy superior Joe.. Esta insinuando que aun sin siquieracasarse y ya necesitan ayuda profesional" dijo Mimi en tono burlón. "Ese es un lado que no te conocía" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. 

Los dos sonrieron en complicidad. "Después de todo fue nuestra la culpa, que esos dos se pelearan" dijo Joe mientras abrazaba a Mimi.

"Si quien iba a pensar que Tai iba desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que le dimos" dijo Mimi mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de del cuello de Joe.

"Debimos habernos dado cuenta de que era Tai.. de quien estábamos pensando" dijo Joe.. "El departamento de inteligencia no es su fuerte" dijo Joe muy seguro de lo que decia.

Los dos niños siguieron platicando un buen rato ignorando los chicos y chicas en azul.

Mientras tanto con Sora y Matt.

"Ya basta.. ya deja de decir todas las cualidades que tiene Tai.. si tantascualidades le encuentras a ESE.. cásate con el" dijo Sora muy enojada por el hecho de que Matt hubiera estado tratando de conciliarla con el. "El es un bruto que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás" dijo Sora con el puño extendido.

Ante tal amenaza a su seguridad personal Matt decidió cambiar el tema por uno mas acorde a su forma de ser. "¿Dónde estará Tk?" dijo en un tono de voz preocupado y absolutamente falso de convicción.

"E Izzy.. se supone que fueron pescar y no los vemos por ningún lado" dijo Sora la cual se empezó a preocupar con Matt.

"No los habrá atacado algún digimon malvado" dijo Matt muy preocupado. Mientras lo dos buscaron con la mirada en el rio.

"Ayy hermano.. dame algo de crédito.. ¿Que acaso no crees que puedo defenderme solo?" dijo Tk el cual estaba colgado de árbol donde ellos había estado discutiendo hasta hace un quince de minutos.

Sora se sonrojo mucho, pues Tk había estado oyendo una conversación privada entre dos personas, muy personal.

En ese momento la cabeza de Izzy se mostró en entre el follaje del arbol. El chico portador del conocimiento estaba colgado de cabeza y les sonrió a los dos. "Konichiwa" les dijo a los dos.

"Izzy¿Qué estas haciendo colgado de ese arbol?" dijeron Sora y Matt muy preocupados. "Te vas matar" dijeron los dos mientras lo tomaban de la cintura y lo ponían en tierra firme. 

"TK.. baja de allí antes de que te mates" dijo Matt mientras hacia lo mismo que su hermano.

"Tienes razón. Izzy son tal para cual" dijo Tk mientras su hermano se ponía de todos colores rojos posibles.

"El amor flota en el aire" dijo Izzy en un tono burlón. "¿Cuándo es la boda" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sora y Matt antes que sorprenderse que Izzy les hiciera una broma.. se ruborizaron a todo lo que daban, eso era una indirecta que casi todos les habían dado en la ultima semana y que no estaban dispuestos a admitir.

Después de todo en las ultimas dos semanas después de que abandonaron el templo de la esperanza y llegaron al continente Zarback. Habían estado pasando cosas muy raras. Y el que Izzy hiciera una broma no era raro comparado con otras cosas. 

Hace unos días. Joe encontró una "Serpiente de cascabel" en su bolso. Al pobre chico casi le dio un infarto cuando la serpiente lo mordió. Pero lo extraño fue que la serpiente dio un alarido y cayó al suelo contorcionandose de dolor, para finalmente quedo tiesa en el suelo.

Después de unos minutos de cuidadosos exámenes por parte de Izzy. El dio el veredicto. "Murio envenenada" dijo el chico portador del conocimientos mientras todos miraron extrañados a Joe. Y se rieron de él mientras hacía aspavientos de que iba a morir envenenado, sin comprender que el había envenenado a la serpiente.

Sin embargo lo que ellos no sabía era que Izzy y Tk había planeado esa broma en confabulación con un digimon que parecía serpiente. 

Cuando se quedaron solos esos dos.. se rieron a mas no poder. 

"Merecemos el oscar por no morirnos de la risa allí mismo" comentó Tk mientras Izzy dejaba en libertad al digimon que parecía serpiente, el cual se iba riendo a sus anchas por la broma efectuada. Imagínense a una serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo y riéndose a mas no poder.

Eso sin contar los leños. 

Esa fue la broma que le hicieron a Tai. Simplemente empaparon los leños de la fogata con un litro de queroseno y al rato Tai le dijo a agumon que prendiera la fogata con su flama bebe.

La llamarada que se elevó fue visible a varios metros de altura. 

"Tai eres un estúpido te dijimos que encendieras una fogata.. no que hicieras una señal avisando donde estamos" le gritó Joe mientras sacudía a un Tai medio chamuscado y confundido.

Los dos niños se estaban divirtiendo mucho a costillas de los demás niños elegidos y al mismo tiempo estaban en guardia por todos, evitando que emociones negativas los dominarán. 

"Bueno creo que es mejor que regresemos" dijo Tentomon el cual descendió del arbol.

"Si es mejor.. no queremos que los otros piensen que ustedes están besándose" dijo Tk mientras emprendía la carrera hacia el campamento. 

"Oye Tk.. no quiero que.." dijo Matt el cual estaba muy molesto por lo que su hermano acaba de decir. Pero Matt no pudo decir mas pues su hermano menor le lanzó los pescados a la cara. Matt se molestó mucho y empezó a perseguir a su pequeño hermano.

"A que no me atrapas" le dijo Tk mientras Matt corría detrás de él. 

"Ya verás cuando regresemos a casa.. Le diré a mamá que te suspenda la mesada" dijo Matt mientras corría sin poder alcanzar a Tk. 

"No lo creo.. yo le diré que tienes novia" dijo Tk mientras su hermano se sonrojo al máximo posible.

Izzy se quedó frente a Sora. Un incomodo silencio se escuchó por un rato mientras caminaban.

Finalmente Izzy dijo. "Y ¿Cuándo?" pero no terminó de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Nunca.. pero nunca perdonaré a TAI KAMIYA.. ni aunque fuera el ultimo chico de la tierra" rugió Sora ante la sorpresa de Izzy.

"Ya sé que nunca lo vas a perdonar pero.. Iba a preguntarte.. ¿Cuándo dejaste de querer a Tai?" dijo Izzy mientras Sora abría su boca por la pregunta de Izzy.

Sora se sonrojo mucho y desvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?" dijo Sora mientras ella miraba muy confundida al portador del conocimiento.

"Me preocupas mucho.. " dijo mientras Sora lo bajaba la vista para ver los ojos de Izzy.

"Izzy... yo" dijo sin terminar Sora mientras el portador del conocimiento la miraba a los ojos.

"Sora.. no estoy enamorado de ti.." dijo Izzy como si adivinará sus pensamientos. Sora se sonrojo y suspiró, ella se sentó en la sombra de un arbol.

"Me preocupas... de la misma manera en que Matt se preocupa por ti.. y por t.. los demas" dijo Izzy mientras se sentaba junto con Sora. "Lo de Tai no fue tan grave como para que.." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de comprender los sentimientos de Sora.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" dijo Sora muy molesta. "¿Burlarte de mí por mis sentimientos?" dijo Sora mientras ella se levantó muy indignada. "¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA MAQUINA CUYAS EMOCIONES PUEDEN SER PRENDIDAS Y APAGADAS COMO UN SWITCH?" le gritó a Izzy mientras el chico la miraba asombrado. "SOLO ERES UN CHIQUILLO QUE CREE SER INTELIGENTE" le gritó con mucho coraje Sora.

Izzy la miró con la boca abierta mitad sorprendido y mitad lastimado.

El chico desvió la mirada y se levantó. Sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras le daba la espalda. "No fue mi intención ofenderte" dijo mientras se retiraba silenciosamente.

Sora se quedó sola un instante y después recapacitó.

(Pero por que estoy haciendo estas cosas) se preguntó a si misma. (Izzy solamente esta tratando de ayudarme y yo.. le grité.. y mas que nada.. creo que lo lastimé)

Sora se sintió muy mal, pero un pensamiento la invadió sin darse cuenta. (Él esel conocimiento.. está usando la psicología en mí.. Izzy trata de aprovecharse de mí... finge estar herido para que yo me le acerque.. sabe como hablarme para que yo me le acerque y le pida perdón) pensó Sora mientras se empezaba a enojar.

Lady Devimon observa la escena muy complacida por los avances que había hecho en la mente de Sora.

(Las verdades a medias son las mejores mentiras) pensó mientras usaba ella usaba el emblema de la mentira en Sora. Ella sonrió para sus adentros el plan de Devilmon funcionaba a la perfección. Lentamente le había estado robando energía a Sora en las dos semanas pasadas y lo mejor es que la estaba cambiando lentamente.. de una manera que nadie se dio cuenta. 

(Por qué debo preocuparme por los estúpidos que me molestan) se dijo a sí mismo Sora. (Yo me puedo proteger sola.. no los necesito..) se dijo así misma mientras veía a los demás en el campamento. (Soy mas lista que Tai y Matt.. veo a mi alrededor y no me distraigo con estupideces como Izzy, Mimi y Joe.. puedo proteger mejor a la esperanza y a la luz de lo que Tk y Kari jamás lo harían.. merezco lo mejor.. Antonio banderas, Bratt Pitt.. podría hacer que se enamoraran de mí.. tengo el emblema del amor.. Izzy me dijo que podría amplificar el amor de los demás) se dijo Sora mientras Lady devilmon sonreía malévolamente.

(El amor es tan estúpidamente egoísta) pensó Lady Devilmon mientras Usaba el emblema del egoísmo en Sora.

"Divirtiéndote" le dijo Etemon a Ladydevilmon mientras ella se deleitaba con los sentimientos que estaba amplificando en Sora. 

"Que el emblema del amor le de inmunidad al emblema del odio a esa niña.. no la hace invulnerable al egoísmo y las mentiras" dijo Lady devilmon mientras dejó de manipular mentalmente a Sora.

"La estupida.. esta en un estado de confusión mental.. Devilmon tiene razón es mejor atacarlos con varios emblemas a la vez.. y con una exposición mínima para que no se den cuenta de que les amplificamos sus propias emociones negativas.. ni siquiera el amor es inmune al egoísmo" rió mientras etemon mostraba sus dientes.

"Te envidió.. yo por mi parte me tocó el emblema de la traición y debo esperar el momento propicio" dijo Etemon mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

"¿Ya escogiste a quien vas a atacar?" dijo A Lady devimon mientras usaba el emblema de la mentira en Tai.

"Si.. al chico de lentes.. ese tonto.. su muerte afectará al la niña que Porta la pureza, e impedirá que.. " pero fue interrumpido cuando Lady devilmon vio el momento propicio y lanzo unas mensaje mental a Tai.

"Eres una basura.. ¿Cómo crees que ella se fijaría en un adefesio como tú?.. Matt tu amigo por otro lado es mas apuesto y considerado con ella" dijo mientras esas ideas eran plantadas en la confusa mente de Tai.

"Espera me has dado un idea.. que puedo usar.." dijo el Simio anaranjado mientras sacaba su emblema y dirigía su oscuridad hacia Tai.

"Tu amigo.. se ha estado aprovechando de tu inocencia.. ha estado buscando la manera de robar a la chica que amas.. cree que eres un tonto que no puedes buscar el amor por ti mismo" dijo Etemon mientras Tai sentía hervir su sangre en contra de Matt. 

"Otra vez vas a atacar a al chico del valor.. no crees que ese chico no vale la pena.. es bastante facil poner su mente contra del chico de la amistad" dijo Lady devilmon mientras se deleitaba al ver a Sora tan molesta en el campamento.

"Deberías hacer lo que yo hice al portador del conocimiento.. lo he lastimado a través de otros.. y esta vez ha bajado la guardia que había eregido tan celosamente alrededor de todos en las ultimas dos semanas" dijo Lady devilmon.

"Cállate bruja.. tengo una plan para dejarlos secos de una vez por todas a la gran mayoría" dijo Etemon mientras implantaba esos sentimientos de traición en Tai.

En vez de ofenderse Lady devilmon vio las posibilidades que le ofrecía Etemon. "¿Qué tramas?" dijo al ver que el simio al parecer tenía una brillante idea. Ella sabía que Etemon al contrario de los otros de su especie, el no se andaba por las ramas.

"Acabamos de una vez con el conocimiento y eliminamos a los dos digimon de nivel mega que tienen" dijo Etemon mientras empezaba a explicarle el plan a Lady devilmon. "Pero necesitamos hablar con Devilmon, pues necesitamos la ayuda de Puppetmon" dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que Lady devilmon comprendiera en parte lo que iba a hacer etemon.

Izzy por su parte se había sentado a esperar que los pescados se estuvieran cocinando. No lo había hecho como antes cuando dejaba que sus piernas estuvieran completamente estiradas en el suelo, la posición mas cómoda para escribir en su computadora. Esta vez recogió sus rodillas hacia su pecho y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Izzy sentía coraje por dentro, Sora lo había no solo insultado.. lo había hecho enojar. "Me dolió mucho porque en parte es cierto.. difícilmente soy mayor que Tk y Kari. Solo soy un año mayor que Tk y seis meses de Kari" Pensó Izzy mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su rodillas y miraba las llamas.

"¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA MAQUINA CUYAS EMOCIONES PUEDEN SER PRENDIDAS Y APAGADAS COMO UN SWITCH?" resonaron cruelmente las palabras de Sora en su cabeza. (¿Por qué me esta tan difícil comunicarme con ellos?) pensó con tristeza mientras atizó con una vara las llamas.

"SOLO ERES UN CHIQUILLO QUE CREE SER INTELIGENTE" las ultimas palabras de Sora lo habían lastimado al igual que las primeras, pero mas profundamente. (Soy muy joven.. tiene razón.. soy un tonto.. en lugar de arreglar las cosas.. las echo a perder.. como cuando descubrí que era adoptado) pensó mientras hundía su cara en sus rodillas tratando de ocultar la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Por un momento el pánico lo dominó.. (Miedo, odio, desesperanza, traición, mentira, oscuridad, egoísmo) pensó y descubrió que ninguno de esos sentimientos estaban presente allí en ese momento.

Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muy fuerte y la vez muy débil para haber sido provocado por uno de esos emblemas. (El emblema de la mentira no me afecta.. y si fuera el de la oscuridad o el del odio.. pensaría en matar a Sora.. pero esto es real.. es mi propio dolor.. de nadie mas)

Izzy sintió ganas de llorar, Sabía dos cosas ciertas que había oido.. (Cuando se esta triste o enojado siempre dices la verdad) pensó.. mientras la pena lo embargaba. Sora lo detestaba por lo que era.. un niño demasiado inteligente y a la vez demasiado tonto como para entender los sentimientos de los demás.

Sintió que sus fuerzas desfallecían.. si la gentil Sora pensaba eso de él.. (¿Qué pensarán los demás de mí?) pensó mientras un leve gemido escapó de su garganta inaudible para todos excepto para dos personas.

Tentomon no lo oyó lo sintió a pesar de que estaba platicando y recogiendo fruta con piyomon. Tentomon bajo la vista al suelo y vio a Izzy deprimido.

Joe, Mimi y Matt tenía puesta su atención en Tai y Kari los cuales se escuchaban los ánimos que les daban sus amigos.

Iba a descender cuando..

Una mano amable se posó en el hombro de Izzy y le dijo. 

"Los pescados ya están listos" dijo Tk mientras tomaba uno de los peces que habían atrapado hace una hora. "Te sientes bien" dijo el pequeño portador de la esperanza.

Izzy lo miró a esos dos ojos azules que parecían dos ventanas hacia el mar profundo o el en el caso mas especial.. el cielo. "¿Crees que soy un estupido?, ¿Qué no puedo comprender los sentimientos de los demás?, ¿crees que soy egoísta al querer algo de cariño para mí? " dijo en voz baja como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que fuera cierto lo que decía, mientras miraba a Tk esperando su respuesta. 

"Creo que eres una persona muy buena.. eres lo bastante inteligente para reconocer tus errores.. nunca reprochas a nadie por lo que te han hecho.. y sobre todo.." le dijo con un gran seguridad en sí mismo y en voz baja para nadie mas lo oyera.

"Nos cuidas y proteges a tu manera.. sin importar el riesgo que puedas sufrir o cuan cansado estés.. siempre buscas la manera que no salgamos lastimados" dijo Tk mientras le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros. "Eres un gran amigo.. y me agrada mucho ser tu amigo.." le dijo Tk mientras el portador del conocimiento se sentía un poco mejor. "Si fueras todo lo que crees que eres, nos hubieras abandonado a nuestra suerte"

"Gracias" le dijo en una voz muy baja, pero que Tk escuchó a la perfección. 

El niño de la esperanza tomó uno de los peces asados y se lo dio a su amigo. Y después tomó uno para si mismo.

"Sin ti nunca hubieras sobrevivido mucho tiempo en el digimundo" dijo Tk mientras comía el pescado con calma. Y luego agregó algo que lo tranquilizó. "Además yo estaré allí, junto mi hermano, cuando nos necesites, para eso son los amigos" dijo Tk mientras le ofrecía un pescado a su hermano que estaba acercándose.

Mimi había estado platicando con Kari, pero había sentido una punzada en su corazón, hacía unos minutos, cuando oyó un débil gemido y para cuando pudo voltear el sonido había desaparecido y no pudo precisar quien fue el que produjoese sonido que la estremeció.

La noche cayó igual que siempre, y los chicos se turnaron para hacer la guardia. Joe fue el primero junto con Tai de segundo e Izzy el terceroel ultimo turno le correspondía a Matt.

Izzy estuvo de guardia mientras llegaba el turno de Matt. 

Izzy miraba a los dos hermanos.. como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo atrás. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cariño que se tenía los dos hermanos.

Izzy desde hacía tiempo los había estado analizando con su corazón. Muchas veces deseaba que Tk fuera su hermano. Pues el sabía tan bien como Matt que Tk era la fuerza de Matt. Donde Matt se apoyaba y lo mas preciado para él. Lo que protegería a costa de su propia vida. Lo que lo había hecho cambiar, lo que lo había hecho pelear con tanta fuerza, por aquellos a los que el amaba.

Izzy veía a veces con tristeza y a veces con envidia como Tk era el confidente de Matt, el que confiaba sus penas y alegrías a su pequeño hermano Tk siempre estaba allí para Matt. 

Izzy recargó su cabeza en cabeza en el arbol que le servía de descanso y miró las estrellas. Kari hacía mas o menos lo mismo para Tai. Eso era lo que diferenciaba los dos niños de los demás. El tener alguien que proteger tan cerca de ti. 

Izzy deseaba proteger a alguien con la misma intensidad que Matt o Tai.. quería sentirse vivo como ellos lo hacían cuando jugaban con ellos. Alguna vez lo intentó. Fue el día de su peor humillación en la escuela. Prácticamente el día en que barrieron el piso con él. Todo por causa de una niña que lo trató muy mal.

Creyó que con el tiempo lo superaría pero.. hace unas semanas.. cuando reunió valor para platicar con Joe acerca de Mimi y como acercase a ella. Su amigo Joe.. el que confiaba mucho.. lo traicionó y se la llevó de su lado..

(Perdí sin siquiera luchar..) pensó mientras atizo la fogata con enojo.

No podía enojarse con Joe, ni acusarlo de haberle robado a Mimi.. había sido su culpa el no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi. Izzy sintió calor en sus manos miró a su alrededor y se fijó que todos estuvieran dormidos. Izzy se quitó sus guantes y contemplo sus muñecas.

Miró una vieja cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda. Una cicatriz que recorría su muñeca horizontalmente. Izzy odiaba esa cicatriz con mucha fuerza. Era su mayor vergüenza en la vida. Crispó su mano con enojo mientras recordaba como trató a toda costa de que nadie la viera en el pasado. Por que parecía que había intentado suicidarse..

Recordaba el accidente que le causó dicha herida. Cuando su papá lo había llevado a pescar. Recordó el momento en que su caña se rompió cuando había atrapado un pez grande. Como su padre le dijo que soltará el hilo y la caña para que no le lastimará la mano, Obedeció, pero lo hizo mal, no retiró el brazo cuando debió hacerlo, el hilo le pasó por la muñeca. Y con el filo del hilo y el movimiento del pez se le hizo una fea herida en su muñeca. 

Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores gracias a su padre.. pero le quedó esa cicatriz. Un recuerdo que mas que hacerlo parecer mas agresivo lo hacía parecer mas débil.

Desde entonces siempre usó guantes que cubrían sus muñecas. Para cubrir esa cicatriz que odiaba y que no quería pensar en ella.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar, lo que pasó en el templo de la esperanza. Como estuvo a punto de hacer que esa cicatriz fuera una realidad.

Cuando dolido por el despecho y afectado por el emblema de la desesperanza. Intentó atentar contra su propia vida. De no ser por un cosa lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera el emblema de los milagros lo hubiera resucitado o la súbita llegada de Tk. La navaja que tenía en su mano estaba lista para cortar su carne. Pero en ese momento quería.. hacer sufrir a los demás, tanto como había sufrido él. Y había una cosa que podía hacer el trabajo. 

Un mensaje póstumo.

Un mensaje hecho de dolor y enojo.. creado simplemente para hacer sufrir a todos.. especialmente a Joe.. quería hacer creer a todos que Joe le había hecho algo.. 

Algo que no podía decir, pero que le daba vergüenza comentar, incluso en un video grabado. Ese sería su legado un supuesta traición. Y un video personal para cada uno de sus amigos. Rompería la amornía que existía en Joe. Lo señalaría como culpable de algo que no pasó en realidad.. pero que dejaba mucho a la interpretación de los demás.

Si el iba caer, no caería solo. 

Arrastraría todos a una gran pena y sufrimiento. Rompería la confianza depositada en Joe. Se aseguraría de que fuera infelices.. al menos duramente unos años.. esa sería su satisfacción final.

Si.. con eso en su mente preparó todo.. solo faltaba el mensaje final.. para Tk.. un mensaje que no podía escribir pues no encontraba nada malo en él.. ni como romperlo... Finalmente decidió mandar al diablo el mensaje de Tk. Y decidió ir directo al punto.. cortarse las venas. Y fue entonces que él llegó.. Como si lo hubiera invocado.

El niño de esperanza.

Su salvador.

El pequeño ángel que vino a escuchar todos sus problemas sin juzgarlo y apartar las oscuridad que lo amenazaba.

Que le hizo sentir que era amado por todos.

Que le dio de su calor y esperanza.

Que lo trajo de la muerte.

Dos veces.

Sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sin revelar nada a nadie.

Solo con ver a todos felices, el era feliz.

Izzy se puso su guantes de nuevo cuando vio como Tk se revolvía en sus sueños.

"Basta.. por favor.. no quiero.. que peleen.. ya no.." decía mientras sufría al parecer.

Se acercó hacía Tk para despertarlo.

"Tk.. despierta.. tienes una pesadilla" dijo mientras despertaba a Tk pero al mismo tiempo Matt despertó.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mientras Tk despertaba y buscaba su apoyo.

Matt vio a Izzy y luego a Tk. 

Y comprendió.

"Descansa.. Izzy yo me haré cargo de la guardia a partir de ahora.. ya no podré dormir" dijomientras abrazaba a su hermano menor.

"La misma pesadilla" dijo Matt mientras acomodaba a Tk en su regazo y el niño asentía suavemente.

Izzy sintió envidia al ver como Matt cuidaba de Tk.

Deseaba ayudar de la misma manera en que Tk lo había ayudado.. pero Tk confiaba en Matt. Izzy Deseó tener alguien como Matt a su lado.

"Si fueras todo lo que dices que eres nos hubieras abandonado a nuestra suerte" Resonaron las palabras de Tk en sus oidos.

"Pero... si yo los abandoné.." se dijo a si mismo al recordar como los abandonó cuando desapareció Tai. Como fue que él, los dejó solos, mientras el buscaba a Genai.

Mentira, odio, egoísmo, miedo, traición, desesperanza, oscuridad.. todos esos sentimientos.. estaban presentes en su mente.

Izzy cerró su ojos al recordar que los había sentido en el pasado. Al recordar que tan cerca estuvo del abismo. Al recordar como había pensado lastimar a todos lo intranquilizaba y lo llenaba de pena y enojo consigo mismo.

Finalmente se durmió y tuvo un sueño intranquilo. Con el preconocimiento que algo iba a pasar el día siguiente.

Continuará..

Comentarios

Uff fue algo largo la planeación de este episodio. Pero finalmente lo hice. Como de costumbre este fic. Esta dedicado a Ariadna y a Mina-chan. Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Ariadna no te preocupes por las criticas yo te apoyo. 

Sé que hay personas que les disgusta que tratemos a los personajes así. Pero la verdad es que el dolor es parte de nuestras vidas. No todo puede ser alegría y felicidad. También hay tristeza y sentimientos oscuros.

Pero lo que no han pensado es que:

Al darles este enfoque nos damos cuenta de que tan profundos son los personajes en cuestión. Como su vida afecta a los demás y sobre todo relaciones que son insospechadas en ocasiones.

Comentarios y sugerencias a : japonceb@yahoo.com


	6. Odio y frustración

Emblemas de la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad

By Jesús The Ryu-kun

Capitulo 6

Odio y frustración.

Devilmon observaba a sus seguidores.

"Tu plan es excelente" dijo Devilmon al comprender lo que tramaba el simio anaranjado. "Sin embargo yo le daré mi toque personal a este asunto, acércate Puppetmon"

El digimon que parecía una marioneta se acercó con evidente respeto. (Después de la ultima lección que les dio Devilmon, la mayoría de los Darkmasters estaban planeando con cuidado su próxima traición, pero puppetmon disfrutaba la alianza con Devilmon que le traía grandes beneficios)

Devilmon le lanzó un emblema a Puppetmon. "Toma el emblema del odio y manipulen a esos niños.. en especial a ya sabes quien.. y al otro niño mátalo" dijo Devilmon mientras los Darkmasters miraban con evidente odio a puppetmon quien los había traicionado para obtener mas poder.

Los digimons dejaron la guarida que había conseguido Devilmon. El ultimo lugar donde buscarían los niños elegidos. Y el único en donde entrarían con la guardia baja. 

Devilmon vio revisó la hora y abandonó el recinto mientras tomaba unos cuantos alimentos y se dirigía a los recintos inferiores de su nueva base de operaciones. Puntual como siempre Devilmon descendió por la puerta que solo él podía abrir. Una puerta hecha de Digidium de tres metros de espesor, el metal mas fuerte del digimundo y que se cerró detrás de él. 

En cuanto se fue los Darkmasters murmuraron palabras de traición en contra de su amo. Sin saber que eran monitoreados día y noche por Datamon, fiel sirviente de Devilmon.

Devilmon descendió muchos metros hasta el laboratorio de Datamon.

"Sabes que el no come, nada esas cosas" dijo Datamon mientras revisaba a los darkmasters. "Ellos siguen planeando como derrotarte" dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Devilmon tomó los alimentos y los metió en una maquina especial en donde les fue infundida energía negativa. "Ya lo sé, pero es mejor dársela de esta forma y lo que planeen esos me tiene sin cuidado" dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, pero una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. Después entró en una cámara que habían construido hacía poco.

"Puppetmon puede arruinar el plan tan cuidadoso de Etemon" dijo la persona que estaba en esta habitación. "Deberías dejar que yo me encargará de esos niños" dijo el humano con una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de muchas personas. 

Sus ojos negros revelaban un vacío en su cuerpo. Ese humano no tenía un alma, ni corazón como los demás, su alma era energía negativa y en su corazón anhelaba la destrucción de los niños elegidos. 

"No debe acercarse por ningún motivo a la luz y la esperanza.. La esperanza debe morir.. pero no por el emblema.. él debe usar sus propias manos o todo estará perdido.. para él" dijo mientras tomaba una manzana cargada de energía negativa. Le dio un mordida mientras miraba fijamente a Devilmon. 

"Desesperación... me encanta.. que sufra él" dijo mientras su manos tocaban una computadora y una diagrama de los niños apareció, con todos los puntos débiles y fuertes de los niños. El mas detallado era el de Izzy, junto con el de Kari y Tk. "Mira en lo que he estado trabajando.. "Padre" " dijo el humano cuya edad pareciera no mayor de los nueve años, mientras una sonrisa diabólica cruzó por sus labios infantiles. 

"Estoy muy aburrido.. necesito a alguien con quien conversar y planear.. padre" dijo sin emoción alguna mas que pura maldad.

"Lo tendrás en la tarde" dijo Devilmon mientras sonreía diabólicamente. Su pequeña armada estaba empezando a crecer.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando los niños se habían puesto en marcha a través del espeso bosque. La ultima comunicación con Genai les decía que el templo sagrado más próximo estaba río arriba. Izzy había accionado el radar que estaba integrado a su computadora para revisar el área. 

"Nada ni un digimon.. igual que el día de ayer" dijo mientras apagaba su computadora y cerraba el estuche impermeable en donde la guardaba. Izzy había estado usando la computadora al mas mínimo en estas dos semanas.

Los niños se habían preocupado por él. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahorrando la energía que tenía su computadora. Para usarla en caso de emergencia. Tk rápidamente caminó al paso de Izzy mientras que su hermano y Tai iban al frente de los niños. 

Kari iba muy cerca de Mimi como queriendo preguntarle algo. En cambio Sora iba al lado opuesto de donde iba Tai, o sea al ultimo.

Izzy había estado intranquilo ese día como sabiendo que ese sería el día que temía. Un sexto sentido que ignoraba que tenía le indicaba que algo iba a pasar. Una vez restaurado el templo de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Genai. Estarían a salvo de cualquier ataque, mientras estuvieran en él.

Tk seguía con su charla con Izzy mientras repetía unas frases en ingles que le había enseñado el portador del conocimiento. Izzy lo corregía cuando era necesario, siempre paciente y con calma. 

Kari iba adelante haciendo pucheros, mientras trata de conseguir la atención de Mimi la cual iba del brazo de Joe.

Matt detuvo la marcha la ver que el camino a continuación se ponía mas tupido que de costumbre.

"Kari is nice, but his brother Tai is so paranoiac" dijo Tk en ingles mientras esperaba que Izzy le respondiera. Traducción: Kari es linda, pero su hermano Tai es tan paranoico.

"Muy bien eso es excelente Tk.. sigue así, progresas muy rapido" dijo Izzy muy contento de que Tk estuviera tan atento.

Joe los miró de reojo mientras Tk decía su siguiente oración. En cierta forma Joe se sentía mal cuando Izzy enseñaba. "I don't know who are more paranoiac my brother or Tai" dijo Tk mientras Izzy sonreía al escuchar los disparates de Tk.

Traducción: No sé quien es mas paranoico, mi hermano o Tai.

Joe miró a Izzy mientras reía con Tk y simplemente se molestó. (¿Por que es tan fácil para ti enseñar en minutos, lo que a mi me cuesta horas de estudio?) se preguntó Joe al ver lo rápido que Tk aprendía lo que Izzy le enseñaba. Eso era lo que mas odiaba Joe de Izzy.. que el era el conocimiento.

(Puedo matarme estudiando seis horas, mientras que tu aprendes lo que sea en cuestión de minutos) empezó a pensar Joe mientras miraba con enojo a Izzy.

Antes el no decía nada, acerca de los hábitos de estudio de Izzy, pero lo irritaban mucho. Como si se lo restregará en la cara, el hecho que él era el niño del conocimiento. Y mas cuando se lo topó en biblioteca. El bajo un montón de libros que debía sacar e Izzy solo leyendo los libros rápidamente.

Los digimons estaban platicando entre ellos mientras los niños descansaban un poco y se relajaban un poco antes de continuar la marcha.

Izzy había estado hablando con Tk un momento y después fue al río a enjuagarse la cara, para refrescarse un poco, por el calor que estaba haciendo en se momento. Joe en ese momento, no supo como se levantó, ni porque, pero siguió a Izzy los pocos pasos con rumbo al río.

Tai por su parte estaba sentado mirando por trigésima vez a Sora. Cuando de pronto decidió algo y se levantó sin saber si lo haría o no.

Kari por su parte se acercó con Tk para platicar un rato. El niño de la esperanza sonrió y empezó a platicar con la niña de la luz. Al parecer Kari había superado el problema de su pena ante Tk.

Sora se levantó cuando Tai se acercó a ella. Y simplemente se empezó a alejar. Tai de improvisto tomó su mano con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

Sora volteó para confrontar a Tai.. pero lo que pasó a continuación fue una sorpresa casi para todos con excepción de Matt, Joe y Mimi. Ellos esperaban que Tai reaccionará así. Matt sonrió para sus adentros mientras recordaba que Sora podía ser tan testaruda como Tai. Pero al menos Tai había ido directo al grano

Tai besó a Sora. No fue un beso cualquiera, fue como en las películas románticas. El beso duró unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Ambos unidos en un beso.. y sonrojados por el efecto tan romántico. Nada se oía en el ambiente.. solo ellos dos..

Sora se separó de su lado y el la vio con los ojos, los ojos de Tai eran unos ojos sorprendidos, por lo que habían hecho, como si saliera de un trance que no esperaba. La niña portadora del amor se molestó por eso, por que la ilusión de cada niña o mujer su primer beso, y este había sido robado y además por un inseguro.

Las cosas hubieran sido diferente si Tai hubiera dicho te amo. Pero en lugar de eso Tai.. mas bien parecía como si lo que pasó, no le hubiera agradado.Y ella levantó su mano en contra de Tai. Tai instintiva levantó sus manos para cubrirse y entonces pasó.

El chico del valor detuvo la mano de Sora en el aire y de improvisto le dio otro beso. Pero ahora atrajo a Sora con fuerza hacia él. El segundo beso fue a la fuerza bruta, como si Tai hubiera sido poseído por una fuerza inexplicable. Sora no podía separarse de Tai aunque quería hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Matt se interpuso y separó con fuerza a Tai de Sora. Tai cayó al suelo estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los que no lo habían visto besar a Sora.

La mirada en Tai cambió en ese momento. Los digimons trataron de moverse, pero no pudieron hacerlo, ni siquiera emitir un sonido. Tanto Patamon como Tentomon y Piyomon se quedaron inmoviles en el aire sin siquiera mover sus alas.

Joe en ese momento sintió nacer un furia en su interior, una furia que iba creciendo mientras mas veía a Izzy. El chico del conocimiento esta viendo la escena con temor, pues sospechaba que algo estaba mal. Sin siquiera haber visto el peligro le dio la espalda a Joe.

Tai.

(Miralo.. se burla de Ti.. la esta marcando como de su propiedad) resonaron estas palabras en su mente. (El se ha burlado de ti.. la quiere para él.. ha traicionado tu amistad)

Matt habló en ese momento.

"¿Tai que te sucede?" dijo Matt mientras veía preocupado a Tai. Pero Tai no escuchó esas palabras.

"Ella es mía.. imbecil" fue lo que Tai escuchó mientras su sangre empezó a hervir.

Izzy quiso hablar en ese momento, antes de que fuera tarde, pero...

Joe le tapó la boca en ese momento, justo cuando Tai se lanzó en contra de Matt. 

Tai completamente poseído por mentiras y supuestas traiciones saltó en contra de Matt y ambos chicos rodaron por la suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos los niños.

Sora se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer, pues por primera vez en dos semanas, se podría decir que se sentía libre y en control de ella misma.

Izzy trató de hablar pero Joe estaba fuera de sí por completo. El odio que estaba sintiendo por dentro era mas fuerte que su antigua amistad por Izzy.

(Se rie de ti a tus espaldas.. dice que nunca estarás a su nivel.. y además quiere a tu novia para él.. ) escuchaba Joe en su mente una y otra vez. Sus manos buscaron rápidamente el cuello de Izzy y se cerraron a su alrededor mientras lo levantaba con una fuerza casi imposible para él.

"J.. joe.." balbuceaba Izzy mientras veía el rostro lleno de furia de su amigo.

"lucha... lucha joe.." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de hacer que Joe reaccionará.Por un instante el rostro de Joe empezó a recuperar su compostura, pero después empezó a apretar con mas fuerza la garganta de Izzy.

(Hazlo que ruegue por su vida.. hazlo sufrir como el te hace sufrir.. recuerda que se burla a tus espaldas.. o ya se te olvidó como tu padre constante habla de él.. ¿Por qué Joe no es como el hijo de los Izumi? Te dice.. como constantemente te compara con él.) seguía escuchando Joe mientras sus ojos casi se volvían rojos.

"Por favor joe.. hazlo por mimi" dijo Izzy mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para que Joe no lo matará.

"No menciones su nombre.. maldito" dijo Joe al empezar a sentir mas coraje en su interior. Joe recordaba como Mimi se preocupaba bastante por Izzy y como a veces le trasmitía esa preocupación. Como el amablemente cuidaba a Izzy por ella. Como el sabía que, Mimi había estado enamorado de él. Y como sufría cuando Izzy la ignoraba con su computadora.

Su mente empezó a ser dominada por el opio y egoísmo. El ya había sospechado que Izzy sentía algo por su novia.

Joe vio el río y tuvo una idea que en ese momento, no le importó de donde vino. Joe sumergió la cabeza de Izzy en el agua para ahogarlo de una vez por todas y que dejará de andar molestándolo con sus palabras. Una pequeña parte de él, no quería que Izzy muriera, pero sus manos parecían tener vida propia. Así que se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento de odio.

La pelea entre Matt y Tai no había degenerado mucho. Matt llevaba las de perder al parecer Tai estaba poseído por una fuerza sobrehumana y no estaba peleando bajo los parámetros normales.

"Basta no se peleen" trató de separarlos Sora que por primera vez se sintió libre de los pensamientos que la habían estado asolando las dos semanas anteriores.

Tai pareció empezar a reaccionare cuando Sora se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. Energía roja parecía emanar de la niña portadora del amor. 

"Tai reacciona" dijo Matt mientras su energía azul fue hacia Tai el cual pareció confundido por unos instantes. Como si recapacitará por lo que había hecho.

Pero si acaso recapacitó, no se supo. Pues su puño se estrelló en contra de la cara de Sora y la dejó inconsciente, mientras reanudó sus ataques en contra de Matt.

"Joe detenlos" recordaron Tk y Mimi al ver que Matt al parecer no se defendía, el unico que podría hacer algo sería Joe. Y ambos voltearon a ver a Joe.

Fue entonces cuando se percataron que joe estaba tratando de ahogar a Izzy en el río.

(Me va a matar.. no puede controlarse) pensó Izzy mientras sentía como sus fuerzas desfallecían. Y dejó de moverse. "Voy morir" dijo mientras exhalaba lo pensó sería su ultimo aliento y dejó de luchar.

(No.. no moriré.. joe.... el no haría esto.. lo están controlando.. si no lo detengo.. vivirá condenado por el resto de su vida... no se merece esto.. no quiero morir) pensó mientras sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina. 

Sus piernas encontraron su fuerza y pateó a Joe con todas su fuerzas en el estomago.

Izzy sintió como Joe lo había soltado por el golpe y rápidamente salió del agua y aspiró aire inmediatamente, mientras escupía el agua que había tragado.

Entonces vio por que Joe lo había soltado. Mimi había usado su bolso en contra de Joe y le había pegado en la cara al mismo tiempo que él le había golpeado en el estomago.

Joe se levantó al parecer mas furioso que antes.

"¿Cómo te atreves a defenderlo?" dijo Joe mientras le dio un manotazo a Mimi en la cara. "Eres mía y de nadie mas" dijo mientras Izzy contempló todo.

Toda la calma y serenidad en Izzy desaparecía al ver como Joe había golpeado a Mimi. Ya antes el se había hecho a un lado, para ella fuera feliz al lado de Joe. Pero el ver como Joe la golpeó, hizo que cada una de sus fibras ardiera de furia.

La pequeña voz de la razón que había luchado, por que Izzy no cayera victima de sentimientos negativos. Se calló y rápidamente el odio lo dominó por completo. 

Su mente brillante y ágil quedo privada de su control mental habitual. Todo el odio y frustración que había tenido en toda su vida salió a flor de piel. 

Rápidamente saltó sobre Joe, ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta casi llegar al lado de Kari y Tk.Izzy lo empezó a golpear salvajemente en la cara con toda la fuerza que era capaz de tener en su cuerpo.

En la mente ágil de Izzy, imágenes sucesivas empezaron a pasar por su mente imágenes que alimentaban su odio. Izzy estaba completamente poseído por el emblema del odio. Como lo había estado Tai antes de que Sora y Matt lo liberaran. El chico del conocimiento vio en Joe todas las cosas que lo molestaban y que lo hacían enfurecer. 

Kari se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella quiso hablar, pero no podía hacerlo.. era como si algo o alguien hubiera tomado control de su cuerpo.

Tk por su parte decía. "Basta.. por favor.. no quiero.. que peleen.. ya no.." decía mientras se cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos.

Tk se desplomó en el suelo mientras recuerdos no gratos inundaron su mente. "No lo hagan.. háganlo por mí... papá.. mamá.. NO PELEEN.. QUE NO ME QUIEREN.. PAPA MAMA" dijo Tk mientras la pelea empezó a recordarle momentos angustiantes para él.. cuando sus padres tuvieron.. la pelea que separó a su familia. Cuando con esas palabras ocurrió la separación de la familia.

La pelea que lo hizó odiar a todas las peleas. La que causó tanto daño a la familia. La pelea que separó a su seres queridos. La única cosa que verdaderamente odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. 

La pelea entre seres queridos.

Kari se dio cuenta en ese momento de que aunque Tai estaba golpeando a Matt, sus ojos.. estaban llorando.. como si suplicará el perdón de Matt, por lo que estaba haciendo.

Kari comprendió que Tai no lo estaba haciendo por su propia voluntad. Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de los delgados hilos de seda que había aparecido en todos los niños y Digimons. Hilos que no la dejaban moverse y obligaban a Tai a golpear a Matt. 

Kari se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapados. De que no podía moverse. Era la trampa perfecta, una trampa de odio que se alimentaba a sí misma obligándolos a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

"Vaya, vaya.. eres una tonta, hasta ahora te diste cuenta" dijo puppetmon mientras descendía del arbol en que había estado viendo con deleite la trampa que había ideado Etemon.

Puppetmon con un ademán de su mano sus mano y un hilo fue hacia Izzy y fue conectado hacia el emblema del Odio. Izzy cayó como sin fuera una marioneta sin hilos, cuando su energía fue absorbida. El mismo procedimiento fue aplicado para Joe.

Kari sintió como su vida misma se esfumaba, al ver a quien estaba apuntando Puppetmon con su emblema ahora. Su próxima victima era Tk y se acercó lentamente hasta que se arrodilló para ver a Tk que estaba casi en estado de Shock.

"Es una lastima Tk. Quería que no jugáramos un poco más.. pero.. no sabía que tuvieras un odio tan profundo.. es lo mas fuerte que he sentido en todos los niños elegidos... Creo que cuando te quité ese odio que tienes... morirás.. pues es mucha la energía que siento y que puedo tomar de ti.." dijo Puppetmon mientras tocó a Tk en la frente con su emblema.

El rostro del niño de la esperanza comenzó a ponerse pálido mientras la energía era succionada a través del emblema. "Es increíble Tk. Cuanta energía tienes se burló puppetmon.

Kari en ese momento quiso hacer algo para salvar a Tk. Y el emblema de la luz empezó a brillar.

En ese momento en la guarida de Devilmon. 

"Estupido.. no robes energía de ese niño.. y menos cerca de la portadora de la luz" dijo Devilmon al ver que Puppetmon empezó dejar seco a Tk.

"Esperen ¿que esta pasando? algo esta mal" dijo Puppetmon mientras el emblema empezó a reaccionar extrañamente.

"Por favor.. ya no peleen.. odio.. odio.. odio.. que lo hagan.. odio.. que peleen por cosas tontas.." murmuró Tk en voz baja mientras puppetmon miraba como el emblema estaba reaccionando de una manera extraña. Como si quisiera destruirse a sí mismo.

Y Kari comprendió. (Tk odia.. al odio.. al mal que destruye a los amigos y a las familias) pensó al ver como el emblema refulgía con colores brillantes.

El resplandor en el emblema de kari la liberó y su energía fue trasmitida a Gatomon. La felina se trasformó en Angewomon y se liberó de los hilos de puppetmon.

"Flecha celestial" dijo al lanzar su ataque y arrebatar de las manos el emblema del odio a puppetmon.

El emblema brilló por los aires antes de caer en manos de Kari.

Nadie en ese momento supo lo que pasó, ni como fue que Kari supo lo que tenía que hacer. Kari solo siguió una voz interna que escuchó muy fuerte en su cabeza.

Puppetmon trató de quitarle el emblema a Kari, pero en justo cuando tocó el emblema. Kari tocó el emblema del odio con el emblema de la luz.

La explosión de energía que hubo rompió el daño mental que había hecho puppetmon en los niños y liberó a todos de las emociones negativas del odio. 

Sin embargo tanto Kari como Puppetmon fueron lanzados en direcciones opuestas. Mientras el emblema brilló por el aire mientras se veía energías doradas, rosadas, rojizas y grisáceas arder en la oscuridad del emblema. 

El emblema de la oscuridad cuya imagen eran el as de espadas se agrietó mientras una luz blanca empezó a emerger de las grietas y regresar a sus dueños. 

La esperanza, la luz, el conocimiento y la sinceridad. Se combinaron en una sola energía en el emblema del odio, luchando por salir de ese confinamiento.

"Maldito.. dio las bases para que se destruyera el emblema" rugió Devilmon en su guarida, mientras el emblema caía en manos de Sora. Sora despertó en ese momento cuando sintió la energía cálida que estaba emanando del emblema, al mismo tiempo que la furia.

Sora sintió las energías de los demás niños en su mano.

Irónicamente ese emblema se odiaba a si mismo, un emblema que odiaba al mal. 

Sora sintió en ese momento las energía de Izzy, Tk, Joe y Kari, adentro de ese emblema y como todos habían sido forzados a cometer actos en contra de su voluntad. Y como ese emblema brillaba con fuerza, una fuerza que empezó a ser trasmitida a Sora.

Sora se había levantado y todo fue oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cuándo le diremos le diremos a ese niño que es adoptado?" oyó hablar a una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Izzy. Miedo y angustia la llenaron de golpe.. pero no eran suyos.. ella veía a través de los ojos de Izzy.

"Joe... vas a ser medico.. te guste o no" se oyó una voz que retumbó en la oscuridad y que parecía ser ala voz del padre de Joe. Frustración y enojo fue lo que sintió ahora.

"Tk y yo nos vamos de tu lado" se oyó una voz de una mujer.

"Yo me quedaré con Matt" se oyó otra voz. Sora sintió desesperación y frustración.. y mas al verse reducida de tamaño y ser apretada por Matt.

"Por favor.. que alguien los ayude" se oyó la voz angustiada de Kari. Cuya voz pedía ayuda al que fuera.

Sora se estremeció al oír esas palabras y mas cuando sintió los sentimientos que imperaban cuando se oía esas voces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora" se oyó una voz a espaldas de la niña portadora del amor. Se dio la vuelta y se vio cara a cara consigo misma.

"¿Por qué Sora?" le dijo mientras ella la miraba con tristeza. "¿Por lastimas a los otros?" le dijo mientras Sora sentía correr las lagrimas en sus mejillas. "No esta en ti lastimar a los demás"

"Yo no lo sé.. yo.." empezó a sollozar mientras caía al suelo avergonzada.

Su imagen se acercó a ella, tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y luego secó sus lagrimas con sus dedos en un gesto muy tierno.

"No llores.. has estado bajo el influjo de mentiras creadas por ti y reforzadas por otras personas.. se libre Sora.. Deja que tus alas se extiendan.. protégelos en la misma forma en que los amas.. escucha tu corazón y oirás el corazón de los demás" le dijo mientras hacia que Sora se ponía de pie.

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Izzy. "Nadie me quiere" se oyó la voz de Izzy mientras se derrumbaba en la fogata, después de oír las crueles palabras que salieron de los labios de Sora. 

"No es cierto Izzy.. tu eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho" dijo Sora tratando de confortarlo.

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Joe. "Soy un inútil" se oyó la voz de Joe, mientras el se hundía en el mar. Después de salvar a Tk. 

"Joe.. sin ti no nos hubieras dado cuentade lo difícil que era el camino.. tu al igual que Matt me sacaron de esa oscuridad que se había anidado en mi corazón"

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Tk. "¿Ya no te agradamos?" fue la voz del pequeño y dulce Tk. La misma que hizo que se quedara con los demás.

"Tk.. me agradas mucho.. siempre dándonos animos.." dijo Sora.

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Kari. "¿Eres mi amiga?" dijo Kari muy contenta.

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Mimi. "¡¡Seamos amigas!!" le dijo Mimi la primera vez que la vio.

"Por supuesto.. las mejores amigas" dijo Sora mientras las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar.

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Matt. "Te amo sora.. Pero Tai.. también te ama.. y sufre porque no puede decírtelo.. cree que te reirás de él" dijo mientras se hacia a un lado.

"No sé.. por quien decidir.. tu eres amable y sincero.. Tai es valiente pero insensible a veces"

"Sora" se oyó la voz de Tai. "Te amo.. pero Matt esta primero.. escógelo a él.. tu puedes hacerlo feliz.. y el a ti.. yo no puedo hacerte feliz.. soy un tonto" dijo mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"Tai.. si al menos no hubieras tardado tanto.. te he esperado desde que te vi enHikarigaoka.. cuatro años tai.. en los que te esperé..

"Se fuerte.. bríndales tu amor" le dijo su imagen mientras ella empezaba adespertar del trance. "Abrázalos con fuerza.. dales ese amor que tanto quieres dar" dijo su imagen. "Hazlos sentir amados, de la misma manera en que tu quieres ser amada.. deja que tu corazón decida" le dijo la imagen y ella le dio un abrazó... Después.. se fusionó con ella y despertó.. 

"Mazo de marioneta" y Angelwomon cayó ante el ataque de Pupetmon, el resto del ataque fue hacia hacia ella.

"SORA... NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HABAN DAÑO" se oyó la voz de Piyomon mientras volaba para tratar de protegerla, pero no llegaría a tiempo(A razán de un metro por segundo).

Pero dos figuras se interpusieron a tiempo para salvar a Sora.

"SORA" gritó Matt se interpuso valiente para proteger a Sora. Pero al parecer no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla a menos de que un milagro ocurriera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MATT NO HAGAS LOCURAS" se oyó la voz de Gabumon mientras digivolucionaba a Garurumon y se interpuso entre Matt y los disparos de energía de Puppetmon.

La mayoría de los meteoros golpearon a Garurumon. Y uno solo golpeó a Matt cuando este hacía que Sora su cubriera en el suelo.

Matt quedó mal herido mientras Garurumon se caía estrepitosamente a un lado.

"Lo siento Matt.. creo que no pude protegerte como yo quería" dijo Garurumon mientras se desintegraba en miles de pixeles.

Sora contempló a las dos valientes personas que se habían interpuesto para protegerlas..

"Usa el amor que tienes en tu interior para protegerlos.. escucha a tu corazón" oyó un vez más mientras ella sostuvo el rostro adolorido de Matt. Piyomon estaba a su lado y le dijo que la ayudaría a proteger a todos las personas que amaba.

Sora tomó su digibyte con su mano derecha mientras sostenía a Matt en el suelo. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. "Matt dame la fuerza de tu amistad para protegerlos a todos.. de la misma manera en que tu lo haces.. dame la fuerza de tu amor al proximo" dijo mientras el emblema de Matt le trasmitió una energía hacia ella.

El cuerpo de Sora se iluminó mientras su digibyte comenzó a cambiar a dorado.

Piyomon sintió un nuevo poder que recorría su cuerpo al mismo tiempo se sintió mas cerca de Sora. Sintió ese amor que Sora tenía hacia los demás y También ella decidió protegerlos de la misma manera en que Sora lo hacía.

"PIYOMON WARP DIGIVOL A..............................................................................................................................................................

VALKYMON" Mientras piyomon cambiaba a una forma nueva de nivel mega.

"Valkymon es la digivolución de nivel mega de Piyomon. Es un guerrero sagrado del digimundo. Sus ataques son la espada fenrir y las flechas Aurvandil" dijo la Computadora de Izzy.

Su cuerpo ahora era humanoide como el de Angewomon con la misma blancura de los digimons angeles. Su vestimenta era como la de un caballero medieval de armadura ligera. En su espalda traía un carjal lleno de flechas y en su cintura estaba un espada. En su brazo izquierdo blandía un escudo dorado. Su casco era como el de un aguila con las alas extendidas. En su brazo derecho estaba un halcón dorado. Y en su espalda a un lado del carjal estaban dos alas blancas cuyas plumas blancas terminaba en puntas rojas.

"Sora.. a partir de ahora yo protegeré tu amor" dijo el digimon de nivel mega que tenía frente a ella.

Puppetmon no se dejó amedendrary se lanzó en contra de Valkymon. Dispuesto a golpearlo con su mazo antes de que hiciera algo. Pero Valkymon desenvaino su espada y detuvo el ataque de Puppetmon con ella.

El mazo de puppetmon se empezó a congelar mientras puppetmon lo soltó incrédulo ante lo que pasaba.

Valkymon blandió su espada hacia los cielos, el aire a su alrededor empezó a silbar con fuerza como si fuera un huracán.

"Espada Fenhir" dijo Valkymon mientras la corrientes de aire se centraron en su espada. Valkymon voló hacia puppetmon y lo golpeó con ella. "Desaparece criatura sin corazón" Valkymon quedó a unos metros adelante de puppetmon, mientras regresaba a Yocomon. Súbitamente Puppetmon y los árboles atrás de él estaban completamente blancos. 

Trató de moverse, pero no podía ni siquiera mover un músculo, pues estaba completamente congelado. Un brisa repentina hizo que la mitad superior cayera al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo se deshizó en una multitud de pixeles.

La jungla detrás de puppetmon se convirtió en átomos, mientras se revelaba una imponente construcción que parecía un templo romano. El camino hacia el templo sagrado dedicado al amor, estaba despejado. La imponente puerta de doce metros tenía grabado el emblema de Sora.

Sora sostenía a Matt y no supo cuando había aparecido un huevo con manchas en forma de triángulos azules a un lado de él. El emblema del odio que había sostenido en sus mano derecha desapareció consumido por un fuego rojo. Un fuego que parecía salir de Sora.

Tai estaba a un lado de ella. Su mirada era la de una persona que había perdido todo en un solo instante. Si... la había perdido, podía sentirlo. Matt había ganado la contienda como pensó que lo haría. Y lo peor lo había hecho sin luchar por ella.. solo con tratando de acercarlos a ellos.

"Sora.. yo" dijo titubeante mientras Sora le puso sus dedos en los labios.

"Shh.. tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.. debemos levar a los demás al templo.." dijo Sora mientras veía la pequeña zona de desastre que era el campamento ahora.

Matt estaba herido y su hermano Tk estaba desmayado en el suelo al parecer sin heridas, por alguna razón ella pensó que era mejor así. Mimi estaba casi en shock mientras trataba de hacer que despertarán ya fuera Izzy o Joe. Kari estabainconsciente estaba en brazos de Angewomon.

Tai tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Matt. Con una gentileza poco usual en él. Sora fue con mimi mientras la hacía reaccionar. Ella había cacheteado a Joe en cuanto despertó.

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" le dijo casi histérica. "Izzy es tu mejor amigo.. ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarlo" dijo mimi. Antes de que Sora la calmará. Joe no dijo nada pero ayudó levantando el cuerpo magullado de su amigo. 

Joe tampoco esta en muy buenas condiciones. Izzy lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza en el rostro. En su cara se podían ver claramente los moretones que empezaron a formar. El aceptó que se merecía eso y tal vez mas.. 

Sin embargo se sintió peor que escoria al ver los moretones que tenía Izzy en su cuello y como los guantes amarillos de Izzy estaban rojos en los nudillos. 

Se sentía molido por el dolor en su cuerpo "¿Cómo puedo culparlo?.. el estaba luchando por su vida.. mientras yo trataba de matarlo" 

Joe se sintió aun peor al oír que Izzy decía en su inconciencia. "Joe.. detente.. por favor". Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras avanzaban con Mimi a sus espaldas sin dirigirle la palabra.

Sora tomó con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Tk. A Sora se le hizo extraño que ni Tk o Izzy despertarán a pesar de que supuestamente su energía había regresado a ellos. 

"O tal vez no" pensó mientras se apresuró a llevar a todos a la imponente puerta que protegía la entrada al templo del amor.

Sora sacó su emblema como le había dicho Izzy que lo hicieran, si su emblema estaba grabado en la puerta, era obvio que era el templo del amor.. el emblema estaba majestuosamente tallado en la puerta.

Sora sacó el emblema del amor y lo colocó en la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando entrar a su interior.

En su interior todo era oscuridad. Mimi sacó la lámpara que traía en su bolso y alumbró el camino.

"Ilumina la pared dijo Sora mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de angewomon que era la ultima. Agumon sostenía con tristeza el huevo que ahora era su compañero Gabumon. 

Tentomon había regresado a motimon y era ayudado por piyomon a caminar. Patamon estaba en peores condiciones también. Había regresado sin ninguna explicación a Poyomon. Palmon lo traía entre sus brazos al pobre digimon en la etapa micro.

Bukamon estaba flotando en el aire. Silencioso.. sabiendo que Joe lo necesitaría en las horas por venir.. Sabía lo mal que se debía sentir en esos momentos.

Sora le dio a Tk a Mimi y se dirigió hacia la pared que como de costumbre estaba plagada de símbolos. Solo necesitaba encontrar uno solo. Izzy se lo había mostrado muchas veces hasta el cansancio. Finalmente lo encontró a pesar de haber visto algunos parecidos. En su mente los recuerdos de cuando Izzy le hablaba de los símbolos en los muros surgieron rápidamente.

Sora borró el símbolo correcto y la luz se encendió en el recinto. Casi todos los concientes tanto humanos como digimons se quedaron con la boca abierta. El templo de la esperanza era austero comparado con el templo del amor.

Era un gran espacio con pisos de mármol blanco, sosteniendo el techo estaban doce columnas de mármol blanco. En el centro del recinto había una fuente cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejaban las llamas rojas de la esfera en llamas que estaba suspendida a unos metros de la fuente justo en medio del recinto. 

Alrededor de la fuente había doce divanes con cojines de color rojo al parecer muy cómodos. Las fuentes de luz eran unos braceros que emitían unas llamas blancas que al parecer no quemaban pues no emitían calor alguno.

Mas adelante se veían tres habitaciones. La del centro guiaba al parecer a una piscina griega. Con surtidores de agua caliente. Las otras dos parecían habitaciones para almacenar cosas.

Tai ya había acomodado a Matt en uno de ellos. Mimi iba a hacer lo mismo con Tk en el divan mas cercano. Cuando Sora le dijo. "Espera.. vamos a ponerlo en el mas lejano.. cuando Tk despierte.. le diremos.. que Matt salió a buscar comida.. sufrirá mucho si ve a matt en este estado" dijo Sora mientras Mimi asintió al pensar en loq ue Tk se sentiría al ver a su hermano en tal mal estado.

"Debimos haber sacrificado los emblemas" dijo Mimi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Izzy. "Tal y como dijo Genai.. de no ser por el estúpido de Tai que dijo que iba arreglar el desperfecto en el digimundo sin usar los emblemas" dijo casi solozando.

"Mimi.. si hubiéramos usado los emblemas.. nuestros digimon habrían perdido la forma perfeccionada" dijo Sora mientras trataba de controlarla. "¿Qué tal si un enemigo como Diablomon hubiera atacado el digimundo una vez mas?" dijo tratando de recordar la batalla que habían tenido hace unas semanas.

"Joe.. te necesito" dijo Tai mientras le indicó que salieran del templo. "Necesitamos nuestras cosas" dijo Tai al recordar que las bolsas y las mochilas de los demás estaban afuera todavía. La mas importante estaba afuera.. la bolsa de Joe.. la quetraía el botiquín. 

La de Izzy traía su computadora. Indispensable en el digimundo. La de Tk traía cosas ligeras pero útiles, como los cubiertos y lo más importante de todo. Tk había anotado en un cuaderno los diferentes passwords de Izzy para la computadora. Además Tai no podía estar en el mismo sitio cerca de ellos al recordar todo lo que hizo y joe necesitaba su botiquín. 

Ambos chicos salieron de la protección del templo por las pertenencias de los demás. Dos digimons los miraban en las ramas del un árbol Cercano.

"Deberíamos matarlos.. solo el Digimon del niño del valor puede subir a nivel mega ahora" dijo Lady Devilmon mientras convertía su brazo en una lanza.

"Recuerda las palabras de Devilmon.. solo necesitamos la energía.. y nada mas por ahora.. además míralos.. como tiemblan.. cuando Devilmon terminé con ellos.. esto les parecerá un juego de niños" dijo el chango mientras se reía maniáticamente. 

Ambos regresaron con Devilmon a su guarida muy lejos de donde estaban los niños.

Etemon entregó el emblema que Devilmon le había dado.

"Todo esta allí.. el resto supongo que lo absorbiste con el emblema de la oscuridad" dijo el simio mientras le entregaba el emblema con cuidado al Demonio.

"Si.. retírate" le dijo Devilmon mientras se dirigía a los niveles inferiores con el emblema.

Etemon se dirigió hacia los Darkmasters y les dijo: "A ustedes les dedicó mi ultimo éxito" dijo mientras empezaba a cantar su Love serenate(El tema de Etemon).

Devilmon bajó hasta la cámara donde estaba datamon.. allí fue hacía un aparato y metió el emblema en una abertura y dicha energía fue directa hacía un huevo que se transformó rápidamente ante los ojos de Datamon.

Su figura era pequeña, pero parecía un poco mas ágil a pesar de su tamaño. Como recién nacido no poseía ropa alguna, pero se empezó a mate realizar la ropa, rápidamente a su alrededor. Una toga gris cubrió su cuerpo. El nuevo ente cerró sus manos pequeñas para asegurarse de que funcionarán bien. Y luego miró a sus creadores.

"Esta listo tal, como tu lo indicaste.. su base de datos es perfecta" dijo Datamon mientras le mostraba a Devilmon el nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Los ojos azules brillaban como si fueran un cielo tormentoso.

"Miedo puro.. adversión y frustración es lo que es este nuevo ser" dijo Datamon mientras el humano que Devilmon tenía en esa cámara secreta miraba al nuevo ser. "Su nombre será Tenshi.. como un ángel oscuro"

"Shima fue creado con odio, miedo, desesperanza y una base de datos muy especial" dijo Devilmon mientras veía al otro ser que había tenido en la cámara anterior. "Ambos son perfectos" dijo al verlos a los dos juntos.

Ambos humanos se retiraron sus capuchas y se miraron a los ojos. Las dos almas negras se miraron directo y sonrieron. Ambos sería compatibles y sus ataques serían perfectos y devastadores. Tenían al información necesaria para atacar a los niños elegidos con lo que mas temían

Continuará..

Comentarios del autor..

Se me esta complicando la vida.. ¿Que planea Devilmon para los niños?.

¿Por qué Izzy es el blanco Favorito de Devilmon?

Se solucionará esto alguna vez..

Bueno como de costumbre este fic esta dedicado a Ariadna, Mina Chan, Tori-chan, neko-chan y por supuesto a mi muy estimadísima Tora-Chan. 

Carlos sé que este fic no tu gusta.. bueno de todas maneras lo hice así que ni modo. Ña ña ña ña.


	7. Sentimientos de culpa

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7 Sentimientos de culpa y una traición   
  
Habían pasado 24 horas después del casi desastre que fue el día anterior. "¿Como están?" le preguntó Kari a Sora.   
  
Sora estaba callada al pensar en el ultimo ataque. Su cerebro estaba tratando de pensar en los motivos por los que Tk no despertaba. Matt que había sido herido en la espalda. Ya había despertado y aunque estaba un poco débil estaba un poco mejor que el día de ayer.   
  
"Maldición.. Esto fue un golpe casi perfecto" dijo Matt al pensar en los hechos detenidamente.. Mientras Sora lo miraba intrigada, no quería pensar que Matt había perdido el tornillo. Después de todo le sacudieron todo el cuerpo el día de ayer. "¿Que?" preguntó Sora mientras Kari miraba a Matt como si entendiera lo que este decía.   
  
"Estaba pensando en los ataques.. y creo que Izzy tiene razón.. y encontré una pista.. Atacan primero a Izzy porque el sabe muchas cosas acerca del digimundo.. A Tk porque saben que MagnaAngelmon es muy poderoso.. Y hoy prácticamente querían eliminarme a mí.   
  
"Tengo la sospecha que querían destruir la confianza de Tai como líder" dijo Sora mientras le daba algo de beber a Matt. El chico portador de la amistad bebió un poco y miró con ternura a la linda niña que tenía enfrente.   
  
"Pues creo que tuvieron éxito con mi hermano" dijo Kari al ver a su hermano totalmente perdido en la culpa por lo que casi le hace a Matt. "No puede soportar la idea de que golpeó a Sora" dijo mientras trataba de evitar que Matt y Sora se miraran a los ojos, como lo habían estado haciendo.   
  
"Ya entiendo" dijo Sora al pensar en los hechos con calma y apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Matt.   
  
"Creo que Puppetmon manipuló a Joe y a Tai al principio.. y luego usaron el emblema del odio en Izzy" dijo Kari mientras se acercaba a Tk y le ponía un paño con agua fría en la frente.   
Kari sabía que su hermano amaba a Sora y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Matt, traicionará a su hermano a pesar de que matt era hermano de Tk, De ser posible ella se interpondría como una cuña entre Matt y Sora o les haría la vida imposible.   
  
(¿Pero que estoy haciendo?) pensó Kari.. (Matt es hermano de Tk.. y si lo ayudo con Sora.. tal vez.. consiga puntos a mi favor) pensó Kari mientras se sonrojaba mientras cambiaba el paño de la cabeza de Tk. (Además mi hermano es capaz de interponerse entre Tk y... ay no.. tengo que ayudar a Tai.. para que él me ayude con Tk) pensó Kari mientras muchas cosas giraban en su cabeza y ella se empezaba a marear.   
  
"Ellos no quieren matarnos.. quieren romper nuestra estabilidad mental" dijo Sora al ver que Kari se había alejado de ellos y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras le comunicaba sus sospechas a Matt en voz baja.   
  
"Joe y Tai están sufriendo por la culpa..  
Izzy parece que esta en shock.. no ha despertado mas que unos minutos y después se quedó dormido otra vez .. Mimi esta temblando como si fuera gelatina.. Y a Tk parece como si estuviera enfermo.. tiene mucha fiebre" dijo Matt mientras trataba de pensar, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su brazo y espalda. Su primera preocupación era los demás niños y su hermano. O viceversa.   
  
"Entiendo lo que quieres decir" dijo Sora mientras trataba de evitar que Matt se levantará. Ella no deseaba ver que Matt hiciera algo temerario. Tampoco había tenido el valor de decirle lo que le había pasado a Gabumon. Simplemente le había dicho que estaba haciendo guardia afuera del templo   
  
Tai.   
Solo Agumon lo estaba cuidando de Tai. El chico no había podido dormir en las ultimas 24 horas. "Tai... no estés triste.. Yo siempre te protegeré.. no me importa lo que hagas.. Yo siempre estaré allí para ti.." le dijo el saurio al niño del valor. Tai sintió como su garganta se secaba. "Gracias Agumon" dijo al sentir como al menos su amigo todavía confiaba en él.   
  
Matt vio la cara de Sora y observó el moretón en su cara. "Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano" dijo Matt. Mientras se sonrojaba al igual que Sora. Ambos chicos no sabían que decir. Matt se había sentado en su diván a pesar del dolor y la miraba de una manera dulce y tierna.   
  
"Matt.. tienes algo en la cara" dijo Sora mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo impregnaba con alcohol, para limpiarle la cara. "Solo te dolerá un poquito" dijo Sora mientras limpiaba la cara de Matt. La niña portadora del amor se sintió atraída por Matt. El era un chico guapo.   
  
Ella estaba confundida al principio. Ella había estado enamorada de Tai al principio.. pero el no había mostrado ningún interés hacia ella.. Por el otro lado Matt siempre se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás. Y se había opuesto enfáticamente a las ideas suicidas de Tai desde un principio, él había sido la voz de la razón.   
  
Matt por su parte sentía algo especial por Sora.. Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás.. incluso cuando ella se separó del grupo.. ella siempre los cuidaba.. Además de que era tan delicada y dulce.. Alguna fuerza desconocida estaba juntándolos.. sus labios se acercaron lentamente.. pero ninguno de los dos quiso continuar. Matt desvió la mirada y rápidamente se separaron.   
  
(Debe ser amor) pensó Matt. (Pero si la beso.. estaré traicionando la amistad de Tai.. le dije que yo lo ayudaría a reunirlo con Sora). La mente de Matt estaba divida. Creía amar a Sora. Pero Tai había puesto toda su confianza en sus hombros. Matt claramente le había prometido a Tai.. Ayudarlo a reconciliarse con Sora.   
  
Matt cerró sus ojos con frustración al sentir como estaba verdaderamente confundido. Traicionar a su amigo Tai. Al que le juró que le ayudaría con Sora.   
  
¿Era egoísmo el pensar en su propio amor?. Aunque ese amor significará.. la infelicidad de su mejor amigo.   
  
Sora por su parte también estaba dividida.. en su corazón creía que había elegido a Matt.. pero no estaba segura. (Y si en realidad solo estoy encaprichada con él.. Y si en realidad amo a Tai.. no quiero ser como mi papá) pensó Sora al recordar como su padre se había casado con su mamá, cuando en realidad no la amaba.. solo lo había hecho para cubrir las apariencias.   
  
Ambos chicos estaban confundidos. Uno por amistad, no quería traicionar a su mejor amigo. Y la otra no quería cometer un error como su padre. Las sombras del pasado los sacudieron a ambos chicos. Matt se volvió a acostar sumido en sus pensamientos.   
  
Mientras en otro lugar Etemon y lady Devilmon miraban la puerta del templo del amor.   
El chango anaranjado estaba muy molesto y empezó saltar sobre una rama haciendo un berrinche como el simio que era. "Los niños elegidos están salvo en su interior" dijo Etemon mientras se mordía los labios en evidente frustración.   
  
"O eso es lo que ellos creen" dijo Lady Devilmon mientras Etemon de pronto dejó de saltar y miró intrigado a Lady Devilmon.   
  
"El templo sagrado no ha sido restaurado" dijo Lady Devilmon mientras Etemon de pronto se acordó de ese pequeño detalle y se alegro por la noticia. "Sin el chico del conocimiento.. el poder de la roca sagrada del templo no puede ser restaurado" dijo mientras el simio empezó a aullar de alegría.   
  
Después de que el simio terminó de aullar recupero la compostura. "El poder de mi emblema puede alcanzarlos allí dentro" dijo Etemon mientras sacaba su emblema de entre sus ropas. Fácilmente el simio subió a una rama más alta y miró la puerta   
  
"Solo puedo afectar a Dos.. y uno de ellos esta dormido.. necesitaré tu ayuda... lo obligaremos a dejar el templo y luego.. ya sabes.. lo demás" dijo Etemon mientras se concentraba en el emblema y mentalmente visualizaba su objetivo adentro del templo.   
  
"Te ayudaré a reforzar los sentimientos de ese niño" dijo mientras ella también se concentraba en su objetivo. Ambos traspasaron la débil protección que tenía el templo sagrado y se dirigieron hacia el objeto de sus deseos.   
  
Joe estaba sentado en un rincón del templo cercano a la puerta. El chico se sentía peor que una cucaracha pisada. Había lastimado a novia.. y casi había matado a su mejor amigo.   
  
Joe oyó un voz en su mente era la voz de su amigo Izzy.. Pero era un grito desesperado. "Joe no lo hagas.. por favor.. ahyyyyyyaaayhhhhhagh" Joe abrió sus ojos muy asustado al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando casi había ahogado a Izzy. Entonces vio algo que lo hizo temblar. A su pies estaba Izzy.. con el cuello en una ángulo raro   
  
"No.. no es cierto.. no pude.. yo.. yo.." dijo Joe mientras empezó a temblar ante semejante visión. El chico se levantó súbitamente presa del terror.   
  
"Joe ¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Gomamon sin obtener respuesta.   
  
"Izzy era tu mejor amigo.. ¿Como pudiste matarlo? Dijo Mimi mientras ella sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Izzy. Su mirada expresaba odio infinito hacia Joe.   
  
Joe desvió la mirada para tratar de buscar ayuda o algo que le sirviera para saber si.. era cierto.. o..   
  
"Tk.. por favor abre tus ojos" dijo Matt mientras sujetaba la figura inmóvil de su hermano. Joe sintió miedo al ver la locura que se estaba formando en los ojos de Matt. "No te mueras" le decía al cuerpo inmóvil de Tk.. La sangre rodeaba a los dos hermanos como si fuera un lago escarlata.   
  
La respiración de Joe se agitó súbitamente al ver al pequeño Tk envuelto en sangre.   
  
"No te acerques a Kari" le decía un Tai muy golpeado, desde un rincón donde sostenía a Kari con todas sus fuerzas.. Con una mano le impedía a la niña ver la horripilante escena. Con la otra blandía un palo de madera, para mantener alejado a Joe.   
  
Sora de improvisto apareció y le lanzó una piedra a Joe. "Asesino de inocentes" le dijo mientras lloraba. Joe vio sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre. Los ojos de Joe se abrieron a todo lo que daban mientras sentía como su corazón iba a mil por hora. Sintió como sus sentimiento lo traicionaban una vez más. "Ya no te molestarán las pequeñas pestes" se oyó una voz en su mente que reconoció como la suya.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo......... no es cierto.... yo.." gritó Joe mientras miraba azorado como su manos tomaban el palo de Tai y lo usaba para traspasar a Sora a Tai y Kari. El olor de la sangre lo repugnó cuando esta le salpicó el rostro.   
  
Soltó el palo de pronto.. como si no hubiera tenido control de él. "No merezco perdón... Yo los mate" dijo Joe mientras soltaba el palo y sentía como la locura lo invadía. Joe sintió deseos de correr, de alejarse de aquella locura que se había trasformado su mundo. Salió del templo en medio de gritos cercanos a la locura.   
  
Matt se levantó de un respingo a pesar del dolor que sentía en la espalda. Sora rápidamente acudió hacia donde debería estar Joe. Pero lo único que encontró fue  
la puerta del templo abierta y las pisadas de Joe que se internaba hacia el bosque. Gomamon también estaba desaparecido. Tai miraba la salida al igual que ella el grito de joe lo había despertado.   
  
Izzy estaba de pie a un lado de Mimi. El chico había despertado al oír el alarido de Joe. Un alarido que conocía bastante bien.. un alarido lleno de dolor y desesperación. Ya una vez estuvo a punto de gritar de la misma manera.. Sino hubiera sido por Tk..   
  
"No.. otra vez.. Joe.." pensó Izzy al ver que faltaba el chico de las gafas. Rápidamente sacó su Digibyte. Su primera preocupación no fueron sus heridas o si tenía algún hueso roto. Su primera preocupación era Joe. Una vez había hecho un juramento. No dejaría que Mimi se entristeciera.. no dejaría que le pasará algo a Joe.   
  
"¿Izzy estas bien?" le preguntó Matt al ver al pálido niño del conocimiento, tomar su computadora y usar su Digibyte para localizar a Joe. "Joe esta siendo controlado.. de nuevo" dijo Izzy mientras salía del templo.   
  
"Espera Izzy voy contigo" dijo Tai mientras salía junto con él. "Sora quédate a cuidar a los demás" dijo el chico portador del valor mientras seguía a Izzy con trabajos.   
  
"De acuerdo Tai.. regresa pronto" dijo Sora con angustia. Ella volteó hacia donde estaba y vio como intentaba levantarse y ella rápidamente corrió a su lado   
  
"Matt.. espera.. tu.. estas débil no intentes ir.." dijo mientras lo obligaba permanecer en el diván. Kari la estaba ayudando pero Matt insistía en levantarse   
  
"Mimi ayúdame" dijo Sora pero nadie acudió a ayudarla.   
  
"De prisa Tai.. si no lo detenemos pronto.. temo que Joe haga alguna locura" le gritó Izzy mientras Tentomon y Agumon los seguían desde una distancia corta. Tai sin embargo estaba casi como en una niebla.. había oído Sora.. preocupada por su mejor amigo.. y.. no podía soportarlo..   
  
Joe estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.. sus demonios internos y la culpa lo estaban persiguiendo. Su sufrimiento era grande, sus ansiedades estaban siendo amplificadas a un nivel intolerable. Gomamon estaba aferrado a una de sus piernas, sin embargo no podía hacer que Joe se detuviera.   
  
"Por favor Joe cálmate, nadie te va a lastimar.. yo no los dejaré que.." dijo el pequeño digimon que parecía una foca. Su voz trataba proyectar una confianza que tal vez podría calmar a Joe.   
  
Joe se detuvo para ver su pierna. A la que Gomamon estaba pegado como sanguijuela. Sus ojos se dilataron con terror. "No.. no.. no es cierto.. aléjate de mí" dijo mientras caía al suelo y empezó a patear a Gomamon para que lo soltará. Su mente febril miraba otra cosa muy diferente. Algo horrible... algo que le pertenecía a Izzy.. un brazo que no debería estar aferrado a su pierna..   
  
Tai escuchó el grito angustiado de Joe mas adelante y corrió mas rápido que Izzy, fuera lo que fuera él lo enfrentaría primero. Tai llego a un claro en donde Joe estaba tirado en el suelo temblando. El pobre chico estaba casi a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.   
  
Tai vio a Gomamon tratando de hacer que Joe se levantara. "Gomamon ¿que le pasa?" le preguntó Tai que llegó al lado de Joe rápidamente. "No lo sé.. de pronto salió corriendo como loco.. y de pronto cayó como muerto.. Tai.. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" dijo Gomamon el cual sentía el dolor de Joe. Era tan fuerte que estaba pasando a través del lazo que compartía los dos.   
  
"Joe ¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Tai pero el chico no respondía su mente estaba ida y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto perdido del cielo. Izzy llegó al lado de los otros a pesar de que había sido una carrera corta.   
  
Estaba muy cansado. Pero rápidamente se acercó hacia donde estaba Joe junto con Tai. Respiraba trabajosamente, pero se repuso y en un solo y rápido movimiento, Izzy le dio una cachetada a Joe. Y después lo empezó zarandear. "Joe.. despierta.. te están engañando"   
  
El chico de las gafas reaccionó al sentir el primer contacto de Izzy. Como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla. Sin embargo su mente todavía estaba nublada por un niebla."Izzy.. perdóname.. yo no quería hacerlo.. puedes golpearme si quieres.." dijo mientras el chico casi se caía a pedazos.   
  
"Despierta Joe.. no tenemos todo el día.. para oírte" dijo Izzy un poco desesperado pues sabía que no estaban solos.  
  
"Vaya.. vaya.. tenemos a tres por el precio de uno" se oyó la voz de Etemon mientras salía de su escondite.   
  
"Así que allí es donde te escondías granuja" le dijo Tai mientras miraba al simio. De pronto Tai se empezó a reír. "Ha ha ha.. veo que eres el único tonto que revivió en nivel de evolucionado" dijo Tai con una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
  
"Anda retírate ante de que te aplastemos.. Etemon" le Tai dijo con despreció.   
El simio se molestó mucho por este comentario, pero el también se empezó a reír de Tai. "Eres un tonto.. bien dicen por allí que eres el más estúpido de todos" dijo mientras Tai se molestó al reconocer esa expresión.   
  
"Eres un tonto.. solo tu digimon puede pelear.." dijo Etemon mientras Tai recordó que Izzy estaba muy débil. Y que Gomamon no podría digievolucionar sin la ayuda de Joe.   
  
(Cuando mucho Tentomon podría pelear como Kabuterimon, pero no más) pensó Tai por segunda vez en su vida. "Izzy yo me encargaré de este sujeto.. no te preocupes" dijo con una gran seguridad en su voz. "Vamos Agumon no hay que darle ninguna oportunidad" dijo mientras sacaba su Digibyte y este empezaba a cambiar  
a dorado.   
  
"De acuerdo Tai.. Agumon Warp Digivol a Wargreymon" dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Etemon sabiendo que podría haber mas enemigos ocultos. (Entre mas rápido acabe con él, tal vez regresemos sin problemas) pensó Wargreymon.   
  
Sin embargo Etemon sonrió mientras veía como Wargreymon se acercaba hacia él.   
  
"Ay si tu.. crees que te tengo miedo.. pues te tengo una sooorpresaaa" dijo el chango anaranjado mientras sacaba su micrófono y lo siguiente lo cantó.   
  
"Etemooon.. Waaarp Digivol. A Kiiing Etemonn" mientras las luces cubrían su cuerpo ante el asombro de Tai e Izzy. En un movimiento rápido King Etemon saltó y golpeó con su cetro a un desprevenido Wargreymon.   
  
"Vamos Joe despierta.. no puedo cargarte estas muy pesado" dijo el chico poseedor del conocimiento a un Joe muy atolondrado.   
  
De improvisto para los chicos salió Lady Devilmon de entre las sombras cercanas a ellos. Tai ya sabía que era una emboscada y que posiblemente habría dos digimons.. pero nunca esperaba que fueran tan fuertes. "Izzy cuidado a tu espalda" dijo Tai al ver como Lady Devilmon se abalanzaba hacia los dos chicos.   
  
El digibyte de Izzy lanzó sus luz hacia Tentomon este digievolucionó a Kabuterimon.   
  
"Lanza de la oscuridad" y ella arremetió contra Kabuterimon y lo golpeó con una gran fuerza que lo regreso a Motimon. Después ella sonrió con satisfacción al ver a los dos niños en el suelo.. casi indefensos.. "Mueran.. mis lindos niños.. onda de la oscuridad" Lady Devilmon dijo mientras sus murciélagos se lanzaban en contra de Joe e Izzy. Pero lo que ella no contó fue con..   
  
"Palmon digivol a Togemon..". el digimon cactus usó su ataque de espinas para eliminar a la batiatmósfera(A los murciélagos pues). Poco después "Togemon ultradigivol a Lilymon" se oyó y rápidamente una bota verde se incrustó en la cara de Lady Devilmon.   
  
Era la bota verde de Lilymon que además de haberla golpeado en la cara, la usó de trampolín para saltar aun mas alto.   
Lady Devilmon se enfureció al sentir como su cara había sido mancillada por Lilymon. "Me las pagarás maldita" dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarla en los cielos.   
  
Mimi había llegado con palmon justo a tiempo. "Izzy.. Joe" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia los dos. "¿Como está?" le preguntó al niño de conocimiento.   
  
"Mal.. muy mal" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de hacer que Joe se levantará, una tarea casi imposible para él. "Vamos Joe tienes que levantarte" dijo mientras   
  
Mimi lo estaba ayudando.   
El emblema del conocimiento estaba brillando. "Vamos Joe.. no creas en lo que te dijeron.. cree en ti mismo" dijo Izzy mientras Mimi sostenía a Joe del hombro.   
  
Los ojos de Joe se enfocaron en los de Izzy. "¿Porque?" se preguntó.. "¿Por qué me ayuda?.. después de lo que le hice.. debería odiarme"   
  
"Joe.. levántate. Lilymon no entretendrá mucho tiempo a esa bruja" dijo Mimi mientras el emblema de la pureza brillaba.   
  
Dos energías distintas llegaban a Joe. Una energía púrpura que le ayudaba a disipar la niebla en que estaba su mente. Y una energía verde que eliminaba sus sentimientos de culpa, por lo que pasó antes.   
  
El emblema de Joe que había estado negro poco a poco empezó a recuperar su color habitual. Sin embargo Tai tenía serios problemas con KingEtemon.   
  
"¿Qué te pasa pequeño dino?.. soy demasiado para ti" le dijo mientras le golpeaba con su cetro en la cara. "Eres tan estúpido y lento como tu dueño" dijo King Etemon mientras este se divertía insultando a Tai.   
  
"Pelea Wargreymon.. ¿a que estas esperando?" le dijo Tai con desesperación.   
Lilymon había llevado la pelea entre ella y Lady Devilmon muy lejos de donde estaban Mimi y los demás. Así ellos no tendrían problemas con King Etemon.   
  
"No te muevas tanto" le dijo Lady Devilmon a Lilymon, mientras la perseguía en el aire.   
  
"A que no puedes atraparme" le dijo Lilymon en un tono de burla mientras volaba con gracia. Lo que hizo enojar a Lady Devilmon, pues Lilymon estaba en un mismo nivel que ella, pero su vuelo era mas grácil que el de ella. Sin problemas esquivaba los golpes de Lady Devilmon. De improvisto Lady Devilmon dejó de perseguirla y se dirigió de vuelta hacia donde estaba Mimi y los demás.   
  
"Si no quieres pelear.. entonces la mataré" dijo mientras volaba hacia donde Izzy, Mimi y Joe estaban.   
  
Lilymon juntó sus manos formando una hermosa flor. "Cañón de flor" dijo mientras una rayo energía golpeó a Lady Devilmon en la espalda. Luego voló con gracia interponiéndose en el camino de Lady Devilmon. "No deberías darle la espalda a tu oponente" Dijo Lilymon mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Lady Devilmon.   
Lady Devilmon se enojó y cayó en la provocación de Lilymon.   
  
"No puedo creer.. que hayan estado usando los sentimientos de los demás para sus propósitos" dijo Lilymon en el cielo.   
  
"Acaba con ella, Lilymon" dijo Mimi desde el suelo al ver el estado de Joe. Ella estaba muy molesta por lo que había estado pasando en el día de ayer y Lady Devilmon iba a pagar el precio.   
  
Joe tenía miedo... Miedo de Izzy y Mimi... Les había hecho daño.. en especial a Izzy.. Casi lo había matado el día de ayer. "Joe levántate" le dijo con voz severa el chico del conocimiento. Y finalmente sucedió.. por segunda vez Izzy perdió la paciencia.   
  
"LEVANTATE CON UN DEMONIO.. NO VOY A ESPERAR QUE NOS MATEN.. SOLO PORQUE TU NO TE QUIERES LEVANTAR" le grito muy enojado haciendo que Mimi soltará a Joe de la sorpresa de ver a Izzy enojado.   
  
"NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ.. SI NO TE LEVANTAS Y CAMINAS.. NO HE ARRIESGADO MI VIDA POR TI.. SOLO PARA VER COMO TE AUTO COMPADECES A TI MISMO" dijo Izzy mientras casi todos los que no estaban ocupados en la pelea lo veía con cara de asombro.   
Joe había abierto los ojos. Su amigo Izzy lo había perdonado.. nunca lo habría culpado.. aun que lo hubiera matado o hecho algo peor.. Izzy lo perdonaría.. porque no fue su culpa.. (¿De que otra manera estaría aquí?" se preguntó joe.   
  
"Acábalo de una vez.. wargreymon" dijo Tai mientras le trasmitía mas energía a Wargreymon a través del Digibyte.   
  
"Ay.. si.. tu.. ¿te sientes muy fuerte? Solo porque tu amigo te da poder..." dijo king Etemon mientras concentró una cantidad de energía multicolor en su cetro al ritmo de su canción. La mayoría de los presentes solo se le quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor en sus rostros.   
Pero acto seguido la lanzó en ataque frontal a hacia Wargreymon.   
  
"Escudo valiente" dijo Wargreymon mientras juntaba las dos mitades de su escudo que tenía en su espalda. El ataque fue detenido con un gran poderío y alarde de fuerza.   
  
"Esos es Wargreymon así se pelea" dijo Tai saltando de contento mientras veía como Wargreymon por primera vez desde que la pelea había empezado.   
  
Sin embargo poco le duró el gusto. Pues un rayo de energía de origen desconocido cruzó el aire y chocó en la espalda de Wargreymon. Era como un rayo eléctrico de color blanco. Ese rayo no eran normal, pues cuarteo toda la armadura de Wargreymon con una facilidad asombrosa.   
  
El dolor hizo que perdiera concentración y sus escudos cayeron a tierra. Wargreymon recibió el daño completo del ataque de King Etemon y combinado con el ataque que había recibido en la espalda terminó seriamente lastimado. Y el digimon regresó a ser un koromon.   
  
"No puede ser" dijo Tai mientras veía como su amigo caía a tierra, muy malherido.   
  
"Eso hora de acabar con los niños elegidos" dijo Metalseadramon mientras su imponente figura salía de entre una nube.   
  
"Es el fin" dijo mimi al ver como Wargreymon cayó y como Metalseadramon se preparaba para lanzar otro rayo.   
  
"Y ahora para el toque final.. les tocaré un requiem para ustedes niños elegidos" dijo el simio mientras rápidamente empezaba a cantar y Metalseadramon empezaba a acumular poder en su.. ¿nariz?.. ¿Cañon?. Lo que sea que tiene frente a su boca y aajo de su navaja.   
  
Izzy abrazó a Mimi y ella abrazó a Joe. Tai estaba en el suelo boquiabierto mientras sostenía a Koromon. El grupo de niños cerró sus ojos.   
Mimi tenía a su cabeza en el regazo de Joe. "Joe.. siento.. no haberte ayudado.. quisiera..darte fuerzas" dijo mimi. Sus lagrimas cayeron en el emblema de la sinceridad de Joe.   
  
Y el emblema empezó a brillar. La fuerza de Joe regresó a él.. como si nunca se hubiera ido.. Joe abrió sus ojos y tomó su digibyte y al hacerlo lo tomó con fuerza. La energía de Joe empezó a resplandecer con fuerza. Joe apartó a Mimi de su regazo con suavidad mientras ella lo miraba con incredulidad.   
  
El chico de la sinceridad vio las lagrimas de mimi y con la mano que tenía su digibyte las secó. "Vamos gomamon a pelear" dijo con fuerza al ver Mimi tan asustada. "Hay que proteger a las personas que yo quiero con todo mi corazón" dijo el chico mientras que sin notarlo una lagrima que tenía en su mano se dirigía hacia el digibyte.   
  
"Mueran niños elegidos.. ryo poderoso" rugió metalseadramon mientras un rayo de energía fue directo hacia los niños   
  
"Joe.. tu puedes. Yo creo en ti" dijo Izzy con fuerza, mientras tomaba su brazo. Joe abrió sus ojos al sentir una sobrecarga de energía púrpura.. Y se sintió mejor.. de alguna manera.. sintió algo.. como perdón.. Su emblema empezó a brillar intensamente. Como si.. y lo supo..   
  
"Hazlo ahora Gomamon.. elévate todo lo que puedas.. toma lo que necesites de mí" dijo el chico a su foca albina.   
  
El rayo se dirigió hacia los niños, pero gomamon a mitad de una digievolución, se interpuso para evitar que el rayo matará a los que Joe estaba protegiendo. Un pared de agua se elevó justo en el momento en que Gomaon recibió el impacto y unas gran explosión resonó por el bosque.   
  
En el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión se podía ver mucho humo a su alrededor, El humo se empezó a disipar. Mientras una figura se mostraba en el centro de toda esa destrucción.   
  
"Joe encontró su valor" dijo Izzy en voz baja al ver como Mimi se aferraba a su brazo. El portador del conocimiento asintió tristemente mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Motimon. El pequeño ser miró a su amigo y luego miró a la pareja y simplemente suspiró.   
  
"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.. Izzy" dijo mientras el humo que había en el lugar donde había caído el rayo de Metalseadramon.  
  
Finalmente el humo dejo ver a una figura que estaba Gomamon. Su figura era la de un humano. Pero su piel era blanca como la nieve.. incluso tenía las marcas lilas de gomamon en su cara. Sus mismos ojos, pero su cabello era de color azul marino y su cabeza portaba una corona de oro. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto con una armadura dorada y al parecer algo que parecía una capa trasparente cubría su espalda.   
  
En su brazo derecho tenía un tridente con el emblema de Joe grabado en el centro.   
  
El digimon empezó a girar su tridente a gran velocidad y produciendo una corriente de aire. "Mi nombre es Marine-Angelmon.. y acabaré contigo.. por haberte atrevido a lastimar a Joe"   
  
"Es el digimon que protege a océano.. y su armadura esta hecho con el mineral legendario" dijo motimon mientras KingEtemon miraba al nuevo y trasformado digimon.   
  
De pronto KingEtemon empezó perder poder. "Maldición.. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" dijo al ver que regresaba a metaletemon.   
  
En el aire ladydevilon empezó a sentirse débil. "¿Que pasa?.. los emblemas están perdiendo poder.. ¿Porque?" se dijo a si misma. Y luego miró hacia abajo y vió a los tres.   
  
"Maldición hicieron un escudo" dijo al ver lo que había pasado con Izzy, Joe y Mimi. (Debo retirarme) pensó al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo. (no puedo obtener mas energía del emblema de la mentira.. el niño del conocimiento y la niña de la pureza formaron un escudo.. esto debe saberlo devilmon.. no puedo arriesgarme a perder este emblema) pensó mientras se retiraba de allí.   
  
"El emblema de Joe ha vuelto a brillar y yo juró que su brillo nunca mas desaparecerá" dijo Marineangelmon.   
  
Etemon vió la situación y se iba a retirar cuando vio a Izzy. "No deben saber mas de lo que ya sabes" dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo hacía Izzy.   
  
El Nuevo digimon se interpuso en el camino del rayo y recibió el impacto sin ningún problema. En medio de un alarde de valor Marine Angelmon lanzó su tridente con el que pusó fin a las malignas intenciones de Etemon al clavarse en el pecho. El emblema de la sinceridad que estaba grabado en el tridente resplandeció y un gran rayo iluminó el cielo y cayó en el tridente vaporizando a Etemon de un solo disparo.   
  
Metalseadramon ascendió a las alturas para lanzar desde allá arriba el rio poderoso. (Es un digimon de nivel mega y no hay ningún dato acerca de ese tal marine angelmon) Pensó al ver como el digimon iba por su tridente.  
  
"Al menos no puede volar" dijo en voz baja mientras concentraba su energía. "Rio poderos" dijo al lanza el rayo de energía hacia los niños. (No hay tiempo de sutilezas.. si otro digimon alcanza el nivel mega.. no podremos contra devilmon)  
  
El rayo se dirigía hacia los niños cuando Marine angelmon se interpuso en el camino.   
  
"La ira del Dragon" dijo mientras hacia girar su tridente y un gran remolino de agua se formó. La energía del rio poderos fue absorbida por el torbellino de agua.. y el remolino ascendió hacia el cielo como si fuera una serpiente, atrapó a Metalseadramon en sus giros y anillos.  
  
De improvisto la capa de Marine angelmon se extendió. Revelando su verdadera forma.. Alas trasparentes como las de los peces voladores del mar.  
Tridente en mano ascendió por el centro del remolino que había apresado a Metalseadramon. "Prepárate a ser convertido en historia" dijo Marine angelmon mientras volaba hacía el digimon de la clase dramon.   
  
Limpiamente y con su tridente Marine anglemon atravesó a metalseadramon como si fuera una simple tira de spaguetti. Marine angelmon descendió al suelo después de ver con satisfacción como Metal seadramon desapareció y cuando lo hacía vio algo que brillaba en el arbol donde estaba metaletemon descendió y lo recogió.   
  
Acto seguido descendió hacia donde estaban los niños.  
"Joe.. gracias a ti.. he alcanzado un nivel que nunca hubiera soñado" dijo el digimon en armadura. "Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te protegeré" dijo mientras Izzy veía su mano.  
  
Izzy reconoció la forma.. pero no el metal y el símbolo que estaba grabado. Pero sabía lo que era.   
  
"Suelta esa cosa" dijo con aprensión a Marine angelmon. "Es un emblema de la oscuridad sueltalo o puedes quedar contaminado con su energía negativa" dijo Izzy y Marine angelmon lo soltó.  
  
El emblema cayó al suelo y resplandeció con una luz mortecina. Dándole escalofríos a la mayoría.  
  
Izzy vio la figura de una fecha en el emblema y supo que emblema era. "Traición" dijo al sintió renuencia a tocarlo. "Joe tu eres el único de entre nosotros que puede tocar.. esa cosa.."  
  
Joe lo tomó con cuidado confiando en la palabra de Izzy. Mimi lo miró casi con la boca abierta. (El antiguo Joe nunca hubiera esa cosas con esa calma) pensó la niña. El emblema resplandeció en la mano de Joe. Su fulgor mortecino se extinguía en la mano de Joe. "No puede soportar la confianza entre amigos.. ¿verdad?" dijo Joe.  
  
Izzy asintió todavía con temor. "Matt es el único que puede tocar esa cosa sin problemas.. no debes traerlo mucho tiempo"  
"Creo en tu palabra Izzy.. siempre creeré en ti.. me has sacado de un abismo muy profundo.. te lo agradezco.. se que en tu corazón hay espacio.. como para que me perdones.. espero que algún día encontrar la misma fuerza para perdonarme a mi mismo.. por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte.." dijo el chico de lentes.   
  
De pronto Izzy reparó en algo. "Marine angelmon... no has regresado a Pukamon o a gomamon" dijo casi con temor.  
  
"Eso quiere decir" dijo mimi con miedo en voz.  
"Que el enemigo esta aun por aqui" dijo Joe.  
Una explosión en la lejanía los hizo estremecerse.  
"Dios.. no" dijo mimi al ver de donde se oyó.  
"Kari..Sora.. " dijo Tai en voz alta y corrió hacia allá.  
"Los demás.. Solo Piyomon puede digoievolucionar.." dijo Joe con horror.  
"Debemos darnos prisa" dijo Izzy mientras los demás acudían rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se oyeron las explosiones.  
"Resistan" dijo Mimi.   
  
Continuará  
Comentarios..  
Creo que me quedó muy flojo.. a ver si en el siguiente puedo hacerlo mejor. Dedicado a mi amiga Ariadna.   



	8. Tenshi y Shimata.

Emblemas de le oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
Parte 8  
  
Tenshi y Shimata.  
  
Izzy, Joe, Tai y Mimi se dirigía hacia el templo sagrado que habían abandonado momentos antes.  
A pesar de la distancia se podía oír el fragor de la batalla que se estaba efectuando en el templo.  
  
Llegaron a tiempo para ver a Piedmon y a Machinedramon derribar la puerta del templo.  
  
"Marine angelmon encárgate de piedmon" le dijo Joe a su digimon.   
"De acuerdo Joe" dijo mientras se lanzaba en contra de piedmon.  
  
Tomandolo por sorpresa Marine Angelmon usó su tridente para golpearlo en la cara con la punta que no tenía los picos.  
  
"¿Que es lo que sucede?" preguntó Machine dramon al ver que Piedmon cayó al suelo.  
  
"Flechas aruvaji" se oyó una voz de adentro del templo. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre Machine dramon el cual estaba desprevenido.  
  
Izzy entró junto con lo demás hacia adentro del templo mientras los digimons trataban de contener a los darkmasters.  
  
"Debemos salir de aquí" dijo matt mientras Sora lo ayudaba a incorporarse.  
Faltaban los pequeños Kari y Tk.  
"¿Dónde estan Kari y Tk?" preguntó Tai al ver que no estaban entre ellos solo los dos.  
"Patamon digievolucionó a Angelmon hace unos minutos cuando sonó una alarma en tu computadora.. vimos que había muchos enemigos que se acercaban a este punto y le dije a Kari que se fueran con sus digimons" dijo Sora mientras Matt se sostenía de ella.  
  
"Nosotros nos quedamos como señuelos.. los enviamos a una dirección en donde no había ningún digimon" dijo Matt. En su cara se le veía que estaba muy disgustado por esa decisión.  
  
"Debemos irnos" dijo Sora mientras veía la batalla por la puerta.  
"No.. podemos irnos" dijo izzy mientras usaba su computadora y rápidamente empezó a teclear instrucciones. "Si nos vamos y los darkmasters destruyen la información del templo. El cristal que protege no podrá ser cargado de energía. Y si eso pasa la unica forma para recargarlo de energía será sacrificando el emblema del amor" dijo Izzy mientras accionó rápidamente algunas teclas.  
  
"Barrera digital activada" dijo mientras una luz roja cubrió la zona y para los Darkmasters fue como si los niños hubieran desaparecido junto con sus digimons..  
  
"Ahora es tiempo de acabarlos" dijo Marine angelmon mientras hizo girar su tridente.  
  
"Ira del dragon" dijo mientras el remolino de agua envolvió a los dos Darkmasters.  
  
Valquiriamon rapidamente voló hacia el remolino y sacando su espada ejecutó su ataque. "Espada Fenrir" gritó mientras traspasaba el remolino congelando a los dos Darkmasters.  
  
Izzy por su parte había descubierto el pasaje a hacia el cristal que protegía el templo. "Sora tienes que tocarlo deja que tu emblema y tu energía sean la chispa que regrese el cristal a la normalidad" dijo Izzy mientras Sora tocaba el cristal.  
La energía Fluyo y un resplandor rojo cubrió lso alrededores del templo.  
  
Templo sagrado de la esperanza resplandeciendo con energía dorada.  
  
Una figura caminaba por los pasillos de la pirámide. Parecía ser Tk pero ni patamon u Angelmon estaban de su lado. Rápidamente llegó a hasta un pasillo donde estaba el cristal.  
  
En ese momento una imagen apareció en el centro del cuarto.  
  
En ella se podía ver a un niño de pelo corto café y ojos de color esmerlada.  
  
"Miyako dile a Kari.. que logré establecer contacto otra vez" dijo el chico algo aliviado.  
Un chico con gogles como los de Tai se acercó y se asomó a la pantalla.  
  
"¿Tk?.. ¿eres tu. El hermano de Matt?" preguntó el chico.  
  
La figura sintió permitiendo que Daisuke lo viera .  
"Tk escuchame.. estas en grave peligro.. Izzy también corre peligro.. estoy hablando desde el año 2002.. Iori logro establecer contacto contigo.. gracias al trabajo que dejo inconcluso el tal Izzy" dijo rápidamente.  
  
En pocas palabras el chico dijo una historia donde pasaba un gran pesadilla para todos.. mucho dolor y sufrimiento en especial para Izzy.   
  
Kari llegó corriendo junto con una muchacha de cabellos purpuras.  
  
"Tk tienes que cuidarte de..." pero la chica no pudo continuar.. Ella miró espantada la pantalla.  
  
El chico torció un poco su sonrisa y Kari perdió el color. "noo.. por dios no.. tu.. tu.." dijo Kari mientras Tenshi reía maniáticamente.  
  
"Te agradezco la información pequeña niña de la luz.. al menos uno de los niños elegidos vivirá.. ME aseguraré de que tu hermano y los se me opongan mueran de una manera... dolorosa" dijo mientras sus manos empezaron a resplandecer doradas.  
  
"No te preocupes.. tu vivirás en la desesperqción de no haber podido hacer nada.." dijo mientras lanzó una rayo hacia la pared llena de símbolos.  
  
Desde afuera fue notoria lo pasó adentro el resplandor que cubría el templo desapareció mientras una gran explosión se veía desde afuera.  
  
Tenshi de improvisto lanzó un rayo hacia la pantalla y esta despareció en una multitud de chispas.  
  
En el año 2002 Kari y los niños se agacharon a tiempo de que una llamarada salida de la pantalla destruía la pared.  
  
El chico de cabello corto miró la destrucción causada.  
"Ese rayo debió haberse visto desde afuera.. si el Kaiser se apodera de este sitio.. su poder se incrementará.. la programación de este lugar ni siquiera Izzy la pudo comprender en su totalidad" dijo Iori.  
  
Kari miró todo el lugar. "este es el sitio donde se siente mas fuerte la presencia de Tk.. y ahora vamos a destruirlo" dijo Kari con lagrimas.  
  
"Si no lo hacemos el poder de Ken sobre los digimon se incrementará.. y no podemos permitirlo Kari" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Perdóname Tk.. ahora voy a destruir tu lugar de descanso" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.  
"Digmon podrá acabar con todo" djo Iori mientras sacaba su digibyte.   
"Bien iori.." dijo el digimon sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Iori extendió su brazó y dijo. "Armadura del conocimiento.. energizada" y la trasformación de armadillomon a digmon se realizó. A Iori no le gustaba usar ese digimental.. porque era el digimental del conocimiento.. y al usarlo le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos a Kari. Sin embargo tenía que hacerse.  
  
En su interior deseó que todo hubiera sido diferente.. sin embargo.. el pasado no podría cambiarse.. o sí.. las teorias de Izzy no decía si se podía o no.. pero al menos debían intentarlo.  
  
De vuelta al año 2000  
  
Desde afuera se vio perfectamente como desde un lado de la pirámide estalló en gran llamarada de energía.  
  
Solo quedaba un cristal azul rodeado de una cinta dorada en medio de toda la destrucción.  
"Este cristal es indestructible.. pero solo hasta que se le acabe la energía.. bien pudo esperar un poco.." dijo Tenshi mientras salía.. y vio las tropas de Vilemon que estaban reunidas.  
  
"Esto ya no tiene protección destrúyanlo.. que no quede piedra sobre piedra" dijo Tenshi mientras los vilemon empezaron a destruir el templo sagrado  
  
"Me preguntó si será cierto lo que me dijeron" dijo Tenshi mientras se subía en un mechanorimon y iba de ese lugar.  
  
"Izzy y tk" dijo lentamente. "Serán los primeros"  
  
Sora pudo restaurar la energía del templo y una aura roja cubrió las piedras.  
"Listo solo nosotros podremos entrar a este sitio" dijo Izzy mientras cerraba su computadora.  
  
La protección del templo estaba lista y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Matt no estaba con ellos.  
  
Los niños subieron a al nivel superior donde vieron a Matt sentado en la puerta. Gabumon estaba su lado.   
El digimon había regresado al nivel basico gracias a un gran esfuerzo de Matt.  
  
Sin embargo los Darkmasters habían escapado.. al menos piedmon. Machine dramon estaba congelado pero partido a la mitad  
"Voy a buscar a Tk" dijo Gabumon al ver que lo demás se acercaban.  
  
"Espera.. vamos contigo" dijo Izzy mientras miraba a los demás.  
"Sora les dijo a los niños. "Angelmon se fue por allá a las montañas.. Kari su fue rio abajo. Nos encontraríamos en el templo de la esperanza o en la falda de la montaña" dijo Sora.  
  
Izzy trago saliva y luego dijo "Tai ve por Kari.. que mimi te acompañe.. sora quédate a cuidar de Matt.. Joe y yo iremos con gabumon por Tk.. pase lo que pase no dejes que matt salga de aquí.." dijo Izzy mientras los demás lo veían.  
  
Tai no discutió con Izzy.. Lilymon sería muy útil para cubrir una zona amplia.. y agumon parecía estar en condiciones de pelear. E izzy tenía a Joe y a Tentomon.  
  
Los chicos salieron en busca de los niños perdidos.  
  
Joe e Izzy caminaron por un rato por el bosque casi sin decir ninguna palabra. Tentomon y Marine Angelmon iban conversando acerca de su digievolución.   
  
"Izzy te agradezco mucho tu confianza en mí" le dijo Joe un poco avergonzdo de si mismo. "Es muy importante saber que crees en mi a pesar de que casi te mato" le dijo el chico de lentes.  
  
"Olvidalo Joe.. no tiene caso que te preocupes por eso.. tu no podías hacer nada" dijo Izzy mientras recordaba ciertas cosas. "NO habrías podido en contra de eso" terminó de decir.  
  
Los digibytes de los dos chicos sonaron con fuerza.  
"Tk esta por aquí" dijo Izzy muy aliviado.  
  
Pero su alivio se acabó cuando encontraron un paraje destruido. A Izzy se le secó la garganta al igual que a Joe al ver a Tk.  
  
Estaba atado de manos y colgado de un árbol. Patamon estaba en el suelo con muchas heridas como zarpazos.  
  
"Joe.. no estamos solos" dijo Izzy mientras el chico de lentes miraba hacia todos lados.  
  
"Hola mis lindos niños.. nos volvemos a ver" dijo Lady devilmon. "Esta vez me aseguraré que mueran.  
  
Lady Devilmon Sho Shinka a Rosemon.  
  
Su trasformación fue rápida. Su figura era muy hermosa.. su rosa roja era negra como la rosa de la muerte.  
  
Izzy vio a Rosemon.. ya antes había visto esa forma.. era una de las digi evoluciones de palmon.  
  
Rosemon lanzó un latigazo hacia los niños.. pero iba dirigido hacia Izzy.  
  
"Izzy cuidado" dijo Joe mientras lo apartaba del camino de la liana. Sin embargo en cuanto la liana tocó el suelo echó raíces y formó una enredadera con espinas que atrapó a Joe.  
  
Marine angelmon iba a liberarlo pero Rosemon impidió que lo hiciera al sujetarlo son su lianas.  
"Lo siento guapo.. pero creo que si te dejará hacerlo. Mi jefe se enojaría conmigo" dijo burlonamente.  
Marine angelmon estaba protegido de las espinas por su armadura. Pero Joe no estaba. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron por la enredaderas.  
  
Izzy vio el predicamento en que estaba... ayudar a Joe o a Tk.  
  
"Yo liberare a Joe.. Izzy.. Tentomon.. vayan por Tk.. aunque quiera no puyedo hacer mucho sin matt" dijo gabumon mientras trataba de cortar las lianas con sus garras.  
  
Izzy no dijo más.. Tk debía estar muy mal.. no se movía y algo de sangre corría por su muñecas.  
  
En cuanto se acercó vió que Tk estaba colgado no de una liana.. sino de una enredadera con espinas.  
  
Afortunadamente la enredadera estaba amarrada en un arbol y el pudo desatarla con facilidad. Sin embargo bajar a tk iba a ser muy doloroso. La liana tenía espinas muy puntiagudas. Tendría que sujetar con fuerza para que no cayera a tierra.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo lo hizo, sin embargo a pesar de sus guantes, las espinas se clavaron en su manos. Izzy tuvo que morderse un labio para no perder la concentración y dejar caer al suelo a Tk. Tentomon ayudo cargando un poco a tk para que Izzy no se lastimará mucho.  
  
En cuanto tocó el suelo Izzy fue a su lado. Se veía muy mal.. tenía golpes y muchos rasguños. En sus muñecas tenía muchos picaduras de espinas. Izzy supiro al ver que ninguna de las espina perforó alguna vena importante en las muñecas de Tk.   
  
El dolor se agudizó en la manos de Izzy y notó que le dolían mucho. Aun así pudo vendarle sus heridas a Tk con un pañuelo que encontró en su bolsillo.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Tentomon al ver como sufría Izzy con sus manos. De las cuales al parecer se había complicado su sangrado.  
  
"Espero que no vayas a perder tus manos.. bueno de todos modos.. esas espinas estan envenenadas" dijo una voz que le niño del conocimiento nunca creyó que oiría. Tentomon trató de voltear hacia donde provenía la voz pero una rafaga de energía lo lanzó hacia un arbol donde quedó incosciente.  
  
Izzy confrontó a un ser que estaba a su espalda. El niño del conocimiento casi se queda sin habla al ver a ser que tenía frente a él. Era exactamente igual a él. No solo en aspecto sin en todos sus movimientos corporales.  
  
"Esto es lo que se puede hacer con los emblemas de la oscuridad.. mirame.. soy tu.. Tu deseo prohivido" dijo casi con frialdad.  
  
"fui creado de ti.. lo mismo que Tentomon. Peor.. yo no fui creado de tus cualidades.. yo soy toda tu oscuridad.. todo tu odio hacia ellos.. fui creado cuando Devilmon tocó tu frente con el emblema de desesperanza. Soy Shimata y provocaré la desesperación" dijo mientras miraba a Izzy.  
  
"Esto.. no puede ser" dijo Izzy.  
  
"Ohh si puede ser.. soy todo tu lado maligno.. oh.. pero no me confundas con un duplicado tuyo.. soy un digimon.. soy tu base de datos.. la maligna la que tanto tratas de negar.. y mi emblema es la mentira" dijo el Shimata.  
  
"Fui creado por ti.. desde que llegaste al digimudo.. es ironico. Tu el conocimiento.. la verdad.. engañando.. mintiendo siempre" dijo shimata.  
  
"No es cierto" dijo Izzy.  
  
"Estoy bien mamá; en serio no estoy triste; No.. no me pasa nada Joe" dijo Shimata con una sonrisa en su rostro imitando la voz de Izzy cuando quería estar solo.  
  
Izzy trago saliva.   
"Lo ves.. tu eres el conocimiento.. no me puedes negar.. siempre escondiendote.. mintiendo.. engañando a los demás y a ti mismo.. sin mostrar tu lado lastimado.. siempre sufriendo.. soy la parte maligna que fue expulsada cuando tk se acercó a ti. Soy la sombra de tu corazón.. Odio todo a lo que tratas de proteger.. Los odio mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.. Ahh se me olvidaba ya sabes cuanto los odio.. en el templo de esperanza tu.. fuiste yo por unos minutos.. hasta que vino este entrometido.. los mataré a todos en especial a ya sabes quien" dijo con una sonrisa que no le gustó a Izzy.  
  
"Pero me di cuenta de que la muerte de ella.. era insignificante.. habría alguien que te sacaría de esa depresión.. o los sacaría de esa desesperación.. y no voy a permitirlo.. porque te odio como nunca lo has sabido" le dijo mientras lo tomaba de su camisa.  
  
Izzy finalmente reaccionó y trató de librarse de Shimata. Pero la fuerza del otro era superior a la de Izzy.  
  
"Niño elegido del conocimiento.. mira.. como mató a la unica persona que se acercado a ti.. a la unica que se ha acercado a ti sin pedirte nada a cambio.. la unica que sientes que verdaderamente se ha preocupados por ti.. que cuando te sientes mal.. ha venido no solo en tu ayuda.. sino por todos los demás" dijo mientras su mano empezó a brillar.  
  
"No alejate de él.. no lo toques" dijo mientras trataba de liberarse.  
  
"Te doy una oportunidad.. a quien escoges.. porque me voy a llevar a uno.. A tk.. el niño de la esperanza.. o tu mejor amigo.. tu complemento.. Tentomon.. Y recuerdas no tienes el poder para.. arghhh" Shimata no terminó de hablar cuando vio como el emblema de Izzy resplandecía y su energía lo cubría.  
  
"Maldito" dijo mientras lo soltó pues su toque lo estaba quemando. El niño del conocimiento cayó cerca de Tk. Su camiza estaba quemada en el lugar donde shimata lo había tocado.  
  
Izzy buscó entre las ropas de Tk el emblema de la esperanza. Y cuando lo encontró los sostuvo en sus manos. El de la esperanza brilló con una luz debil.. pero el de la sabiduria brilló con fuerza. Pronto se formó una burbuja alrededor de ambos chicos.  
  
Gabumon estaba ocupado tratando de liberar a Joe y el digimon no notó el drama que ese estaba desarrollando a sus espaldas.   
  
Rosemon estaba causandole serios problemas a Marine angelmon. sin embargo la pelea estaba muy pareja.  
  
"Muy bien felicidades.. creaste una barrera.. pero no creas que has ganado.. tk.. nunca despertará.. de eso me ya encargé.." dijo mientras desaparecía. "Pero sin embargo.. creo que me llevaré a Tentomon.. creo que es hora de que me conozca.. y te tema.." dijo mientras tomaba a Tentomon y desaparecia en el aire.  
  
Izzy lo ultimo que vió como el otro se esfumaba en el aire antes de quedar inconsciente. Abusó de su energía vital y al hacerlo se quedó sin fuerzas, Izzy se colapsó encima de tk en vano esfuerzo de protegerlo.  
  
Rosemon la estaba pasando mal. En un instante dejó de tener la ventaja. El digimon que se estaba enfrentando tenía armadura y no todos sus ataques funcionaban con el. Debía retirarse o si no podía perder en contra de el.  
  
"Nos vemos mis niños tengo que irme" dijo mientras trataba de escapar pero una una flecha de energía le impidó lo hiciera.  
  
"Atmosfera celestial"  
"Cañon de flor"  
El ataque combinado de las dos digimon alcanzó a rosemon y la lanzó al suelo.  
"Relampago de la sinceridad" dijo Marine angelmon y un relampago azul salió de la punta de su tridente hacia rosemon.  
  
El ataque de Marine angelmon desintegró a Rosemon ante el asombro de casi todos los demás. El digimon de nivel mega se deshizó lentamente en un sinfín de particulas. Pero al diferencia es que esas particulas no se dirigieron hacia la isla File.  
  
Marine angelmon estuvo un segundos contemplando como rosemon se desintegrará.. antes de regresar a Pukamon y flotar unos segundos en el aire. "Woaoo lo hice.. acabe con dos digimons de nivel mega, espero que estés orgulloso de mí.. joe.." dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer al suelo visiblemente agotado.  
  
Con la muerte de Rosemon las lianas que envolvían a Joe desaparecieron.  
Mimi corrí hacia Joe y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
Pero el momento de felicidad duró poco al ver el estado de Tk e Izzy.  
  
"Tk" gritó Kari mientras apartó con sin cuidado a Izzy.  
En su mente febril Izzy dijo. "Alejate de él.. no lo toques.. no le hagas daño" dijo Izzy muy debilmente.  
  
Joe llegó y los examinó cuidadosamente. "tienen fiebre" dijo muy preocupado pro lo que le pasaba a los dos chicos.  
  
Izzy oyó en su mente una voz. "No tendrás paz.. siempre que la busques.. yo estaré allí.. Los mataré uno por uno.. a tus padres.. a tus amigos.. hasta que acabé con todos.. estarás solo.. como lo habías querido" se oyó la voz de Shimata.  
  
Los niños apenas dijeron palabra. Y regresaron al templo sagrado.  
  
Valquiryamon hacia guardia.. y Tai tuvo que armarse de una gran valor para entrar primero y preparar a Matt. De lo contrario.. podrías ser tres los que estuvieran inconscientes.  
  
A pesar de todo. Hubo un grito desgarrador momentos despues cuando entraron con tk.  
  
"TK" gritó matt. "perdoname fue mi culpa no debía haber dejado que te fueras solo" matt se golpeó la cabeza con sus manos en muestra de desesperación.  
  
Sora se acercó para evitar que el chico se hiciera mas daño del que ya tenía en su cansado cuerpo. Gabumon se acercóa Matt. "Lo siento.. no llegué a tiempo" Gabumon trató de confortar a Matt.  
  
Tai trató de acercarse pero Sora abrazó a Matt. "Todo estará bien Matt.. te voy a ayudar a cuidarlo" dijo con dulzura.  
  
Tai cerró sus puños con tristeza. (Lo prefiere a él.. y no a mí) pensó Tai con rabia. "Pero es mi culpa.." dijo en voz baja mientras su rabia disminuía.   
  
En el escondite de los malos.  
  
Devilmon contemplaba a Piedmon.  
  
"Perdimos a aliados muy valiosos.. un emblema esta destruido.. y otro esta en manos de los niños" dijo Piedmon con arrogancia.  
  
"Tus planes estan fallando devilmon" dijo con gran placer.  
"Al contrario.. se han creado dos aliados muy poderosos" dijo DEvilmon  
  
"Ademas creo que ya no te necesitamos para nada Piedmon" se oyó un voz a sus espaldas.  
  
"¿¿Que??.. uno de los niños elegidos" dijo con sorpresa mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.  
  
"No me insultes" dijo Shimata mientras arrojaba hacia una pared a Tentomon.  
"Te daré una oportunidad" dijo Devilmon. "Sobrevive a a Shimata los proximos 20 segundos y viviras" dijo muy divertido.  
  
"¿Que?.. ¿estas locos.. soy el darkamsters mas poderoso y ninigun chiquillo.." pero Piedmon no pudo continuar pues un rayo de enrgía lo golpeó en la espalda.  
  
"Maldito.. espadas de triunfo" dijo mientras arrojaba dos contra Shimata.   
Pero Shimata cogió una de las espadas y la usó para bloquear a la otra la cual fue a dar a unos metros atrás de Piedmon. Shimata se lanzó contra Piedmon con su espada.  
  
El arlequin sacó otra de sus espadas y pudo bloquear el ataque de Shimata.  
"nunca seré derrotado por un chiquillo malcriado y .. arghh" gritó y para su sorpresa vió como el filo de un espada sobresalía por su torso.  
  
"Eres tan tonto piedmon.. que nunca has oido de los ataques a traición" dijo tenshi que se había sumado a la lucha sin que Piedmon se diera cuenta. "Muerto por tus propias armas que ironico ¿verdad?" dijo Tenshi mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Piedmon al ver el rostro angelical de Tk. Tenshi era 100% igual a Tk incluso cuando sonreía.. era muy difícil distinguirlos a ambos  
  
"No regresarás a la vida otra vez.. pues consumiremos tu vida misma.." dijo Shimata.  
  
Ambos dejaron que piedmon cayera al suelo casi sin vida.  
  
"El templo de la esperanza esta destruido.. solo quedó la piedra sagrada que resguardaba" dijo Tenshi casi sin emoción.. como si tuviera algo que hacer.  
  
"Yo me asegure que el niño de la esperanza nunca despierte y el del conocimiento.. casi es mío" dijo Shimata casi con servilismo.  
  
Pero para sorpresa de Devilmon y de Shimata. Tenshi arremetió contra él y lo lanzó a la pared. Sus manos brillaban doradas mientras los sostenía con fuerza.   
"Tk es mio.. y de nadie mas.. tocale un solo cabello y te mueres.. no me importa si provienes de al misma base de datos que yo" le dijo Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi lo soltó casi con desprecio y luego agregó. "A menos que quieras que yo mate al niño del conocimiento.. no te metas en mi territorio" dijo con una sonrisa malevola.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Shimata de enojarse. Iba a golpear a Tenshi cuando Devilmon dijo. "Basta"  
  
Piedmon estaba en el suelo apenas vivo oyendo todo.   
  
"El tercer miembro esta a punto de nacer.. me pregunto que harán lo niños cuando despierte a medianoche y lo descubran junto con ellos" dijo Devilmon.  
  
En el templo sagrado del amor.   
Los niños estaban muy preocupados pues la fiebre de Izzy subió a mas de 40 grados.  
  
"Creo que esta envenenado.. no sé que hacer" dijo Joe que por primera vez deseó ser medico o haber prestado atención a las platicas de su padre.  
  
Todos los niños tenía su atención los heridos. Izzy, Tk y Matt.  
Matt era el que tenía heridas mas graves. tk no despertaba o daba signos de conciencia. E Izzy tenía una fiebre muy alta.  
  
Con todas esta preocupaciones y mas la desaparición de Tentomon. Los niños no advirtieron como el emblema de la traición que Joe había dejado cerca de las mochilas brillaba con luz plateada.  
  
Continuará  
  
Comentarios  
Uff este episodio lo hice entiempo record un día..   
Dedicado a Ariadna.. a mi amiga Javiera, a torachan.. nekochan.. tori chan y mina chan..  
Uff a cuanta gente se lo dedico  
  
  
  



	9. Pesadilla y Traición

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
Parte 9  
  
Pesadilla y Traición   
  
Eran las siete de la noche en el templo sagrado. Pero no se notaba las puertas se habían reparado en cuestión de minutos cuando todos regresaron con los heridos.  
  
Si las miradas pudieran matar. Matt hubiera sido el homicida mas grande de ambos mundos. Tai al principio iba a hablar con él acerca de un asunto. Pero al ver la mirada que tenía en sus ojos retrocedió. Si.. el niño del valor retrocedió al ver los ojos de Matt.  
  
Matt a pesar de sus heridas permanecía cerca de su hermano Tk.  
El estado de Tk era muy lamentable, muchos rasguños especialmente en los brazos. Algunos moretones en su cara.. su ropa tenía severos desgarres y muchas manchas cafes...  
  
Tk que antes era la viva imagen de la vitalidad se veía muy mal.   
Anteriormente cuando estaba inconsciente estaba pálido. Pero ahora tenía el color muy subido. Su fiebre no era muy alta. De vez en cuando murmuraba algo pero matt no comprendía que cosa decía.  
  
Izzy casi presentaba el mismo estado, solo que sus manos estaban muy hinchadas por las espinas que tenía clavadas en ellas y su fiebre era altisima.  
  
Sora y mimi le habían quitado con mucho cuidado las espinas. Joe vació un poco de alcohol en las manos de Izzy. Normalmente la gente con esa clase de heridas siente como las manos les arden.. pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Ni siquiera un movimiento en sus párpados.  
  
Esto le preocupo mucho a Joe.. y mas cuando hicieron lo mismo con tk. Este reaccionó un poco.. pero solo un poco.. Después de haberlo limpiado se veía mucho mejor.  
  
Pero el pobre de Matt se veía mucho peor a cada momento. Era obvio que le dolía mucho la espalda, pero no quería dejar solo a su hermano.  
  
Joe y los demás dejaron a Matt y a Kari cuidando a tk mientras iban a discutir mas alejados de ellos. "Están envenenados" dijo joe muy despacio tratando de que Kari o matt no los oyeran.  
"¿Estas seguro?" dijo mimi muy preocupada.  
  
Sora solo agachó la cabeza y miró a Matt con angustia.  
Tai miró la reacción de Sora y sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo. Sin embargo siguió calmado como si no le importara la mirada con que sora estaba viendo a Matt.  
  
"Si al menos supiéramos que clase de veneno es ... podríamos buscar un antídoto" dijo Joe mientras los demás solo asentían.  
  
Kari cuidaba de Tk.. con la misma devoción con que lo hacía Matt. La pobre niña estaba muy preocupada.. sin embargo en estos momentos ella sabía que llorar no resolvía las cosas.. así que se puso a pensar en la solución.. por desgracia siempre llegaba a la misma solución..  
  
(Izzy sabría la respuesta) pensaba y cuando pensaba eso miraba al portador del conocimiento en igual o peor estado que Tk.  
  
(Debe haber una solución) pensaba mientras casi se desesperaba. Gatomon estaba a su lado mientras veía a Kari como estaba esforzándose mucho en encontrar la respuesta.  
  
"Pureza" se oyó una voz por la habitación.  
Kari abrió sus ojos y miró a los demás.. nadie pareció que había oido esa palabra.  
  
Sin embargo vió un niño de cabello castaño sentado junto a Izzy. "Siento no poder ayudarte.." oyó decirle al niño del conocimiento.  
  
Kari se levantó y caminó hacía él. "Creo que solo un milagro te salvará.. nichan" dijo mientras desaparecía.  
  
"Milagros" pensó Kari mientras recordó algo.  
  
Pero la duda lo sobrecogió.. La ultima vez casi le había costado la vida a Tk. "Noo. Esto es diferente.. esta enfermo.. no esta muerto.." pensó Kari mientras veía a Tk.  
  
Pero luego lo pensó con calma. (Tk no despertaba aun antes de la fiebre..) la niña de la luz siguió rebuscando en su mente una y otra vez.  
  
"Ahh si al menos Izzy estuvieras despierto.. el sabría que hacer" se le oyó decir a Mimi un poco desesperada.  
  
De pronto Kari recordó algo y vió a Patamon. Sin embargo su esperanza se desvaneció. "Si solo estuviera despierto Tk.. Magna angelmon podría curarlos" pensó un poco triste. Ella se sintió peor al recordar que aunque patamon estuviera bien.. solo podría alcanzar el nivel evolucionado.. y nada mas.. necesitaba a Tk para evolucionar al perfeccionamiento.  
  
"La niña de la pureza y su digimon" oyó de nuevo Kari y luego la voz agregó. "Vaya que eres lenta" mientras la niña se sonrojaba.  
El mismo niño de cabello castaño, la miraba muy molesto.. "¿Necesitas que te lo explique o que..?" le siguió diciendo a la niña.  
  
La niña lo miró con muchas dudas en su cabeza. "Hola.. collar de flores" dijo el chiquillo. "Y así quieres que tk se recuperé.. esas flores son medicinales" dijo el chico mientras desaparecía.   
  
Aqui fue cuando Kari recordó un poder de Lilymon.. (El collar de flores.. servía para purificar...) "LO TENGO" gritó muy entusiasmada.  
  
"Mimi.. mimi.. mimi.. Lilymon tiene la cura.. tiene que usar el collar de flores.. para que.." pero la niña no pudo terminar por que joe la interrumpió.  
  
"Es cierto con eso podrá eliminar las toxinas" dijo joe muy contento.  
  
Matt se había levantado con gran esfuerzo y miraba a la niña de la pureza con sus ojos .  
La niña de la pureza sintió como todos la estaban mirando con curiosidad.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo mientras palmon la miraba y de pronto comprendió y rápidamente digievolucionó con la ayuda de Mimi.  
  
"Collar de flores" dijo lilymon mientras varios collares de flores calleron sobre los niños.  
  
Matt estaba al pendiente de lo que pasará. "No funciona" dijo el chico mientras casi se caía al suelo.  
  
"Esperen" dijo kari mientras todos contenían el aliento.   
  
El color rojo empezó a disminuir en ambos chicos y la hinchazón de las manos de Izzy disminuyeron un poco.  
  
Casi todos suspiraron de alivio al ver como esos dos chicos al parecer estaban mucho mejor a cada momento. Matt se relajó al ver como su hermano regresaba su color habitual.  
  
Pero acechando desde las sombras un par de ojos los veían a todos. El resplandor de sus ojos no era normal. Lo causaban unas gafas que resplandecían un poco.. pero como todos tenían su atención en los heridos.. pasaba desapercibido.  
  
Miraba y evaluaba el riesgo si se daba a conocer en ese momento.. desde el momento en que se creó su forma.. había estado escondido detrás de las mochilas de los niños.  
  
Sin embargo estaba en contacto constante con Devilmon a través de un lazo telepatico creado por datamon.  
  
"Puedes proceder.. eliminalos a todos antes de que despierten ellos" dijo Devilmon. "pero hazlo con cautela pues estas solo.. si te descubren tendrás que pelear con todos ellos" le dijo devilmon mientras Tenshi hablaba con Shimata.  
  
"Devilmon espera.." le dijo Tenshi.   
Shimata arqueó su ceja ante esa falta de respeto de parte de Tenshi. El sabía que tenshi era muy diferente de él. sin embargo no le gustaba la manera de ser de Tenshi. Actuaba como si fuera igual a Devilmon y no como si fuera su padre. Shimata recordaría esto en el futuro. Debía ajustar cuentas con Tenshi.  
  
Devilmon por su parte estaba intrigado por la independencia de Tenshi. Shimata era muy dependiente de él. Como si quisiera agradarle a él.   
  
Datamon le había hablado de Tenshi y le había advertido de su comportamiento.  
Devilmon sabía que era por parte de su base de datos. Shimata era en un 65% energía de Izzy y un 10 % energía de los otros niños y un 25% de energía de devilmon. Toda esa energía cambió el emblema de la desesperanza en un nuevo niño elegido una parte de Izzy con todos sus recuerdos e inteligencia. pero no sus emociones y lealtad...  
  
Shimata eran el cúmulo de emociones que tenía Izzy en el templo sagrado de la esperanza. Todo ese exquisito coctel de emociones como lo llamaba Devilmon necesitaba ser enfocado a través de un lente y le dio forma en el emblema de la desesperanza.  
  
Con toda esa energía devilmon fue capaz de desarrollar la manera de poder quitarle el emblema de la oscuridad a Piedmon. Manipuló y controló a los darkmasters. Pero Devilmon había usado un 35% de enegía de Izzy.. Pues contenía todos sus conocimientos e inteligencia.  
  
Sin embargo también había usado el mismo proceso en Tenshi.. robando un 95 de energía de Tk y combinandola con la energía de Izzy.. el resultado fue Tenshi.. cuyos poderes era muy fuertes. Pero su personalidad era extraña.. no era como Shimata que odiaba a los niños elegidos. Era diferente como si fuera indiferente a lo que les pasará a los niños o a sus mismos aliados.  
  
Solo le rendía cuentas a Devilmon.. obedecía sus ordenes.. pero no como shimata. Al cual le daba gran placer obedecer a Devilmon.. Tenshi era algo así como rebelde.  
  
"Espera.. que tal si usamos un poco de tortura en Tk" dijo Tenshi mientras shimata lo veía un poco extrañado.  
  
"¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó Shimata.  
  
"Bueno.. sabemos que el tal matt quiere mucho a Tk.. que tal si hacemos que Tk este un poco.. incontrolable.. estoy seguro que habrá suficiente energía como para que otro de nosotros surja de un emblema.. usando a Kisama como enfoque.. podremos crear a un nuevo aliado.." dijo Tenshi mientras explicaba su plan.  
  
"Con cuatro de nosotros podremos acabar con todos los niños elegidos que faltan y conservar a nuestros.. "Dobles".. como recuerdo" dijo mientras veía con satisfacción como shimata estaba de acuerdo por primera vez.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo" se oyó la voz de Kisama. "Desde que nací he tenido ganas de hablar con Joe" dijo mientras sus lentes resplandecía. "De mostrarle como es verdaderamente su ser interior" dijo mientras sus imagen aparecía en el monitor. Era la viva imagen de Joe.  
  
"Sin embargo hay un riesgo de que te descubran.. se discreto.." dijo Devilmon un poco preocupado. (Es posible que pueda perder un emblema)  
  
"La niña de la luz no me ha detectado todavía.. esta muy preocupada por el tal tk.. ¿Que hago cuando me descubra?" pregunto Kisama.  
  
"Matala" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con placer.  
Kisama sonrió al oirlo. "Justo lo que pensé" dijo mientras se callaba al ver como Kari estaba muy contenta y casi había volteado en su dirección.  
  
"Procederé con el plan.. le daré una sustancia especial a Tk" les comunicó mientras buscaba dentro de una bolso como el de Joe. "Con un poco de esto.. y tendremos.. una verdadera fiesta" dijo Kisama mientras sonreía con crueldad.   
  
Kisama a pesar de tener unas horas de nacido ya sabía todo lo que había que hacer para destruir a los niños.. en parte gracias a la energía que recibió de Izzy.. sabía la mayoría de los ataques y poderes de los digimons.. y los mas importante sabía como contrarrestarlos.. con excepción de Marine Angelmon y Valquiryamon.  
  
(Puedo con todos menos esos nuevos digimons de nivel mega" pensó mientras esperaba mientras todos se iban a preparar algo de cenar y a descansar.  
Solo el tal matt se había quedado cerca de su hermano.  
  
Kisama vio su oportunidad y se acercó en ese momento en que nadie sospecharía porque Joe se había ido a uno de los cuartos al fondo del templo.  
  
Se dirigió sin miedo. Era idéntico a Joe.. solo la tal Kari podría decir que no era Joe.. pero para eso tendría que verlo a los ojos y a esa distancia estaba a salvo.  
  
Lentamente se dirigió hacia matt el cual solo lo vio de reojo. Kisama solo sonrió al ver como Matt lo ignoraba por completo.  
  
Tomó un frasco que traía en su bolso y empapó un pañuelo todo esto lo hizo mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Matt. Cuando terminó se acercó a Tk y lo pasó por su cara mientras Matt lo veía un poco extrañado.  
  
"Es un desinfectante" dijo Kisama mientras elevaba un poco su voz para que pareciera la de Joe. Siguió limpiando las heridas de Tk con ese pañuelo el cual se iba poniendo un poco escarlata. Por la sangre seca.  
  
Tk se estaba quejándose un poco por el liquido con que lo estaban curando, sentía que le quemaba las heridas. Kisama sonrió al ver como liquido entraba por las heridas abiertas en Tk. Con cuidado y en un gesto que parecía como inocente puso el pañuelo en la nariz de Tk para que lo respirará.  
  
Ya había terminado con su tarea.. Era el momento de largarse de allí antes de que...  
  
Oyó los murmullos aun antes e que los sonidos salieran de los labios de los niños y vió la cara de espanto de Matt.   
Kisama solo suspiró. Joe había regresado y su disfraz estaba al descubierto..no importaba calculaba que tenía unos segundos antes de que todos reaccionarán lo suficiente como para ir a la puerta.  
  
Si no fuera porque Tk dio un alarido que no parecía humano y el digibyte de Tk empezó a dar señales de alarma y la luz roja se encendió en la pantalla. Hubiera alcanzado la salida antes de que todos pudieran hacer algo.  
  
Kisama solo sonrió al ver como empezaban a reaccionar tarde.. de un salto se puso fuera del alcance de Matt pero estaba un poco alejado de la puerta. Gatomon se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Kisama a un velocidad sorprendente matearealizó un tridente con el que golpeó a Gatomon en el rostro y lo hizo retroceder.  
  
Unos segundos necesitaba y esos segundos se los daría el pequeño tk.  
La parte que habían planeado para Tk iba pasar ahora cuando Matt lo sujetará.  
"Tk.. ¿que tienes?.. ¿Estas bien?" dijo Matt lo sujetaba.  
  
(Es tan predecible) pensó kisama al verlo que matt trataba de averiguar lo que tenía Tk.  
Segundos después de Matt tocó a Tk y le habló.  
"ALEJATE" le gritó Tk en sus sueños. Y con su fuerza trataba de rechazar el abrazo de Matt.  
  
Kisama sonrió si no se equivocaba en ese momento el digibyte interpretaría eso como una amenaza. Y sucedió tal como esperaba el digibyte hizo evolucionar a Patamon a Angelmon.  
  
Pero Angelmon se veía diferente como si todos fueran enemigos de Tk. El angel incluso se veía diferente su resplandor había desaparecido y color blanco era como si fuera gris.   
  
(Los digimons de los niños elegidos pueden ser contaminados por el mismo emblema de la oscuridad si forzamos a los niños" pensó Kisama con alegría.  
  
Kisama se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras veía como angelmon miraba a todos los que estaban en la habitación.  
  
Tk estaba sufriendo por alguna razon desconocida.. Su mente buscaba algun alivio y todo eso se reflejo en el digibyte. La digievolución había sido diferente normalmente los digimon protegían a los niños de cualquier peligro.   
  
Pero lo que le había hecho Kkisama había alterado ese mecanismo y ahora con tk casi en agonía su compañero digital buscaría aliviar su sufrimiento a pesar de que no sabía con exactitud lo que le pasaba a su protegido.  
  
Pero algo era seguro.. Tk estaba sufriendo.. y alguien iba a pagar por ello.. su mente estaba nublada.. por el dolor que estaba sufriendo Tk.. El lazo que los unía estaba dando todo el sufrimiento de Tk a Angelmon..  
  
"Ahh hagan que pare.. por favor.. ayudenlo.. ahhhhhhhh no puedo mas" gritó angelmon se llevó las manos a la cabeza en agonía su cetro cayó haciendo una gran estrépito que sacudió el corazón de todos mientras kisama veía con satisfacción la escena.  
  
El digibyte de Tk lanzó una cortina multicolor hacia el emblema de Tk el cual se oscureció y una nube roja salió del emblema y rodeó al digimon angel.  
  
El aura de energía roja como la sangre cubrió a Angelmon y tomó su cetro que había tirado en el suelo. "Arghhhhhhhhhhh" gritó angelmon al sentir esa tremenda energía negativa producto del miedo y desesperación.  
  
Una llamarada de fuego lo cubrió por completo quemandole la piel y el traje.. su cetro se trasformó en una lanza dando origen a un digimon virus.. Skullsatanomon(O skulldevilmon) el angel caído.  
  
Kisama estaba muy divertido.. pero sería muy facil que ellos murieran así.  
"Esta contaminado.. y si no hacen que sus digimon evolucionen.. el los matará a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo mientras veía con satisfacción como se dirigía hacia Kari.  
  
En una abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que podía digievolucionar al maximo lo hicieron para protger a Kari.  
  
Kisama se dirigió a la puerta y la traspasó con facilidad. Matt a pesar del dolor en su espalda fue tras él. "MetalGarurumon.. protege a Tk" dijo mientras salía del templo.  
  
Cuando Matt salió le sorprendió ver a Kisama recargado en un arbol sonriendo al niño.  
"Te esperaba.. niño de la amistad" dijo con desdén.  
"¿Qué el hiciste a Tk?.. dimelo o si no" dijo Matt mientras lo sujetaba del suéter.  
  
"O si no ¡que?" dijo Kisma mientras se liberaba del toque de matt. "Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta... pero a pesar de que parezco humano mi poder es como si fuera el de un digimon perfeccionado" le dijo tomo a Matt por la camisa y lo estrelló contra un arbol.   
  
La espalda adolorida de matt lo resintió al sentir como Kisama lo estaba presionando contra el arbol.  
"Te propongo un trato.. dame lo que quiero.. y te diré que tiene tu hermano" dio Kisama.   
  
Matt lo miró a los ojos y le dijo. "Nunca" mientras la energía azul empezó a ascender por su emblema y a su alrededor.  
  
"Bien.. entonces tu hermano morirá.. por tu culpa.. por no pagar mi precio" dijo mientras lo soltó y se empezó a retirar. "Tiene dos horas de vida.. será mejor que regreses a su lado y que disfrutes las ultimas horas del niño de la esperanza" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente.  
  
El aura azul de matt desapareció casi al instante y la preocupación invadió su mente. Tk..  
  
"Dame algo a cambio.. y hablaré" dijo Kisama mientras se detenía y lo miraba de solesayo. "No te preocupes.. no pediré que mates a nadie.. solo quiero algo.. algo material.." dijo mientras su voz se suavizaba.  
  
Matt cerró sus ojos y habló al fin "¿qué quieres?" dijo mientras sentía como el pecho se le oprimía.  
  
"La computadora de Izzy.. y el emblema de la luz" dijo Kisama al chico de la amistad. "son solo objetos materiales.." enfatizó Kisama.  
"No puedo" dijo matt.  
  
"Entonces solo traeme la computadora de Izzy" dijo Kisama.  
"De acuerdo" dijo Matt mientras cerraba sus puños.  
"Espera un poco.. niño de la amistad" dijo Kisama.  
"Júrame que la traerás sin trampas y sin trucos.. mañana a mediodia entras y sales solo con ella" dijo Mientras lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.  
  
"Te lo juro" dijo matt.  
"Muy bien esa promesa te ata a mi.. asi que te lo diré.. Le di a tu hermano un antiséptico que también es un alucinógeno muy potente.. esta viendo pesadillas que solo él y otra persona conocen.. y solo la otra persona puede liberarlo.. y casualmente es el que originó todo este lío" dijo Kisama mientras Matt abría sus ojos.  
  
"¿porque me dices todo esto?" dijo muy sorprendido.  
"Porque es una fracción de lo que sé.. si quieres saber mas .. traeme la computadora y el emblema de... la luz.. y el amor.." dijo Kisama mientras se recargaba en el arbol.  
  
Matt se estaba alejando de allí cuando Kisama habló una vez mas. "Las flores de Lilymon podrán quitarle ese ataque.. pero no saldrá del sopor.. yo sé como sacarlo.. y tal vez alguien del grupo.. el que lo pusó allí en primer lugar" dijo Kisama mientras Matt entraba al templo. donde Marine angelmon apenas podía contener a skullsatanomon.  
  
Sin embargo no esperó a que matt saliera de allí sino que se fue de allí riendo. Sabía que Matt no traería la computadora o los emblemas hasta mañana.  
  
Llegó 15 minutos después al escondite de devilmon. Devilmon vio complacido como se inclinaba ante su presencia.  
  
"El emblema de la amistad ha sido contaminado con la traición.. ya es posible manipular al unico inmune al emblema de la traición" dijo kisama.  
  
Shimata lo miró de arriba abajo. "Le dijiste que hacer para aliviar el sufrimiento de Tk" le dijo mientras Tenshi solo reía ante el comentario de Shimata.  
  
"Eres un genio.. lo enredaste muy bien en tu red.. traicionará a su palabra o a sus amigos... cualquiera de las dos es muy importante para él.. perderá la confianza en si mismo.." dijo Tenshi mientras Devilmon sonreía al pensar como uno de los odiados Digimon de nivel mega estaba tachado.  
  
"Y si acaso nos entrega la computadora y los emblemas... el emblema de la amistad será destruido.. por el mismo dueño.." dijo Devilmon con beneplácito.  
  
"¿cómo confiar en una persona que traiciona a sus amigos.. por egoísmo?" dijo Shimata mientras revisaba sus notas. "Esta perdido"  
  
Tenshi solo sonrió. "Piensa que Tk es solo para protegerlo.. cuidarlo y mimarlo.. si supiera cuanto odia Tk eso.." dijo Tenshi pero luego se le ilumino el rostro.  
  
"Creo que puedo manipular a la tal Kari" dijo mientras todos los demás lo veian casi con asombro.  
  
"Estas jugado con fuego.. la luz es muy poderosa.. casi tanto como la esperanza.. hasta ahora hemos ahogado la esperanza con miedo.. si se unen las dos" dijo Devilmon mientras los demás lo miraban.  
  
"Será nuestro fin.. ya lo sé.. no te preocupes.. dentro de una semana el emblema de la luz se extinguirá" dijo Tenshi mientras los demás lo miraban. "Y es que el amor es tan ciego y egoísta.. solo el amor puro y corespondido podría salvarla" terminó de decir con una mueca y agregó. "Pero eso nunca sucederá" terminó riendo pues sabía algo que los demás no.  
  
to be continued.  
  
Comentarios..  
Cada vez se me hacen mas cortos los episodios.. uff.  
Dedicado a Ariadna chan.. mi querida y estimada amiga..   
  
  
  



	10. La peor pesadilla posible para ti.

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
BY RYU-KUN  
  
Parte 10  
La peor pesadilla posible para ti.  
  
Tk estaba sudando de nuevo se oía claramente como murmuraba palabras como detente.. o no sigan. Pero de alguna manera a pesar que de pronto diera un grito profundo no lograba despertar.  
  
Pero no solo era tk el estaba sufriendo Patamon estaba en el suelo temblando. Luchando por no digievolucionar.. para no volver a ser la creatura que apenas pudo contener Marine Angelmon.  
  
Izzy había despertado y estaba intranquilo.. cada vez que Tk gritaba perdía la concentración.. El digibyte de Tk no daba ningún dato.. al menos ningún dato que Izzy quisiera que los demás vieran.  
  
Un nuevo dato estaba en analizador de Digimon.  
Shimata: Humano digital  
Clasificación: Base de datos.. Copia de Izzy Izumi.. sobre expuesta sobre otro digimon..   
Función.. indefinida  
Emblemas: Mentira y desesperanza.   
Habilidades: Capacidad de entrar en la mente y los corazones de los demás.  
Poderes: Desconocidos..  
Nivel: Mega  
  
Izzy había logrado que todos creyeran que no había nada en el digibyte de Tk.  
  
La vergüenza era demasiada para él. Recordando las palabras de Shimata. Izzy se sintió peor. La culpa era de él. Su base de datos había sido copiada, cuando Devilmon lo tocó con el emblema y después fue re programada resultando Shimata un digimon humano.  
  
Izzy tenía miedo pues al parecer Shimata tenía todos su recuerdos y lo que mas le preocupaba era que.. conocía todos los puntos débiles de todos. Y los de él.  
  
Atacó sin piedad a Tk con el fin de nulificar la esperanza. Y al parecer tuvo éxito Tk estaba sufriendo con algo que no podía tolerar.   
  
Izzy lo había escaneado con su computadora y descubrió un onda mental extraña en la mente de Tk que estaba en un ciclo que empezaba cada cuatro horas y tenía una duración de 30 minutos.  
  
Durante ese lapso de tiempo el cuerpo de Tk empezaba reaccionar de manera alarmante. Primero su pulso se aceleraba muy rápido y luego daba la impresión que tk quería escapar de algo. su temperatura se incrementaba a mas de 40 grados. Si no podía sacarlo de ese estado Tk moriría por que su cuerpo no aguntaría dos días mas en ese estado. Sin embargo Izzy había logrado de alguna manera interrumpir el proceso de digi evolución de patamon.  
  
O de lo contrario ya hubieran muerto por la digievolución de Patamon. Pero el pobre animalito estaba sufriendo mucho temblando y sudando. A pesar de la desconexion sentia los gritos de tk en su mente.   
  
Izzy No estaba durmiendo apropiadamente eran las siete de la mañana y no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche.  
  
Apenas podía tenerse en pie. Revisó su computadora y descubrió con alivio que las trasferencia se había hecho. Todos sus archivos programas y especialmente su diario fueron trasferidos por via Internet a su computadora personal en su casa.  
  
Izzy cerró los archivos y le dio una clave que solo podrían abrirse con una solo emblema. Conocimiento.  
  
Después estaba inseguro.. y finalmente le quitó el modem que le había dado genai. Y lo estrelló en el piso donde lo pisó hasta asegurarse que no hubiera forma de reconstruirlo.  
  
Todos lo demás niños estaba dormidos por el cansancio. Kari miró como Izzy pisaba el modem.. y se preguntó porque lo hacia.. sin embargo tk era mas importante..   
  
Izzy sabía cual sería el siguiente paso táctico de Shimata. (La única cosa que no tiene.. que.. de tenerla lo haría definitivamente invencible.. y es mi computadora) pensó con calma.  
  
Se aseguró de que no hubiera forma alguna de que su Computadora pudiera contener información alguna en ella. Apenas la suficiente como para no dar sospechas. Todo su trabajo estaba en computadora personal en su casa. Afortunadamente había puesto un correo para sus padres para que desconectaran la maquina de internet.  
  
Con todo sus archivos ya a salvo Izzy le pusó una clave a la computadora y luego revisó al pequeño Tk con mas cuidado.  
  
Todos los niños lo habían intentado de igual medida que cuando lo revivieron pero todos habían fallado. Habían tratado de darle energía como cuando Izzy estaba enfermo.. Cuando Matt lo intentó fue cuando Tk tuvo el peor Ataque. Y a matt casi se le rompió el corazón.. su pequeño hermano.. estaba rechazando.. su ayuda..  
  
Izzy sabía que no se sentía bien.. de todos los niños el era el único que estaba débil.. Izzy cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse pues su mente estaba cansada..  
  
Por primera vez estaba exhausto finalmente había llegado al limite de sus fuerzas.. El simple hecho de estar parado le causaba mareo.. pero había algo que el disgustaba mas que el hecho de sentir la nausea en su boca. Saber que era parcialmente responsable de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Lo que iba a hacer era algo de por si complicado.. y nunca lo había hecho.. el analizador de digimon le dio la clave.. y ahora tendría que hacerlo o perdería la coherencia que había logrado.  
  
En teoría era simple.. reconectar el lazo que unía a sus digimons.. pero sin los digimons.. El lazo que unía a los digimons se debilitaría aun más e incluso podría ser nulificado. Pero ese un pequeño precio a pagar y mas cuando Izzy vio que pronto empezaría un ataque para Tk.  
  
Izzy conectó su digibyte con el de Tk y luego hizo lo mismo con sus emblemas.. Todo estaba listo solo necesita presionar la tecla de borrar y el programa anterior de los digibytes se borraría y sería reemplazado con uno nuevo. En lugar de que Tentomon estuviera conectado mentalmente a él. Ahora Tk y él compartirían un lazo mental.  
  
La sola idea de hacer de hacerlo.. le disgustaba.. porque significaba compartir a un nivel muy intimo cosas que solo el sabía.. y lo mismo iba con Tk.. Izzy sabría cosas que Tk mantenía escondidas en su cabeza.. Y tk sabría todo lo izzy pensaba de los demás.  
  
Era inquietante conocer el mas intimo secreto de otra persona y aparte que la otra persona conociera su mas intimo secreto.   
  
Pero sabía que el daño estaba en la mente de Tk.. No sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando por le mente de Tk.. pero era seguro que era algo que Shimata le había dejado en su mente..  
  
"K'so" pensó mientras ponía le digibyte de Tk en su computadora y presiono borrar.. y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Apagó su computadora, se llevó sus manos a la cara al pensar lo que le podría haber hecho ese maldito de shimata al pequeño tk.  
  
Y luego se recostó y cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.. pues sabía que sería mas fácil ver lo que le pasaba a Tk dormido que despierto.  
  
Matt había estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hacía horas.. Esperó y esperó hasta que al fin izzy se quedó dormido.  
  
Y luego lentamente se levantó.. se fijo en la respiración de Izzy vio como se relajaba.. se acercó y murmuró.  
  
"Izzy ¿estas despierto?" preguntó en voz baja.  
Al no oír respuesta tomó la computadora de Izzy con cuidado.. y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
"Matt.. ¿Que estas haciendo?" le preguntó Kari la cual vio como Matt había tomado la computadora de Izzy y estaba a punto de salir con ella.  
  
"No lo entenderías" le dijo Matt. "Por favor no le digas a los demás que salí" dijo Matt con tristeza. "Espera matt.." le dijo Kari mientras ella se llevaba la mano al cuelo y le daba su collar. "Si con esto sabemos que le pasó a tk.. vale la pena el precio" dijo Kari muy triste.  
  
Matt se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la reacción de Kari. "¿Como?" preguntó con voz apenas audible.  
"Gatomon fue tras de ti cuando saliste y escuchó lo que te dijo ese sujeto.. por favor matt apresúrate" le dijo Kari con aprensión.  
  
"Kari.."  
"Ve.. apresurate.." Le dijo Kari con uan confianza inusitada en ella. Matt salió del templo y se dirigió hacia el bosque buscar a kisama.  
  
Izzy por su parte se sentía como si caminará entre una espesa niebla.  
Lentamente caminó entre la niebla hasta que oyó un voz lejana.  
  
"Ayudame.. matt.. ayudame" se oyó la voz de un niño muy pequeño.  
Izzy caminó entre aquella niebla y conforme se acercaba a la voz la niebla se disipaba.  
  
Izzy apareció en un cuarto.  
"Natsuko.. por favor comprende. Tengo que trabajar que tengamos estas comodidades"   
"Ryoji.. por favor.. ya casi no ves a tus hijos.. por favor.. deja de trabajar doble turno.."  
  
La escena se diluyó como si pasará el tiempo.  
"Ryoji.. que son estas manchas en tu camisa"  
"Ehh no es nada es solo.. pintura"  
"Ryoji.. me estas engañando.. esto es lápiz labial"  
"K'so"  
  
Pasó lo mismo el cuarto pareció desvanecerse y cambiar.. era el mismo cuarto solo que el color de la pintura había cambiado.  
  
"Ryoji.. ya estoy cansada"  
"¿Cansada de que?.. tu no haces nada.. solo te quedas aquí y te pones chismear con tus amigas"  
"Es lo unico que tengo, siempre te la pasas fuera.. ni matt o Tk te ven ya.. ni siquiera los domingos.."  
"Tengo que trabajar compréndelo"  
"siempre vienes oliendo a perfume barato... y con lapiz labial.."  
  
La escena se diluyó..  
"Ya callate"  
"Ya es hora de que hablemos te he aguantado mucho tiempo"  
"No hay nada de que hablar"  
"RYOJI"  
"NATSUKO YA CALLATE"  
"MAMÁ PAPÁ.. YA NO PELEEN" se oyó la voz de Tk. "Háganlo por mí.. ¿que ya no me quieren?  
"Callate Tk"  
Izzy vio como el pequeño niño dio un salto de miedo y se puso a llorar.  
Natsuko fue a tomar al pequeño niño en sus brazos.  
"No llores.. mami esta aquí"  
  
Se vio como amaneció en el cuarto.  
Natsuko estaba frente a Ryoji con Tk en sus brazos y con Matt tomado de la mano.  
"Ryoji ya estoy harta.. nos vamos de aquí.. te voy a pedir el divorcio"  
  
Izzy vio como Natsuko de fue de allí, con los dos hermanos.  
  
Después vio como mas adelante los dos hermanos se separaron cuando el padre de Matt.. solo pudo conseguir la custodia de Matt.  
  
"Mami.. ya no voy a ver a Matt" le preguntó el pequeño tk en brazos de su madre con verdadera angustia en su rostro.  
"No lo se cariño.. no lo sé.." dijo su mamam muy aflijida.  
  
La escena fue cambiando poco a poco..  
De improvisto vio como Tk se reunía con Matt en el campamento.  
  
De allí al digimundo..  
Y de aquí en adelante fue un caos..  
Vio como los niños se alejaban cuando se perdieron en el continente zarback.. Lentamente hasta que todos se separaron..   
  
Y al final.. Tk se quedó solo con Patamon..  
"Hermano.. prometiste que volverías.." se oyó decir a Tk frente a un muelle.  
  
Mas adelante se vio la pelea de Patamon contra Devilmnon.. pero no se vió como Patamon digievolucionó..  
  
Al final se vio como Tk y Kari caían al suelo solo que ningún angel venía en auxilio de ellos  
  
Y allí todo se oscureció mientras oyó el grito de desesperación de Tk. Le taladró los oídos y mas porque sintió la angustia de Tk en su interior.  
  
Sin embargo eso tuvo un efecto colateral en él.  
  
Izzy empezó a sentir como sus pensamiento escapaban como si alguien los estuviera viendo. Sus peores pesadillas.. de antes del digimundo.. y finalmente lo que pasó en el templo de la desesperanza.  
  
"No es cierto.. esto no me pasó.. yo.. yo.. yo.. yo no pude ayudarlo.. yo.. el estaba muerto.."  
  
Izzy escuchó la voz muy cerca.. cerca de él.. estiró la mano y lo encontró..  
  
Pequeño.. mucho.. muy pequeño.. como de cuatro años..  
  
"Todos murieron.. no los pude salvar..es mentira.." dijo el pequeño.  
  
"No Tk.. todo esto es mentira.. tus padres se separaron.. pero después se volvieron a encontrar todos juntos.. nadie murió.. recuerda como Tai te encontró.. como tu hermano había sido engañado.. recuerdacomo al final.. tu hiciste que Magna angelmon nos salvará.. recuerda como patamon digievolucionó a angelmon y nos salvó a todos como a pesar de que murió.. regresó a ti.." le dijo Izzy con calma.  
  
"No es cierto.. te esta engañando" le dijo otra voz.  
  
Izzy se levantó y puso a Tk detrás de él.  
"Debí imaginarlo.. es así como no lo dejas despertar" dijo Izzy mientrras miraba la figura de Shimata.  
  
"Te tardaste algo. Te di un pista y ni siquiera la aprovechaste" le dijo con malevolencia.  
  
"Maldito.. ¿porque le haces esto?.." le dijo mientras ponía Tk detrás de él.  
  
"Ya deverías saberlo.. entre mas fuerte es la esperanza.. menos oportunidades tenemos de ganar.. simples matematicas.. eliminemos a la esperanza.. y todo cae más rápido.. sin él ni siquiera el coraje puede sobrevivir.. y mucho menos la luz.." dijo Shimata.  
  
"Los odio a esos dos.. por su culpa me.. me.." Shimata se quedó de pronto silencioso. Se quedó pensando unos segundos. "¿que.. que estoy diciendo?" se dijo shimata a si mismo  
  
"Creo que se quien eres" le dijo Izzy. Shimata le miró por encima de sus ojos. De improvisto se arrojo en su contra y los tomó del cuello. Izzy hizo lo mismo.  
  
"No me ganarás" le dijo Izzy. "Ya se lo que eres.. ya no tienes control sobre mí.. no te dejaré tener control sobre los demás" dijo mientras el otro lo miraba con odio marcado en su rostro.  
  
"Tk.. te ha estado engañando.. el es mentiroso.. miente y engaña.. no caigas en su trampa.. te arrastra hacia e dolor" le dijo Izzy meintras hacía retroceder a Shimata.   
  
"No lográ romper el vinculo que tengo con el.. no te dejaré" le dijo Shimata.  
"¿Tienes miedo?" le dijo Izzy. "Te sacaré de la mente de Tk.. no te dejaré estar aqui ni un minuto más" le dijo mientras el emblema interior de Izzy brillaba.  
  
Sin embargo otro se añadió al conflicto.  
"¿Y crees poder conmigo también?" oyó la voz de un Tk sin emociones. Su voz era fria y sin emociones positivas.  
  
"¿Que?" se dijo izzy al ver como empezaba a perder fuerza.  
  
"Así como Shimata esta aqui.. yo tambien tengo algo que ver.. ¿De que otra maneras crees que el puede estar en la mente de él?.. entre los dos partiremos tu resistencia.. y sabremos todo lo que tu sabes.." se oyó una voz.  
  
Izzy volteó y vio a un niño que se parecía a Tk.. pero sus ojos eran diferentes.. no eran calidos.. estos rebosaban de odio. "Mucho gusto.. mi nombre es Tenshi.. " dijo mientras Izzy retrocedía.. lo estaban haciendo que caer al piso entre los dos.  
  
El niño del conocimiento sentía como las fuerzas le faltaban. "Soy la pesadilla de Tk.. vuelta realidad.. el lado que desprecía y odia a su hermano" le dijo Tenshi mientras lo obligaban a caer en el suelo.  
  
"En el instante en que te posea.. no será el mismo.. estará atrapado en un pequeño rincon de tu mente y yo tendré el control de tu cuerpo.. verás como todos mueren.. y al final.. la tal mimi.. morirá al ultimo.. eso si no me divierto con ella" dijo Shimata mientras se acercaba a Izzy.  
  
"Eres mio.. sabiamos que no resistirías.. tratar de ayudarlo.. de todos lo que podrían haber entrado.. tu eres el unico que podía hacer esto.. entrar a su mente.. " le dijo Shimata.  
  
La mano de Shimata pasó a través del pecho de izzy como si no estubiera allí.  
  
Subitamente una luz Rosa iluminó el area y tanto Shimata y tenshi se cubrieron sus ojos. "Maldita sea.. es esa niña otra vez" dijo Tenshi.   
  
Tenshi dejó de estar sujetando a Izzy.  
  
Y desapareció en la niebla.  
"Regresa.. no puedo solo con él" dijo shimata mientras Izzy lo hizo a un lado. Izzy cerró sus ojos. "Esto me va dejar casi vacio" se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba su puño cerca de su pecho.  
  
"Largo de aqui.. la mente de Takeru no es para que anden jugando con ella.. no se metan en el corazon de MIS AMIGOS" dijo Izzy mientras su energía purpura. Literalmente estalló en ese ambiente.  
  
Todo el lugar se hizo pedazos en cuestion de microsegundos. Shimata gritó mientras desaparecía de allí. Todas los recuerdos alterados fueron bañados con la luz de la verdad que es el conocimiento y empezó a arder en ese lugar una luz dorada.   
  
En el mundo real.  
Kari se había acercado a Tk para ayudarlo.. Tratando de darle un poco de su energía tal como lo hicieron con Izzy cuando este estaba grave.  
  
Parecía como si funcionará.. pues Tk estaba mucho mejor desde hacía varios minutos.. A Kari no le gustaba como se veía.. su semblante estaba peor.. Pero por alguna razón el color regresaba a él.  
  
"Sdzxvcv df d gv abf corazon..sdv efeas .. igos" se oyó hablar a Izzy entre sueño. Kari normalmente no le habría hecho caso sino hubiera sido por un resplandor purpurá que cubrió todo el lugar.  
  
Y poco después un brillo dorado iluminó el cuerpo de Tk pero se desvaneció suavemente como si reaccionará al brillo de Izzy.  
  
Y el abrió sus ojos por primera vez en días. Bostezó abiertamente mientras se incoporaba lentamente como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.  
  
"¿Que hora es?" preguntó con somnolencia en sus ojos.  
"TK" gritó kari muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
Los demás niños despertaron al oir el grito de Kari esperando lo peor. Pero en lugar de eso oyeron la voz de Tk.  
"Kari ¿Que te pasa estas mal de la cabeza o que?" dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Kari.  
  
Casi todos los niñso se alegraron con excepción de Sora.  
"Matt.. ¿donde esta Matt?" dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.  
  
"AAAHHHHH Izzzy" gritó mimi mientras se agachaba junto con Joe.  
  
"Diso mio" dijo Joe mientras veía que Izzy estaba hecho un ovillo y de su boca, nariz y oidos.. salía un hilito de sangre. Tambien respiraba con mucho trabajo   
  
Mientras tanto afuera.  
  
"Kso" dijo Shimata mientras se levantaba lentamente.  
Tosió un poco y luego se vio su mano.  
"Maldición" dijo al ver sangre en ella.  
  
"Casi te mata.. ehh" le dijo Tenshi el cual estaba a unos metros.  
  
"Maldito.. ¿Porque?" le dijo mientras se desplomaba en el piso.  
  
"Aww ¿eres tonto o que?.. ¿Querias que me quedará y que estuviera en las mismas condiciones que tú?" le reprochó Tenshi mientras lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza.  
  
"Y ahora voy atener que cargarte con Devilmon" le dijo mientras lo jaloneaba. Como si fuera un padre que lleva a su hijo después de hacer una travesura.  
  
"Si me hubiera quedado me hubiera matado el incremento de energía de Tk" le dijo mientras lo lanzaba contra un arbol. "ERes estupido e incompetente" le dijo mientras se subía a un mechanorimon.  
  
Con rapidez y presteza manejo los controles he hizo que el digimon tomara con su garra a Shimata.  
  
"Supongo que no querras caerte" le dijo mientras hacia que Mechanorimon lo apretara con mucha fuerza.  
  
"Vas a pagar por esto" le dijo mientras la sangre escurría de su boca.  
  
"La retroalimentación de la energía del niño del conocimiento fue casi fatal para ti.. agradece que tienes el emblema del la desesperanza también.. o ya estarías frito" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Pero creo que esta muriendo.. fue demasiado para él.. y su cuerpo" dijo Tenshi.  
  
"El no morirá.. me oyes.. no dejaré que muera" le dijo mientras lo miraba con odio. Su cabello rojizo se había vuelto gris.. mientras su ojos estaban llenos de venas rojas.  
  
"Si.. si lo que digas" dijo Tenshi mientras salía de allí con rumbo a su base. Sobrevolaron el area donde estaba Kisama. Para sorpesa de shimata. Kisama se acercó volando.  
  
"¿Tuviste suerte?" le dijo Tenshi.  
"Si bastante me dio la computadora.. el emblema de sora.. el de Kari.. y estos dos pequeños tesoros" dijo mientras mostraba aparte los emblemas del conocimiento y la esperanza. "Ustedes dos estan a salvo.. ¿Que le pasó al pelos de explosión?" dijo Kisama en tono burlón al ver a Shuimata en mal estado.  
  
"Se quedó donde no debía en el momento en que no debía.. El niño del conocimiento casi lo mata.. en el interior de la mente de Tk" dijo Tenshi.  
  
"Estupido.. hasta yo sé que uno no se debe quedar cerca de un niño elgido cuando usa su cualidad especial.." dijo Kisama.  
  
"Atacaremos en una hora.. Devilmon me dio la confirmació" dijo Kisama  
"¿Con todo?" dijo Tenshi.  
"Con todo... Matt los traicionará en unos 45 minutos" dijo Kisama. "Al hacerlo uno de nosotros surgirá" dijo mientra sonreía al recordar la conversación que tuvo con matt hacía unos cuantos minutos.  
  
Flash back  
"Vamos Matt se razonable" le dijo Kisama."  
"Tenemos un trato.. ¿no es así?" dijo Matt.  
"Si de acuerdo.. no le haré ningun daño a Tk.. ahora entregame el emblema de tu hermano también" le dijo mientras Matt le entregaba el emblema.  
  
"Muy bien.. mis asociados y yo tenemos planeado un ataque en unos 90 minutos.. Con todo el poder.. si quieres que tu hermano sobreviva.. deberán irse en menos de 75 minutos.. o si no los matamos" dijo Kisama antes de Matt huyera de allí. "Por cierto el traidor del grupo.. se esta haciendo el enfermo.. en estos momentos" dijo Kisama mientras sonreía.  
Matt sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que Tk pudiera ser el traidor.  
  
  
"¿Le dijiste que?" dijo Shimata.  
"Ya callate"le dijo Tenshi mientras hacia que la garra lo apretará aun mas.  
  
Los tres llegaron a su base y entre Kisama y Tenshi llevaron a arrastrando a Shimata hasta el salón donde estaba devilmon.  
  
"Maestro" dijo Kisama mientras buscaba a Devilmon.  
  
Una sombra se movió y emergió un tipo en ropas rojas y con capucha.. multiples simbolos estaban en la tunica.  
  
"No deverías estar en esa forma.. te vas a agotar" le dijo Tenshi mientras los otros dos lo miraban. "No es bueno que nuestro lider este cansado" dijo mientras el ser asintió.  
  
"Esta forma ya es permanente.. ya no soy Devilmon.. ahora seré Demon todo el tiempo" dijo el ser que alguna vez fue devilmon.  
  
"Me alegra oir eso.. señor" dijo Tenshi mientras arrojaba al suelo aShimata.  
  
"El casi logra matar al niño del conocimiento" dijo Tenshi. "Kisama dice que el ataque dentro de una media hora logrará el efecto que deseamos el poseedor de la amistad"   
  
"Aqui estan los emblemas del conocimiento.. esperanza.. amor y luz" dijo Kisama mientras los arrojaba en la mesa.  
  
Etemon, lady devilmon..vademon.. demidevilmon estaban haciendose presentes en la sala.. Metalseadramon y Machinedramon veía todo desde un monitor.  
  
"Ahora que todos han sido reconfigurados.. Todos ustedes atacarán el templo del amor.. y con mi pequeño ejercito.. los acabaremos.. Tentomon será.. el que nos habrá la puerta, no lo olviden.." dijo Demon mientras extendía sus brazos.  
  
Afuera el cielo que rodeaba el templo de la luz se oscureció.. mientras cientos de engrandes negros salían a la vista y entraban en el templo oscureciendo y cambiando el templo a una fortaleza. El resto de los engrandes negros que no fueron al templo se esparcieron por todo el lugar infectando digimons.. y haciendolos esclavos de Demon.  
  
Un ataque a escala completa iba a pasar en cuestión de horas. De la desision de matt depende el futuro de los niños..  
  
Machinedramon y Metalseadramon miraban la patantalla. "¿Que les habrá pasado a Myotismon. Pupoetmon.. y piedmon?" dijo MetalseaDramon.  
  
"No lo sé" dijo el otro mientras miraban hacía un lado a Megakabuterimon en color purpura.  
  
"Un digimon vacuna.. infectado y fuera de control.. será interesante" dijo Machinedramon.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Se complica todo.. todo se complica.. Genai.. haz algo o van matar a los niños..  
  
Dedicado a Ariadna y a Minachan.. 


	11. Oscuridad creciente

Emblemas de la oscuridad   
Parte 11  
Oscuridad creciente.  
  
Matt corría hacia el templo del amor con su corazon en la mano.  
  
"Si les prevengo.. nos matarán a Tk y a Mi.." se dijo en voz baja.  
Matt se tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras se maldijo asi mismo al sentir el dolor en la espalda.  
"Si no los prevengo ellos los matarán a todos" se dijo mientras caminaba. "Me llevaré a Tk.. y a Kari.. Tai comprenderá" se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.  
  
Faltaban cinco minutos.. Cuando cruzó el umbral.  
  
"¿Como esta?" se oyó la voz de Tai  
"Mal.. muy mal.. no creo que sobreviva hasta el anochecer si queda aqui" dijo Joe.  
  
"Tk.. ¿Esta muriendo?" dijo con aprensión mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban.  
  
"Es Izzy" oyó al voz de su hermano. "Joe dice que no la va hacer.. que va morir" dijo el niño mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.  
  
"Tk.. ¿Estas bien?" le dijo su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
Tk estaba muy preocupado. Se le veía en la cara sabía algo que no le quería decir a Matt.  
  
(Como puedo decirles que por mi culpa esta así) pensaba el pequeño tk. Mientras Kari estaba junto con Tai.  
  
Matt de pronto lo recordó.  
"Tk debemos irnos de aqui" dijo Matt mientras lo tomaba de la mano, aliviado por no tener que cargarlo.  
  
"Matt, izzy esta muriendo" le dijo Tk medio sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano.  
  
"Vamos Tk.. debemos irnos o si no podemos.. podemos" de pronto Matt se quedó a media palabra.   
(Que estoy haciendo.. son mis amigos..) se dijo asi mismo. (Pero si les advierto.. nos van a matar a Tk y mi tambien..)  
  
"Matt.. Izzy esta muriendo.. debemos llevarlo a un hospital" dijo Tk mientras jalaba la mano de su hermano.  
  
De pronto recordó las palabras de kisama.  
"El traidor se esta haciendo el enfermo.. es el que puso tk en primer lugar en ese estado.. que mejor disfraz para él" resonaron las palabras de Kisama en su mente.  
  
(Izzy.. no.. no .. no puede ser.. el siempre.. es que resulta herido.. junto con Tk.. pero.. no tienen sentido a menos que..) el ultimo pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Matt le fue aborrecible. (No es cierto.. no puede ser.. el no.. no con Tk)  
  
"Hermano tenemos que salvarlo" el dijo con preocupación su pequeño hermano. (No sabe lo que tuvo que hacer..) casi pensó con tristeza Tk.   
  
(Fue cuando lo conocí a él) pensó tk. Al recordar al ser mas despreciable que había conocido en su corta vida. Cuando conoció a Tenshi.  
  
Constantemente lo sintió en su interior como el cancer carcomiendole las entrañas. Recordó todas la humillaciones y torturas que le hizo pasar. Como le remarcó el hecho de que era un inutil.. que siempre dependia de su hermano.. de como fue la causa del divorcio de sus padres..  
  
Recordaba todas esas cosas muy bien... Recordó como cuando Izzy de alguna manera estaba en su interior como buscó en su interior por el. Y cuando lo encontró la otra persona que había estado escondida.. lo atraparon.. Entre Tenshi y la otra persona.. casi lo vencieron..  
  
Solo cuando Izzy desplegó ante los ojos de Takeru un enorme poder.. ellos salieron de su cabeza.. Tenshi fue el primero que alcanzó salir.. El otro recibió una pequeña parte de la energía que liberó a Izzy.  
  
El niño recordaba como esa energía destruyó todas la trampas que había dejado el otro.. como al fin pudo ver como eran las cosas en realidad.  
  
Matt miró esa preocupación en los ojos de su hermano. Y sin saberlo o pensarlo.. tal vez fue por la manipulación.. que ya había sufrido por Kisama.. o tal vez fue el hecho de que el emblema del egoísmo estaba cerca..   
  
Que matt pensó lo peor y creyó aunque le sonará ridiculo e imposible.. Matt lo pensó. (No.. no.. mi hermano.. no mi hermano.. e Izzy.. no es cierto)  
  
Afuera del templo de la luz.  
Ladydevilmon se estaba concentrando en el emblema del egoísmo.  
  
"Esta funcionando,, su confusión esta ayudando" dijo la demoniaca digimon. El ataque había sido suspendido nada más por eso. Lady devilmon soltó el emblema mientras este empezó despedir una luz rojiza.  
  
Una figura salió de entre la luz mientras el emblema desaparecía en el interior de esa persona.  
  
Y finalmente el cuarto miembro apareció. Matt Ishida se hubiera muerto de saber las negras intenciones que tenía este nuevo ser. Y mas para con su hermano. Y lo peor provenía de su corazón. Sin embargo antes de que le rindiera obediencia a Demon(Devilmon). Tenshi lo golpeó en el estomago con fuerza y lo hizo caer de rodillas.   
  
"Ya sé lo que estas pensando.. pero Tk es mío y de nadie mas" le dijo con tono severo mientras todos se le quedaron viendo. "A menos que quiera que elimine a Matt.." le dijo en un tono e voz que reconoció Shimata.  
  
El entrecerró sus ojos mientras ya sentía como lo odiaba.. Kisama solo sonrió mientras el otro se recuperaba.  
  
"Salve demon Usotsuki te saluda" dijo mientras le juraba lealtad a Demon.  
"Entonces ya no hay nada que nos detenga" dijo Etemon mientras recuperaba su forma de Metaletemon.  
  
Lady devilmon hizo que tentomon fuera hacia la puerta. El insecto estaba en un estado totalmente. fuera de sus cabales. "Destruye los simbolos" le dijo mientras el insecto asentía.  
  
Tentomon se dirigió a la puerta y una vez allí la traspasó como lo hacian todos los niños elegidos y los digimon que los acompañaban.  
  
Una vez adentro era un poco extraño ver a los niños alrededor de.. "Izzy" dijo mientras se sentía desordenado. Matt lo miró hacia el frente. Había conseguido traer a Tk arrastrando hacia la puerta cuando Tentomon bloqueó el paso.  
  
Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Matt. (Recuerda no dañes ni Takeru.. joe.. matt o ha Izzy) tentomon recordó la voz de Tenshi.  
  
Tentomon rapidamente envistió a Matt y pasó por encima de Tk. Una vez que ambos estaban de trás de él.  
  
"Tentomon digivol a Kabuterimon"   
  
Los niños los miraron extrañados e incluso sus amigos también.  
  
"Electroshock" dijo meintras cargó una esfera de energía y la lanzó hacia el cuarto donde estaban los signos. La esfera paso centimetros de Izzy sin que lo golperá pero el efecto en la pared y en los simbolos fue muy distinto.  
  
Afuera se vió como el resplandor rojo del templo desapareció.  
  
Metal Etemon simplemente sonrió.  
"Ataquen y ya saben el mejor niño elegido.. es el niño elegido muerto" dijo mientras ocho diferentes disparos de energía golpearon el templo desde diferentes direcciones.  
  
Así lograrian daño desde diferentes direcciones con el fin de abrir multiples entradas al temnplo.  
  
Kabuterimon digievolucionó a Mega kabuterimon antes de que los dispararon cimbrara y entrarán directo al templo. En despligue de rapidez para su tamaño alcanzóa cubrir a todos los niños y digimon en cuestion de segundos.  
  
Salvando a todos de los escombros y rayos que golpearon su grueso caparazon.  
  
Sin embargo algunos disparos eran de digimon en nivel mega. Y lo hirieron seriamente, por lo que regresó a tentomon. "Lo siento.. ellos me obligaron" dijo mientras se derrumbaba junto a Izzy. Un engrande negro salió de tentomon y se desintegró en el aire.  
  
El polvo en aire les dio un mal presagió seguido por el temblor en la tierra.  
  
"Todos Digievolucionen" dijo Tai mientras todos los digimon digievolucionaron con excepción de Gatomon y patamon.  
  
"Tk.. no puedo digievoolucionar" dijo Patamon mientras trataba.. pero no podía hacerlo.  
  
"Kari.. ¿Donde esta tu emblema?" dio Gatomon sabiendo muy bien donde había ido a parar. Pero quería proteger a Kari y matt. Que nadie supiera que habían tratado con el enemigo.  
  
Matt por su parte estaba sorprendido y con la cara angustiada. Gabumon no había podido digievolucionar.  
  
Joe también estaba en problemas. "Gomamon digievoluciona a Marine angelmon" dijo Gomamon.  
  
"No puedo siento como que falta algo" dijo Gomamon.  
  
"Hermano.. tengo miedo" dijo Tk mientars se refugió en los brazos de Matt. (Miedo de que el venga.. por mí) pensó Tk mientras lagrimas de miedo se mostraron en su mejillas.   
  
("Lo mataré frente a tus propios ojos y vas a ver como tu hermano mayor muere en lenta y dolorosamente") recordó las palabras que le repetía Tenshi cuando no podía despertar.  
  
"No te preocupes Tk" dijo Matt tratando de sonar convicente.  
  
Sora ya estaba del lado de Matt junto con valkyriamon. Ella sabía que Matt había tendido que entregar su emblema pero no sabía lo de la computadora.  
  
"Vamos a morir" dijo Mimi mientras se abrazaba Joe.  
"No mimi no vamos a morir" dijo Joe mientras sus digoimon subían al nivel que podían mantenerr.. no era mega pero al menos era perfeccionado.  
  
Ambos se quedaron junto a Izzy. "Creo que moriremos" dijo mimi.   
A Joe no le había pasado por al mente esa idea.. no en esto días. Desde que Gomamon había alcanzado el nivel mega.  
  
Tai también estaba en problemas.. pues Agumon tampoco podía hacerlo.  
  
Desde afuera los cuatro armas secretas de Demon habían formado una barrera que nulificaba el nivel mega.. solo había un problema y es que el amor no podía ser nulificado.. pues faltaba el emblema del odio. Pero ellos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo neutralizando el nivel mega de todos.  
  
Pero shimata estaba ansioso. sabía que Izzy estaba muriendo.. y el no quería que muriera. (Tienes mucho que sufrir) pensó mientras bloqueaba cualquier esperanza)  
  
Adentro era todo confusión mientras se derrumban paredes y el techo caía.  
Digimosn entrando.. el caos.. luchando contra digimons pequeños.. para no ser capturados.  
  
Una hora antes.  
  
Genai por su parte estaba teniendo problemas en su casa.  
Izzy no le haía enviado un correo hacia tiempo.. y la señal de su computadora dejo de trasmitir hacia unos minutos.. Eso le dio muy mala espina. El miró a los chicos que tenía enfrente  
  
"Se que esto es nuevo para muchos de ustedes, pero todos ustedes han tenido experiencias con digimon.. cada uno recibió un digimon cuando los cielos de su mundo fueron oscurecidos" dijo Genai.  
  
"Ahorrate las explicaciones viejo" dijo un chico con chamarra negra.  
"Estamos aqui para ayudar" dijo una niña cabellos purpuras.  
"Entonces que esperamos.. ahora que he encontrado a mi hermano Josh.. no quiero perder ni un minuto mas" dijo un niño con un overol azul claro.  
"Vamos Willis(Wallace) no te pongas tan sentimental" dijo un chico de cabello castaño casi rubio.  
  
"Los buenos siempre ganan" dijo un chico rubio.  
"Ya micheal eso ya lo sabemos.. ustedes los norteamericanso siempre comportandose como John Wayne" dijo una niña de lentes.  
"Oye nosotros tambien somos de nortemerica" dijeron varios.  
"No se preocupes nosotros estaremos con ustedes" dijeron muchos digimons.  
  
"Denme sus digibytes.. necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.. les daré acesos a toda la energía que le puedan dar a sus digimons.. algunos alcanzaran el nivel perfeccionado rapidamente y otros como Wallace que tiene dos digimons solo podrán estar en perfeccionado" dijo Genai.  
  
Unas media hora después algunos niños se veían algo cansados.  
  
"Es todo lo que puedo hacer" dijo Genai al ver como algunos como Wallace estaban muy cansados.  
  
"Vayamos pues a ayudar a los niños elegidos" dijo la niña de cabellos purpura.  
"Vamos Anteriamon"  
"Wendimon y Terrimon"  
"Aerial Veedramon... Zero"  
"Wizardmon"  
"Megadramon"  
"Mechanorimon"  
  
En el presente.  
"Estamos rodeados" dijo Tai al ver las fuerzas que estaban en su contra eran muy superiores a las de ellos tanto en numero como en poder.  
Todos estaba extenuados por al noche anterior y ellos estaban al descubierto.  
  
"Trueno magico" se oyó a lo lejos.  
Gatomon abrió sus ojos al oir esa voz. "Wizardmon" dijo al ver el relampago caer sobre varios enemigos.  
  
"Gargocargas"  
"Chocodestructor"  
"Rayos centellantes"  
"Impulso del dragon"  
  
"¿Mas niños elegidos?" dijo Machine dramon.  
"Estan desesperados ahora es cuando debemos atacarlos" dijo Lady devilmon. "Onda de la oscuridad" dijo mientras lanzaba cientos de murcielagos.  
  
"Mas niños elegidos" dijo Kisama.  
"Mucho mas que matar" dijo Urotsoki sonriendo diabolicamente.  
  
Tenchi con un radio portatil dio una orden a las tropas. "Vademon usa tu beso volador no identificados sobre los niños... todos los demás destruyan la piedra que el polvo y las rocas caigan sobre los niños elegidos"  
  
"¿Adonde vas?" le prguntó Kisama al ver que el otro saltaba hacia el campo de batalla.  
  
"A capturar a Izzy" dijo Tenshi.  
"Es cierto" recordó Shimata el plan que ya tenían en mente. (Mi ajuste de cuentas tendrá que esperar un poco.. lo que tenga a Koushiro en mi poder.. no me preocupa lo demás) pensó con amlevolencia al recordar la camara de torturas que tenía en mente. "Le arrancaré el password a la fuerza" dijo en voz baja.  
  
El pandemoniu, se había desatado en lo que una vez fue el templo del amor.  
  
"Genai nos envió.. debemos escapar de aqui.." se oyó la voz de un chico.  
"Rapido antes de que ellos nos encuentren" dijo la voz de una niña.  
  
"No tan rapido niños elegidos" se oyó la voz de Metal seadramon.  
"A el mega seadramon" se oyó la voz de Micheal.  
  
Ambos dragones se trabaron en un duelo mortal de serpientes en el aire, Dando precioso segundos para los niños.  
  
"Los tengo" se oyó la voz de machine dramon por un lado.  
"No.. tu no le ganarás a la mejor videojugadora de Inglaterra la invencible Kayla" se oyó la voz de una niña a través de un mecha normimon.  
  
Mecha norimon era un digimon en fase de evolucionado, pero la manera en que Kayla lo manejaba lo hacía un digimon peligroso.  
  
"Muevanse no podremos contenerlos todo el día" se oyo la voz potente de un chico rubio con lentes oscuros mientras con una espada se abría paso través de digimons pequeños, pero que eran demasiados para causar problemas. "Zero.. encargate de esas cosas voladoras" se le oyó decir mienmtras un dragon azul surcaba el cielo atacando a Megadramons y mechadramons.  
  
"Terrimon ocupate de manter ocupados a los pequeños.. Wendimon ayuda a kayla" se oyó la voz de un niño pequeño.  
"Wallace no estes tan cerca. Wizardmon saca a Gatomon y Kari de Aqui.. nos iremos con Zero.."   
  
"Kari.. ¿Donde estas?" se oyó la voz de Tai.  
"Vamos no hay tiempo otro de los niños se la llevará con él.. tu te vas conmigo.." le dijo el chico con lentes negros.  
  
"Kari" continuó Tai mientras ignoraba al otro.  
"Cuidado estupido" le dijo mientras un rayo perdido iba hacia.   
Con una rapidez increible lo quitó del camino pero el resulto herido en el brazo.  
  
A Tai le dio un escalofrio al ver la sangre en el brazo del otro.. pero le dio mala espina el oir.. no un grito de dolor.. sino un grito de furia.   
En ataque sorpresivo se lanzó al frente rebano y acabo con muchos gazimons antes de regresar con Tai. Lo ultimo que vio Tai fue como la empuñadura de la espada se acercaba a su cara. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad para él.  
  
El chico lo cargo con problemas. "Lo siento guapo.. pero tu vienes conmigo.. WALLACE.. JOSH.. NOS VAMOS DE AQUI.. ZERO ES HORA" gritó mientras su digimon que era un especie de dragon azul descendio con sus alas de acero estendidas y con un movimeinto rapido barrió el campo de batalla y aterrizo cerca del chico con chamarra negra.  
  
"Vamonos" dijo mientras dos niños se reunían y subían al dragon.  
"Miza estas herida" le dijo Josh.  
"No es nada.. ¿Quien es el rubia?" dijo el chico que en realidad era una niña con ropas de hombre.  
"Creo que es.. mimi" dijo el niño pequeño.  
"Matt" dijo Gabumon que iba llegando. "¿donde estas?"  
"Nos vamos si quieres ser de utilidad ayudanos.. pues no tenemos que ir" le dijo la chica rubia. Ella se había la chamara para ver su herida. No era grave pero era mas atemorizante de lo que era en realidad.   
  
"Vamos fido no tenemos todo el día.. nuestros digimon no estarán mucho tiempo en este estado.. es probvable que alguno de lso demás ya se lo haya llevado" dijo mientras Josh ayudaba a subir a Gabumon.  
  
"Sujetate" le dijo Wizardmon a Gatomon mientras ellos salían de allí casi todos lo que habían ido a rescatar a los niños se habían ido entre el caos el polvo y chispas multicolores que se convirtió el campo de batalla.  
  
Demon había obserbado casi toda al batalla sin moverse. Simplemnte disfrutó la manera en como todo se desarrollo.  
  
"Así que esos son las armas secretas de Genai" dijo mientras miraba como se habían ido algunos heridos. "Mas niños elegidos.. pura basura.. ya tenemos a los que realmente importan"  
  
"Sueltame.. no quiero ir contigo.. tu no eres Izzy eres el otro.." se oyó al voz de Tk mientras Shimata lo traía a arrastrando.   
  
"Ya callate" le gritó mientras lo tiró al suelo y luego lo pateó con fuerza en el estomago. Y por ultimo lo golpeó en la cabeza mandandolo al país de los sueños.  
  
"Oye" se oyó la voz de tenshi mientras arrojaba a Izzy en el suelo. Tenshi y Shimata ya iban a empezar a pelaer cuando..  
  
"Chicos creo que será mejor que ocultemos a esos dos.." dijo Etemon mientras los escondía detrás de un matorral  
  
Lady Etemon venía volando con alguien en sus brazos.  
Demon sonrió detrás de su capucha al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Tenshi y Shimata apenas habían sonreido y asumieron una falsa sonrisa.. sabían que no iban a engañar a la niña de la luz tan facil.. pero lo intentarían.. a pesar de su renuencia a hacerlo ambos juntaron sus manos en una manera que le daría una mala idea a Kari.  
  
Ambos sonrieron sinceramente al pensar lo que ambos les harían a Izzy y a Tk.. y mas que nada al pensar como la luz sería invadida por la tinieblas.  
  
Kari estaba conciente de que la habían capturado. Pero al ver a Tk e Izzy al parecer en buen estado.. ella suspiro.. al parecer no los matarían.. Pero ella se quedó helada al ver como sostenían sus manos.  
  
Lady Devilmon sonrió al sentir la tensión en la pequeña niña. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreir.. al ver que todo empezaba marchar a la perfección.  
  
Tenshi y Shimata Fingieron que no habían visto a Kari y se dieron un abrazo que a muchos les hubiera parecido muy tierno.. y que obviamente había algo mas que amistad.  
  
Kari estaba mas que sorprendida estaba sin habla.  
  
Tenshi le dijo en voz baja aprovechando que Kari no lo veía desde esa distancia.. También le clavó las uñas en la espalda a Shimata.  
"No lo vayas a echar perder.. ella debe creer que somos.." pero Tenshi no quería decir la palabra.  
  
"Novios" dijo Shimata en voz baja. "No te preocupes..la mentira es mi especialidad.. será mejor que hagas bien tu papel" le dijo Shimata.  
  
El parecido de los dos "niños" con los originales era asombroso.. y mas con ropas identicas. La unica diferencia era viendolos a los ojos.  
  
Tenshi se separó del abrazo y luego dijo en voz baja pero audible para que incluso KAri lo escuchará. "Besame Izzy".  
  
Shimata se separó del abrazo y acercó a Tenshi.  
  
Kari estaba viendo todo esto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. (No.. no .. es cierto.. no es cierto) Ella volteó a otro lado mientras esos dos al parecer se besaban.  
  
Pero en realidad los dos estaban muy lejos de besarse.. estaban a centimetros de.. pero se lanzaban una miradas de odio cada uno. Ellos estaban aprovechando el angulo desde donde Kari lo veía. Uno muy bueno pues desde donde Kari los veía.. era mas que claro que se estaban besando.  
  
Kari sentía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho.. pues amaba mucho a Tk.. y verlo hacer eso la lastimaba mas que el hecho de que hubiera muerto..  
  
Tanto tenshi y Shimata lo sabían a la perfección. Este era el plan de Tenshi para aplastar a la luz.. Y estaba funcionando a la perfección.  
  
A tenshi se le ocurrió una improvisción y pasó su mano por el cabello de Shimata. A pesar de la distancia ellos podían sentir el sufrimiento de Kari.. Como si fueran vampiros que disfrutaran el oler la sangre..  
  
"Fase dos" le dijo Tenshi a Shimata.  
  
Tenshi se acercó al cuello de Shimata y allí recargó su barbilla mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados al pensar en la cara de la niña de la luz.  
  
Luego abrió los ojos como si despertará de un sueño.   
Esta era la parte mas importante de su plan. Ver a Kari.. El fingió que estaba extasiado en ese abrazó.. y fingió casualidad cuando miró ahcia donde estaba Kari.  
  
Rapidamente se separó de Shimata haciendo parecer que estaba asustado. Shimata volteó fingienndo que quería ver que le había preocupado a Tenshi. Así fue como vio a Kari.  
  
Ambos se fueron de allí con una mirada asustada.  
Tenshi fingió miedo. "Nos vió.. Izzy nos vió.. le va decir a los demás" dijo con aprensión.  
  
Shimata solo sonrió esa parte les salió muy bien. Ahora era su turno. "No te preocupes Tk.. nada nos separará" le dijo con una voz que engañó a Kari por completo.  
  
Demon sonrió Kari era susceptible a muchas emociones negativas.. Deseperanza.. era una.. miedo.. egoísmo.. traición.. eran las demás.  
  
(Lentamente la guiaré hacia la oscuridad.. hasta que ya no sea mas la luz) pensó Demon con deleite.  
  
Shimata iba hacer su mejor actuación en este momento.. Demon ya sabía lo que iba a decir..  
  
"Demon.. nos pometiste que no nos separarían" dijo Shimata. "Ella nos vió.. les va decir a los demás de lo Tk y yo" dijo con miedo y otras emociones que no tenía en ese momento.  
  
"Y se los prometo.. mientras esten a mi lado.. nadie lo separará.. así podrán cumplir sus sueños.. romanticos" dijo Demon con crueldad.  
  
Kari estaba llorando no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Mientras sigas trabajando con nostros Izzy.. no dejaremos que nadie los separé" le dijo demon.  
  
Tenshi estaba abrazando de la cintura de Shimata.  
"Haz lo que el dice.. No quiero que Matt nos separé" dijo Tenshi imitando la voz inocente de Tk.  
  
"Nadie nos separará" dijo Shimata imitando la suave voz de Izzy.  
  
Kari no pudo mas.. Todos sus sueños romanticos con tk hechos pedazos y ella se desmayó..  
  
Shimata y Tenshi se hubieran separado sino fuera porque traían en ese momento a otros prisioneros.  
  
"Vaya vaya.. tenemos a una cara nueva" dijo Demon al ver el rostro de Micheal.  
  
"No se saldrán conla suya.. ya sé cual es su juego.. esto es una fars.." dijo una voz de otro niño capturado. Este tenía como unos 10 años cabellos azul marino y traía lentes..  
  
"Que lastima" se oyó al voz de Vadermon. Y sin miramiento y sangre fría le disparó hiriendolo de gravedad.  
  
"Osamu.. son unos malditos" dijo Micheal ver como Osamu caía al suelo.. herido seriamente.  
  
Shimata jugó su papel mas a fondo y abrazó Tenshi. Mientras el otro fingía llorar. Finalmente alguien golpeó a Micheal dejandolo inconciente.  
  
Al estar inconciente esos dos.. Todos se rieron mientras sus planes seguían en marcha. Tenshi y shimata fueron por los verdaderos Izzy y Tk que estaban ocultos e inconcientes los dos.  
  
"Uno ha caído.. y faltan los demás" dijo Metaletemon.  
Osamu se quedó en el suelo.. allí sintiendo el dolor de la agonía.  
  
"Ken.. lo siento.. no podré llevarte al parque" dijo al recordar a su hermano menor. Con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla perdió el conocimiento..  
  
To be continued  
Comentarios  
Creo que lo cambiaré después. algunas cosas.. Pero Osamu si se muere.. Digo después de todo esta muerto en digimon Zero dos. ¿Porque no matarlo de una vez? Pero es mejor que todavía no.-. he he el tedrá iun futuro mas adelante  
Dedicado a Ariadna y mina chan   



	12. Oscuridad envolvente

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Episodio 12  
Oscuridad envolvente.  
  
Mimi despertó con problemas, su brazo le dolía mucho y tenía una jaqueca fenomenal. Lo primero que sintió fueron los vendajes que rodeaban su cabeza y su brazo..  
  
"Mimi.. ¿estas bien?" le preguntó Joe en cuanto ella abrió los ojos.  
  
La niña de la pureza abrió sus ojos y vio a Joe acostado en uan cama cercana a la de ella. El chico tampoco la había pasado muy bien. sus lentes estaban quebrados, su cara presentaba muchos golpes y rasguños.  
  
"Mi cabeza" dijo la niña mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.  
"Espera no lo hagas" Joe dijo mientras se levantaba para impedirle que se levantará.  
  
"Joe ¿que pasó?" le preguntó mientras Joe le ayudaba a recostarse.  
"Cuando atacaron el templo.. estabamos al lado de Izzy.. y de pronto nos encontramos enmedio de una guerra.. No estoy seguro pero creo que vi a Takeru venir hacia nosotros y después.. creí que me golpeó en la cara.. y luego recuerdo que todo se pusó oscuro" dijo Joe.  
  
"Yo recuerdo casi lo mismo" dijo mimi mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
"Estabamos atrapados" dijo al recordar su encierro.. "un pilar había impedido que los escombros nos cayeran encima"  
  
"No te preocupes.. los chicos nos encontrará, Te dije.. pero temía que fueramos los unicos con vida, pero despues fuimos rescatados por un digimon desconocido.. y después ellos no recuerdo nada" dijo Joe  
  
Ambos chicos estaban algo maltratados pero pudieron reconocer el mobiliario.  
  
"Se parece a la casa de Genai" dijo Mimi.  
  
  
Templo de la luz.  
Ahora convertido en el templo de la oscuridad por devilmon.  
  
Datamon examinaba a Izzy.  
"Esta agonizando.." dijo mientras Shimata se mostraba furioso.  
"No puede morir.. no hasta que termine con él" dijo mientras empezabaa a dar vueltas como leon enjaulado.  
  
"No puedes hacer nada.-.. su fuerza vital casi es zero" dijo Datamon mientras Shimata se enojó. Y lanzó una rayo de energía hacia datamon el cual se fue a impactar contra una pared y desapareció ne una multitud de chispas.  
  
Tenshi que estaba cerca del lugar simplemente miró lo sucedido.  
"Devilmon se va a enfadar.. porque destruiste al unico digimon que no podemos recuperar y que realemente era importante"  
  
"No me importa" dijo mientras miraba como Izzy se estaba poniendo mas palido a cada minuto.  
  
"Tsk.. tsk.. Tsk.. me recuerdas a alguien.. no se a quien.. bueno.. hay una manera.. de que Izzy siga vivo.. y es mas te lo iba a proponer" dijo Tenshi mientras el otro le dirigió un mirada gelida.  
  
Hubo un silencio durante cinco minutos.  
  
"¿Y bien?" le preguntó shimata cuando por fin le dirigió la palabra.  
  
"Te costará una actuación.. y además creo que lo disfrutarás.. olvidate de izzy.. Es emblema doble.. no podrás con él.. Te diré lo que podemos hacer para mantenerlo con vida" le dijo Tenshi mientras le explicaba su plan.   
  
Shimata lo oyó.. por un instante se quedó perplejo.. pero después.. se rio... "Eres mas perverso de que pensé.." dijo mientras tenshi solo sonrió.  
  
"La desesperanza es mi fuerte" dijo Tenshi mientras preparaban un cilindro y lo llenaban con un liquido claro.. casi viscoso..  
  
"Este tanque trasparente servirá.. y el compuesto.. le mantendrá con vida.. siempre y cuando no salga del tanque.." dijo Tenshi mientras Shimata levantaba el cuerpo de Izzy y lo lanzaba en el tanque con algo de cuidado.  
  
"El compuesto esta cargado con energía vital... no la suficiente como para que se curé.. pero si lo suficiente como para que este consiente.." dijo Shimata. "Sin atadura. ni nada que lo detenga.. si sale del tanque.. morirá en cuestion de una hora.." dijo con beneplacito.  
  
"Atrapado como rata.. es la expresión que se usa en estos casos.. además que necesita energía vital cada seis horas" dijo tenshi.  
  
"¿Y quien lo cargará con fuerza vital?"preguntó Shimata.  
  
"¿Quien crees?" dijo Tenshi con una sonrisa diabolica.  
"El"  
"Si Tk.. con eso evitamos que trate de escapar.. Lo ataremos con unos cables especiales que drenaran su fuerza.. una parte ira para mantener con vida a Izzy.. lo demás la almacenaremos.. Lo voy a dejar sin esperanza .. Además.. sería buena idea.. Usar el lazo que tienen estos dos Hermanos.. además matt no escapará si Tk sigue aqui.. a salvo de los peligros del mundo" dijo Tenshi mientras seguía sonriendo.  
  
"Lo forzaremos a que nos sirva" dijo Shimata. "Si.. Matt lo quiere mucho.. demasiado para su propio bien.. hará lo que nosostros le digamos.. pero.. Debo pensar la manera de como doblegarlo.. no es dificil.. de todos los niños es el mas cercano a la oscuridad" dijo Shimata mientras se detenía pensar con cuidado.  
  
Tenshi sonrió mientras le decía. "Te dejaré solo con tus pensamientos" dijo mientras se iba de allí..   
  
Shimata no menguó su odio por tenshi.. pero aceptó esta tregua porque necesitaba que Izzy estuviera vivo.  
"Le gusta la manipulación.. Creo que ya se que digimon usaron para su creación"  
Shimata cargó a Tk hacia una pared donde había unas argollas.. En ellas encadenó a Tk de lso tobillos.. y sin ningun rastro de compasión rasgó las mangas de su camisa y clavó los cables que mantendrian con vida a Izzy en su carne viva.  
  
Tenshi miró a Shimata.. Eso era mejor.. Demon casí había.. no había palabras para expresar lo que ellos sintieron cuando descubrieron... que tk era emblema doble.. al igual que kari..  
  
Tenshi sonrió.. así evitarían que lo usará..  
Que usará el temible emblema de los milagros..   
Uno de los cinco emblemas mas fuertes que existían.. existieron y existiran..  
Destino, Esperanza, Fe, Milagros y Luz  
Tenían a los portadores de cuatro de ellos..   
"Y el emblema faltante.. el hermano d ela esperanza esta en el lugar mas obvio.." rio tenshi..  
Takeru era esperanza y milagros..  
Hikari era luz y destino..  
Cuatro de cinco.. no estaba mal..  
Y uno de ellos ya estaba cayendo en el lado de la oscuridad..  
  
Tk era mas fuerte.. mas resistente.. por sus experriencias pasadas.. era mas resistente a los poderes de Demon.. pero eso no los asustaba mientras la energía vital de tk fuera drenada de su cuerpo de manera lenta pero inexorablemente lo conducirían a su muerte..  
  
Tal vez si kari lo convenciera.. del lado oscuro.. tal vez.. viviría..  
  
  
Mientras en el refugio de Genai.  
"Veo que ya se recuperaron" dijo Genai el cual entró a la habitación donde estaban los dos chicos.  
  
"¿Y los demás?" preguntó Mimi.  
  
"La mitad de sus amigos.. fueron capturados.. la otra mitad esta a salvo" dijo Genai.  
  
"¿Quienes?" preguntó Joe preocupado.  
  
"Izzy, Kari, Matt y Tk, fueron capturados por las fuerzas de los darkmasters o eso parece" dijo Genai.  
  
"¿Como es nosotros?" preguntó Mimi.  
"Fueron rescatados con ayuda de otros elegidos" dijo Genai.  
  
"¿Elegidos?" dijo Joe.  
"Si.. sin ellos todos ustedes hubieran caido en manos de los Darkmasters, pero será mejor que los conozcan.. ademas necesitan ser curados apropiadamente" dijo Genai.  
  
La puerta se abrió y entro un chico de cabello castaño. Parecía ser de unos nueve o diez años.  
  
"Josh ayuda a mimi" dijo Genai mientras Joe se levantaba  
  
"Si genai" dijo mientras ayudaba a mimi.  
"Joe.. tu brazo esta roto.. pero creo que te curaremos en seguida si nos hace favor de acompañarnos" dijo Genai.  
  
Mimi con ayuda de Josh salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia un cuarto muy grande donde había un monitor gigante.. y varias camas estaban en el centro de la habitación ocupadas por humanos y digimons.  
  
"¿Quienes son?" pregunto Mimi.  
"Niños elegidos de todo el mundo.. algunos pelearon contra digimons.. para proteger a sus hogares.." dijo genai.  
  
"Cuando deje de recibir correo de Izzy.. me preocupe.. y empecé a reunirlos.. sobre todo después de un mensaje.. que me llegó" dijo Genai.  
  
"¿Un mensaje?" dijo mimi.  
"Creo que ahora sabrán de que habló" dijo Genai.  
  
En la pantalla apareció un niño de aproximadamente 9 años.. cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes..  
"Genai.. ¿Estas allí?" se oyó su voz preocupada,  
"Si aqui estoy.. todo pasó tal y como me lo contaste.. lamentablemente a pesar de que lo hicimos todo de prisa.."  
  
"¿Pudieron salvar a los demás?" dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia una computadora que Mimi y Joe reconocieron..   
  
La computadora de Izzy.  
  
"No.. fueron capturados lo demás" dijo Genai.  
El rostro de preocupación se mostró claramente. Se llevó a las manos a la cara..  
  
"¿Porque no pude darme cuenta antes de tu dirección?" dijo mientras se mostraba cansado. Luego miró a los que estaba viendolo. "Ohh perdon..mmi nombre es Cody Hida.. y estoy hablando desde el año 2002.. superior Joe.. Mimi-chan"  
  
"Pero he fallado de nuevo" dijo con autentico pesar.. "Debí haber pensado en llamar al señor genai antes.. pero no pude.. dios.. ahor a todo esta perdido.. no ellos podrán salvar" dijo con aprensión..  
  
"¿QUE?" fueron las palabras llenas de ira de Taichi.. "No lo permitiré" dijo mientras salía como si algo lo poseyerá.. Totalmente enloquecido..  
  
"Detengalo.. por favor.. se enfrentará a Demon y perderá" dijo Cody mientras los demás se miraron intrigados..  
  
"Veemon no te quedes allí haz algo" se oyó la voz de la niña con chamarra negra.  
  
Pero Tai escapó antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.. y junto con agumon salieron del escondite de genai..  
  
"Joe san usted es el unico que puede ayudarlo.. usted y Sora.. son lo unicos que tienen digimons angeles..  
  
"Marine angelmon y valquiriamon son los unicos que puedes traer de regreso a Tai" dijo mientras los miraba con aprensión..  
"Si no se lo llevará.. y.." pero el niño no pudo hablar mas.. una mano tomó la computadora de koushiro y le dijo.. no..  
"El templo de la luz.. allí es donde estan escondidos.. apresuerence.. no crean en sus mentiras" se oyó la voz de un joven y luego cortó la comunicación..  
  
Mientras allá con los malos..  
Demon estaba hablando con yamato.  
  
"Vamos sabes que es cierto.. de otro modo estarías muerto" le dijo mientras Matt lo veía indesiso.. por alguna razón encontraba atrayentes los ojos de Demon.  
  
"No tai.. es mi amigo.. y.. yo"  
  
"Tu amigo Izzy esta de nuestro lado.. solo porque perdonaremos a sus padres.. " le dijo Demon mientras le ponía sus garras en los hombros..  
  
"Tu hermano se sacrificó por ti.. se interpuso en el camino del ataque que Wargreymon te lanzó.. ¿no lo recuerdas?" le dijo Demon mientras ondas de energía iban hacia su mente.  
  
"Tu mismo lo viste.. y Koushiro esta herido.. al igual que Kari. acaso ¿este es el comportamiento normal de un niño elegido" dijo Demon.  
  
"No" dijo con la voz medio perdida.  
  
"Si estas de nuestro lado, puedes tomar prisioneros, todos los que quieras y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ellos" le dijo Demon mientras Matt asentía.  
  
"Si capturas a todos tus amigos, los estarás salvando.." dijo Demon.  
  
"Matt.. no lo escuches" dijo Gabumon..  
  
Matt despertó de su trance.. y luego miró a Demon.. Trago saliva.. y luego dijo. "Si me uno a ustedes.. y peleo de su lado.. podré.. tener a mis prisioneros como yo quiera" dijo Yamato con cierta supicacia.  
  
"Por supuesto" dijo Demon al ver que había tocado un nervio. "Si quieres puedes hacer que vivan muy bien.. no nos importa.. si viven unos cientos de humanos o miles bajo tu custodia.. solo queremos tu mundo" dijo Demon.  
  
Matt se sintió como en la espada y la pared.  
"Piensalo.. ¿Porque sacrificarse y sacrificar a tu hermano por millones de desconocidos que nunca conocerás?" le dijo Demon.  
  
"Cuando puedes, vivir comodmente con todos tus seres queridos y los de tus amigos" dijo Demon mientras el corazon de matt estaba indesciso.  
  
"Tomarás la desisión ahora, desafianos y tu y tu hermano mueren ahora, unetenos y todos tus familiares y amigos estarán a salvo" dijo Demon con beneplacito.  
  
"Yo.. acepto" dijo Matt mientras cerraba sus puños. El emblema de la amistad se oscureció en una cuarto a muchos camarás de distancia.  
  
"Perfecto matt.. sabía que verías las cosas a mi manera.. tu premio es este" dijo Demon mientras ponía en su cuello un nuevo emblema.. el collar era plateado.. el color del emblema era negro.. y las lineas rojizas.. formaban una circulos y varias lineas que salía de indicaba que todo iba hacia adentro del circulo.. y con ello formaban un serpiente..  
  
"Ve y captura a todos los que consideres dignos de ser salvados" dijo Demon mientras Matt salió de allí.  
  
Caminaron un rato antes de salir del templo..   
"¿Que he hecho?" pensó Matt mientras Gabumon lo acompañaba..  
Una voz en su interior le dijo.. "Lo necesario.. es tiempo de que pienses como son las cosas de verdad.. madura, los milagros ya no existen"  
  
"Gabumon.. "  
"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Matt... se lo importante que es Tk para ti.. no te fallaré." le dijo Gabumon.   
  
"Sé lo importante que son tus amigos.. creo.. que no tenemos oportunidad.. incluso cuando peleé.. cuando demon.. nos llevó a esa sala y digievolucioné.. no pude ganarle.. Matt.. y eso que el no haya tenido fuerza.. es demasiado.. no creo que ni con wargreymon podamos consiguirlo.. ni con todos los demás.. su poder es mayor que el de Apocalimon o lso darkmasters.." dijo Gabumon con una voz que casi rayaba en la desesperanza.  
  
"Tienes razón Gabumon.. es mejor que salvemos a lo que podamos.. es demasiado.." dijo Matt con la mirada perdida.  
  
La mirada de Matt se aclaro con por unos minutos..  
"Y aunque pudieramos.. tienen a Izzy.. a mi hermano.. a Hikari... y otros niños en su poder.. no podemos arriesgar sus vidas" dijo Matt  
  
Demon observa como Matt caminaba hacia la salida.. su paso lento pero seguro.. su mirada triste.. sus conflictos internos..  
  
Era perfecto de todos los niños el siempre fue el mas debil.. el mas facil de manipular.. Tan facil como masilla para moldear.. tan endeble cuando se trataba de sus amigos y familiares..  
  
Era fuerte cuando se trataba de protegerlos.. pero ¿Que pasaba cuando ellos estan en un peligro a causa de un mal movimiento de él?  
  
Matt Ishida.. el niño de la amistad.. atrapado por la misma.. Sin saber que el enorme poder de Demon sobre él.. provenía de el mismo.. al manipular la oscuridad interna de Matt.. su lado negativo.. su lado que había sufrido..  
  
Matt era un titere en manos de demon.. su mente era un libro abierto.. aun cuando Matt tratará de esconder todos sus sentimientos.. Demon podía leer su mente.. sabía cual era su punto debil.. y ademas Demon tenía cautivo a su hermano..  
  
(¿Quien sabe que cosas oscuras podían hacerle eso digimons malvados?) pensó Matt y estaba consciente.. de lo que estaba en riesgo..  
Sin embargo.. Las palabras de Demon en si era seductoras..  
  
"Vence a tus amigos y podrán conservar sus vidas... Todas las persoans que tu captures permanecerán como tus esclavos.. y nadie se meterá con ellos.." dijo Demon cuando Matt vio a su hermano dormir placidamente en una cama suave.  
  
Matt lo había visto dormir.. había acariciado su cabello.. Demon después le mostró que su poder era insignificante.. Matt nunca podría vencerlo.. El poder de Demon era superior.. a todos..  
  
Matt comenzó ca caminar con mas decisión..  
Con cada pasó que daba el emblema.. la marca del lado en que estaba ahora.. se fortalecía mas y mas.. Brillando en rojo carmesí el aura del Emblema cubrió a Matt.  
  
El emblema con forma de serpiente.. comenzó refulgir con su color.. Egoismo.. en color verde.. un verde jade..   
  
"¿Por que luchar por gente que nunca conoceré?" se preguntó Matt.. su aura azul empezó a cambiar a verde jade.. "Ellos nunca se preocuparán por mi.. y creo que ya es tiempo de que haga las cosas a mi modo" se dijo Matt.  
  
Gabumon solo escuchó en silencio a su amigo..  
Sabía que pasará lo que pasará.. nunca lo abandonaría ni lo traicionaría.. pero al menos.. esperaría el momento.. el momento oportuno.. para..  
  
"¿Para que?" se dijo a si mismo de pronto.. Si Demon ganaba.."Matt se quedará conmigo.. para siempre.. todas la persons que Matt quiere estarán a salvo.. no mas peleas" de pronto Gabumon empezó a pensar de la misma forma en que Matt.  
  
Demon sonrió con sus ojos de color azul..  
Matt Ishida.. ya no era el guardian de la amistad..  
  
"Gabumon digievoluciona" dijo mientras el emblema de matt brilló verde.. y el digibyte cambio a verde y una nube negra salió de él y cambió a Gabumon a Blackmetalgarurumon.  
  
"Matt siento un nuevo poder.. un poder que no había sentido antes" dijo Blackmetalgarurumon... mientras su ojos cambiaban a rojo.  
  
"Es cierto Matt podemos hacerlo.. podemos salvarlos a atodos.. tu manera es la correcta" dijo Blackmetalgarurumon.. Mientras Matt sonreía con beneplacito..  
  
Demon miró a Tenshi el cual estaba a un lado de él..   
Tan parecido a Tk.. una sola mirada de Matt a él y lo habían convencido de vender a sus amigos..  
  
"Entre mas.. y mas.. se adentre.. mas nos pertenecerá" dijo Tenshi.  
"Si.. creo que dentro de poco, ya no le importará Tk o sus amigos.. esta en camino de la oscuridad.  
  
"Y la niña de la luz" dijo Tenshi.  
"Ya caerá.. al ver cuantos trabajan para nuestra causa.. y mas cuando traigan... a su hermano.. Su ultima esperanza.. y ella será nuestra.." dijo Demon.  
  
"¿Y el mar de la oscuridad?" dijo Urotsuki.  
"Una vez que este a mi control.. la niña.. nada nos detendrá.. " dijo Demon mientras Shimata miraba todo desde el puesto de control.  
  
Ya había hecho un recuento de todos los digimons a disposición de demon.. y solo quedaba uno.. el faltante Apocalimon.. ese debía ser el. su poder era demasiado para demon.. y por eso lo había confinado en esa prisión de carne que era ahora.. no tenía todos su poderes.. pero tenía.. al menos la inteligencia de Izzy.. y ya estaba planeando como derrocar a Demon..  
  
  
  
Tai kamiya iba en compañia de Wargreymon.. no necesitaba mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que.. estaaba perdido.  
  
No sabía donde estaban sus amigos.. no sabía como llegar hasta ellos. y por ultimo y para rematar.. no sabía como regresar a donde quiera que estuviera el escondite de Genai.  
  
"Buena la hice de nuevo.. ya me.." dijo Tai mientras Wargreymon lo miraba con compasión.  
  
"Tai"  
Tai se golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado y luego dijo.. "Es mi culpa debimos haber hecho lo que genai dijo.. sacrificar los emblemas.. pero no tenía que preguntar quería que no perdieran su digievolución.. no quería ser reemplazado por otra persona" dsijo Tai con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Y ahora mis amigos.. y mi hermana estan.. estan.."   
"Tai.. no te preocupes.. Matt esta con ellos y creo que el será capaz de cuidarlo y..." dijo Wargreymon.  
  
"Tai cuidado" gritó mietras con un movimiento apresurado se puso frente a Tai y junto las dos mitades de su escudo a tiempo para cubrirse de unos misiles que venía hacia él.  
  
La explosión resultante lanzó a los dos unos cuantos metros atrás..  
  
"Eso fue muy fuerte" dijo Wargreymon sorprendido por lo que había pasado.  
  
"Será mejor que te rindas Tai.. es lo mejor" dijo Matt desde una distancia mas o menos cercana.  
  
Matt se acercó a Tai con un paso lento y miró a Tai con una mirada extraña.  
  
A un ademán suyo Blackmetalgarurumon saltó sobre wargreymon y ambos rodaron por el piso.  
"¿Matt que rayos estas haciendo?" dijo Tai mientras de pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada de Matt la cual iba de un lado a otro..  
  
Y entonces.. Tai.. pensó por segunda vez en su vida.. y sospechó que estaba siendo vigilado..  
"Rindete Tai.. es lo mejor.. y nadie saldrá herido" le dijo mientras Tai por un instante se quedó indeciso.. y sonrió.  
  
"De acuerdo Matt.. tu ganas me rindo" dijo Tai mientras Wargreymon dejó de moverse al oir eso.. Blackmetalgarurumon estaba encima de su coraza mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
Matt arqueó sus cejas y sonrió.  
"Bien Tai.. eso fue muy inteligente" le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.  
  
Tai confiaba en Matt.. su amistad había sido reforzada en las pasadas semanas.. y sabía que había algo.. algo que no estaba bien..  
Pero la mirada de Matt y como dijo las palabras.. nadie saldrá herido.. le dio entender que era posible que el chico actuará bajo coherción..  
  
Tai estaba preocupado por kari y los demás.. pero sabía que si.. Matt actuaba extraño era por algo.. lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.. a lo mejor lo estaban obligando a pelear.. Como la otra vez.. pero Tai no era un genio para saber que era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso un poco mas..   
  
(Deben de tener.. a Kari y a Tk como rehenes) pensó Tai mientras Matt lo conducía por el bosque.. Semejante esfuerso le dio dolor de cabeza.  
  
Tai siguió a Matt el cual se subió al lomo de Blackmetalgarurumon, Tai lo imitó.. y se sujeto con fuerza para evitar caerse cuando Blackmetalgarurumon se elevó..  
  
Wargreymon los siguió de cerca..  
Pronto llegaron a su destino el templo de la luz..  
  
Una especie de templo egipcio antiguo(no una piramide)..  
Totalmente oscuro como si estuviera chamuscado.. en el centro de un obelisco estaba brillando algo.. casi con energía dorado.. pero solo parecía que Tai lo veía..  
  
Matt lo jaloneo del brazo.. unos gazimons los dejaron pasar..  
  
Wargreymon cuando paso por la puerta.. regresó a Agumon de nuevo..  
"Tai.. regresé a la normalidad" le dijo agumon mientras Matt no le prestó atención..  
Blackmetalgarurumon lo empujó para que siguera avanzando.. junto con Tai..  
  
Llegaron hasta una puerta que matt abrió.. Tai se asomó por la puerta intrigado.. por estar en ese lugar.. Por un instante pensó que todos podría estar allí..  
  
Cuando Tai se estaba asomando.. Matt pateó... el trasero de Tai.. mandandalo hasta el otro lado de la mazmorra..(Que era en realidad ese cuarto.. y no era muy grande, apenas dos metros por uno) la cabeza Tai chocó contra el muro. Haciendo un sonido como.. mm ¿hueco?.. no.. como cuando una sandia se cae el suelo y no se rompe..  
  
Blackmetalgarurumon tomó a Agumon del lomo, lo lanzó dentro de la mazmorra, y cayó exactamente igual que tai. De cabeza contra el muro  
  
Matt cerró la puerta mientras Tai se frotaba su cabeza.. En donde un chicón que se asomaba.. le daba dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, agumon estaba en las mismas..  
  
"Hey matt dejame salir" dijo tai.. pero no le respondió.  
Tai empezó a creer que fue una mala idea.. pero estaba dentro de la base enemiga.. algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas no andaban bien. estaba inquieto..preguntandose su habia caido en una trampa.. o si Matt lo habia puesto a proposito.. Allí en esa sucia celda para que  
ayudará a los otros..  
  
Tai sintió una agudo dolor de cabeza al pensar que todo dependía de él.. Matt estaba ocupado.. ya fuera que estuviera del parte de ellos o que solo fingiera.. Todo dependía de él..  
"Si al menos Izzy estuviera aqui.. y sabría que hacer" suspiro casi triste..  
  
Tenía que pensar.. y eso le daba migraña.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Comentarios:  
Bueno creo que me tarde bastante con este capitulo... les pido disculpas y espero que hayn disfruatdo este episodio..  
Dedicado a Ariadna... 


	13. Agonia en la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad   
By ryu-kun   
  
Capitulo 13..   
Agonía en la oscuridad..   
  
  
Sora estaba afuera del refugio de Genai.. tenía a media docena de chicos y chicas y digimons sobre ella. Y aun así no podían dominarla.   
  
Era como si tuviera la fuerza de Xena(Warrior princess) o Akane tendo.. para los fans del anime..   
  
Sora gritaba pataleaba y mordía.. si mordía para que la dejarán ir tras Tai.. Quería encontrarse con él.. quería ayudar a Matt y a los otros.. quería liberarlos..   
  
"Vamos si tan solo es una chica" dijo Wallace(alias willis) desde un resquicio de la puerta.   
  
"Eso no ayuda" dijeron Terriemon y chocomon tratando de que su peso mantuviera quieta a Sora.. Cosa que era casi imposible..   
  
En un solo momento digno de entrar en los anales de las libro Guiness o los records olimpicos.. Sora levantó limpiamente a todos lo que tenía encima y los lanzó un metro de Distancia..   
  
"Piyomon.. vamos.. hay que ir por" pero Sora no pudo terminar de decir nada.. una persona se estaba interponiendo en su camino..   
  
"Sora.. calmate" le dijo mimi con calma.   
"Pero es.. que" pero Sora no pudo continuar.. Una sonora cachetada resonó por el pasillo. Casi todo cerraron los ojos.. en espera de que algo realmente aterrador sucediera..   
  
Que Sora agarrará de los cabellos a Mimi y que ambas terminaran revolcandose en el suelo.. Como si fuera un par de bestias heridas.. o en el peor de los casos.. que el pleito se extendiera hasta golperlos a ellos..   
  
"Ya basta Sora.. ¿crees que no siento lo mismo que tu? le dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.. ¿Crees que la ultima vez que ví a Koushiro estaba bien?" la ultima parte casi le falto la voz.   
  
"Estaba muy mal.. y Tk.. y Kari.. Matt se puede cuidar solo.. pero.. Izzy y los pequeños" dijo Mimi mientras la miraba molesta.   
  
(Izzy de nuevo) pensó Sora al ver a Mimi. Sabía que había algo.. un algo que estaba sin confirmar.. un algo.. como lo de ella y Matt y Tai.   
  
Un algo inconcluso.. un algo que debía ser arreglado con cuidado.. Una vez arreglado todo estaría bien.. Sin embargo.. Sora se quedó allí.. Sin habla y sin poderse mover..   
  
El digimon de Mimi.. Palmon no podía subir al nivel mega.. como lo hacia piyomon.,. pero aun así.. tenía mas calma que ella.   
  
Sora cerró sus ojos.. tal vez demasiado tiempo cerca de Tai era malo.. ya estaba pensando como él.. saltar y golpear antes de pensar..   
  
Eso fue lo que los metió en ese lio en primer lugar..   
Sora empezó a llorar y Mimi la tomó de los hombros y ella le dio un abrazo mientras la tranquilizaba.. Sora se emepezó a calmar y escuchó a los demás..   
  
"Bueno Genai.. ¿que decías?" dijo una chica rubia con el brazo vendado..   
  
"Si miza.. decia que ahora que sabemos donde esta escondido Demon.. y donde tienen prisioneros a los demás.. creo que seremos capaces de actuar todos juntos.." dijo Genai.   
  
"Sin embargo aun no entiendo.. ¿El porque no.. nos dieron mas información?" dijo un chico rubio de nombre Josh.   
  
***********************   
Okay para responder eso nos brincamos unos tres años al futuro.   
  
"Joe.. ¿Porque?" dijo Iori mientras miraba al chico que tenía frente a él.   
  
"Porque todo debe ser como pasó.. Iori.. esto es lo ultimo.. ya no puedes enviar mas mensajes.. Si lo hicieras.. pondrías en riesgo todo.." dijo Joe mientras se sentaba en la cama de Iori.   
  
"Mira sé que es dificil explicarlo.. pero yo.. mi yo.. el de este tiempo.. ya se lo que pasó.. sin embargo mi otro yo del pasado.. no debe saber lo que pasará.. ya corrimos un programa de simulación.. el señor genai y yo.. y si le informarás lo que pasará.. harías mas mal que bien.. Todos morirán.. pues se esforzarán para rescatarlos.. a todos inmediatamente.. su unica oportunidad es que hagan un plan cuidadosamente" le dijo Joe mientras iori lo miraba con aprensión.   
  
"Pero va a haber mucho dolor y van a.." pero Iori no pudo continuar pues Joe casi le gritó.   
  
"¿Crees que no lo sé.. desde hace tres años que tengo soñando con algo diferente.. soñando que nuestros emblemas brillan por el cielo brillando y desapareciendo.. dejandonos a nuestros digimon muy debiles.. pero el disturbio dimensional y la fuerzas que protegen al digimundo arregladas" dijo Joe casi con algo que rayaba en la ira.   
  
"Lo siento.. pero es que esto es muy doloroso.. hoy se fue nuestra ultima esperanza.." dijo Joe al mirar el digimental(digiegg) de la esperanza dar un pequeño brillo y permanecer luego inerte.. ya sin energía   
  
"Creímos que podríamos.. pero no pudimos.. se acabó.." dijo Joe con desesperación. "El equilibrio dimensional es muy fragil en estos momentos.. y sigue empeorando.. y la verdad.. es que ya no se si podemos arreglarlo.. sin Izzy.. nos no dimos cuenta de muchas cosas.. hasta que fue muy tarde.. creo que todo.. acabará.. muy pronto" dijo Joe sin muchas ganas.   
  
El nuevo portador de la esperanza miró a Joe. y le dijo   
"Una vez creí que no valía la pena seguir.. y de pronto.. recibí nuevos animos.. un desconocido me dio.. las ganas de vivir.. de que siempre hay alguien que me espera en casa.. que se pueden lograr imposibles" dijo Iori mientras Joe lo miraba sorprendido.   
  
"Ese alguien fue tu amigo Izzy.. lo conocí hace tres años.. cuando murió mi padre.. nunca nos hablamos.. peroe scuché como le hablaba a sus padres.. y yo.. cambié.. si no lo hubiera escuchado.. hubiera guardado todo en mi interior.. Aun hay tiempo" dijo Iori mientras trataba de calmar a Joe.   
  
Joe simplemente estaba sorprendido que el niño tuviera mas calma.. y sonrió.. pensando en la inocencia de Takeru.. era muy parecido..   
  
Joe no pudo reprimir las lagrimas..   
  
"En estos momentos.. si pudimos hablar.. y ver el pasado.. eso quiere decir que tal vez.. podamos.. tal vez podamos hacer algo bueno" dijo Iori tratando de recuperar la calma.   
  
***************************   
De vuelta al presente..   
  
"Soy un tonto.. tonto.. tonto" dijo Tai mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.   
  
"Tai te vas a ahacer daño" dijo Agumon mientras lo sujetaba de una pierna.. pero Agumon perdió el apoyo de su pie.. cuando pisó algo baboso y resbaladiso.. en el suelo.. y el siguiente cabezazo de Tai fue fuerte.. muy fuerte.. Y se oyó hueco..   
  
Tai se estaba sobando la cabeza mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.. nunca se había sentido tan impotente.. Finalmente conocía la desesperación.. y no le gustaba.. Se empezaba a incrementar la sensación a cada segundo..   
  
Lo sentía en la boca. el sabor acre de la derrota.. Tal vez esta vez no podrían hacerla de nuevo.   
  
Agumon solo estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Tai y luego a la pared..   
  
"Agumon ¿que es lo que te sucede?" dijo Tai.. y de pronto Tai vió la pared y tambien se quedó sin habla..   
  
La pared.. una de la piedras se había movido hacía adelante..   
  
"Tai no sabía que tenías tan dura la cabeza" dijo Agumon mientras se acercaba a la pared.   
  
"Ni yo.. aunque el profesor fujikawa decía que la tenía hueca" dijo Tai mas impresionado por que una piedra de la pared se hubiera dezplada hacia adentro, con solo un golpe de su cabeza.   
  
"Tal vez podamos salir si la golpeamos" dijo Agumon mientras los dos se acercaban a dicha pared.   
"Espera.. un minuto.. el pegote de la piedra esta desprendido" dijo Tai mientras miraba en el piso el cemento que unía la piedra.. y mas aun un pequeño objeto llamó su atención.. Era rectangular y con muchos hoyos de una lado.. La armonica de Matt.   
  
"Ellos estaban encerrados aqui.." dijo Tai mientras empezó a empujar la piedra.. lentamente la piedra cayó del otro lado. Tai se asomó por la abertura y vió a dos chicos..   
  
Uno rubio y el otro con cabello azul.. y un poco albortado y con lentes.. Mas o menos de la edad de Joe y de la de Izzy.   
  
"Mmmm... ahh.. este.. hola" dijo Tai al ver a los otros dos.   
  
"Tu debes ser tai.. mi nombre es Michel.. y el es Osamu.." dijo el chico de pelo rubio oscuro. mientras se acercaba al hueco..   
  
"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" dijo Tai al verlo un poc mas de cerca.   
  
"Genai me lo dijo.. y me mostró una foto tuya.. se suone que te ibas a rescatar y de pronto terminamos aqui" dijo Michel un poco avergonzado.   
  
Michel se veía de la edad de Izzy.. y Osamu era de su la edad de joe.   
  
"¿Algun plan para salir de aqui?" dijo Michel mientras la sonrisa de Tai se borró..   
  
"Bueno.. creo que podría pasar hacia el otro lado" dijo Tai mientras se deslizó por el hueco.. al ser de 35 x 44 cm. Tai no tuvo muchos problemas al ser tan delgado.. solo agumon al ser tan asimetrico.. tuvo problemas al pasar por el hueco..   
  
Tai miró con alegría una cosa.. la puerta donde estaba Miachel y Osamu.. era de madera.. Agumon podría facilmente hacerla cenizas..   
  
Sin emabrgo su alegría se disipó al ver el estado de Osamu. Tenía quemado una gran extensión del pecho.. y estaba al parecer en shock.   
  
"No esta grave como parece.. solo es la camisa la que se quemó.. es de poliester.. afortunadamente Osamu traía abajo de su ropas una camiseta de algodon.. solo tiene una quemaduras" dijo Michel mientras Tai se acercaba a la ventanilla de la celda.   
  
Un pasillo muy diferente se alzaba ante él.. Al parecer era bastante largo.. Tai conocía a la perfección la diferencia de los pasillos del digimundo y la tierra.. Podía ser kilometros de pasillos.. o el pasillo conectaba a otra parte del digimundo a esa región.   
  
Tai deseó que Izzy estuviera con él.. "Posiblemente a estas horas el ya debe de haber pensado en un forma de salir" pensó Tai y luego deseó no hacerlo al recordar el mal estado de su amigo.. casi lo hizo sentirse mas miserable de lo que ya estaba.   
  
En esos momentos la comida fue pasada por debajo de la puerta.. Cuatro platos..   
  
Tai sonrió al parecer Matt los estaba ayudando.. al parecer tenía un plan.. Tai simplemente se sentó un poco mas tranquilo.. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de escapar.. y tal vez rescatar a los demas.   
  
"Si.. solo debo esperar.. Matt hará algo.. y nos liberará" dijo Tai en voz baja mientras le daba su comida a Agumon.   
  
"¿Y sus digimons?" dijo Tai al ver que en esa celda solo estaban ellos.   
  
"Lo tienen en celdas apartes.. betamon es mi digimon.. el de Osamu.. es un Yuki-agumon" dijo Michel mientras miraba la puerta.. "En plena pelea el digimon de Osamu fue herido y cuando Osamu y yo tratamos de salvarlo.. nos capturaron" dijo Michel mientras Tai simplemente se acomodaba a esperar.. Matt los ayudaría escapar.. solo era cuestion de esperar..   
  
Mientras en otro lado..   
  
Uritsuki miraba a Kisama y luego a Tenshi.. Shimata los obserbaba a todos..   
La situación era extremadamente tensa.. Se miraba como si cada uno se fuera a traicionarlos y matarlos allí mismo..   
  
Demidevimon obervaba a los niños desde la sala de control.. El casi murcielago miraba la pantalla y luego sonreía.. Lady Devilmon y etemon los miraban.   
"Si esto sigue así.. ellos se van a matar" dijo Ladydevimon.   
  
"Al fin y al cabo los ibamos a matar cuando todo esto se termine" dijo Etemon mientras miraba a los hibridos.   
  
"Pobre tontos.. es cierto que tienen mucho poder.. pero en esa forma son mas vulnerables de lo que piensan" dijo Demidevimon.   
  
"Si es cierto.. creo que los podríamos matar a todos de un solo golpe" dijo Ladydevimon.   
"Si.. pero Demon los quiere vivos.. por el momento.. nos serán utiles.. genai esta reuniendo a muchos niños.. varias puertas al mundo de los humanos se han abierto" dijo Etemon mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "milleniumon no es tan buena distarción como pensabamos" dijo mientras los miraba.   
  
"Con estos "dobles" recuperamos la ventaja de la sorpresa.. ni siquiera saben como atacarnos ahora" dijo Demidevimon. "Ahora mas que nunca tenemos la ventaja.. sin el conocimiento.. la esperanza.. o el valor.. los otros serán presa fácil" dijo Etemon.   
  
"Esto merece un concierto" dijo Etemon mientras tronaba sus dedos.. y el sonido de una guitarra electrica sacudió el aire, mientras Etemon acercaba un microfono a sus labios.   
"Wuuuuuuoooooooooooooo" dijo Etemon antes de empezara a cantar.   
  
Ladydevimon y demidevimon salieron de la sala de control un poco as rapido d elo normal.   
"Supongo que el señor demon.. Esta complacido porque sus planes marchan sobre ruedas.." dijo Demidevimon mientras se posaba en el hombro de Ladydevimon.   
  
"Si.. incluso el chico que tiene el emblema del egoísmo esta actuando de acuerdo a sus planes" dijo Ladydevimon.   
  
"El niño servirá a nuestros propositos.. y eliminará a los cuatro idiotas" dijo Demidevilmon completamente confiado en su maestro.   
  
"Deseo darle una cuantas lecciones a esa angelita" dijo Ladydevimon. "A esa especialmente" dijo mientras sus garras brillaban en la ocuridad.   
  
"Estas enferma ¿Lo sabías?" dijo el pequeño digimon que se parecía aun murcielago.   
  
Ella se llevó la mano a una mejilla y luego dijo "Pronto mi querida angewomon"   
  
  
  
Demon por su parte tenía cerrados sus ojos y veía todo el castillo con su ojo interior.. Sonreía complacido al ver que todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo deseaba.   
  
"Al excluir el conocimiento.. y la esperanza.. solo les queda pelear desesperadamente.. Tal vez deba burlarme de ellos diciendoles donde encontrarme" pensó Demon.   
  
"Veamos el sector 16.. si allí por donde vino el portador del valor.. Y por donde traje al digimon del niño de la amistad.. mas o menos deben estar escondidos por allí.. Creo que si les avisó que ejecutaré a los niños.. vendrán.. a salvarlos.. Si eso haré.. ellos vendrán.. son tan predecibles.." se dijo a si mismo mientras un engrande negro salió del templo de la oscuridad..   
  
"Si.. una vez que esos niños ataquen todos juntos.. sin coordinación.. será facil acabar con ellos" dijo mientras el engrande negro que tenía enfrente le mostraba imagnes de   
  
Son emabrgo lo que vió en su engrande que casi era un monitor fue un dragon azul que se dirigía a gran velocidad.. un rayo de fuego azul.. y la imagen desapareció.   
  
"Son mas tontos de lo que pensé" dijo Demon mientras simplemente se sentó en su trono y cerró sus ojos.   
  
"Todo terminará hoy.. De una forma u otra" dijo con un gran placer mientras la habitación se oscurecía por completo.   
  
Lejos de allí..   
Lejos de la celda en donde Tai estaba prisionero..   
Lejos del salón donde estaban los cuatro "humanos" de devilmon..   
  
Estaba la zona especial..   
  
Donde estaban presos Izzy y tk.. Tras una puerta del metal mas duro y reforzado del digimundo.   
  
Lejos de la luz natural.. lejos de cualquier indicación de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Estaban allí.. solos en una habitación con aire gelido..   
  
Takeru respiraba agitadamente.. cada vez que jadeaba.. una nube de vapor salía de sus labios. El frio era intenso. Las manos le dolían mucho.. cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía con ese frio..   
  
Izzy había despertado antes que él. Había tratado de salir del tanque.. pero el intenso dolo y el frio lo hiceron retroceder.. en cuanto sacó la mano del liquido.. el dolor lo estremeció.. no solo el frio.. sino las espinas que tenía clavadas.. sentía como si cada una de las celulas de su mano fueran a estallar..   
  
Había sacado medio cuerpo.. y fue la agonía total.. Fue tan intenso de dolor que cayó de vuelta al fondo del tanque en donde permaneció inconciente varios minutos..   
  
Lo primero que vio Izzy fue a Tk encadenado a la pared.. y esos cables que tenía conectados a sus brazos..   
  
A pesar de todo se las arreglo para mantener la calma.. lo cual no era facil.. Pero con su historial de experiencias.. tanto en el digimundo.. como en la tierra.. sabía que el debía conservar la calma.. por el bien de los dos..   
  
Sin embargo Izzy sentía que no podría estar calma por mucho tiempo.. El estar en un contenedor respirando un liquido extraño.. que al parecer lo mantenía con vida.. no era facil.. Mas que nada tenia miedo porque Takeru tenía esos extraños cables que tenían el chico.   
  
Sintiendose mal por todo lo estaba pasando.. era muy facil culparse a si mismo.. ¿Porque no fue franco con los demás?.. ¿por que no habló todos y los convenció de salir de ese lugar?..   
  
"Todo es mi culpa" pensó mientras miraba a Takeru abrir sus ojos. "Debía haberle dicho que no.. había forma de seguir con esto" se dijo con desesperación.. las burbujas que salieron de sus labios se desplazaron de una manera irreal..   
  
Por su parte el niño de la esperanza despertó con un gran dolor en sus brazos.. y al sentirse encadenado y con cosas conectadas a su brazos.. lo primero que sintió fue fue panico..   
  
Un panico que se vio obligado a tragar.. al ver Izzy flotando en un tanque de liquido. El aspecto de Izzy era bastante malo. con todos esos heridas de espinas en sus manos y su cara demacrada.. casi sin vida..   
  
Takeru estaba asustado.. pero se trago su miedo al ver a Izzy en un estado tan lamentable.. en una especie de tortura.. El frio era tremendo.. como estar en uan tumba.. y pensó que Izzy estaba llevando al peor parte de todo..   
  
Su cabeza le dolía bastante.. recordaba haber visto a él .. al chico de sus pesadillas.. golpear a su hermano matt.. Al tratar de escapar de algo realmente malvado se tropezó.. con Matt.. o eso pensó..   
  
El le dio una cachetada en la cara y poco después vio la suela de pie que se acercaba rapidamente a su cara.. Y luego todo se puso negro..   
  
Ellos estaban atrapados.. y al parecer sin posibilidad de escape..   
  
Izzy con trabajos se acercó a la superficie del liquido en su tanque.. medio sacó la cabeza del agua y trató de hablar.. El dolor fue casi insoportable.. la luz era muy fuerte para sus ojos.. Y al tratar de hablar luego de toser el liquido de sus pulmons fue algo espantoso..   
  
Sintió como si su garganta estuviera en agonía.. cada palabra le quemaba la traquea..   
  
"No tengas miedo.. estoy bien.,. ya vendrán por nosotros" dijo Izzu mientras sus fuerzas casi se agotaban por el esfuerzo.. Sin embargo a pesar de eso su cerebro trabajaba su velocidad acostumbrada..   
  
Se dio cuanta de que el tanque no solo le impedía escapar.. sino que al parecer era su soporte de vida..   
Izzy se dio cuenta de que la desesperación solo lo conduciría a una callejón sin salida.. y se dedico a obserbar su celda..   
  
Miró los cables que tenía Tk en sus brazos y luego miro hasta donde terminaban.. y se dio cuenta que esos cables lo mantenían con vida..   
  
No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la precaria situación donde estaba.. se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviera agonizando.. y que el tanque de alguna manera retrasaba lo inevitable..   
  
Continuará..


	14. Miedo en la oscuridad.. Las ultimas hora...

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 14..  
Miedo en la oscuridad.. Las ultimas horas..  
  
Kari estaba sola..  
La oscuridad la rodeaba..  
Todo a su alrededor estaba en tinieblas..  
Ella también...  
Estaba furiosa con Tk e Izzy.. furiosa especialmente con Izzy.  
"¿Como se atreve a hacerle eso a Tk?" dijo mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
Demon la miraba extasiado..  
Ella estaba casi rezumando odio  
Una de las Cosas que la niña no entendía era que Demon la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía.  
  
"La inocencia pura.. se corrompe mas facil que los demás.. Si niña eres una tonta.. una tonta con el corazón roto.. La oscuridad contempla a la luz.. pero la luz no puede contenmplar a la oscuridad" dijo Demon mientras la obserbaba desde las sombras.  
  
Finalmente abrió sus ojos..   
El brillo azulado de sus ojos destacó claramente en la oscuridad..  
  
Kari miró esas dos joyas que eran los ojos de demon.. mientras ondas azules empezaron a emnanar de ellos..  
  
Kari sintió un tirón desde el fondo de su cerebro mientras imagenes no deseadas aparecieron en su mente..  
  
Imagenes de Tk.. E Izzy.. distorcionando la amistad que ellos tenían.. Aumentando el resentimiento de kari..  
  
Normalmente Kari no habría caído en ese truco hipnotico.. su misma personalidad y su emblema interior la hubieran sacado de ese atolladero..   
  
Pero.. Era mas fácil creer lo que Demon le implantaba en su mente.. Rechazo.. Humillación.. Dolor..  
  
Todo eso iba directo a su mente..  
Tk la rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas..  
Pero no era culpa de él.. Todo era culpa de Izzy.. Siempre como una buitre.. una sombra asechando a Tk..  
  
Izzy estaba detrás de Tk. Una mano pasaba bajo su estomago.. mientras la otra le abrazaba el cuello.. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia adelante..  
  
Kari podía verlo susurrarle cosas a Tk.. Casi podía escuchar el infernal cuchicheo.. Como estaba corrompiendo al inocente de Tk..   
  
Como las manos de Izzy pasaban por el cuerpo de Tk. Ella miró a los ojos de su amado amigo.. Y vió confusión.. De pronto ella lo supo.. El mal era Izzy.. Tk era inocente y no sabía lo que hacía.. Izzy era diablolico..  
  
Todos lo escuchaban.. Todos creían en sus palabras llenas de engaño.. Si.. era el mal encarnado.. lo mas bajo que podía existir..   
Siempre fingiendo.. Todo para acercase a Tk..  
  
Apartandolo de su lado..  
Opacando el amor de Tk hacia ella..   
Acaparando al niño de sus sueños..   
Atrapandolo en sus redes espinozas..  
  
El era el mal.. y debía morir..  
  
Demon dejó de mirarla con sus ojos.  
(Demasiado fácil) se dijo a si mismo.. casi decepcionado.. esperaba resistencia.. romper cada nervio que la niña poseía.. hacerla caer en la oscuridad después de un largo y sinuoso camino..  
  
Pero era demasiado facil.. Ella pensaba en Tk..  
Egoísmo..  
Miedo..  
Odio..  
Desesperación..   
  
Cuatro de los grandes sentimientos negativos estaba ya presentes en su confusa mente.. desde antes de tomara su frágil mente en sus maquinaciones..  
  
"Ella será la oscuridad" se dijo miemntras salía de la habitación mientras Kari sollozaba por su inocente amor..   
  
Su querido Tk.  
  
"Demasiado facil" se dijo Demon a si mismo mientras regresaba a sus aposentos..  
  
Eso había ocurrido varias horas antes..  
Y Demon obserbaba el progreso de la oscuridad en la niña.. La luz de la niña se diluía en la oscuridad..  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Kari en ese estado.. Tenía a los dos que lo podían destruir.. los tenía en sus manos.. listos para ser destruidos..   
  
Eso era muy satisfactorio..  
El tiempo en que kari estaba allí era muy provechoso para Demon.. Estaba escrito que solo la luz sagrada podía destruirlo.. La luz sagrada producto de la esperanza y la Bondad.. y había un tercer factor desconocido... pero no importaba.. la Bondad... ninguno de los niños tenía el emblema de la bondad..   
  
Estaba conciente de que había un niño con el emblema de la bondad.. Y estaba muy lejos de allí..  
  
"Pero ese niño morirá" se dijo asi mismo mientras miraba por el monitor a un niño con camisa purpura y shorths cafes.. sus cabellos azules ondeaban con el viento del desierto.. un desierto muy lejos de allí. Un Wormmon lo protegía.. e iba acompañado de otro niño mayor que el..  
  
"Ya he dado ordenes para que los maten" dijo mientras el niño se dirigía hacia una trampa en donde morría..   
  
Pero Demon eran mas inteligente que lo darkmasters.. no quería martires.. Quería que los niños cambiarán.. Así no podrían ser elegidos nuevos niños.. que lo pusieran en peligro... Los emblemas no debían ser pasados a otros niños..  
  
Su plan era perfecto.. solo necesitaba llevar a los niños por el camino de la oscuridad.. y todos ellos serían sus esclavos.. Su fuente personal de poder.  
  
Sin embargo había algo que debía hacer para sus planes rindieran fruto..  
  
"El niño del conocimiento.. no debe despertar la esperanza.. debe de quedar una vez en las tinieblas" dijo mientras obserbaba a los dos chicos a traves del monitor.  
  
Demon se traslado hacia donde estaban los niños.. Usando las sombras como medio para ir de una lado a otro.. era muy util.. y le había servido en el pasado..  
  
Tk cerró sus ojos al ver salir a Demon a traves de la sombras.  
El miedo inundaba su ser al ver a tan terrible creatura. Capaz de proyectar tan terribles pesadillas.  
  
Algo mas que primordial apareció en la mente de Tk el miedo que solo los niños conocen bien. El miedo a la oscuridad.. El miedo a lo desconocido.. Sin saber como enfrentarlo..  
  
Pero Tk no era un niño común.. Había estadoo en el digimundo..había sobrevivido a muchas aventuras.. Y mas que nada había visto a la maldad cara a cara.  
  
Tk abrió sus ojos dispuesto a enfrentar a Demon. (Es solo un digimon.. no el rey de la tinieblas) pensó con determinación y con eso en mente se dio valor para verlo a los ojos.  
  
Demon le regresó la mirda con la misma intensidad.  
Dandose cuenta de que Tk había cambaido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio.  
Ya no era el niño inocente que un vez fue.. En su corazon había suficiente valor para pelear por lo que bueno.  
  
(Sufiente esperanza como para abarcar al mundo) dijo Demon al mirarlo a los ojos. Un odio hacia lo que demon representaba.  
  
Demon sentía como algo crecía en el interior de Tk. Como lentamente la energía empezaba a juntarse a través de su pequeño y fragil cuerpo.  
  
(El emblema secreto) pensó demon al mirarlo. (El milagro.. Esta allamando al milagro)  
  
Demon entornó los ojos al ver como en el corazon de Tk se había reunido suficiente esperanza como para hacer que un milagro sucedierá.  
  
El sonido que estaba hacuiendo Izzy desde el tanque en donde estaba atrapado le llamó su atención.  
  
"Ya es hora de que sirvas para mis propósitos" dijo Demon mientras extendía su mano hacia el Tanque donde estaba izzy.  
  
Su mirada maligna miró el cuerpo maltrecho de Izzy y sonrió al ver casi muerto. El tanque lo mantenía con vida.  
  
"Que lenguaje.. portador del conocimiento.. hay niños presentes" le dijo Demon al leer los pensamientos de Izzy.  
(Te sientes inutil.. ¿verdad?) le dijo telepaticamente a Izzy.  
(Maldito) le respondió en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada llena de rencor lo miraba.  
(Ja.. y ahora me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero) Le comunicó demon mientras se acercaba al vidrio  
(Jamás) le dijo Koushiro con los ojos fijos en los de Demon.  
  
El digimon demonio no pudo evitar sentir asombro al ver a Izzy. Había cambiado mucho a través del viaje y através de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir.  
  
"Me suplicarás.. me rogarás por tu muerte.." dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para que lo oyerá Tk.  
(Porque mientras estes vivo verás morir a todos y cada uno de tus.. amigos.. padres.. todo ser humano de la tierra) le comunicó Demon.  
  
Izzy abrió su boca como pa5ra decir algo, Pero un cable negro se enredo en su cuello.  
  
Y empezó a apretar el pequeño cuello de Izzy.  
  
El chico llevó sus manos a su cuello para tratar de liberarse.  
  
Un cable salió de la pared de vidrio y se enredo en su mano derecha mientras otro cable hacia lo mismo con su otra mano.  
  
Izzy entró en panico allí mismo mientras otros cables los sujetaban de las pies.  
Estirando sus brazos y piernas Izzy quedó inmovilizado en el Tanque.. Como si estuviera en el aparato de torturas de la edad media conocido como el potro.  
  
Izzy trataba de liberarse cuando notó algo mas.. Los cables empezaron a deslizarse a través de sus brazos y piernas. Pasando por debajo su camisa y sus shorts.  
  
Como unas serpientes hambrientas Sintió los cables deslizarse por su cuerpo.  
  
El liquido impedía que se oyeran sus gritos de panico y angustia.  
  
Y de pronto un dolor agudo y penetrante.  
  
Las burbujas y agua agitada hacian un claro ejemplo de como luchaba por liberarse.  
  
"Dejalo.. sueltalo" gritó tk desde su rincón donde estaba encadenado.  
  
Demon sonrio pero ninguno de lso dos pudo ver sus sonrisa a través de su capucha.  
  
Hilitos de sangre salieron de los brazos y piernas de Koushiro.  
Los cables invadían su cuerpo través de ss delicadas venas femorales y las de sus brazos. Y en su cuello sintió como el cable bajaba por su camisa hasta el pecho y luego salían por entre el espacio de los botones de su camisa.   
  
Dirigiendose a su cara. en donde se detuvieron mientras el chico veía como el cable se subdividia en unos mas pequeños.  
  
El cable lentamente pasó por su oreja y se posó en su nuca.  
Tk podía sentir en ese momento la angustia y el miedo en la cara de su amigo.  
  
Los cables formaron una redicilla que rodeó la cabeza de Izzy en un apretado vaiven.  
  
Izzy derramó lagrimas en lso nutrientes en donde estaba las cuales se unieron a los hilitos de sangre en el plasma.  
  
Pero eso no era lo peor. Sentía como los cable adentrarse adentro de su cuerpo.. Como se subdivia para entrarse en su ser.  
  
Y finalemente sintió algo que lo lenó de miedo.  
Nada.  
Absolutamente nada..  
Estaba de alguna forma aislado..  
No sentía dolor..  
No sentía sus piernas o brazos..  
No podía moverse..  
  
"Dejalo dejalo" dijo Tk muy enojado mientras el aire a su alrededor estaba de una tonalidad dorada.  
  
Como si fuera liquido el los cables comenzaron a ponerse dorados mientras Tk empezaba gritar y tratar de liberarse.  
Sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
"Metete con alguien de tu tasmaño" dijo casi impotent6e el pequeño.  
  
Demon acercó su mano al vidrio del tanque.  
Y como si no estuviera allí traspasó el vidrio.  
  
Su manos de un color azul palido y con garras blancas se acercó pechoo de izzy en donde rasgo una parte de la camisa de Izzy. un filno hilito de sangre salió de la herida que Demon le inflinjio.  
  
Y luego posó su mano en el pecho de Izzy.  
  
Como si fuera un liquido el cual estuviera fluyendo atraves de lso cables.. Un pequeño resplandor dorado fue subiendo por los cables.. y adentrandose en Izzy.  
  
Demon obserbó como la herida hecha en el pecho de Izzy se cerraba.  
El demonio sonrió y estendió su mano por el pecho de Izzy.  
  
Izzy lo entndió todo en ese momento al sentir como algo entraba en él.. y algo salía..  
Y al comprender se sintió mal.  
(Soy un filtro barato) pensó mientras Demon asintió a ese pensamiento.  
  
La ira empezó a abandonmar a Tk mientras sus fuerzas empezaban a faltar.  
  
"Los he unido a loe dos.. Tu vida pasará a él.. y podrá vivir un poco mas.. deverías agradecermolo" dijo Demon con deleite.  
  
Tk se sentía totalmente cansado todas sus fuerzas estaban menguando. Le dio un ultimo vistazo a Izzy antes de desmayarse y lo encontró menos palido que antes.  
  
Izzy por su parte querría liberarse.. Se concentraba en mover sus cuerpo. Pero no podía estaba firmemente atado.. Y además se sentía como desconectado de su cuerpo.  
  
"Es inutil.. tu y tu amigo son míos" dijo Demon mientras retiro su mano.  
"Y ahora tus amigos morirán." dijo Demon mientras abandonaba la habitación.  
  
  
En otro lugar Tai despertó con un mal presentimiento.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón se sentía relajado. por priemra vez en semanas las cosas no dependían de él. Se levantó y estiró en su celda como queriendo recuperse de una pesadilla.  
  
Michel lo miró.  
"Osamu ya despertó hace rato.. al parecer no esta tan mal como parece" dijo Michel un poco mas aliviado.  
"La herida no es tan grave a como se ve" dijo el otro Chico.  
  
Tai se acercó a la ventana de la puerta y través d elos barrotes dijo en voz baja. "Vamos Matt ¿que te entretiene?"  
  
  
Matt estaba en otro lugar después de la "Captura" de Tai había pedido ver a su hermano.  
Fue conducido a una habitación llena de juguetes.  
Su hermano estaba acostado en una cama muy grande mayor que las Kingsize.  
  
Matt se acercó y vio a Tk profundamente dormido.  
Miró como su estomago subía y baja en un ritmo lento y calmado.  
  
Con un movimeinto muy lento Matt acarició el cabello dorado de Tk.  
Apartandolo un poco para ver la carita de su hermano.  
  
Lentamente el pequeño abrió sus ojos. Un breve temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Que no pasó desaprecibido por Matt.  
  
"Hermano" dijo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Matt, abrazandolo con fuerza.  
  
"Tk" dijo Matt y sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir como temblaba.  
"Eres tu.." dijo con algo que parecía alivio verguenza y algo mas que no identifico matt.  
  
"Si aqui estoy" dijo Matt mientras su mano frotó la espalda de Tk.  
  
"Por favor no dejes que me lastime de nuevo" dijo Tk en sollozo que le hubiera partido el alma a cualquiera.  
"Lastimarte.. ¿Quien?" dijo Matt mientras su voz se trasformaba en gelida.  
"No.. no te dicho nada" dijo tk con evidente miedo en su voz.  
  
Matt ene estos momento tomó a tk de sus brazos y le dio una breve sacudida al levantarlo y tratar de calmarlo.  
  
"Tk ¿Que te pasa?" le dijo muy preocupado. sin darse cuenta que sus lagrimas lo estaban traicionando.  
"Matt me estas lastimando" dijo Tk mientras matt lo soltó y cayó sentado en la cama.  
  
El niño no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor mientras se frotaba sus brazos. sus lagrimas claras como el cristal resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
El niño se volteó y empezó a llorar.  
  
Matt se sintió arder.. Empezaba a ver todo rojo.. mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza.  
  
Con una amabilidad poco usual en el, tomó a su hermano en brazos y lo abrazó con delicadeza. A pesar el cumulo de emociones se estaba controlando. Y le estaba costando mucho trabajo.  
  
"¿Que te pasa?" le dijo mientras trataba de arrullar a su hermano.  
"Izzy.. él.. Me lastimó" dijo tk en sollozos entrecortados.  
"Quee" dijo yamato mientras sentía palpitar su cabeza.   
"¿Que te hizo?" dijo con voz entrecortada por la ira.  
  
"No me vas querrer si te lo digo" dijo tk mientras lloraba con mas fuerza.  
  
Matt en ese momento pensó lo peor y cerró sus puños con fuerza.  
"Lo voy a matar" dijo con furia.  
Se levantó de la cama mientras sentía arder su cuerpo por un ansia asecina.  
  
"Matt por favor.. no me dehjes solo.. el puede venir.. y.. hacerme daño.. por favor matt" le dijo Tk  
  
Matt miró a los ojos a su hermano.  
"Me aseguraré de que nunca mas te vuelva a hacer daño.. Tk.. te lo juro" dijo matt mientras consolaba a su hermanito.  
  
"No te vayas" le dijo con desperación.  
"Voy a volver Tk.. Después de encargarme de Izzy.. me aseguraré de que nunca te haga daño" le dijo con voz gelida desprovista de emociones.  
  
"Matt.. no te vayas.. podemos estar juntos aqui.." dijo el pequeño.  
"No vayas.. por favor tengo miedo de estar solo" dijo llorando.  
  
"Regresaré te lo prometo.. Izzy nunca volverá a dañarte.. Lo voy a matar" dijo Yamato mientras caminó hacia la puerta oyendo los sollozos de su hermano.  
  
Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Demon estaba afuera de la puerta.  
  
"Tu maldito.. dejaste que pasará.. que izzy lastimará a mi hermano" dijo Matt con ira.  
"Claro.. el puede hacer lo que quiera.. es un guerrero util.. y mientras sea así o encuentre otro mejor.. el hará lo que el desee" dijo demon con malevolencia.  
  
"En cambio tu hermano.. no ha querido cooperar.. Así que lo hemos dejado solo en un calabozo" dijo Demon mientras Matt lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
"Sin embargo desde que te uniste a nuestro lado.. lo hemos cambiado a una habitación mejor" dijo Demon mientras le ponía su garra en el hombro.  
  
Sus ojos azules centellaron.  
"Esta allave abvre esa puerta.. y solo tu la tendrás.. Sea mi guerrero por siempre.. Y podrás proteger a todo lo tuyo2 le dijo Demon mientras Matt lo miraba con furia.  
  
El chico le arrabató la llave.  
"Sabía que entenderías.. Solo el mejor guerrero.. recuerdalo.. Solo el mejor guerrero hace lo que quiere en mi fortaleza" dijo Demon mientras Matt tomaba la llave y cerraba la habitación con llave.  
  
"Voy a matarlo" dijo Matt mientras se fue a recorrer los pasillos en busca de su victima. Demon solo contempló como Matt se iba alejando.  
  
Tenshi salió de la habitación y miró a demon. Un sonrisa cruel salió los labios de la creatura. Tanto Demon como Tenshi rieron con ganas.  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
  
Kari estaba sola en su calabozo.  
Cuando había llegado estaba llorando y poco después comenzó sentirse completamente enojada al oir a lo lejos lo gritos de Tk.  
  
Al oir suplicas de que lo dejarán en paz.. que Izzy lo estaba lastimando.. un grito desgarrador y luego una calma que se le hizo desesperante.  
  
Las horas habían pasado desde entonces y ella estaba completamente fuera de sí.  
  
La puerta de su calabozo se abrió lentamente. Ella volteó a ver quien era cuando un golpe en su mejilla la mandó al suelo.  
  
Ella vio un zapato purpura y gris cuando alzó la vista. El zapato le dio en la cara y la mandó para atrás.  
  
"Es tu culpa" dijo Izzy mientras le dio una patada en el estomago.  
"Tu culpa.. Lo lastimé por tu culpa, Perr." le gritó mientras Kari lo miraba con miedo.  
  
"Maldita.. ¿Como te atreves a quitarmelo?" le dijo mientras una nueva patada le dio en las costillas.  
  
"Pero ya no.. me escuchas.. ya no mas" le dijo mientras se dejó sobre el cuerpo de Kari.  
Su rodilla le dio en estomago d ela niña y sus manops se cerraron asecinas en el delicado cuello de Kari.  
  
"Te voy a matar y así el será mio" le dijo mientras Kari sientió como le faltaba el aire.  
  
"Maldito" se oyó una voz y Kari sintió como Izzy fue levantado con violencia.  
  
Matt había encontrado el calabozo al dar la vuelta iba lanzado a Izzy contra una pared.  
  
Su puño se estrello con toda la fuerza que matt podía reunir en ese momento.  
Sintió como algo se hacía astillas en la quijada de Izzy. Matt no pudo evitar sonreir cruelmente. Había escuchado claramente todo.  
  
Per al sonreir perdido segundo preciosos.. segundos que Izzy aprovechó y lo pateó en la entrepierna con fuerza.  
  
Matt se dobló hacia adelante al sentir el dolor sordo. Una lluvia de patadas le sacudió la espalada y el costado.  
  
En un momento desesperado matt pudo tomar el pie de Izzy lo torció para que perdierá el equilibrio.  
  
Kari estaba adolorida en el psio mirando la escena extrañamente subrealista.  
  
"Tu tampoco me lo quitarás.. me pertence.. es mío" dijo Izzy mientras sus manos buscaban algo por el piso.  
  
Matt lo tomó del cuello y lo empezó a apretar.  
Pero justo cuando Matt creía que ya lo tenía Izzy le esttrelló el plato en donde le habían traído comida a Kari.  
  
La niña al ver correr un hilo de sangre de la frente de Matt se asustó y se lanzó contra izzy y lo empujó contra una pared.  
  
Afuera en ese momento.  
  
"Allí es" dijo Miza mientras AerialVedramon sea abrió paso a traves de muchos digimons.  
  
"La protección es como en los templos" se oyó la voz de Kayla.. no debemos dejar que no emvuelvan con sus energía negativa" dijo mientras Lillymon apoyaba a Miza y a su digimon.  
  
Joe y mimi iban con kayla adentro de mechanorimon.  
Afuera un digimon que parecía una especie de fantasma mezclado con koromon y pukamon acompañana a mechanorimon.  
  
"Marine-angelmon haz lo tuyo" dijo Joe.  
  
"De acuerdo Joe" dijo el digimon que no era otro mas que gomamon en su forma mega.   
"Oceano de Amor" dijo mientras un torbellino de agua rosada con muchos corazones golpeaba un lado del templo.  
  
"Ahora.. ya sabes que hacer" dijo miza mientras saltaba.  
  
AerialVdramon se lanzó en un ataque directo contra el templo.  
"X wing" dijo mientras sus aals brillaron metalicas mientras imprimió una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido.  
  
El Digimon se estrelló contra un obelisco que brilla en lo alto del templo.  
  
"No te quedes allí hadita.. debo recoger el digiegg del destino" le dijo Miza a Lillymon.  
"Ya voy y no soy una hadita" dijo Lillymon.  
  
"Ya cayó.. el digiegg del destino esta con nosotros" dijo Sora mientras volaba en la esplada de valquiryamon.  
  
Su digimon sacó su arco en forma de Aguila y lanzó sus flechas en contra de los digimons que volaban. Los cuales eran Vilemon, Kuwuakamons, mechadramons y otros.  
  
"Marine angelmon tiene la ventaja" dijo sora mientras se acercaba a Joe y los otros. "Debenmos protegerlo hastra que salgan los darkmasters" dijo Sora mientras veía como todo era una gran batalla.  
  
Todo ser que peleó al lado de lso niños en contra de los darkmasters estaba reunidos sabiendo que si no los detenía ahora ya nunca habría un mas tarde.  
  
Sora miró al suelo sonrió al ver como Leomon, centauromn Gatomon wizardmon y el chico llamado josh entraban al templo.  
  
"Los unicos digimons en estado perfeccionado que no sufriran los efectos de la barrera que protege el templo" sonrió al ver el rescate entrar al templo.  
  
(Tai.. Matt.. Necesitamos todo el poder.. necesitamos a Omegamon) pensó sora mientras se agarraba fuertemente de Valkyriamon.  
  
Sora estaba impresionada por la cantidad de digimon quwe se estaba reuniendo. Incluyendo otros niños elegidos de los cuales ella no sabía nada. De muchos paises  
  
"Ultima oportunidad" pensó sora al ver como Miza cargaba el digieeg del destino en sus manos. Ella sonrió. "Todos podemos jugar el mismo juego" dijo sora.  
  
Adentro del templo.  
  
La batalla en el exterior no pudo haber sido mejor descrita como un gran terremoto.  
  
Las piedras se derrumbaron.  
Pilares cayendo.. Techos colapsandose.  
Para Tai eso era todo.  
"Agumon ahora.. es hora de salir de aqui" dijo Tai mientras agumon uso su flama bebe para reducir a cenizas la puerta.  
  
"Rapido hay que buscar a sus digimon y a los demás" dijo Tai mientras Osamu se separaba de michel.  
"Estoy bien.. no te preocupes.." le dijo mientras caminaba por si mismo.  
  
"Se escapan" dijeron unos gazimos.  
"Esto va a estar bueno" dijo Tai mientras cerraba sus puños.  
  
Con Matt y Kari.  
el terremoto sacó de balance a Izzy y este cayó en el suelo.  
Kari agarró una piedra y con ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.  
  
Matt hizo algo similar con una piedra aun mayor uan que apenas podía cargar.  
"Esto es por haberle hecho daño a mi hermano" dijo mientras usaba sus fuerzas para estrellarla contra la cabeza de Izzy.  
  
Después de eso ya no tuvo la fuerza para levantarla.  
Kari abrió sus ojos tofavía confundida mientras miraba el liquido rojo correr por el suelo.  
"Lo matamos" dijo Kari mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.  
"Kari" le dijo Matt muy preocupado.  
  
En otro lugar.  
El emblema de la luz sufrió algo inesperado.  
Una cuarteadura apareció en sus superficie. Extenidendose por todo el emblema como una telaraña el emblema d ela luz estalló en una multitud de chispas.  
  
Demon sonrió en sus aposentos.  
"La victoria será mía" dijo mientras habló con una voz que reverberó por todo el templo.  
"Es la hora.. Muerte a los niños elegidos" dijo Demon mientras las fuerzas de la oscuridad emepzaron a rodear el templo y sus alrededores.  
  
"El cielo" dijo Joe al ver como todo se oscurecía.  
"Es igual a como cuando apareció Apocalimon" dijo mimi.  
"Ohh shiT" dijo Miza.  
"Espero que no sea tarde" dijo Wallace con sus digimons gemelos.  
"Ten fe pequeño" le dijo la chica asiatica de nombre Yume.  
  
Un niño miraba aislado la escena.  
"El principio del fin.. espero que no sea tarde" dijo mientras descendía por la colina. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho.  
"No voy a fallar.. no voy a fallar.. aun si eso significa.. " dijo con resolución.  
  
continuará.  
Comentarios: Finalmente la recta final.. y la inspiración finalmente me ayudó a atar todos lo cabos sueltos.. Genial.. dedicada a Arichan y solo a ella.. por el momento.. 


	15. Sangre, oscuridad y desesperación

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 15  
Sangre, oscuridad y desesperación  
  
Kari miró el piso del calabozo mientras Matt la sostenía.  
Lentamente Matt comenzó comprender las consecuencias de sus actos..  
  
"Lo maté" dijo en un murmullo apenas audible mientras abandonaba el calabozo.  
  
Supuestamente se debería sentirse mal..  
Había matado a un ser humano..  
Pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía nada..  
Ni pena o remordimientos..  
Casi sentía alegría por lo que había hecho.  
  
"SE lo merecía por lastimar a mi hermano" dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una dura mirada.  
  
Gabumon apareció en ese momento por un corredor.  
"Matt ya están aquí" dijo en tono de voz muy preocupado.  
"¿Que vamos a hacer?" dijo Gabumon con ojos preocupados.  
  
"Querría mas tiempo" dijo Matt mientras sostenía a Kari. "Pues debemos salir.. Ya sabes que hacer" dijo Matt mientras sostenía Kari la pobre niña estaba en una especie de trance.  
  
"Vamos por Tk" dijo Matt mientras Gabumon digievolucionaba de nuevo a blacklmetalwarrumon.  
  
"Vamos por él y nos vamos" dijo Matt que de pronto ya no sintió ganas de pelear por el digimundo o por la tierra.  
  
El grupo recorrió los pasadizos dispuestos a salvar al hermano de Matt.  
  
Blacklmetalwarrumon se detuvo en un pasillo. "Es por aquí Matt mis sensores me lo confirman" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un corredor al que Matt nunca había estado.  
  
"No seas tonto.. es por acá" dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
"Vamos no dejen que los niños elegidos escapen" dijo Etemon mientras avanzaba por un pasillo con Gazimons.  
  
"¿Que es lo que esta pasando?" dijo DemiDevimon el cual estaba volando alrededor de Ladydevilmon.  
  
"Finalmente los niños tuvieron las agallas para atacarnos" dijo Ladydevilmon mientras volaba por encima de los Gazimons.  
  
"No es justo.. ustedes pueden volar" dijo Etemon mientras pisaba a sus subordinados.  
  
"Lo único que nos faltaba.. era poner un anuncio luminoso diciendo.. Vengan niños elegidos ataquen cuando quiera" dijo el pequeño Digimon parecido a un murciélago.  
  
En ese momento Andromon entró y empujo a Ladydevilmon contra un muro.  
  
"Ahh están adentro" dijo Demidevilmon.  
  
"Rápido.. ya saben el plan" dijo Josh mientras Wizardmon le lanzaba una bola de fuego a Demidevimon.  
  
Tanto Centauromon y Leomon lanzaron sus ataques en contra del techo dejando a los Gazimons de otro lado del derrumbe que ocasionaron.  
  
Andromon no dijo nada y se lanzó de lleno contra Etemon.  
  
"Maldita sea" dijo mientras digievolucionaba a MetalEtemon. "Pero no importa.. con mi maravilloso cuerpo de metal indestructible yo"   
  
Pero en ese momento la mano de Andromon empezó girar como un taladro.  
"Mi cuerpo es del mismo material" dijo mientras con su ataque la espada deslumbrante golpeaba a MetalEtemon con el costado.  
  
El contacto con la mano en forma de taladro soltó un montón de chispas y un grito de dolor de Etemon el cual le lanzó un golpe que fácilmente bloqueó Andromon.  
  
Mientras Ladydevilmon estaba peleando contra Leomon y Andromon.  
  
"Pero es una dama" dijo Josh mientras Wizardmon lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Demidevilmon.  
  
"Es un Digimon" dijo Gatomon que de un saltó le dio un sonoro golpe en la mejilla a Ladydevilmon.  
  
"Tu de nuevo" dijo ella distrayéndose por unos segundos. Aprovechando su distracción los ataques de Wizardmon, Leomon y Centauromon se unieron en uno solo tomándola por desprevenida. Demidevilmon estaba en el suelo medio atontado por los ataques de Wizardmon que le había dado de lleno.  
  
"Gatomon tenía razón Esa le trae ganas a ella" dijo Josh con entusiasmo al ver como Ladydevilmon perdió escasos segundos al tratar de golpear a Gatomon.  
  
"Y ahora cambio" dijo Centauromon mientras le lanzó un rayo hacia los ojos a Etemon.  
  
Andromon se quitó rápidamente y corrió hacia Ladydevilmon. cuando estuvo a una distancia mas o menos cercana Andromon saltó y el aire su mano empezó a girar a gran velocidad. "Espada deslumbrante" dijo mientras descendió en un arco hacia el pecho de Ladydevilmon. El corte fue rápido y mortal el alarido de Ladydevilmon al ser destruida fue algo atronador para el equipo.  
  
Etemon tenía cubiertos sus oídos lo mismo que todos en la sala.  
"Que horrible grita esa mujer" grito dijo Etemon con la guardia abierta.  
"Mísiles ataquen" dijo Andromon mientras sus mísiles salían de su pecho e impactaban a Etemon en estomago. La fuerza de la explosión derrumbó la sección donde estaba el simio atrapándolo en una montaña de escombros.  
  
Al ver a sus aliados perecer el pequeño Digimon gritó "No me atraparán tan fácil" dijo Demidevimon al meterse dentro de un ducto de ventilación.  
  
"Déjalo" dijo Gatomon mientras se adelantaba un trecho. "Debemos encontrar a los otros" dijo empezaba a correr. "Una cosa es tirarlos al suelo y otra cosa muy distinta es que se queden allí"  
  
"¿Siempre es así?" dijo Josh a Wizardmon al ver a Gatomon alejarse de ellos con gran velocidad.  
"No.. a veces es peor" dijo Wizardmon mientras hizo levitar a todos los demás.  
  
  
En otro lugar  
Ladydevilmon se empezó a reconfigurar en un salón en donde la batalla no parecía tener ningún efecto.  
Demon estaba sentado en su trono mirando los monitores que eran sus engrandes negros.  
  
"Mira.. buscan a sus amigos con desesperación" dijo Demon mientras miraba la pantalla. Ladydevilmon miró las pantallas del exterior y vio como en ese momento había como unos 30 niños y aproximadamente mas Digimon poderosos que la ultima vez que pelearon Piedmon.  
  
"Es la hora" dijo Ladydevilmon mientras Etemon aparecía a su lado.  
"Malditos niños.. me las van a pagar" dijo mientras Urotsuki y Kisama se dejaban ver en el salón.  
  
"Ya es hora de que usemos todo lo que sabemos de ellos en su contra" dijo Lady Devilmon mientras la forma de Urotsuki empezaba a formar unas espadas en su espalda.  
  
Kisama permaneció impasible en su sitio mientras una capa ondeaba al aire el simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos esperando..  
  
"Una experiencia interesante.. manipular a los niños desde su interior usando sus propios conocimientos y sentimientos" dijo Kisama con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
"Muy útil.. pero nos permite explotar sus debilidades al máximo sin ser afectados pro sus poderes" dijo Urotsuki no muy complacido. "Y nuestra marioneta" dijo mientras miraba a Demon.  
  
"Va al rescate de su "hermano" se va a llevar una desagradable sorpresa" dijo Etemon.  
  
"Desagradable no" dijo Ladydevilmon. "Devastadora.. Y la luz se perderá para siempre" dijo con deleite.  
  
"La luz.. YA NO EXISTE" dijo Demon mientras los emblemas faltantes brillaron con fuerza.  
  
"Es la hora" dijo Demidevimon.  
"Si" dijo Demon mientras sus ojos se tornaron rojos.  
  
Los Digimons asintieron con un gran beneplácito.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar del inmenso templo.  
Matt en el lomo de blacklmetalwarrumon llegaron hacia la puerta donde estaba "Tk"  
  
Con torpeza puso la llave en la cerradura y le dio vuelta. Una vez hecho eso, la puerta chirrió cuando fue abierta y Matt entró al cuarto con paso tembloroso. Allí adentro no vio mucho cambio solo que Tk estaba mirándolo.  
  
"Tk.." le dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a él con cierta premura.  
"Matt.. Estas cubierto de sangre" le dijo el chico al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Matt las cuales provenían de su estancia en el otro calabozo.  
"Ehh no es nada.." le dijo Matt en un tono de voz que trataba de sonar casual y al mismo tiempo ocultar el horrible acto que había cometido.  
  
"Lo mataste" le dijo "Tk" con sus ojos llenos de terror mientras trataba de alejarse de Matt.  
  
"Yo.." Matt no sabía que decir en ese momento al ver a su hermano vacilar.. y sobre todo el verlo lleno de terror. Se miró las manos y el resto de su cuerpo solo para encontrárselos manchados de rojo.  
  
"Tk ¿qué pasa vamonos?" le dijo Kari la cual entró a la habitación ya cansada de esperar a que salieran los hermano.  
  
"¿Kari.. tu también?" le dijo con una voz que rayaba en el pánico al verla también con la blusa manchada de rojo.  
  
"No.. no es lo que" balbuceaba Matt buscando una excusa o un motivo para explicar las manchas rojas en su ropa. Sin embargo no podía encontrar nada que lo ayudará.  
  
Kari sintió que si no lo confirmaba sería tonto de su parte y además era cierto. "Si lo matamos" dijo la niña mientras sentía frías esas palabras. Como si no las dijera ella. Y en ese momento al igual que Matt comprendió la enormidad de lo que había hecho.. Aunque cuando se quebró su emblema sintió algo oscuro y frío en su corazón. Como si no fuera ella. Pero a la vez ella.. un aspecto que no había salido a flote hasta ahora.  
  
"Lo matamos por que el maldito te estaba corrompiendo.. te estaba usando como un vil títere.. Tk tú eres bueno.. no eres lo que Izzy quiso que fueras" dijo Kari mientras trataba de ponérselo de su lado. Aprovechar el sufrimiento de Tk para que fuera con ellos.  
  
Antes de alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo. "Tk" corrió de allí rápidamente. "No se me acerquen asesinos" le gritó con mucho rencor en su voz mientras corría se podían ver sus lagrimas brillar en el aire.  
  
Matt se quedó lívido mientras oía esas palabras era pronunciadas por su hermano, fue casi puro instinto que pudo sujetar a tk al pasar junto a él.  
  
"Déjame.. déjame.. te odio.. te odio" le Tk dijo mientras le dio unos golpes a sus brazos y luego lo miraba los ojos con su cara llena de lagrimas y una emoción que nunca había visto Matt. Un tremendo odio hacía el de una manera tan directa que Matt sintió como si fuera a morir allí mismo.  
  
"Lo hice por ti." le dijo Matt tratando de justificarse.. Solo hasta entonces empezó a sentir remordimientos y la culpa en su corazón. Sin embargo al ver la cara de su hermano y recordar como era antes.. Cuando era dulce e inocente y no se atrevía a cuestionarlo en nada.  
  
Esa imagen estaba grabada con fuerza en su corazón y sin embargo no podía aceptar que su pequeño hermano fuera de otra manera.  
"Solamente quiero lo mejor para ti" le dijo con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir. Sin embargo dichas palabras le sonaron huecas y sin ningún sentido.  
  
Por toda respuesta recibió una mordida en la mano que sujetaba a "Tk" Matt lo soltó por el dolor y la sorpresa. el dolor de sentir minúsculos dientes afilados cerrarse sobre su piel, hasta el punto de hacerle salir sangre fue mucho para el chico y soltó a su hermano.  
  
Al pasar junto a Blackmetalgarurumon.. sus ojos brillaron al pasar la forma de Tk.. pero la mirada de Tk.. lo puso en algo así como un trance del que no podía despertar. Kari apenas se movió al verlo pasar a una velocidad de rayo. El pequeño niño cruzó el pasillo antes de alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar y dobló en una esquina justo cuando se escuchó una gran explosión en dicho corredor.  
  
Matt se recuperó al tiempo que escuchó el retumbar de los escombros cayendo sobre el suelo. El chico corrió lo más rápido que puede moverse una persona cuyo cerebro va más rápido que sus pies. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando a sus pies cayeron los restos chamuscados de un sombrero que alguna vez hubiera sido verde antes de ser negro.  
  
Matt cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro con ansiedad. Ocultando sus lagrimas que ahora estaba corriendo libres y sin control. La parte más importante de su vida había partido sin siquiera despedirse y sin haber hablado por ultima vez con él.  
  
Simplemente fue una despedida algo seca.. Tk había escapado de él.. porque..  
"Soy un asesino" dijo Matt mientras se sentía ya sin fuerzas para nada su fortaleza se resquebrajó en el mismo instante en que vio como el sombrero chamuscado en el suelo se desvanecía en cenizas. Ni siquiera los sollozos de Kari a un lado suyo lo sacaron de su estopor. Blackmetalgarurumon estaba a un lado suyo sin saber que hacer o como ayudar a Matt, sintiéndose impotente en su forma más poderosa.  
  
Del otro lado de muro de escombros Tenshi contemplaba su obra. El mazo que sostenía en su mano aun humeaba por el disparo que había hecho hacia el techo. La energía pasaba a través de los escombros era casi palpable.. Desesperación en un estado casi puro. Una fuerza emocional primaria que liberaba todo el potencial oculto en los seres vivos y generalmente solo por breves instantes y ahora fluía con una rapidez anormal y en cantidades aun mayores de lo planeado.  
  
Tenshi abandonó el corredor una vez que el emblema de la desesperanza hubiera estando rebosante de energía y se dirigió hacia una pasadizo secreto en donde se dirigió hacia una mazmorra. La multitud de cascotes en dicho cuarto era bastante espectacular Tenshi claramente vio un guante amarillo entre los escombros.  
  
El solo sonrió mientras hablaba. "Ya puedes salir.. no hay nadie de los niños elegidos cerca" dijo mientras la mano se cerró y empezó a apartar los escombros. Shimata salió de entre las ruinas. Pero su aspecto era demasiado malo. había partes de su cuerpo que estaban en un cambio de color constante como si se empezarán a borrar lentamente, incluyendo ciertas partes de su cara.  
  
En una parte del cabello había un mecho de cabello blanco y uno de sus ojos era amarillo.  
  
"Creo que estas muriendo.." dijo Tenshi mientras lo miraba entretenido.  
"No.. no moriré" dijo Shimata mientras se incorporaba con trabajos.  
"Oh si morirás" dijo Tenshi mientras lo apuntaba con su mazo y sonreía siniestramente. "Eres innecesario ahora que tu disfraz esta empezando a destruirse.. y créeme te ahorraré la agonía de morir lentamente" le dijo Tenshi mientras le apuntaba con su mazo.  
  
"Eso es lo que tu crees.." dijo el Digimon que se había estado haciendo pasar por Izzy durante un tiempo se levantaba y fijaba sus dos ojos en Tenshi. Lentamente la figura de Izzy estaba cayendo como si fuera la piel de una serpiente. Abajo de su piel, solo había múltiples partículas de muchos colores moviéndose y girando sin ir a un lugar en especial  
  
"¿Y crees que en ese estado me das miedo?" dijo Tenshi mientras miraba la forma difusa del Digimon. "Ni siquiera eres la sombra de lo que una vez fuiste" dijo Tenshi con arrogancia. "En cambio yo estoy en la cúspide de mis poderes" dijo Tenshi mientras preparaba su mazo.  
  
"Es por eso que te necesito.. necesito tu información" dijo Shimata mientras su figura humana empezaba a desfasarse. La cosa dio un paso hacia adelante mientras más pedazos caían al suelo.  
  
"Ja.. eres patético.. no podrás ser lo que una vez fuiste. Apocalimon.. no tienes el poder.. nosotros te formamos con nuestros datos" dijo Tenshi mientras miraba la forma de Shimata desintegrarse. "Datos que nunca tendrás de nuevo mientras nos regeneremos con los emblemas" dijeron Tenshi mientras Shimata no era mas que una nube de polvo en el aire.  
  
"Es por eso.. que te poseeré" dijo la nube de partículas antes de lanzarse para posesionarse de Tenshi. Eso fue algo inesperado para Tenshi el cual no supo como defenderse de una nube de información que se precipitaba por todos sus poros.. Tenshi aulló con un lamento poco audible mientras la nube entraba por su boca sofocando sus gritos. Su figura se deformaba y empezaba a cambiar conforme la nube empezaba a entrar en su interior.  
  
"Soy el remanente de los datos de Apocalimon que quedaron suspendidos en el vacío.. soy la oscuridad y me adueñaré de todo una vez mas" dijo mientras el cabello rubio cambiaba a marrón oscuro. Dos cuernos grises y largos salieron de su cabeza. su piernas se contrajeron como si fueran patas de cabras.. su piel empezó a llenarse de cabello. Su forma era ahora diferente.  
  
"Alguna vez fuiste un Darkmaster.. pero ahora eres mi cuerpo.. Y de ahora en adelante soy.. Mephistomon.. y poseo la desesperación y la mentira de mi lado" dijo mientras su forma de tres metros se incorporó en toda su enervegadura.  
  
"Y ahora es tiempo de que me ocupe de otros pequeños asuntos" dijo Mephistomon mientras salía del calabozo.  
  
************************************************  
Nota: Mephistomon existe porque son los datos de Apocalimon los cuales se volvieron a reunir para volver a al vida.   
************************************************  
  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
"Aliento congelante" dijo Yuki Agumon mientras congelaba a unos Gotsumon que les salían al paso.  
"Ozamu.. ¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó mientras veía a su compañero llevarse la mano al pecho.  
"Estaré bien cuando termine esto" dijo Ozamu mientras se recargaba en una pared.  
  
"Maldición ¿Donde diablos estas Matt?" gritó Tai muy molesto al ver como todos los Digimons estaban siendo vencidos. Tai observaba como muchos engrandes negros caían y se desintegraban. con cada engrande destruido un nuevo aliado se ponía de su parte en contra de los Darkmasters.  
  
Lentamente Tai sentía como la tarea de infiltración estaba dando resultado. (Para ser algo improvisado.. no esta mal) dijo Tai para sus adentros mientras usaba una barra de hierro para golpear a un Gazimon.  
  
Gatomon hacia gala de su habilidad felina cuando Tai y su grupo entraron en el salón principal.  
  
  
"Muchachos" dijo tai mientras veía aliviado como Leomon Centauromn y Andromon estaban de su lado. El chico empezaba a cansarse por tanto golpear a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.  
  
Michael llegó junto con su Digimon al final.   
"¿Son tus amigos?" dijo respirando más tranquilo.  
"Si están aquí" dijo Tai mientras miraba como todo ellos estaban peleando.  
"Gatomon.. no hay tiempo que perder.. hay que encontrar a Kari y largarnos de aquí" dijo Tai mientras Gatomon le respondió airada.  
  
"¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo?" le gritó la gata mientras entraba a otro corredor.  
"Espera.. voy contigo" dijo Tai mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de Digimons que había allí.   
Agumon lo siguió, él cual estaba tan cansado de lanzar sus ataques de fuego que lo único que hacía era dar zarpazos y cabezazos a diestar5 y siniestra.  
  
"Voy contigo Tai" dijo Agumon con voz ronca.  
"Que los demás salgan de aquí cuanto antes" dijo Tai mientras Andromon los seguía muy de cerca.  
  
Ellos solo se limitaron a segur a la hilera de Digimons noqueados y sin sentido que Gatomon había ido dejando a su paso por encontrar a Kari. Incluso Tai hubiera encontrado dicho comportamiento demasiado anormal de no ser porque sentía lo mismo que ella.  
  
Gatomon no podía dejar de correr. Sentía que algo andaba muy mal en su interior, la sensación se había acrecentado hacia unos momentos cuando entraron en el templo. su sexto sentido gatuno le indicaba que algo muy malo había pasado.  
  
Al doblar un corredor se topo con una impresionante figura negra que tardó en reconocer. En parte debido a la sorpresa pues la figura estaba hecha de un metal negro y que le recordaba Metalgarurumon.  
  
Dicho Digimon estaba parado como un fiel perro esperando la orden de su amo. Unos suaves sollozos le indicaron que algo andaba mal.  
  
"KARI" gritó con fuerzas y se precipito en el corredor que estaba contemplando el Digimon.  
  
En otro lugar del templo.  
  
Mephistomon se acercaba a una cámara en donde estaba prisioneros lo verdaderos Izzy y Tk. Para él pasar por todas las medidas de seguridad con que la resguardaban era pan comido pues él las había puesto sin embargo sentía como si algo anduviera mal.  
  
Una vez adentro miró a los dos que estaban prisioneros.. Uno estaba en un tanque lleno de liquido y el otro estaba en una pared. Ambos presos de Demon.  
  
Mephistomon se acercó a Izzy en su tanque.  
  
El niño de cabello rojo lo miró e intuyó que algo andaba mal. Izzy sabía que ningún Digimon que no fuera Demon o los odiosos de Tenshi y Shimata podría entrar en esas habitaciones. Además que el temblor que había sentido desde hace unos momentos le indicaba que Tai y Matt estaban cerca.   
  
(Esa era su manera de entrar) pensó Izzy con un optimismo que estaba ocultando. El Digimon no podía ser Demon.. esa no sería su digievolución. Su aspecto aunque impresionante no era ni la mitad de atemorizante que era Demon cuando fijaba sus ojos glaciares en su persona.  
  
"Esta vez ni habrá consideraciones" dijo Mephistomon mientras su garra rompía el cristal del tanque en donde estaba Izzy estaba prisionero. Él liquido se derramó por todas partes causando una pequeña inundación.  
  
Izzy fue tomado por su camisa con fuerza. Los cables que lo estaban sosteniendo a la pared fueron estirados con fuerza. El chico tosió él liquido que había en sus pulmones.. sintiéndose morir mientras trataba de inhalar el aire de la habitación.  
  
"Tu energía y al de tu amigo son lo que necesito para poder completarme" dijo Mephistomon mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.  
  
"Demasiado tarde.. ya vino Demon.. no tendrás nada de nosotros" dijo Izzy en un tono débil.  
  
Mephistomon en ese momento se enojo y mientras trataba de sacarle algo de energía a Izzy. El chico Gimió antes de dejar caer su cabeza su respiración desapareció y sus pulsaciones empezaron a hacerse un poco más lentas. El Digimon diabólico dejó caer a Izzy al suelo consciente de que no podría sacarle mas energía.   
  
"Arghhh" gritó mientras en su furia destruyó muchos paneles de control y luego para finalmente salir de la habitación.  
  
Izzy permaneció en el suelo un buen rato antes de incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. El chico sonrió al ver la puerta abierta y con trabajos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tk encadenado a la pared.  
  
Con mucho cuidado empezó a desconectar los cables que estaban unidos a la pared pero sin desconectarlos de las muñecas de Tk. Consciente de que si lo hacía no podría detener la Hemorragia. El mismo tenía muchos cables conectados a s cuerpo.  
  
"Sí.. creo que puedo llevarte" dijo Izzy un poco más tranquilo al desencadenar a Tk. Y luego se dejó deslizar por la pared para descansar un poco. El chico estaba algo cansado pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. "Ya bastante has hecho por mí" dijo Izzy mientras miraba al pequeño niño rubio que apenas respiraba.  
  
"Resistí todo lo pude al poder de Demon y logre evitar que te siguiera quitando mas energía.. Disculpa si usé parte de la energía que Demon te quitó para curar mis heridas pero no podía hacer otra cosa.. no podía dejar que Demon se hiciera mas fuerte" dijo Izzy en suave voz. Y luego el chico se levantó con trabajos y con mucho esfuerzo cargó a Tk en su espalda para poder salir de la habitación.  
  
"Desearía que Patamon o Tentomon estuvieran con nosotros" dijo Izzy mientras salía hacia un pasillo. Evitando los salones en donde se escuchaba el sonido de batalla.  
  
  
De vuelta con Matt y Kari  
  
Tai se apresuró cuando oyó él gritó de Gatomon y él esperaba ver lo peor frente a sus ojos. Pero sin embargo la imagen que vió lo perseguiría durante los años por venir.  
  
Matt era un chico fuerte que podía soporta muchas penalidades y sufrimiento por su hermano. Sin embargo él verlo allí tirado en el suelo era una imagen difícil de olvidar.  
  
Desde un momento antes de que murmurará las palabras que no expresaban como se sentía sabía lo que había pasado. No necesitaba ser adivino para eso.. Los sollozos de Matt eran en sí bastantes explícitos.  
  
Matt estaba en el suelo en sus manos se veía un pedazo de tela verde.. Kari estaba llorando a un lado suyo.. ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre en su ropa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.. Y Tai se sintió muy mal.  
  
"Lo siento Matt" dijo el chico mientras se sentía inútil por completo.  
"Es mi culpa.. por mi culpa.. todo esto.. es mi maldita culpa" dijo Taichi mientras se derrumbaba en el piso.  
Con sus brazos rodeó a Matt tratando de darle consuelo.. un consuelo que nunca tendría él.. Porque Tai sintió desde el fondo de su corazón que había fallado enormemente y que todo nunca sería igual.  
  
"No Tai.. no es tu culpa.. ni mi culpa" dijo Matt mientras se incorporaba juntando hasta él ultimo gramo de voluntad de su ser en un solo lugar.  
  
"Es culpa de los Darkmasters" dijo Matt mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y una determinación poco antes vista en él. "Y van a pagar.. lo van a pagar.. lo pagarán muy caro" dijo Matt mientras empezaba a dejarse llevar por la ira.  
  
"LO VAN A PAGAR" gritó Matt mientras se levantaba decidido a no dejar que nada mas se interpusiera en su camino.  
  
Su grito fue tan fuerte.. lleno de poder en sí.. que se formó una barrera de energía alrededor de los seis. Humanos y digimons.  
  
  
Afuera del templo.  
  
Los niños estaban rodeados de aliados.. por cada Digimon que lograban liberar del poder de los engrandes negros era un Digimon que de estaba de su lado. La situación que una vez parecía fuera de control al fin estaba cambiando a su favor contando con nuevos aliados a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
Sin embargo había cosas en juego que no podía ser ignoradas..  
  
Los Tres dioses del digimundo hablaban entre sí.  
  
"Los niños elegidos no tienen el poder para derrotar al mal" dijo Xuanmon  
"Es el mal se fortalece devorando todo a su paso" dijo Xianmmon  
"Pero aun desde nuestras prisiones ¿podemos ayudarlos?" dijo Xingmon.  
  
"No aun estamos presos en este lugar.. pero creo que podemos ayudarlos" dijo Xuanmon.  
  
"¿Como?" dijo Xianmon.  
"El espejo de las realidades.. su brillo puede ayudarnos" dijo Xuanmon.  
"El riesgo es grande.. sin embargo podemos ayudarlos" dijo Chinlonmon.  
  
"La prueba esta en que ya fue activado.. o mejor dicho será activado dentro de unos años.. La ayuda ya esta en camino.. pero debemos ayudar a los niños dándoles lo único que puede ayudarles" dijo Chinlomon.  
"¿Te refieres a los digimentales?" dijo Xuanmon.  
  
"Si desatamos su poder ahora.. tardarán años para que se recuperen de nuevo" dijo Xianmon.  
"Y si no lo hacemos lo niños pueden morir en cuestión de horas.. El espejo de la realidad ha permitido el paso de un niño.. Y hay otros en camino.. pero solo podemos invocar a otros dos.. Hay una posibilidad de que un milagro suceda" dijo chinlomon.  
  
"Espero que en el futuro no necesitemos a los digimentales.. Porque esto va a agotar a su poder.. si no por completo.. no podrán ser usados a su máximo poder.." Dijo xingmon  
"Hay otra posibilidad.. el doceavo Digimental.. el que equilibra a los otros once" dijo Xuanmon.  
  
"Pero no habido un niño o Digimon capaz de usarlo.." dijo Xianmon  
"Solo un desesperado.. una persona llena de odio.. o una persona que busque la esperanza con desesperación a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodea" dijo Chinlomon  
  
"El elegido se acerca a la zona.. sin saber que lo llama la oscuridad.. La oscuridad llama a la oscuridad.. El choque final será tan poderoso que podría devastar al digimundo por completo" dijo Xuanmon.  
  
"Es por eso que debemos usar a los digimentales o de lo contrario.. todo estará bajo el control de las tinieblas." Dijo chinlomon.  
  
"El espejo entonces.. su luz iluminará las tinieblas con la luz del futuro.. y de otros mundos" dijo Xiangmon.  
  
"¿Habrá sacrificio?" dijo Xuanmon.  
"Cómo siempre.. todo tiene una consecuencia.. y no podemos evitar los sacrificios" dijo Chinlomon.  
  
"Entonces que así sea.. que el poder del espejo de las realidades ilumine las tinieblas" dijo Xuanmon.  
  
Continuará  
  
Comentarios: Ya mero.. solo faltan dos o tres capítulos.. El desenlace esta cerca 


	16. Muerte, oscuridad, esperanza.

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 16  
Miedo, oscuridad y desesperación.  
  
Izzy caminaba por un pasillo muy poco transitado. Sosteniendo a Tk en su espalda estaba caminando penosamente, sus pasos denotaban su cansancio.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" se oyó la voz débil de Tk al despertar de un largo sueño.  
"Escapando" dijo Izzy mientras miraba hacia todos lados.  
Una de las cosas que más querría darle Izzy a Tk era la esperanza de que podían salir de allí sin problemas.  
  
"¿De verdad?" dijo Tk con una sonrisa apenas visible en su cara. En esos momentos dudaba que aquello fuera verdad.  
  
"Tu hermano esta armando un gran alborto allá afuera" dijo Izzy mientras avanzaba despacio.. apoyándose en las paredes como un merodeador nocturno. Pero en realidad las usaba para no caerse al suelo.  
  
Era una de esas acciones desesperadas.. Una acción que solo se realiza cuando sabes que es mejor morir en el intento que morir en el lugar donde estabas.  
  
"Supongo que tu hermano ha venido en su brillante armadura para salvarte" dijo Izzy mientras escuchaba como la batalla se intensificaba a sus espaldas.  
  
"Si creo que si" respondió Tk mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
"A veces me molesta mucho que haga eso.. pero creo que lo hace por mi bien" dijo Tk mientras Izzy lo cargaba.  
  
"Creo que puedo caminar" dijo Tk mientras Izzy se detenía. "Soy muy pesado para que me cargues" dijo Tk consciente de lo que decía.  
  
"Creo que tienes razón" Izzy al sentirse aliviado de ya no cargarlo por mas tiempo.  
  
"¿Estas cansado?" le preguntó el pelirrojo al niño.  
"Un poco.. pero puedo caminar sin problemas" mintió Tk mientras se sostenía de la pared de la misma forma que Izzy.  
  
"No sabemos mentir" dijo Izzy mientras el rubio solamente asintió tristemente.  
  
"Descansemos un rato.. no quiero que te fatigues" dijo Izzy mientras se dejaba resbalar en la pared.  
  
"¿Crees que saldremos de aquí?" le preguntó el pequeño niño con el rostro muy cansado por el esfuerzo.  
  
"Demon te quitó mucha energía" dijo Izzy mientras estaba recostado en el muro al igual que Tk.  
  
"Se sintió muy feo.. como si me estuviera quitando todos lo recuerdos felices que tenía" dijo Tk con ciertas lagrimas en sus ojos. Sin percatarse de que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas continuó hablando. "Se sintió como cuando mis papás se fueron" respondió Tk mientras sollozó un poco.  
  
"Si lo sé.. se sintió de una manera que no podías detenerlo" dijo Izzy sintiéndose culpable de que Demon lo hubiera usado para hacerle daño a Tk.  
  
"¿No has visto a Patamon?" dijo Tk de pronto al recordar a su amigo cubierto de pelo.  
"No.. no lo he visto ni siquiera a Tentomon" dijo Izzy muy asustado al recordar que sus compañeros no estaban con ellos.  
"¿No los habrán matado?" preguntó muy asustado Tk.  
"No.. ellos son fuertes" dijo Izzy tratándose de convencer así mismo y a su pequeño amigo.  
  
  
En otro lugar lejos de allí.  
  
En lo que una vez fue un hermoso templo y que hora esta en ruinas. Un lugar que antes fue protegido. Una piedra sagrada estaba indeleble en su sitio mientras todo a su alrededor estaba destruido.  
  
Las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían hecho lo imposible destruir todo un templo sagrado hasta sus cimientos.  
  
Sin embargo el poder de los dioses del Digimundo había logrado salvar la piedra sagrada. pero el poder que ella estaba guardando disminuiría con el tiempo.  
  
Patamon estaba enterrado bajo unos escombros.. únicamente sus orejas sobresalían de entre una piedra. Tentomon tenía un pilar encima de él y muchas piedras grandes en su caparazón.  
  
Ambos Digimons habían pasado una prueba muy dura cuando el templo fue atacado. El mismo Tentomon protegió a todos los que pudo con su caparazón cuando todos atacaron.  
  
Patamon fue golpeado por los escombros y milagrosamente estaba vivo. Sus heridas no eran del todo severas, pero si lo bastante como para que ellos no pudieran moverse.  
  
"Se ven muy mal" dijo una voz.  
"Pero ellos estarán bien" dijo una segunda voz.  
"Deberíamos ayudarlos" dijo la primera voz.  
"No lo sé" dijo la segunda voz no muy convencida.  
"Kimiyo.. ¿Debemos ayudarlos?" preguntó la primera voz.  
"No sé.. esto esta fuera de control" dijo la voz de una niña.  
"Kimiyo.. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer.. como reunirnos con los demás niños elegidos y no andar recogiendo Digimons moribundos" dijo la voz un niño de al menos once años.  
"Lo sé.. sé que debemos ayudarlos pero es que ellos necesitan ayuda.. Remi" dijo la niña al chico.  
"Arrghhh siempre me haces esto Kimiyo.. tu buen corazón siempre nos hace llegar tarde.. tu casa ya parece un Zoológico de tanta criatura que recoges" le recriminó el niño.  
  
"Pero es que ellos necesitan ayuda" le dijo Kimiyo con voz triste y angustiada.  
"de acuerdo pero no nos detendremos mas tiempo" dijo Remi con voz resignada a perder un buen rato.  
"Gracias" le dijo Kimiyo mientras empezaron a retirar las piedras que tenía encima los Digimons.  
"Eres igualita a tu padre" le dijo el chico rubio mientras le ayuda y juntos con sus Digimons empezaron a liberar a los Digimons atrapados.  
  
Tardaron unos minutos quitando piedras, mientras el tiempo seguía su curso sin detenerse y uno que otro Digimon era sacado de entre los escombros.  
  
En otro lugar.  
Demon miraba como todo las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como él lo planeó. "Si todo sigue su curso actual lo malditos dioses no tardarán en hacer su aparición y empezar a tratar de acabar con nuestros planes" les recordó a sus subordinados.  
  
"Pero ellos están presos donde los dejamos" le hizo saber Machinedramon.  
"Sí.. pero su poder no ha sido del todo sellado.. ellos han estado ayudando a los niños por medio de Genai.. Ellos fueron los que los escogieron a ellos.. pero esta vez tendrán que actuar.. No pueden dejar que nosotros ganemos.. y al hacerlo perderán el poco poder que tienen" le aclaró Demon a todos ellos.  
  
"Ya entiendo.. con ellos fuera.. podremos unir la tierra y el Digimundo con el mundo de las sombras" pensó Metalseadramon.  
  
"Conseguiremos poder y una armada para iniciar la dominación de todo lo que nosotros queramos.. seremos MÁS FUERTES QUE LOS DIOSES" rugió Demon.  
  
Los demás asintieron al comprender que el plan de Demon era mucho más ambicioso de lo que ellos esperaban.  
  
Todos en la tierra y en el Digimundo no sabían la clase de problemas que les esperaban dentro de poco.  
  
"Sin embargo creo que los niños elegidos están ganando terreno" dijo Kisama al ver el monitor.  
"Es cierto.. creo que es hora de divertirnos" dijo Demidevimon mientras flotaba cerca de Demon como si fuera un ave.  
  
"Es cierto los niños que están adentro no tardarán en salir de aquí" dijo Ladydevilmon.  
"Es tiempo de que todos nosotros nos presentemos" dijo Etemon mientras preparaba su micrófono.  
  
"¿Los veremos por ultima vez?" dijo Metalseadramon.  
"Si creo que sí.." dijo Lady Devilmon mientras miraba hacia Demon.  
  
"Demon solamente sonrió detrás de su capucha. "Si será la ultima vez que lo veamos. "Dentro de poco lograremos duplicar un medio para detectar digibytes.. y así no habrá mas niños elegidos" terminó de decir Demon.  
  
"Entonces podemos matarlos" dijo Etemon muy contento.  
"Sí.. pero diviértanse un poco.. ya no habrá muchos que se nos opongan" dijo Demon.  
  
"Ya que lo dices de esa manera.. a divertirnos" dijo Etemon mientras todos abandonaban el salón.  
El mismo Demon se quedó un instante en el salón antes de desaparecer de allí.  
  
Del otro lado de la pared.  
Dos niños estaban tan pálidos como el hueso. Tanto Izzy como Tk se habían detenido a descansar en una las paredes cercanas al salón de Demon.  
  
Los Digimons había salido del salón y los dos chicos difícilmente se habían escondido entre dos estatuas.  
  
Allí vieron pasar a los Digimons que querrían matar a todos sus amigos y familiares. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada.. No tenían a sus Digimons.. Ni siquiera tenían sus digibytes con ellos.  
  
Demon al pasar cerca de ellos se detuvo unos instantes y luego se alejó riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
"Van a matar a mi hermano" dijo Tk muy asustado.  
"Matt es fuerte.. no se dejará vencer.. Tai y los demás estarán con él" dijo Izzy tratando de sonar valiente.  
Tk por alguna razón se calmó. "Tienes razón.. creo que estarán bien" dijo en voz baja mientras salían de su escondite.  
  
"¿Tienes miedo?" le preguntó Izzy muy preocupado.  
"No.. ¿Y tú?" le respondió un poco preocupado.  
  
"No sé porque no tengo miedo" dijo Izzy mientras la puerta abierta del salón parecía invitarlos a ambos a entrar.  
  
"¿Porque vas para allá?" le preguntó Tk.  
"Tengo la sensación de que allí tienen a nuestros digibytes" dijo Izzy el cual entró un poco débil a al gran salón.  
"Aquí están" dijo con alegría mientras tomaba el pequeño aparato en sus manos.  
Tk se acercó juntó a él y también vio su digibyte en la mesa. "También están nuestros emblemas.. y el emblema de Matt" dijo Tk muy asustado.  
  
"Tranquilo.. debe de estar bien.. Matt es fuerte.. mucho más que nosotros" dijo Izzy tratando de conseguir un poco de calma.   
  
Allí en la mesa había otras cosas.. un cristal como de cuarzo y una especie de rubí anaranjado en un corte oval. Asimismo la computadora de Izzy estaba en un lugar especial de la mesa.  
  
"Creo que aquí esta todo" dijo Izzy mientras Tk miraba el cristal de cuarzo.  
"¿Que será esto?" dijo mientras sostenía el cristal en sus manos.  
"No lo sé.. pero creo que si ellos lo tienen aquí debe de ser algo peligroso para ellos" dijo Izzy mientras Tk solamente parpadeó y se guardó el cristal en su bolsillo. Y luego le dio el rubí oval a Izzy. "Creo que es mejor que los guardemos.. tengo la sensación de que son importantes" dijo Tk mientras miraban el resto de las cosas.  
  
Los emblemas de la oscuridad también estaban allí.. Flotando a gran altura, mientras salían por un huevo en el techo. El sonido de la batalla afuera de los mantuvo absortos unos minutos..  
  
"Debo ayudarlos" dijo Izzy mientras sostenía su emblema Tk hizo lo mismo. Una pequeña imagen salió de los emblemas de ambos y ascendió al cielo para ayudar a sus amigos.. pero desafortunadamente para ellos.. Su energía fue atrapada por la reunión de los cinco emblemas de la oscuridad restantes y estos se dispersaron en cinco direcciones diferentes, dejando la energía de los dos chicos en el centro de un pentagrama.  
  
"Gracias a ustedes sus amigos no podrán hacernos daño" dijo Urotsoki mientras entraba por la puerta. "La energía que ustedes trataron de hacer llegar a sus amigos o sus Digimons ha sido atrapada y usada para crear una barrera junto con los emblemas de la oscuridad.." dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
  
"Su energía positiva atrapará el poder de los digibytes en el centro de la barrera. , y el poder de la oscuridad de los emblemas evitará que alguien los ayude desde el exterior.  
  
Ambos chicos lo miraban temerosos, al darse cuenta de la trampa que les tendieron a los dos.  
"Ya no son necesarios y pueden morir.." dijo Urotsoki pero en ese momento un grito lleno de rabia resonó por todo el templo, mientras muchos mísiles salieron disparados por todos lados.  
  
"Pagarán por esto" rugió la voz de Matt por todo el templo mientras los mísiles de BlackMetalGarurumon.(Los voy a abreviar a BMGmon es muy largo de escribir) salieron cargados por completo con la ira de Matt.  
  
Uno de ellos le dio a Urotsuki en la espalda mientras que otro le dio al techo de la sala donde estaban ellos.  
  
Tk fue tomado por las manos de Izzy, él cual lo arrojó abajo de la mesa antes de que cayeran los escombros.  
  
Un misil que iba entrando en la habitación explotó en el centro cuando uno de los escombros cayó sobre el misil.  
  
La habitación se llenó de humo y fuego durantes unos minutos antes de que desapareciera por completo.  
  
Afuera del templo.  
  
La situación no podía ser más caótica desde la salida de rayo de l luz y la aparición del pentagrama(Un pentagrama es a una estrella de cinco picos rodeada por un circulo)  
  
"La digievolución ahora esta cancelada.. ya nunca más podrán ganarnos" dijo Demon mientras emergió desde el centro de la batalla. Los demás también salieron del templo por la puerta principal.  
  
"Sus poderes son inútiles ahora niños elegidos" dijo Ladydevilmon.  
  
Los Digimons de los niños elegidos finalmente estaban en el suelo.. Todos perdieron la digievolución cuando el pentagrama se extendió.. ningún Digimon pudo seguir con su digievolución. Salvo los Digimons que la alcanzaron naturalmente.  
  
"Finalmente están bajo nuestra poder" dijo Demon mientras los niños fueron rodeados por los Digimons.  
  
Afuera de la barrera había una persona que estaba viendo la escena como si fuera una pesadilla.  
  
"Dios.. llegué tarde" dijo mientras se acercaba a la barrera.  
"Cody.. espera" se oyó la voz de una chica de doce años que iba llegando.  
"Eres un tonto.. saltaste al espejo de la realidad sin pensar en las consecuencias" dijo Miyako muy molesta.  
"Lo siento pero es que no podía evitarlo" dijo el niño mientras miraba a su amiga.  
"Ahhh Que bueno que los alcance" dijo un chico pelirrojo que iba llegando con ellos.   
  
"Te tardaste mucho Davis" le dijo la niña algo molesta.  
"Lo siento Yolei pero alguien me empujó cuando cierto niño saltó dentro del espejo de las realidades sin dejar que Chinlonmon siguiera hablando.. Matt querría ir en lugar de Cody" dijo Davis muy molesto.  
  
"Eres un tonto" dijo Yolei muy molesta.  
"El no podía venir.. Solamente Tú y Cody podían venir conmigo" dijo Yolei un poco molesta.  
  
"¿Y bien?" dijo Veemon el cual apareció junto a Davis.  
"Creo que podremos ayudar" dijo Armadillomon.  
"Míralo esta ido otra vez" dijo Davis un poco molesto. "Me choca que le entre ese estado" terminó de decir.  
"No puede evitarlo.. algo lo llama a hacer cosas extrañas" dijo Yolei un poco extrañada.  
"Desde que encontró el digiegg del conocimiento y digiegg de la esperanza actúa muy extraño" dijo Davis en un tono de voz muy bajo.  
"Shh que no te oiga.. él no sabe que le dan estos "ataques" cree que se queda ido por no prestar atención" le recriminó Yolei.  
  
Una estela de luz iluminó el cielo cuando una especie de esfera llegó hasta Cody.  
  
"El digiegg del conocimiento" dijo Yolei mientras se concentraba en sentir algo en su interior. Una luz rosa se acercó a ella mientras Davis tenía cerrado los ojos. "Por Tai.." dijo en voz baja mientras una luz azul se acercó a él.  
  
Tres Digieggs aparecieron frente a los tres niños fuera de lugar y de tiempo.  
  
"Digievoluciona" dijeron lo tres niños mientras los Digieggs de la Amistad, el amor y el conocimiento brillaron con luz propia e hicieron que Armadillomon, Hawkmon y Veemon alcanzaran su digievolución completa.  
  
Lo siento no puedo poner el nombre de la digievoluciones de Armadillomon y Hawkmon debido a que se cayó la enciclopedia Digimon.. Wuuuaaaaaa.. Grr debo de buscarlo en otros sitios..  
  
Bueno el caso es que los Digimons se prepararon para entrar.  
  
"Al parecer son esas cosas las que están volando en el cielo lo que evita la digievolución" dijo Yolei mientras miraba su D-3.  
"Es cierto entonces debemos acabar con ellas" dijo Davis. "Raindramon"  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Raindramon.  
"Espera debemos actuar de acuerdo al plan" dijo Digmon.  
"¿Plan?.. ¿Que plan?" dijo Cody medio sorprendido.  
"El plan que me dijo Joe en la mañana" dijo Digmon muy confiado. "Él sabía que Cody actuaría raro en estos días y que es mejor que lo dejen así.. Nadie ha podido saber porque.. así que mejor no averiguamos" dijo Digmon muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
"Bueno creo que sí" dijo Holsemon. "Si no fuera por Cody nunca no hubiéramos enterado de los Digieggs" terminó de decir muy confiado.  
  
"Es cierto que en el pasado se ha portado raro.. y especialmente desde que recogió el digiegg de la esperanza.. Pero casi siempre termina haciendo lo correcto" dijo Raindramon mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo muy raro.  
  
"A veces Veemon parece más inteligente que Davis" dijo Yolei un poco divertida por la situación.  
  
"Ustedes serán mis primeras victimas" dijo una voz atrás de ellos.  
  
"Ya Davis dejar de hacer ese truco.. no caeré dos veces en ese mismo truco" dijo Yolei mientras Davis la miraba directo a la cara.  
  
"Yo no dije nada" dijo Davis desde el frente. "Ohh dios mío" dijo señalando hacía atrás de Yolei.  
  
"Dddd..aaaviiisssss no me gustan esa clase de bromas" dijo la niña muy asustada.  
  
Atrás de ellos estaba Mephistomon y tomó a Yolei por la mochila que traía en la espalda y a Davis por la camisa antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar. "Más niños elegidos que morirán al igual que sus amigos" dijo Mephistomon mientras una cruel sonrisa salió de sus labios.  
  
Davis como todas las veces que le pasaba algo así solamente hizo lo que acostumbraba hacer. Pateó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras que Yolei mordió el brazo de Mephistomon.  
  
Pero a diferencia de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a patear y a morder. Mephistomon no sufrió un gran daño como para que los soltaren.  
  
"Ahh ayuda" dijo Davis mientras sentía como la camisa iba perdiendo tela. fue un momento bastante largo en el que el cerebro de Davis y el de Yolei trabajaron más rápido de lo normal. En otras palabras si sus cerebros hubieran sido engrandes girando. La velocidad del pensamiento de estos dos hubiera sido mas allá de la velocidad de la luz.  
  
Davis jaló su camiseta la cual se rasgó y Yolei desabrochó su mochila para caer al suelo. Solamente tomó unos segundos antes de que ellos se pusieran a salvo mientras Mephistomon estuvo paralizado unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de los que pasaba.   
  
No a cualquiera se le escapan así de fácil, dos presas bien aseguradas en cuestión de instante. el cerebro trata de procesar la manera en como se escaparon tan fácilmente.   
  
Claro que siendo Digimon tu ropa(si es que la tienes) no se desgarran al primer jaloneo y ni al primer arañazo(Si no me lo creen pregúntenselo a Leomon) Naturalmente eso no se aplica a la ropa de los humanos. sobre todo si tu mamá la compró en una oferta especial e irresistible del dos por uno, o por estar fuera de temporada o de moda.  
  
El caso es que la facilidad en que los dos escaparon les dio una oportunidad de oro a sus Digimons los cuales se le lanzaron encima con sus ataques especiales en una rapidez envidiable.  
  
Dos Digimon en nivel evolucionado contra un Digimon en nivel perfeccionado. Eso hubiera sido algo muy difícil de no ser por una cosa. Que atacaron en diferentes lugares.. Para hacerlo caer. Raindramon atacó la cabeza con sus patas y lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
En otro lugar pero al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tk tosió el humo que había estado aspirando poco después de la gran explosión en el salón central del templo. Le toma poco tiempo al pequeño niño ajustarse a la oscuridad en el salón y finalmente vea a su amigo Izzy medio enterrado en una pila de escombros.  
  
"Izzy" grita muy preocupado al ver al pelirrojo en un estado muy lamentable. El chico medio abre sus ojos muy cansado al oír su nombre.  
  
"Tk.. ¿Estas bien?" al terminar de decir esto el chico sonríe un poco. Un esbozo de sonrisa sale de sus labios al oír la vos de Tk. "Me alegro que este bien" pero un acceso de tos le impide seguir hablando.  
  
El pequeño se acerca mientras un dolor en el costado no deja de molestarlo durante su lento y doloroso caminar. difícilmente él puede mantener los ojos abiertos por el humo que le hace lagrimear sus ojitos azul celeste.  
  
"¿Tienes miedo?" le pregunta Tk cuando se acerca al niño del conocimiento.  
"No.. no tengo miedo.. me siento muy tranquilo" dijo Izzy muy despacio.  
"Ohh" fue todo lo que dijo Tk en ese momento como entendiendo algo.  
  
"Solo tengo mucho sueño.. quiero dormir un poco.. descansar" dijo el pelirrojo.  
"No te duermas.. por favor" dijo Tk mientras se acercaba. El pelirrojo no estaba tan atrapado en los escombros como él pensaba.  
  
Con ciertos esfuerzos Tk pudo quitar algunas rocas encima de Izzy las cuales no eran muy grandes. Con cierto esfuerzo lo arrastró fuera de los escombros. Pero las fuerzas le fallaron y Tk cayó sobre su propio trasero.  
  
Respiró un poco antes de liberar por completo a Izzy de su prisión. Con mucho cuidado puso la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo. Izzy abrió sus ojos negros y miró la cara de su amigo.  
  
"Ve a buscar a Matt" dijo Izzy muy preocupado por el pequeño niño.  
"No.. también tengo sueño.. y quiero descansar" le dijo el niño mientras le dedicó una débil sonrisa.  
"Ohh" dijo Izzy en un hábil entendimiento de lo que pasaba.  
  
Hubo un silencio mientras Tk le quitó un poco de sangre de la cara.  
"Las cosas siempre son diferentes" dijo Tk con cansancio en su voz. "Aquí estoy en un lugar lleno de humo con el nerd del grupo" dijo Tk bromeando.  
  
"Tienes suerte.. en cambio yo estoy con el llorón del grupo" le contestó Izzy.  
"Al menos estoy en mejor compañía" dijo Tk sonriendo débilmente a su amigo.  
  
"Sí.. creo que sí" fue lo que le respondió Izzy.  
"Izzy"  
"Sí"  
"¿Puedo quedarme contigo y tus padres?" le preguntó el chico mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de su amigo.  
"Si... creo que no les importará" dijo Izzy mientras buscaba con sus manos las manos cálidas de su amigo. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos como si se los hubieran dicho en ese momento.  
"Al menos verás a tus papás" dijo Tk un poco mas despacio. "Siempre he querido ver como es una familia que se ama de verdad" dijo Tk con una débil sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.   
  
Izzy sintió como Tk le dio un suave beso en su frente.  
"Cuidaré de ti.. Tk" le dijo el pelirrojo muy despacio.  
  
"Mi nombre no es Tk.. Es Takeru" le replicó el pequeño niño casi en un susurro.  
"El mío es Koushiro" dijo Izzy muy cansado.  
  
"Yo pensaba que ese era Tu nombre.. como todos te dicen así" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes..  
  
Y al final los dos no cerraron sus ojos a la oscuridad sino que se miraron una ultima vez antes de cerrarlos al mismo que la blancura los cubría por completo.  
  
Después de eso.. Ya nada más sintieron.  
  
A escasos 30 metros de ese lugar.   
La ira de Matt fue desatada como si fuera un tifón sobre una porción de tierra desprotegida. Todo esto se reflejó en Gabumon él cual sintió su cuerpo arder con todo la energía que Matt estaba lanzando fuera de su sistema.  
  
Odio.  
Un sentimiento primitivo arraigado en el corazón de la humanidad. El odio es una emoción de auto preservación. Una emoción inútil dicen algunos, pues impide alcanzar el potencial completo del ser humano. Para Matt ese odio fue todo lo que le quedó en su interior después de haber sido manipulado.  
  
Culpa.   
Es lo que Tai sintió en el fondo de su alma. Emergiendo hacia la superficie como el petróleo de oscura efervescencia. Así subió por su alma consumiendo completamente. Tai cerró sus ojos desesperanzado mientras sus puños se estrellaron contra el suelo. Llorando ya no por la muerte de sus amigos. Si no por la frustración de no poder hacer nada.  
  
Desesperanza   
Fue lo que Kari sentía en esos momentos al sentirse impotente. La primera vez fue cuando Matt descargó su ira y Gabumon tuvo que soltar sus mísiles para evitar la sobrecarga. LA niña ya no tenía nada en su interior para ayudarla. Sentía como si algo muy importante la hubiera abandonado.  
  
Tk e Izzy no sentían nada desde el lugar en que estaban. Ellos estaban ajenos a todo el drama que se estaba desarrollando.  
  
Matt simplemente tomó el brazo de Tai mientras le decía. "Es hora de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho" dijo Matt muy enojado. Su lagrimas habían dejado de correr por sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre.  
  
Tai no pudo sostenerle la mirada por la vergüenza de que todo había sido su culpa. Ya nunca más podría hacer nada más, que sentirse culpable de todo.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: la recta final Esta ya es la recta final. Un capitulo o dos para terminar. Al fin después de casi dos años. Emblemas de la oscuridad se acerca a su fin. 


	17. Emblemas sagrados digieggs y el espejo d...

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 17  
Emblemas Sagrados, Digieggs y el espejo de las realidades  
  
Finalmente Demon había conseguido todo lo que él deseaba en el mundo aparte del poder era tener a los niños elegidos de rodillas. Y todo eso estaba presente ante sus ojos, lo que una vez fue casi imposible para todos los Darkmasters a pesar de sus poderes.   
  
Los niños estaban presos ahora sin que sus Digimons pudieran digievolucionar.  
  
"Finalmente sabrán lo que se siente sufrir como nosotros sufrimos al ser atrapados por los dioses" dijo ladydevilmon mientras su brazo se trasformaba en lanza para atravesar el primer valiente que se atreviera a alzarse en contra de ellos.  
  
Lejos de allí.  
Patamon y Tentomon.  
Los dos digimons abrieron sus ojos rápidamente al no sentir algo.  
  
"¿Lo sentiste?" dijo Patamon con lagrimas en sus ojos  
"¿Sentir que?" dijo Tentomon medio impactado.  
"¿No lo sientes?" dijo Patamon mientras gruesos lagrimones empezaron a brotar de su ojos verdes.  
  
Tentomon tardó un poco en reaccionar mientras sus ojos se empezaban a entristecer.  
"Fallamos.. cuando más me necesitaba Izzy.. le fallé" dijo Tentomon mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.  
  
Patamon estaba llorando también.  
"Ya no lo siento.. no siento a Tk" dijo Patamon mientras sus sollozos empezaban a ser más rápidos.  
  
"¿Que van a hacer?" dijo la voz de un niño rubio que los estaba mirando. Sus ropas eran un conjunto de ropa de deportes de invierno de color azul marino.   
  
En uno de los hombros tenía una banderita de Alemania. En su cuello estaba un medallon plateado con fondo negro con un estrella dorada en el centro. Múltiples símbolos raros estaban por todo el borde del medallon.  
  
"Remi.. no seas tan malo" le dijo una niña que tenía casco muy carecido al de sora, solo que el de ella era mas bien como de motociclista. Sus ropas era unos pantalones verdes con tirantes con una polera(¿Quien sabe que es eso?.. pero bueno.. eso traía puesto) Además ella traía unos lentes de color verde en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Son digimons de niños elegidos?" preguntó la niña mientras los miraba con bondad. Los dos digimons empezaron a llorar mas abiertamente, especialmente Patamon el cual estaba llorando a todo pulmón.  
  
"¿Y dices que yo soy cruel y despiadado Kimiyo?" le dijo Remi bastante molesto a la chica. "Eso equivale a arracarles el corazón y mostrarselos antes de que mueran" le dijo el niño mientras miraba a los dos digimons en el suelo llorando.  
  
"Sabes que no hay dolor mas grande para un digimon que perder a su compañero" le dijo Remi mientras la niña solamente sentía como se encogía mientras los otros digimon.. la palabra llorar no es suficiente ni explica el estado de los pobre digimons. Pues la muerte de sus compañeros humanos equivalía a tener muerta una parte de ellos. Era el faltante de un todo que no se podía ser reemplazado y no se podía explicar con palabras.  
  
"I Sorry" dijo mientras ella se disculpaba.  
"Filles Qui ont besoin d'eux?" masculló Remi muy molesto  
  
"Remi no me gusta que hables en francés.. no te entiendo ni media palabra" le replicó la niña un poco disgustada mientras los digimons estaban llorando bastante alto.  
  
"Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.. ellos no podrán hacer nada.. si sus compañeros estan muertos" dijo Remi mientras se subía al hombro de un digimon en armadura de color azul con bordes dorados y bastante grande.  
  
"Eres cruel e insensible.. no te pareces en nada a tu papá" le dijo la niña muy molesta.  
  
"Dicen que me paresco más a mi tío" contestó el chico rubio mientras los digimons los miraron con algo parecido al odio.  
  
"Pero si desean en verdad honrar la memoria de sus compañero muertos.. creo que deberían venir con nosotros y pelear en contra de los que los mataron" dijo Remi tratando de sonar muy valiente.  
  
Patamon se quedó aun mas triste cuando ellos hicieron el intento de irse.  
"Soy inútil sin tk" dijo el pobre animalito mientras Tentomon estaba levantandose visiblemente perturbado.  
  
"Pero si eres muy fuerte.. has vencido a Piedmon no eres como yo.." pero tentomon fue interrumpido por el pequeño digimon.  
"Pero es por fue por Tk" dijo el animalito anaranjado. "Sin él no soy nada.. nada"  
  
El chico que estaba en el hombro del digimon que parecía una armadura viviente habló rápidamente al como la niña se acercaba a los digimons.  
  
"Ufff kimiyo.. creo que tu eres mas cruel que yo.. los estas haciendo llorar aun más" le dijo el otro niño. Pero para todo respuesta fue como un aparato pequeño lo golpeó en la cabeza al niño.  
  
"Ahh kimiyo.. ¿Que estas haciendo?.. los digibytes son muy importantes" dijo el chico mientras hizo varios intentos de que el digibyte que le arrojó no cayerá al piso. Y logrando atrapar el pequeño aparato en sus manos.. pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo aparatozamente.  
  
"Ayy" dijo mientras un chichón apareció en su cabeza. Mientras lanzaba unos cuanto impropelios en francés.  
  
La niña se acercó a los digimons mientras su amigo estaba un poco molesto con ella. "No os desespereís.. si luchan con valor es posible que todo pueda ser diferente" dijo Kimiyo con una voz suave y tierna.  
  
"Oye tu.. la niña de las gafas.. estamos muy atrasados y no creo que debemos esperar más tiempo" dijo el chico mientras el digimon en el que estaba a su lado habló.  
  
"Kimiyo es tarde.. debemos irnos. y no deberías estarle hablando así a ella" le recordó el digimon en armadura.  
"Ya voy knigthmon" dijo la niña mientras el digimon se preparaba para partir.  
  
"Rayos detesto cuando estamos a punto de partir con prisas" dijo Kimiyo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Patamon con una ternura que solo poseen los niños pequeños. Y luego también tomó a Tentomon en sus brazos mientras Knigthtmon extendía su brazo hacia Kimiyo y la sostenía de la cintura con mucha delicadeza.  
  
"¿Lista?" preguntó Remi mientras la ayudaba a deslizarse en el espacio que había entre la espalda y el escudo de Knigthmon.  
  
"Sí" fue todo lo que ella dijo, mientras sostenía con fuerza a patamon y a Tentomon los cuales estaban un poco desconectados de la realidad por el dolor de la perdida.   
  
Ella los sostenía con mucha ternura que no pasaba desaparecibida por los digimon. Ellos tenían cerrados sus ojos imaginandose que era Izzy en el caso de Tentomon o Tk en el caso de patamon. Sus lagrimas salían libremente de sus ojos sin que hubiera nada que las detuviera.  
  
"Ahora Megadramon" gritó con fuerza Remi mientras knightmon saltó muy alto hacia el cielo.  
  
Una imenso dragon con forma de serpiente roja con un casco dorado salió de entre las nubes. Knightrmon aterrizó sobre su lomo del cual se sujetó con fuerza.  
  
"Hyper velocidad supersonica" gritó Remy mientras las arboles y el paisaje pareció convertirse en un tunel e aire en donde la cosas pasaban a una gran velocidad.  
  
"Presumido" masculló Kimiyo en voz baja mientras disfrutaba de la increíble velocidad a la que viajaban con el digimon.  
  
Sus pensamientos no era muy claros en ese momento, pero estaba segura de un cosa. "Ganaremos.. sin importar el costo" dijo en voz baja.  
  
"Les agradezco mucho el que me hayan salvado de una muerte segura en el mundo real" dijo amablemente megadramon. "Si no me hubieran salvado cuando Zudomon me desintegró, ahora no sería mas que un fantasma entre ambos mundos" terminó de decir el digimon en forma de dragon.  
  
"Menos charla y más velocidad" dijo Remy mientras Megadramon atendió a su suplica yendo más rápido.  
  
Los pensamientos del dragon era un masa caotica de emociones mientras los dos niños y Knigthmon simplemente estaban muy tranquilos. Para él.. ir en contra de sus antiguos amos era algo casi inconcebible.. pero la verdad es que le debía demasiado a esos niños..  
  
(En el digimundo puedo renacer mientras que en el mundo donde ellos viven estaría perdido) pensó mientras sus velocidad aumentaba. El lugar a donde se dirigía era un punto oscuro en el horizonte en donde se veía la batalla.  
  
Kimiyo estaba obserbando el horizonte. "Allí hay un resplandor" dijo mientras Remui se asomó para ver mejor.  
  
"Es cierto.. Parece que allí esta la pelea" pero Remy se interrumpió al ver algo peculuiar en el aire. "Ohh Shit" fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras Megadramon disminuía su velocidad.  
  
"Remi" le recriminó Kimiyo un poco escandalizada ante las malas palabras de su amigo.  
  
"Esa es una Mandala de protección.. y es gigantesca.. la maldita" terminó de decir al recuperarse de la impresión.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo la niña mientras megadramon la interrumpió.  
"Hay tres digimons peleando contra otro allí en el suelo" dijo Megadramon mientras los niños miraban al suelo.  
  
MEPHISTOMON DIGIMON VIRUS FORMADO DE LOS DATOS RESTANTES DE APOCALIMON POCO DESPUÉS DE SU DESTRUCCIÓN.  
  
"Esta en pefeccionado.." dijo Kimiyo al ver la digimon.  
  
El escudo de knigthmon se movió hacia el frente dejando que los dos niños se pudieran deslizar hacia atrás de él. y ambos se sujetaron de las escamas de megadramon  
  
"Yo me encargaré de él.. ustedes busquen la forma de poder ayudar a los demás" dijo Knigtmon mientras se dejaba caer hacia su enemigo.  
  
"Suerte Mataoor" le dijeron los dos niño en un acento español muy bueno.  
  
Mientras en el suelo.  
  
"Vamos Holsmon tu puedes" gritó Yolei mientras ella trataba de darle animos a su digimon.  
  
Los digimon lanzaron un ataque al unisono con sus poderes. "Taladro de oro, Sol Rojo.. Relampago azul" gritaron los tres digimons mientras sus poderes golpearon a Mephistomon en el pecho. Hubo mucho polvo pero nada de daño en su pecho.  
  
"Ustedes serán mi alimento" dijo Mephistomon mientras Davis se enfrentó valerosamente a él.  
  
"Primero muerto antes de ser tu comida" le gritó mientras empuñaba su d-3. "Veemon si no lo derrotas jamás te volveré a dar chocolate" gritó con gran desición.  
  
"No.. eso si que no" dijo Raindramon mientras se lanzaba de lleno contra el pecho de mephistomon  
  
Sin embargo el silbido que todo objeto pesado hace cuando esta cayendo hacia el suelo distrajó a todos de la pelea.  
  
Por azares del destino Mephistomon no volteó hacia arriba como los demás digimons.  
  
Así fue como Knigthmon cayó con su espada con todo el peso de la justicia en la hoja.  
  
Megadramon estaba en el aire mirando la barrera de protección.  
"La barrera es fuerte y no podremos entrar" dijo Remy mientras megadramon descendía al suelo.  
  
"Berseker sword" gritó mientras emepzaba agolpear salvajemente con su espada a Merphistomon.  
  
Uno de los golpes lo mandó hacia dentro de la barrera.  
"entró por la barrera" dijo Kimiyo al ver como Mephistomon era lanzado hacia el centro donde estaban todos.  
  
"¿Quienes son ustedes?" dijo Kimiyo a los tres visitantes.  
"Somos elegidos" dijo Cody mientras trastraba su D-3.  
"MMmmm no los habíamos visto antes" dijo Remy mientras los tres empezaron a sudar.  
"Remy mira.. ellos tienes los digieggs del conocimiento, la luz y la amistad" dijo Kimiyo al ver las evoluciones de Veemon, Armadillmon y Hawkmon.  
"Hey un momento ¿como saben eso?" dijo Yoeli al ver alos dos chicos.  
  
"Porque nosotros tenemos los Digieegs de la bondad y milagro" dijo Kimiyo mientras Remy estaba pensado.  
"Si tuvieramos otro digiegg podríamos hacer el sello de Salomon y podríamos tratar de aprisionar la energía negativa" dijo el chico mientras miraba la barrera y la palpaba con su mano.  
  
La retiró con cierto dolor mientras un leve columna de humo salía de ella.  
  
"Espera un minuto.. quieres decir que puedes destruir la barrera esa que no deja evolucionar a nuestros amigos" dijo yolei mientras que Davis tenía cara de no entender nada.  
  
Cody los miraba desconfiado a los dos recién llegados.  
  
"Si pero necesitamos eliminar energía positiva que esta en el centro de la barrera solo así invertiremos la barrera con el sello de salomon" dijo Remy mientras los demás lo miraba sin saber que pensar.  
  
Kimiyo a pesar de aparentar tener nueve años, no pudo evitar darle un zape(Un golpe en la cabeza) a Remy.  
"Te estas poniendo muy tecnico.. dinoslo de la manera fácil.  
  
"Con seis digieggs reunidos alrededor de la barrera podemos encerrar la barrera negativa en un punto.. Como si estuvieramos cerrando un puño" dijo remy mientras los demás lo miraba un poco contrariados.  
  
"No entiendo" dijo Davis mientras cody le dio un codazo al chico.  
"Usaremos el mismo principio que usaron para creal la barrera pero en lugar de crear una invertiremos los papele susando los digieggs" dijo remy mientras los niños miraban hacia la barrera.  
  
"Pero necesitamos una distracción" dijo Kimiyo.  
"Knigthmon puede hacerlo.. ¿No es así grandote?" dijo kimiyo mientras el otro digimon solamente lso vió.  
"No lo sé.. la barrera no me dejará pasar" dijo el digimon en armadura.  
  
"Lo tengo todo planeado" dijo Remy mientras sacaba su digibyte.  
"Knigthmon cambio de modo.. Modo virus" dijo el el chico rubio mientras de sus digibyte salió una nube negra que lo cubrió.  
  
Knigthmon cambió en esos momentos.. su otrora armadura azul y dorada que lo simbolizaba como Digimon tipo vacuna cambió a color negro con bordes rojos.  
  
"Increible" dijo Cody al ver el digimon que estaba frente a él.  
  
"Ve y haz algo de daño" dijo Remy con cierto tomo presuntuoso.  
El digimon no se hizo del rogar, levanto la gran espada y lanzando un grito de guerra que heló la sangre de l más valiente del grupo.  
  
"Rayos Remy a veces me da la impresión de que estas loco" dijo la niña mientras lo miraba detrás de arból lo mismo que los demás.  
  
"Bueno sabes que en mi familia hemos lidiado con la oscuridad.. Mi tío y mi papá casi fueron presa de ella.. pero triunfaron sobre ella y yo puedo manejarla.. un poco nada más" dijo Remy mientras regresaba su mirada al grupo.  
  
"Bueno para poder usar la energía con fuerza necesitamos que la fuente externa de energía que creó la barrera salga del centro de la misma y así podemos invertirla" fueron las palabras de Remy mientras todos lo demás lo veían con signos de interrogación en sus caras.  
  
"Rayos ¿donde estarán ese par de haraganes?" dijo Remy mientras empezaba a otear sus alrededores.  
  
"Ehh ¿quienes?" pregunto Yolei mientras miraba a todos lados. El chico era relativamente guapo y a ella le gustaban los rubios ojos azules como él.  
  
"Gotsumon y pumpkimon" dijo Kimiyo la cual se interpuso entre ella y Remy. "Ese par de tontos.. sabíamos que no debíamos haberle dado una misión tan importante" dijo Kimiyo mientras miraba con disgusto a sus alrededores.  
  
"Heyy no deberían hablar mal de nosotros" dijo Pumpkimon mientras salía de entre los arbustos. su apescto era el de una gran calabaza con una hacha en la cabeza y cuerpo de tela blanca y una capa verde.  
  
"Si después de todas las penalidades que pasamos por fin lo dirigimos a al dirección correcta" fueron las palabras de Gotsumon. su aspecto era la de un digimon formado de rocas.  
  
"Viene para acá, pero no entiendo ¿en que nos va a ayudar?" dijo Pumpikimon. "fue dificil acercarnos a él.."  
  
"Ya no chilles" dijo Kimiyo mientras sus manos tomaban las gotsumon. "Pero de todos modos gracias" dijo Kimiyo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Sigue el problema de la enegía positiva en el centro.. si no desaparece no podemos formar el sello de salomon" dijo Remy muy preocupado.  
  
"¿Y si la destruimos?" dijo Cody mientras miraba el brillo dorado, morado, y purpurá con que brillaba en el cielo como una estrella brillante.  
  
"No podemos.. es energía.. necesita ser usada para que desaparezca.. un digimon podría absorberla" dijo Remy pensativo.  
  
"Dios se ve tan sexy cuando esta pensando" dijo Yolei en voz baja.  
"YOLEI" fueron las palabras de Davis.  
"Ay dios lo dije en voz alta" dijo la chica de cabellos morados mientras e ruborizaba. Cody solamente pusó los ojos en blanco al ver a su amiga en plan de romance.  
  
"¿Donde estan Patamon y tentomon?" dijo Kimiyo mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
"Allá van" dijjo Remy mientras señalaba como los dos digimons se dirigían hacia la estrella que brillaba. "Diablos son más listos de lo que pensaba.. si ellos absorven la energía podrán evolucionar a su siguiente estapa" dijo Remy muy contento. "Incluso pueden llegar a la forma mega" el no podía estar mas contento con esas palabras.  
  
"Con la barrera destruida los demás podrán evolucionar" dijo Davis muy feliz.  
"Omnimon podrá volver a pelear" dijo Yolei muy feliz y contenta  
"Tal vez pueda ganar" dijo Cody inseguro. "Pero si los emblemas no son destruidos ellos renacerán de nuevo" dijo el chico mientras los demás lo miraban. La mirada del niño era confusa era como si hubiera experimentado una gran perdida de algo que no alcanzaba comprender.  
  
Sus lagrimas empezaron salir de sus ojos. "Llegamos tarde Yoeli.. llegamos tarde" dijo el niño mientras kimiyo se acercó a él.  
  
"Si pierdes la esperanza.. todo serán en vano" dijo la niña mientras tomaba las manos del niño y las estrechaba con fuerza. "Si lo deseas con fuerza, tu voluntad hará un milagro" dijo la niña en voz baja.  
  
"Todo depende de nuestra suerte y de que el llegue a tiempo" dijo Remy mientras sus mirada era hacia el norte. "no tardes por favor" dijo Remy mientras les daba intrucciones a los otros niños.  
  
La oscuridad se había desatado en el digimundo y estaba viva. En espera de devorar dos mundos.  
  
10 Minutos antes..  
  
Demon miraba los niños con especial deleite al ver como todos estaban temerosos de lo que podía pasar. Había excepciones claro.  
Un chico rubio de lentes oscuros y ropas negras. Un chico rubio que protegía a un niño pequeño. Enfrente de ellos estaba Wizardmon.  
  
El chico de la sinceridad estaba protegiendo a la niña de la pureza y en sus ojos se denotaba un gran valor que había nacido con la batalla.  
  
la niña del amor los miraba mientras sostenía a su digimo en sus brazos.  
  
Una niña de trenzas purpuras lo miraba también con actitud desafiante. Los mismo que mismo que Leomon, Andromon frigimon y centauromon.  
  
"Es inútil pequeños niños elegidos.. aunque sean más que nosotros no podrán contra los poderes de las tinieblas" dijo Demosn muy complacido de sí mismo.  
  
"Lucharemos hasta que uno de nosotros caiga para no levantarse jamás" fue la voz del chico rubio.  
"Bien dicho miza yo te apoyo" dijo el Veemon que estaba a sus lado. "Gracias alexander" dijo mientras preparaba su espada y se quedaba en pose de batala.  
  
"Por poco y pierdo mi vida al pelear en su contra.. pero me salvarón y encontré a la persona a la que había estado destinado a conocer, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie más" dijo Wizardmon mientras sujetaba su cetro por encima de su cabeza.  
  
"Bien dicho Wizardmon estaré contigo hasta el final" dijo el chico de nombre Josh el cual sujetaba su hemrano Wallace con fuerza.  
  
"Y nosotros también" dijeron Terriermon y Rokmon al lado de Wallace.  
  
"Estos niños se han levantado en su contra, lo mismo que todos nosotros.. no dejaremos que les hagas daño Demon" dijo leomon mientras los demás digimon se movieron para proteger a los niños.  
  
Algunos estaban llorando en el suelo.  
"Solo querría ser un héroe" dijo un niño de cabellos anarajados.  
  
"No llores Dingo" le dijo su digimon mientras los demás diguimons estaban frente a sus elegidos con el fin de protegerlos del ataque de la tienieblas sin mucho exito.  
  
Demon se rio con un estruendo que dejó a todos los presentes intrigados.  
"Es tarde que no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando en realidad" dijo Demon mientras de la entrada principal salía Matt con BMGmon, Kari con gatomon a su lado y al final Tai con paso vacilante.  
  
Kari y Matt se acercaron a demon y estuvieron a su lado mientras lo demás miraban los ojos rojos de ambos. "Esto es cuando hago evidente la oscuridad de ustedes niños.. son nuetros esclavos" enfatizó demon mientras BMGmon miraba a Matt con ojos suplicantes.  
  
Gatomon miraba a Kari con la boca abierta imposibilitada para hacer algo debido a que kari estaba bajo la influencia d ela oscuridad. Tai estaba en suelo con la manos en su cabeza mientras lloraba amargamente.  
  
"Así es como he sobrepasado mis limites, he desatado los poderes de las tinieblas de estos niños" dijo Demon mientras los niños miraban al valiente Tai en el suelo.  
  
"Con el poder de los emblemas puedo hacer lo que desee con ustedes" dijo Demon mientras demostraba como un rayo de energía anaranjada salía de los niños que estaba atrás de ellos.  
  
"Les he quitado su valor lo mismo que al chico que lo portaba.. desde este momento solo sentirán miedo" dijo Demon mientras muchos niños tragaron saliva y sintieron el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal.  
  
"Tonterias" dijo el chico de nombre Miza.  
"El miedo es solo uan emoción que puede ser dominada" dijo la chica de ropas chicas y trenzas purpuras.  
  
"Es cierto.. pero pueden contra la Desesperanza, el el Odio, el Miedo, la Mentira, la Traición, el Egoísmo y la Oscuridad" rio Demon mientras los demás digimons de la oscuridad se rieron con él. "Pueden luchar contr uno.. pero no contra todos al mismo tiempo"  
  
"Lo intentaremos" dijo Wizardmon mientras se preparaba.  
"Tontos" dijo Demon mientras hacia una seña a los demás para que se prepararan.  
  
Sin emabrgo algo extraño empezó a pasar las lagrimas de Tai empezaron a brillar lo mismo que las lagrimas de muchos de los niños y estas se empezaron a ir hacia dentro del templo sagrado.  
  
"Los dioses" dijo Kisama mientras las digimons d ela oscuridad vieron emerger de lso cuatro puntos carginales cuatro esferas que se dirigían hacia el templo. Al igual que muchos puntos brillantes y que parecían gotas de rocío.  
  
Penetraron al interior del templo y de allí salieron por el sitio donde salieron los emblemas de la oscuridad.  
  
Todos se reunieron en un solo sitio formando un espejo de agua cristalina con marco dorado.  
  
Los dioses había dado sus ayuda.  
El espejo de las realidades estaba en el cielo mientras el agua en su interior parecía buerbujear y hervir.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Etemon mientras miraba el espejo flotar en el aire.  
"Patetico" dijo Ladydevilmon mientras miraba el espejo.  
"Nos será muy facil acabar con él" dijo Etemon mientras todos los seres de la oscuridad se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques en contra del nexo sagrado de las realidades.  
  
Se vieron las imagenes de tigre blanco con esperas rodeando su cintura(Bayumon), una gran tortuga con dos cabeza y una arbol en su caparazon en donde brillaban como perlas doce esferas(Berecemon), un feniz rojo de fuego(Xuanselmon) y por ultimo un dragon azul todos ellos con doce esferas rodeandolos(Xinglonmon).  
  
"El espejo de las realdiades esta formado por las lagrimas de todos lo elegidos y lso digimon que lloraron por un mañana mejor y una segunda oportunidad.. creado de la tristeza.. Dará las fuerzas para luchar contra el mal" dijeron los cuatro dioses.  
  
"Tonterias" grito Demon mientars lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia las imagenes de los cautro dioses. Las cuales estallaron en llamas. "Sus poderes ahora estan sellado por completo niños elegidos.. y ahora el digimundo es nuestro por completo" bramó MetalSeadramon.  
  
Los demás digimon sonrieron también.  
Pero sus sonrisa se esfumó cuando el espejo brilló con intensidad y cinco figuras fantasmales salieron del espejo de las realidades.  
  
Brillando tan intensamente que todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza.  
  
Al final Sora, Mimi, Matt, Gatomon, Joe y Tai tenían frente a ellos a una imagen de ellos mismo algunos años mayores.  
  
"Es la hora" dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo que brillaron con colores anaranjados, rojos, verdes grisáceos y blancos.  
  
"Es la hora en que todo terminará para bien o para mal" fueron las palabras de los cinco.  
  
Todo eso pasó en unos segundos.  
  
Tai.  
"¿Que es lo que deseas?" fue la voz de un Tai mas adulto.  
"Yo deseó no haber hecho este estupido viaje.. por mi culpa Izzt y Tk han muerto" dijo Tai con las lagrimas en recorriendo su cara. "Tengo miedo.. mucho miedo"dijo Taichi mientras su imagen lo pateó en el estomago.  
"Estupido.. mientras tu te autocompadeces Matt esta a punto de ser arrastrado al mundo de la tinieblas, lo mismo que tu hermana Kari.. ¿que no tienes dignidad?" bramó con fuerza sus imagen. "Levantate y pelea por los amigos que no pudieste proteger.. levantate y pelea para que ese destino lo les pase a tus seres queridos" dijo Tai joven al Tai niño.  
  
Tai niño se miró las manos. "Estas manos estan manchadas de sangre.. la sangre de inocentes que murieron por mi culpa" dijo Tai incosolable.  
  
"Pelea.. pelea por todos los que aun estan con vida.. Levantate y pelea.. Venga a tus amigos.. usa tu coraje interno.. tu valor.. y si mueres podrás verles a a la cara y decirles que hices todo lo humanamente posible" le dijo su imagen mientras Tai sintió arder en su interior su emblema.  
  
"Tienes razón no me daré por vencido" dijo mientras en su mano empezó a brillar en anaranjado.  
  
Joe  
Joe miraba a su imagen con cierta incredulidad.  
"Joe.. lucha por todo lo que has creído.." fueron sus palabras que Joe recibió.  
"Gracias.. una vez creí que nunca podría hacer nada sin la ayuda de los adultos.. pero me doy cuenta de que he crecido y puedo tomar mis propias decisones" dijo Joe mientras empezó a brillar en gris.  
"Mientras creas en eso, tú podrás proteger a tus amigos" dijo el Joe fantasmal y le sonrió. "Todo saldrá bien.. apesar de lo adversa de la situación"  
En las manos de Joe se formó una bola de energía gris.  
  
Mimi  
Mimi miraba como su imagen la miraba tristemente.  
"Ha muerto.. sin que él supiera tus sentimientos hacia él" dijo la figura de mimi.  
La niña de la pureza derramó más lagrimas por sus ojos inocentes.  
"Sé que no podrás pelear contra la oscuridad.. pero podrás proteger a los demás con la pureza de tus sentimientos" dijo la mimi adolecnete a la mimi niña.  
  
Las lagrimas de mimi se concentraron en su mano mientras brillaban en verde.  
  
Sora  
Sora miraba como su imagen vestía el uniforme verde de la secundaria de odaiba. "Matt te necesitará de ahora en adelante.. su hermano ha muerto y necesitará todo tu amor" le dijo mientras la niña empezaba a derramar lagrimas cálidas.  
  
"¿Muerto?" dijo mientras se quebraba su voz.  
"Tu amor puede obrar milagros Sora.. usa ese sentimiento para que Matt no caiga en la oscuridad, pesada será su carga.. y la tuya" le dijo mientras empezaban brillar en rojo sus manos.  
  
Matt  
"Estupido arrogante,, tu hermano ha muerto y estas de lado de los canallas que lo mataron.. cobra venganza en su nombre.. destruyelos hazlos pagar" dijo el matt adolescente al matt niño. Los ojos de ambos estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas.  
  
"LO HARÉ.. JURO POR TODO LO SAGRADO QUE LOs HARÉ PAGAR.. NADIE ESCAPARÁ DE MI FURIA" Grito Yamato mientras su energía verdoza ascendía furiosa.  
  
Gatomon  
Gatomon estaba de rodilla en el suelo. el otro lado de ella lo miraba.  
"Kari esta al borde del abismo por mi culpa" dijo Gatomon muy devastada a su contraparte fantasmal. "Y todo es por mi culpa" lloró.  
  
"No es tarde.. todavía.. Puedes salvarla si haces un sacrificio.. la luz sagrada la abandonó.. porque la oscuridad se ha apoderado de su corazón.. solamente algo sagrado podría liberarla.. un sacrificio de amistad" dijo el gatomon al otro que la miraba con desesperación.   
  
"Ella puede ser salvada de la oscuridad.. pero a costa de algo muy preciado para tí" dijo el gatomon fantasma.  
Gatomon miró a su duplicado fantasmal y notó que le faltaba algo.  
  
"Tus poderes pueden salvarla" le dijo el Gatomon fantasma mientras la felina se levantaba.  
"¿No todo esta perdido? dijo un poco mas tranquila.  
"No" fue la respuesta que recibió.  
"Gracias.. entonces pelearé para recuperar a la Kari que yo conozco y que he llegado a amar" dijo la felina muy contenta.  
  
Los demás niños solo vieron brillar a los cinco que recibieron la luz del espejo antes de que fuera destruido por el ataque combinado de los darkmasters y Demon.  
  
"No nos vencerán" dijo Tai en cuya mano el emblema del valor brilló con fuerza. El mismo fenomeno se apreció en Sora, Mimi y Joe. Sus emblemas brillaron con fuerza rodeando con su energía a los niños.  
  
Dicha energía empezó a crecer hasta formar una barrera que cubrió a todos los niños. Una barrera multiculor formada por el valor la pureza, la sinceridad y el amor.  
  
Matt en un instante sus facciones se endurecieron y se incendió todo el odio que podía reunir su alma, mientras en su nmente se vio claro todo por unos momentos.  
  
"Me estaba usando y.. ustedes mataron a mi hermano" explotó sus rabia mientras BMGmon se lanzó contra lso darkmasters.  
"Estoy contigo Matt hasta el final.. sea el que sea" dijo mientras abrió sus mandibulas lanzó un rayo hacia Etemon el cual lo desvió con dificultad.  
  
Gatomon saltó hacia Kari y ambas rodaron por el suelo antes de que los darkmasters reaccionarán. "Kari.. es por tu bien.. haría lo que fuera por ti" dijo Gatomon mientras Kari gritaba y forcejeaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un animal salvaje.  
  
Gatomon lloró por la forma en como la veía ahora.. Ella recordó la primera vez que la vio y como sus inocencia y candor la salvó del destino de servir a Myotismon.  
  
La cola de Gatomon se enroscó en un brazo de Kari.  
"Es por ti Kari" dijon Gatomon mientras sonreía serenamente. La punta de sus cola briló intensamente.  
  
El anillo magico en la cola de Gatomon fue trasferido al brazo de Kari. Sin embargo Gatomon fue lanzado con fuerza por ladydevilmon.  
  
La felina rodó por el suelo gravemente herida. Sin su anillo magico para protegerla, sus poderes bajaban hasta ser iguales o incluso inferiores a los de Patamon.  
  
Los ojos de Kari recuperaron sus brilló con rapidez mientras miraba a su amiga en el suelo. Lady devilmon la tenía sujeta de sus cabellos.  
  
"Deja a mi hermana" gritó Tai mientras sus sentimientos fueron trasmitidos a Agumon.  
  
Tai salió con agumon sujetó por el brazo. Ambso cruzaron la barrera que habían formado. En el camino Agumon se transformó a Wargreymon con Tai bien sujeto a su espalda.  
  
"No dejaremos que dominen a los demás" dijo Joe mientras gomamon brilló y se trasformó en marien angelmon. Con la criatura rosa en sus brazos Joe salió de la barrera para ayudar a Tai.  
  
"Yo cuidaré de ustedes" dijo mimi mientras Palmon digievolucionaba Lilymon ante el asombro de todos.  
  
La sorpresa inicial le permitió a Wargreymon arrebatar de las garras de ladydevilmon a Kari. El chico moreno sonrió al sostener a su hermana en sus brazos.  
  
Sin embargo la suerte no estaba del lado de Matt. Pues se acabó cuando se enfrentó a Demon en un afán de acabar con el responsable de todo.  
  
"Los poderes que te dimos facilmente te los podemos quitar" Fueron las palabras de Demon mientras BlackMetalGarurumon perdió todos sus poderes y cayó al suelo convertido en Gabumon.  
  
Matt lo sujetó con fuerza mientras miraba Demon con intenso odio reflejado en sus ojos azul celeste.  
"ES una lástima pudimos haber segudo usandote.. tu utilidad ha terminado.. muere" rugió Demon.  
  
Sin embargo varias flechas doradas hirieron a Demon en el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Matt. Sora había logrado que piyomon subiera a Valquiriamon y estaba del lado de Matt.  
  
"Yo te ayudaré matt" dijo Sora mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.  
  
Demon no perdió la compostura así como ninguno de los demás.  
  
"No crean que nos asustan con unos cuantos digimons en etapa mega.. somo más que ustedes y la oscuridad esta de nuestro lado" dijo Demon mientras los demás asintieron y sonreían con malicia reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
"Pelearemos por nuestros amigos a lo qu easecinaron impunemente" dijo Tai mientras los demás se preparaban para la batalla final.  
  
"Estamos con ustedes" dijeron Andromon, leomon, Centauromon, Frigimon.  
  
"Entonces los mataremos a todos" dijo kisama muy feliz.  
  
La épica batalla estaba a punto de empezar, por el destino de dos mundos.  
Debo decir que continuará  
  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal? Ora si va la recta final. No se pierdan el cataclismo final de esta serie(O fanfic). Proximamente el desenlace. 


	18. Un alto precio que pagar

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 18  
Un alto precio que pagar.  
  
Las cosas no podía ser más que desesperadas en al pelea contra los darkmasters..  
Aun con digievolución mega de Wargreymon, Marine angelmon y Valkyariamon las cosas eran bastantes malas para nuestros amigos pues los otros lo superaban en numero.  
  
War greymon trató de atacar a Machine dramon con su dramon killer. Pero Metal seadramon lo golpeó con su cola y lo lanzó en el camino de los murcielagos de Ladydevilmon.  
  
Demidevilmon no perdió tiempo y asumió la forma perfeccionada de marine devilmon. Su gigantesco tamaño era motivo de preocupación de lo niños pues sus poderes amenazaban con acabar con los niños.  
  
Sin embargo Marine Angelmon trataba de nivelar la situación lanzando el oceano de amor.  
  
Sin embargo el numero de los enemigos aunque eran solamente de nueve.. sus poderes facilmente sobrepasaban a los de los tres digimons en forma mega.  
  
Gatomon portegía a Kari y por primera vez se sentía inútil al no poder lograr hacer nada. Kari no podía lograr que su emblema interior brillará.. lo unico que hacía era llorar.  
  
Matt por su parte lo único que podía hacer era maldecir al verse completamente inútil en la situación en la que estaba. Solamente tres digimons contra ocho.  
  
La barrera que habían formado los emblemas estaba siendo consumida y absorbida por la barrera que habían puesto los darkmaters.  
  
Los niños no podían hacer nada para ayudar.  
  
En esos momentos de desesperación se necesitaba un milagro.  
"Gatomon.. cuidate" dijo Wizardmon mientras apretaba su baculo con sus manso ysa lía de la barrena.  
  
"No perderemos.. contra ustedes.. usaremos todo lo queste a nuestro alcance para protegernos" dijo Wizardmon mientras formó en su mano una bola de fugo y la lanzó contra Demon.  
  
"Sus poderes son insignificantes contra los de nosotros" dijo el digimon diabolico mientras Urotsuki sacó sus espada de sus fundas.  
  
"Creo que yo terminaré contigo" dijo mientras se preparaba.   
"Lo siento güerito.. pero tu pelea será conmigo" dijo el chico de nombre Miza.  
"Ja.. una mujer como tú.. nunca podrá hacerme daño" dijo Urotsuki mientras hacia una reverencia.  
"Olvidalo.. Alex.. al ataque" dijo Miza mientras lanzaba un golpe con su espada al Urotsuki.  
  
"Patetico.. tu nunca podrás conmigo" dijo urotsuki mientras con su fuerza mandaba para atrás a Miza. Sin embargo no puedo evitar a Alexander(El veemon de Miza) el cual hizó algo en contra de todas las leyes de la pelea limpia.  
  
Se lanzó de cabezazo hacia la entre pierna de híbrido.  
  
La mayoría de los niños humedecieron los ojos en simpatía al ver el golpe bajo que recibió el híbrido.  
  
"Muere" gritó Miza mientras lanzó una golpe en forma de media luna en contra Urotsuki y le rebanó el hombro derecho y bajó por su pecho.  
  
"Esto no puede ser.. ningún arma hecha por lo humanos me puede ahcer" daño dijo incredulo mientras sus forma humana empezaba a desintegrarse en chispas de colores.  
  
La forma de piedmon empezó a emerger de entre esos despojos.  
  
"Esta fue una de la espadas de Piedmon.. Genai se la quitó hace tiempo" dijo miza mientras con un golpe trató de decapitar a Piedmon el cual estaba recuperando su forma.  
  
"Gracías por la información pero creo que tú vas a morir" dijo el arlequin mientras su desenfundaba otra de sus espadas y con ella detenía su ataque.  
  
"Miza quitate de allí" dijo Alexander mientras le dio un zarpazo en la espalda a Pidmon con toda su fuerza.  
  
La chica obedeció husto a tiempo.  
"Mísiles ataquen" fue la voz de andromon el cual tomó por sorpresa a Piedmon.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo a probar en su boca el sabor de su sangre.  
"Esat debil es el momento" dijo Wizardmon mientras esquivaba un bola de fuego.  
  
En ese momento un bestia enorme con cabeza cabra y patas de fauno salió de entre los arboles... o más bien dicho fue lanzada.  
  
Mephistomon había entrado dentro de la barrera al ser u digimon maligno..  
  
"¿Que rayos?" dijo Joe al verlo levantrse enfrente de piedmon.  
"Necesito información" fueron su palabras antes de devorar a un desprevenido Piedmon.  
  
Si la sorpresa y desgaste de poderes no hubiera hecho mella en él.. Mephistomon no hubiera podido darle la mordida que le arrancó la mitad de su cuerpo.  
  
"Se estan matando entre sí" dijo Wallace mientras cubría su cara con las manos de su hermano Josh.  
  
Mientras en el cielo, muy por encima de la barrera.  
Dos digimon volaban hacia el resplandor en el centro de la barrera. Por encima de la barrera veían la pelea. Pero ellos no buscaban pelear.  
  
En el suelo.. ellos sintieron la presencia de sus elegidos.. de sus protegidos.. ellos se acercaron volando.. en un desesperado intento de negar la verdad hacer de..  
  
"Están muerto" dijo patamon mientras Tentomon lo sostenía en el aire.  
"Creí.. que esta estrella eran ellos" dijo el digimon insecto mientras sostenía al pequeño mamifero en sus brazos.  
  
Patamon estaba muytriste al no sentir la presencia de Tk. Al pasar eso ellos sabían que sus protegidos estaban muertos.  
  
"Seguiremos nosotros" dijo patamon mientras lloraba. El digimon insecto no dijo nada.. solamente veía la luz que emanaba del centro de la barrera.  
  
"Esa es energía" dijo mientras miraba al pequeño digimon. "Yo nunca peleé muy bien.. y ya no me queda nada por que luchar.. pero tu patamon.. puede luchar por Matt.. Tk lo querría mucho.. y él esta en peligro" dijo el digimon insecto.  
  
Afuera de la barrera.  
Genai llegó en su mechanorimon, junto con él venía Pixiemon, Meramon y Shogungekomon.  
  
"Niños elegidos" dijo mientras emergía del mechanorimon.. pero fue interrumpido al aver alos tres extraños. Al ver Cody, Davis, Yolei, Remy y Kimiyo.  
  
"Ustedes no son elegidos" dijo el señor Genai mientras Remy lo calló.  
"Cierre la boca vejete" dijo mientras regresaba a la platica.  
"Recuerden debemos estar en seis lugares difeentes" dijo el chico rubio mientras los demás asentían.  
  
"Una vez en nuestra posiciones.. con excepción de Cody. el cual debe de estar en dos lugares diferentes" dijo Remy mientras le niño asentía.  
  
"Empezamos con Cody.. De allí sigue Yolei.. Davis.. kimiyo.. después yo.. y al final terminamos con Cody" fueron su palabras.  
"Para activar el poder sagrado recuerde decir Resplandor" dijo Kimiyo mientras los chicos asintieron.  
  
"Davis.. yolei como ustedes tiene digimons que pueden volar irán a los puntos más distantes de la barrera. Kimiyo y yo iremos a los puntos medios. Cody se quedará aquí.. una vez que invoques el poder de uno de tus digieggs.. debes ir hacia ultimo sitio de indicado" dijo kimiyo mientras el niño asentía.  
  
"Vamos no tenemos tiempo" dijo Davis mientras Veemon digievolucioanba a Exvemon y el digiegg regresaba a manos de Davis. Yolei montó en Holsemon y se dirigió hacia los puntos más apartados de la barrera.  
  
"Espero que puedas llegar a tiempo" dijo Remy mientras echaba a correr en un dirección opuesta a la de kimiyo.  
  
"No te preocupes.. soy al coampena de atletismo de mi escuela" dijo la niña mientras se perdía de vista.  
  
"No entiendo ¿que esta pasando?" dijo Genai mientras miraba al chico de cabello corto, color café que estaba frente a él.  
  
En sus manos tenía un digibyte muy diferente a los de los demás.. y en su otra mano tenía una especie de Huevo. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero se le veía una cara triste.  
  
Dentro de la barrera.  
  
Knigthmon había entrado y estaba peleando con mephistomon de poder a poder. Sus fuerzas al parecer estaban niveladas.  
  
"Es increíble el poder que tiene ese digimon" dijo sora mientras veía como los dos digimon ejecutaban una danza por demás peligrosa.  
  
"Tengo miedo" fueron las voces de los niños mientras los digimons no sabía como protegerlos del ataque de los digimons de la oscuridad.  
  
Demon alzó los ojos al cielo al sentir un disturbio en la armonia de la barrera.. como si algo grande estuviera a punto de suceder.  
  
Sus ojos localizaron a dos digimon que al parecer pretedía entrar por el orificio de la barrera justo donde estaba contenido el poder de todos los niños elegidos.  
  
"LAdydevilmo.. acaba con esos dos digimons" ordenó a su demoniaca compañera la cual se elevó hasta el cielo en un afán por acabar con lo que le habían ordenado.  
  
Ella disfrutaba el hacer esto. su brazo se trasformó en lanza y con ella enfrente se elevó apra acabar con lso digimons que se habían aventurado a ir en contra de los planes de Demon.  
  
Encima de la barrera.  
  
"Patamon.. tu eres el único que puede combatir a digimon tan poderosos como los darkmasters" dijo Tentomon mientras sostenía a al pequeño.  
  
A pesar de todo lo que pasaba en su mente el oído de Tentomon era agudo.. en los escasos intantes en que pasó todo.. fue capaz de lanzar a Patamon hacia la luz.. Fue entonces cuando fue alcanzado por Ladydevilmon.  
  
Una vez la lanza de Ladydevilmon se partió en dos al chocar contra el duro caparazón de Megakabuterimon. Pero ahora.. El suave caparazón de tentomon no pudó resistir la lanza que lo atravesó.  
  
"Protegelos" fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer en uan explosión de luz..  
  
Y la luz envolvió a patamon.. Sus lagrimas y sus gritos por tentomon se confundieron con el fuego del poder que había en la luz.  
  
La luz menguó cuando patamon entró en ella. Y esa fue la señal que se esperaba por fuera de la barrera.  
  
"Cody es la hora" dijo Armadillomon mientras el niño abrió sus ojos.  
  
"Siemrpe creí que podría verlo una vez más.. decirle lo mucho que sus palabras me ayudaron en ese entonces.." dijo Cody mientras sus lagrimas salieron.  
  
"Pero creo que nunca lo veré.. no se puede ir contra el destino" dijo mientras extendía con su manos el digiegg. Armadillomon empezó a cambiar en los pies del chico. En unos instantes era un pequeño armadillo y al siguiente se trasformó en un digimon de tamaño de un dinosaurio.  
  
"RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DEL CONOCIMIENTO".. al alzar al voz el Digiegg del conocmienot brilló como si fuera una estrella morada.  
  
Cody montado en Anqylomon se dirigió hacia el punto que le habían indicado.  
  
Yoleu vio la luz morada que brilló con fuerza y ella cerró sus ojos y tranquilizó su mente con el fin de llegar a su ser interior. Ella emepzóa brillar en rosa y su crecendo ella gritó las palabras que hicieron un eco terrible dentro de la barrera.. un eco que destruiría teriblemente a una niña..  
  
"RESPLANDOR SAGRADO" y La luz creció aun más.  
  
Davis miraba hacia donde estaba Yolei y se tragó el sentimiento que le oprimía las entrañas.  
  
"RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DE LA AMISTAD" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos involuntariamente al saber que un corazón sería tocado por esas palabras y esa luz.. y su sufrimiento apenas empezaría.  
  
Kimiyo miraba las luces como subían de poder y la oscuridad era atrapada por la luz.  
"Papá.. ayudame" dijo en voz baja mientras juntaba sus manos sobre una especie de rosa con signos purpurás por todos lados.  
  
"RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DE LA BONDAD" Sus palabras hicieron que la rosa brillará intensamente e hiciera un eco con la luz de los demás digieggs.  
  
Remy sonrió al ver como la estaba tomando forma el sello de salomon. "Papá.. ayudamé a marcar un diferencia.. como siempre lo hacías" fueron sus palabras mientras hicieron brillar sus digiegg. "RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DEL MILAGRO"  
  
En otro lugar de la barrera.  
Cody llegó al sitio que se le había asignado con apenas el tiempo suficiente. Sus ojos estaba todavía cerrados.  
  
"Cuando te conocí.. aquel día en el cmeenterio.. estaba desolado.. por la muerte de mi padre.. y me escondí.. el destino quisó que me escondiera detrás de la tumba de tus padres... y allí fue cuando conocí la desolación de tu alma.. Un sentimiento que conocí ese día al saber que había perdido a tus padres... me sentí mal porque yo tenía a mi abuelo y a mi madre... y tu no tenías nada.. Ese día conocí a la esperanza.. nunca me consideré tu reemplazo.. a pesar de todo solamente seguía tus programas... pero aun así debo hacer lo que es correcto... RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DE LA ESPERANZA" dijo Cody mientras su segundo Digeeg brilló con fuerza y una luz dorada encegecedora.  
  
En ese instante Patamon fue introducido por Tentomon en la luz antes de ser destruido por lady devilmon.  
  
Las lagrimas de patamon se mezclaron con la luz mientras el pequeño animalito de pelo anaranjado se sentía morir.  
  
"Tentomon" gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Soy un inutil" se dijo a sí mismo mientras recordaba como pudo hacer nada apra salvar a tentomon o a su protegido. A su querido Tk.  
  
"Patamon" escuchó la voz de Tk.  
"¿Tk?" preguntócon premura.  
"Eres mi angel" se oyó una voz pequeña y debil.  
Patamon recordó esas palabras y supo si las oyó o las recordaba.. De su primera digievolución. Cuando enfrentó a Devilmon la primera vez y las escuchó.  
  
Nadie más la escuchó porque fueron un murmullo que salió de la boca de Tk cuando lo vio por primera vez.  
  
Patamon abrió sus ojos en el momento en parecía convertirse en una figura negra. LA luz desapareció en ese momento para ser remplazada por oscuridad.  
  
Desde los bordes de la barrera si se vio como se formó una estrella de seis picos. El sello de salomon.  
  
Desde el centro de la barrera la cual cayó..La oscuridad fue aprisionada en una esfera negra rodeada por un anillo luminoso de seis objetos parecidos a huevo que brillaban intensamente.  
  
Tai miró la formación mientras del norte un objeto rojo llegó brillando a sus manos. Parecía un huevo de color rojo con un cuerno y tenía el emblema del Valor.  
  
Otros objetos similares llegaron a manos de Sora, Joe y Mimi. En sus manos brillaron y los niños sintieron su poder emaner de ellos.  
  
"¿Que esta pasando?" dijo Tai mientras la luz de los huevos brillaba con intensidad cuando descendió un angelmon.  
  
Su brillo era muy superior al de antes estaba brillando con luz dorada. Cuatro rayos salieron de su cetro y se dirigieron a los dieggs del valor, la sinceridad, la pureza y el amor.  
  
"Replandor que ardes en su interior ilumina nuestro camino" dijo mientras los digieegs se elevaron hasta el cielo y se unieron con lo demás digieggs formando un segundo anillo alrededor de la esfera de oscuridad en donde los emblemas de la oscuridad estaban aprisionados.   
  
"Se han atrevido a atentar en contra de los bueno deseos de estos niños.. han profanado lo recuerdoas mas preciados de ellos y por ultimo ha combrado la vida de tres de mis amigos" dijo Angelmon mientras empezó a brillar con la luz de la digievolución.  
  
"Y es por eso que debo eviarlos a donde pertenecen de una vez por todas" dijo el angel sagrado mientras empezaba a cambiar.  
  
Sus alas desaprecieron mientras su cetro se encogía para desaparecer en sus manos.   
Asu alrededor empezó a brillar la luz que s esolidificó en una armadura de color azul y dorado. La armadura medival de un caballero lleno de adornos y con el emblema de la esperanza en su pecho. Como si fuera de fuego las alas metalicas brotaron de su espalda.  
  
"Es mi deber en memoria de Tk.. regresarlos a la oscuridad a donde pertenecen" dijo mientras los digimons de la oscuridad miraron con temor a Seraphimon  
  
"No nos asutas" dijo Demon mientras de sus manos brotó una llamarada de temperatus increiblemente altas. pero Demon era astuto y lanzó las llamas en contra de los niños elegidos que estaban indefensos a un lado.  
  
Seraphimon se interpuso en el rayo mortal que estaba destinado a acabar con la vida de los niños elegidos.  
  
"Es cierto nosotros somos mas fuertes que ellos" dijo King Etemon mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. "Redes oscuras"  
  
Varios cables brotaron del piso y se enredadoron en lsobrazos y piernas de Seraphinmon imovilizandolo por completo.  
  
El fuego de demon brilla con un intenso poder destructivo. Pero el digimon angel protegía a los elegidos con su cuerpo.  
  
"Rio poderoso"  
"Cañon giga"  
"Onda de la oscuridad"  
"Ala espeluznante"  
"Niebla acida"  
"Ataque Real"  
  
Los atques de Metal seadramon, machinedramon, Ladydevilmon, Urotsuki, Marine devilmon y king etemon golpearon en el pecho a Seraphimon haciendo que se hincará por la fuerza de esos poderes malignos.  
  
"Aunque se alo ultimo que haga los derrotaré" dijo Seraphinmon mientras letras resplandecientes emepzaron a aparecer en el aire.  
  
"Testamento final" gritó mientras las letras salieron disparadas envueltas en fuego dorado hacia los darkmasters y compañia.  
  
Las letras de color oro golpearon a kingetemon y a Marinedevilmon haciendo un fuerte daño.. regresandolos a la normalidad.  
  
"Ya basta" rugió Demon mientras un esfera de fuego se formó en su mano y la lanzó contra Seraphinmon.  
"Esfera del caos" rugio cuando la esfera golpeó a digimon angel.  
  
La explsoión destruyó la armadura dejando que muchas estrellas de energía fuera lanzada al aire. Angelmon cayó al suelo visiblemente lastimado.  
  
Como si fueran pequeñas estrellas fugaces comenzaron a caer a hacia los niños elegidos.  
Una estrella morada cayó cerca de Mimi en ella había algo que la hizo llorar.  
"Me gustas mucho" fueron unas palabras que solo su mente pudo escuchar con claridad suficiente.  
La esfera morada brilló un poco antes de que Mimi la lanzará hacia Joe.  
"Joe.." fue solo una palabras la que wescuchó el chico mientras se formó un nudo en su garganta.  
"Lo siento" dijo al comprenderlo todo.. De como Izzy se había sentido traicionado por él.. Pero no por lo que pasó en el río.. sino por haberlese declarado a Mimi.  
  
Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó en esfera.. la cual fue absorbida por su digibyte. Segundos después el digibyte emitió una luz morada que se dirigió hacia el pequeño Marine Angelmon.  
  
"Me siento diferente" dijo Marine angelmon mientras cerraba sus ojos. Esta vez cuando lo abrió lo sintió en su interior. "Cambio de modo.. A modo Guerrero" dijo en voz alata mientras su forma cambió y se estiró hasta ser del tamaño de un humano. Su piel rosada se hizo blanca como la nieve.. en su cara se formaron las marcas lilas de Gomamon. Sus mismos ojos amables, su cabello creció de color azul marino y su cabeza apareció una corona de oro. Su cuerpo fue recubierto con una armadura dorada sus alas se hiceron mas grandes y trasparentes.   
  
Un relampago iluminó el cielo mientras su tridente apareció en su mano.  
  
Una estrella dorada cayó hacia Matt que estaba mirnado impotente como los digimons de la oscuridad no podía ser vencidos.  
  
"Te quiero" fue la voz que escuchó Matt en ese momento mientras la luz dorada entró en Gabumon y digievolucionó a MetalGarurumon.  
"Matt todavia puedo pelear" dijo metalgarurumon mientras Matt lo abrazó del cuello.  
"Pelearemos juntos Matt" dijo Gabumon mientras matt se subió al lomo de su amigo.  
  
Tai miraba con cierta esperanza como Metalgarurumon esta con ellos de nuevo.  
  
"¿Tu eres Tai.. el poratdor del valor?" se oyó una voz que al parecer solo Tai podía escuchar.  
"¿Quien?"  
"Responde"  
"Si yo soy" dijo todavia medio extrañado. La voz era como la de un chico de su edad, pero con un acento muy diferente.  
  
"¿Recuerdas a Omegamon?" dijo la voz.  
"¿Como sabes eso?"  
"Puede volver a exitir"  
"¿Que?"  
"Pero hay precio que hay que pagar.. uno bastante alto" dijo la voz. "Omegamon obtiene su poder de Ti y de Matt el portador de la amistad.. Si tu sostienes a Matt en un abrazo de Amistad verdadera.. Omegamon volverá a vivir" dijo la voz mientras Tai escuchaba.  
"¿Y el precio?"  
"Tu misma energía vital.. tu lo proveerás de energía pero nadie debe saberlo.. o Omegamon desaparecerá"  
  
"Yo.."  
La desición de Tai se quedó en el aire al ver como MetalGarurumon saltó directamente hacia Demon con Matt en su espalda. Las llamas de Metalgarurumon se mezclaron en el aire que rodeaban a Demon.  
  
Sin embargo un golpe que salió de entre el fuego azul derribó a Metalgarurumon hacia la tierra.  
  
Matt cayó al suelo inmóvil.  
  
"Matt" gritó Tai entre todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo a gran velocidad.  
  
Demon se preparó para acabar con Matt.  
"Noo" gritaron los niños elegidos pero ningun digimon estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar al chico imprudente y temerario.  
  
"Muere maldito niño elegido" gritó Demon.  
Un fuerte golpe sordo se oyó cuando una enorme bola con puas se estrelló en el pecho de Demon y lo mandó a volar.  
  
"Bien hecho Ankylomon" dijo Cody al salir de entre los arboles.  
"Maldición más niños elegidos" dije demidevilmon. "Dardos Demi" dijo mientras las hipodérmicas fueron lanzadas hacia Cody.  
  
El chico la miró aterrorizado que se dirigía hacia él.  
"Aros explosivos"  
Desde un lado fueron destruidas por unos aros de luz roja.  
  
"Llegamos justo a tiempo" dijo Yolei mientras Etemon la miraba con un expresión divertida.  
"Vas a morir" dijo el chango mientras formaba en su mano una esfera de energía negra.  
  
"Mina aniquiladora" se oyó la voz de Pixiemon.  
Una esfera negra con alas y sonrisa siniestra se estrelló en la cara de Etemon haciendo una gran explosición.  
  
"Piximon" gritó mimi llena de alegría al verla a ella presente.  
  
"Más niños elegios.. no importa todos morirán" dijo Devidevilmon. Pero su risa fue cortada por un rayo que cayó del cielo.  
"Trueno magico.."dijo Wizardmon.. los símbolos de su capa estaban brillando de energía plateada.  
  
Solamente quedaron partículas de polvo floatndo donde esteba Demidevilmon.  
  
"Pierden su tiempo.. renaceremon un y otra vez,, nunca podrán ganarnos" dijo Etemon mientras reía maniaticamente.  
  
"Te equivocas refugiado del planeta de los simios" dijo Kimiyo la cual salió de entre los arboles lo mismo que Remy.   
"Los emblemas de la oscuridad estan aprisionados por digieggs sagrados.. no pueden acceder a su poder" dijo Remy con una sonrisa presuntuosa.  
  
Etemon endureció su mirada al ver eso.  
Los darkmasters estaba mirando como eso era cierto..  
"Vamos Knigtmon ya deverías haber acabado con ese alfeñique" dijo Remy al ver como el digimon en armadura tenía a Mephistomon contra una apred de piedra del templo de la luz.  
  
"Entonces.. mataremos a los niños elegidos en lugar de los digimons y asunto acabado" dijo Lady devilmon.  
  
"Golpe de Fé" fueron las palabras de Angelmon mientras su rayo dorado golepaba el estomago de la diableza.  
  
"Nadie morirá hoy" dijo Angelmon mientras su cetro brilla con luz propia.  
"Angewomon" dijo mientras el rayo de luz dorada envolvió a Gatomon.  
  
"¿Como pudiste?" dijo al verse trasformada.  
  
"El angelito absorbió el poder de digievolución que enviaron los dioses.. " dijo Remy antes de que Genai pudiera responder a esa pregunta.  
  
"Los digimons angeles... sus poderes se incrementan con os digimons dela oscurridad" dijo Genai mientras los niños se reunían en la barrera que mantenía Mimi.  
  
"Hola mi nombre es Remy y soy de francia."  
"Mi nombre es Kimiyo y son de Estados unidos"  
"Mi nombre Cody Hida"  
"El mio de Davis Motomiya"  
"Yolei Hinoue"  
Dijeron ellos muy aprisa. y leugo agregaron al mismo tiempo. " Luego les decimos d edonde venimos"  
  
"Loq ue importa es acabar el mal" dijo remy mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Demon.  
  
Tai vanzaba con Wargreymon a su espalda. Se dirigía hacia donde estaba Matt en el suelo. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse.   
  
El jiven rubio apenas podía mantenerse de pie.  
La mano de Tai estaba alrededor de su cintura sosteniendolo con firmeza. "Estoy contigo hasta el final" dijo Tai mientras WArgreynmon y MetalGarur}umon empezaron a brillar.  
  
AL luz se extendió hasta Matt y Tai.  
  
Cuando se extiguió un nuevo digimon estaba frente a lso darkmasters.  
  
"Omnimon" dijeron Davis, yolei y Cody con asombro.  
"Omegamon, cabezas huecas" dijo Remy con sarcasmo.  
  
"La pelea al parecer esta igualada" dijo Demon con indiferencia.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Creo que me quedó muy corto este capitulo. 


	19. ¿Será..?

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 19  
¿Será...?  
  
Omegamon estaba frente a Demon con todos los niños elegidos detrás de él. Tai y Matt estaban en sus hombros sosteniéndose con fuerza.  
  
"El legendario Omegamon" dijo Demon mientras miraba al paladín del Digimundo.  
  
"Supongo que debo derrotarte para así terminar con todo esta farsa" dijo Demon muy confiado mientras miraba a su gigantesco oponente.  
  
"¿Cómo fue que?"  
"Matt debemos acabar con él" dijo Tai mientras empezaba a respirar con fuerza. "Tienes razón.. Él merece morir" dijo Matt mientras miraba a Demon.  
  
El Digimon más poderoso que esta del lado delos niños elegidos se preparó para atacar cuanto antes al Digimon de la oscuridad.   
"Cañón supremo" fueron las palabras de Omegamon mientras apuntaba con su brazo derecho hacia Demon.  
  
Demon se cubrió con sus manos en espera del ataque, pero nada pasó, ni una chispa ni nada. El brazo derecho de Omegamon permaneció cerrado  
  
"Ehhh" dijeron todos lo niños al mirar el brazo derecho de Omegamon el lado en donde estaba la cabeza de MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Rayos.. se me olvidó" dijo Tai mientras se acercaba al oído de su Digimon y le susurraba unas cosas  
  
"Que estupidez"  
"Remi"  
"Es verdad a ese paso, Tai morirá después de unos cuantos ataques" dijo el chico mientras miraba la batalla.  
"Cállate"  
"Lo siento, es que solo me incomoda el no poder hacer nada en estos momentos"  
"Sé muy bien como te sientes pero debes de ser fuerte"  
"Si lo sé muy bien.. pero creo que tú eres la fuerte.. yo solo me dedico a observar y desear lo mejor"  
"Lo sé muy bien.. pero debes de tener calma"  
  
"Espada trascendental" fueron las palabras que sacaron de trance a casi todos los presentes.  
  
"Bueno creo que al menos pueden hacer algo bien" dijo Demon sonriendo mientras miraba a los chicos en los hombros de Omegamon.  
  
"Somos mayoría" dijo Willis mientras Shakomon y terriermon lo miraron inquietos.  
  
"Tal vez nos superen en numero.. pero no importa si son cien o mil niños elegidos.. sus Digimons son débiles en comparación de nosotros." Dijo Lady Devilmon.  
  
Knigthmon y Mephistomon estaban luchando cerca del templo de la luz. Su pelea era ignorada por la gran mayoría.. debido a que ellos dos estaban tratando de superarse en fuerza.. Mephistomon había agarrado la espada de Knigthmon y trataba de quitarse pero no podía debido a la fuerza del otro.   
  
Era una batalla que no podía ser descrita mas que como un empate entre los dos digimons.  
  
"Minas aniquiladoras" fue el grito de batalla de pixiemon.  
  
Varios cientos de pequeñas minas fueron lanzadas hacia Ladydevilmon y Etemon. Ambos tuvieron dificultades para protegerse del ataque pero lo hicieron.  
  
MarineAngelmon dio un paso al frente mientras su armadura brillaba bajo los rayos de los Digieggs que brillaban en el cielo. Su tridente dorado en cuyas filos de plata brillaban la luz de emergía de Joe. Apuntaba siniestramente hacia Machinedramon.  
  
Metalseadramon solamente miraba divertido la escena.  
"No te dejaremos actuar" dijo mientras la punta de su nariz empezaba a brillar de un color azulado. "Morirás antes de que puedas hacernos algo" dijo con arrogancia mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque en contra de MarineAngelmon.  
  
"Esta vez no.. pelearemos como la ultima vez" Sora estaba muy enojada mientras Valquiriamon ascendió al cielo y preparaba su arco dorado.  
  
"Flechas arujavi" grito mientras lanzaba varias flechas hacia Metalseadramon.   
Sin embargo dichas flechas rebotaron en la armadura de Metalseadramon como si fueran simples palillos.  
  
"La armadura que cubre mi cuerpo es tan fuerte que nunca podrán traspasarla" sentenció Metalseadramon. Pero Valquiryamon solo sonrió mientras sus disparaba nuevas flechas contra el Digimon dragon que flotaba en el cielo mientras se preparaba para lanzar sus rayos.  
  
En el suelo Andromon se lanzó en un ataque directo contra Machinedramon. Seguido muy de cerca por Leomon. Entre los dos desviaron el cañon giga que estaba a punto de hacer impacto en los niños.  
  
"Oigan mocosos inadaptados" gritó la chica rubia con la chamarra negra y los lentes oscuros. "Van a dejar que ellos acaparen toda la diversión" dijo mientras su pequeño dinosaurio azul cambia a VeeDramon.  
  
"Debo reconocer que ella tiene voz de mando" dijo Davis mientras la miraba muy sonrojado.  
"Es cierto.. no podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada" dijo Miyako mientras bajaba de Aquilamon.  
"Puede que sean muy poderosos.. pero nosotros somos los buenos" dijo Davis mientras casi todos los niños lo miraron muy sorprendidos.  
  
"Es cierto" dijo un chico rubio mientras su botamon se levantaba.  
"Si Michael.. yo te cuidaré" dijo mientras el digibyte de Michael brilló con luz propia.  
  
El pequeño digimon que parecía un renacuajo cambio de forma y se trasformó en una serpiente marina de color verdoso pálido.  
  
"Flechas de hielo" rugió mientras cientos de pequeñas lanzas fueron dirigidas hacia el cielo en dirección de metalseadramon.  
  
"Puño congelante" fue la voz de Frigimon el cual se unió al ataque de Seadramon.  
  
"Dulce o truco" dijo Pumpkimon mientras una gigantesca calabaza aparecía en el camino de ambos ataques. La calabaza en cuestión se congeló con la furia de esos ataques y cayó a tierra.  
  
"Tonto" le gritó Michael al ver como la calabaza había protegido a Metalseadramon. Sin embargo dicha calabaza fue a caer directamente sobre Machinedramon.  
  
"aaaUuuu Eso debe doler" dijo Willis al ver el bloque de hielo que había caído exactamente encima del digimon mecanico.  
  
"Wizarmon ayuda a los demás" dijo Josh mientras Willis solamente miró a sus pequeños digimons.  
"No se queden allí.. hagan algo" dijo el niño mientras las luz de digievolución cubrió a los dos pequeños.  
"Terriermon digivol a Gargomon"  
"Shacomon digivol a Wendimon"  
  
"Creo que hora de mi concierto destructor" dijo Etemon mientras de sus dedos surgieron cables que se conectaron a la tierra.  
  
Varios cables se conectaron a todo lo que pareciera a una bocina mientras Etemon se acercaba el micrófono a la boca listo para cantar la canción que bloqueaba la digievolución.  
  
"No lo dejen que cante" dijo Wizardmon mientras extendía su cetro hacia Etemon.  
"Mina aniquiladora" fue la voz de pixiemon la que sostuvo la balanza.  
  
La pequeña mina se dirigió hacia la boca de Etemon y se introdujo en ella, la explosión hubiera sido menos espectacular de no ser por el rayo que conjuró Wizardmon y que le cayó en la cara a Etemon.  
  
La combinación de esos ataques hizo que al simio le diera un ataque de tos muy fuerte y aparte se quedara ciego, momentáneamente.  
  
En otro lugar de la batalla.  
Kisama miraba la escena con cierto temor. Ya una vez había sido des configurado cuando trató de alcanzar la forma mega. Sin embargo cuando estaba de vuelta en el mundo y auspiciado por los poderes de los emblemas de oscuridad, el podía ser desintegrado muchas veces y siempre regresaría a su forma perfeccionada.  
  
Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes y con los emblemas de la oscuridad atrapados en el circulo formado por lo Digieggs. Myostismon solamente se quedó a un lado de la batalla para poder ver la situación. Era más que propicia para poder adquirir mayor poder.. o en su defecto sobrevivir.  
  
Su plan sería perfecto de no ser por el chico que salió por un pasadizo secreto atrás de él.  
  
"Shh Ozamu"  
"Es uno de los nuestros o uno de ellos" preguntó Ozamu mientras miraba la que estaba frente a ellos y que contemplaba el campo de batalla.  
"Huele a digimon"  
  
"Ya sabes que hacer.."  
  
"Si"  
"Pues hazlo" le reprochó a su digimon.  
  
"ALIENTO CONGELANTE" gritó YukiAgumon mientras de su boca salió un fría corriente de aire helado que empezó a congelar a Kisama.  
"Pero que demonios" dijo mientras notó como sus cuerpo dejaba de obedecer al entumirse por el frío.  
  
"Lo tenemos" dijo Ozamu mientras tomaba una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo.  
  
"¿Sabes que es el hielo frappe?" preguntó a su digimon camarada.  
"No"  
"Pues te lo voy a enseñar.. primero necesitas un bloque de hielo.. y algo con que romperlo hasta que lo vuelves una pasta helada" dijo Ozamu mientras Yukiagumon tomaba una piedra.  
  
"Creo que ya entendí" Kisama solamente podía poner cara de preocupación al oír todo eso. Sobre todo porque detrás de Osamu había por lo menos diez gazimons que estaban imitando al chico y cogiendo cuanto palo y piedra estuviera a la mano.  
  
Mientras macchine dramon tenía problemas.. Meramon había lanzado sus bolas de fuego en su contra y lo que había hecho era derretir la calabaza congelada que le cayó encima, solo que la calabaza embarró los ojos de machinaDramon y no podía ver que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Y los demás digimons estaban aprovechando el hecho de que el digimon mecanico no tenía manos para quitarse la suciedad de los ojos.  
  
"Dale duro monocromon"   
"Puño congelante"  
"Bola de fuego"  
  
Los ataques de los digimons no le hacían mucho daño a machine dramon, pero evitaban que atacará a lo tonto.  
  
"Ya me cansé.. cañón giga" rugió el digimon mientras a su espalda se empezó a cargar el combustible para descargar el cañón en contra de los niños elegidos o lo que estuviera frente a él. Sin embargo leomon saltó en el aire dispuesto a proteger a los niños elegidos en pleno saltó felino, Leomon digievolucionó a su forma mega. SaberLeomon  
  
"Garra de hierro" rugió mientras clavó su garra de hierro en uno de los cañones.   
  
SaberLeomon logró no solo golpear con éxito uno de los cañones sino que lo inutilizó por completo.  
  
  
Mientras en el aire Valquiryamon estababa contendiendo el poder de Rio poderoso de Metalseadramon. Ella estaba inmovil en el aire conciente de que no debía moverse para evitar que el ataque de Metalseadramon atacará a su protegida o a sus amigos.  
  
"Ira del señor de los oceanos" gritó muy por encima de la batalla Marine angelmon mientras su tridente brilla con energía propia.  
  
Un remolino de aire fue saliendo de allí mientras ascendía hacia el digimon dragon que trataba destruir a Valquiryamon. El ataque de Marien angelmon desvió el ataque en cuestión enviando la columna de energía otro lugar en el cielo.  
  
Las cosas parecían inclinarse a su favor con la superioridad numerica de los niños elegidos.  
  
"ES SUFICENTE NIÑOS ELEGIDOS.. AHORA PRESENCIARÁ MI VERDADERO PODER" rugio demon mientras en su mano se formó un gran bola de fuego.  
  
Omegamon se preparó para atacar pero Demon lanzó el rayo de fuego en su contra..  
  
El rayo traspasó su pecho destruyendo la armadura sagrada.. El ryo fue directamente hasta las ruinas del templo.. en donde estalló con gran fuerza.  
  
Todo el poder que fue desencadenado fue de una magnitud increíble.. mientras una nube en forma de hongo de fuego ascendía hacia el cielo.. La fuerza del impacto lanzó a digimons, niños, escombros y darkmasters por todo el lugar.  
  
El campo protector que había sido eregido por el embelma de mimi fue destruido con la fuerza.. Sin embargo Angemon angewomon, wizardmon prrotegieron a los niños con sus poderes.. En el cielo la furia del fuego hizo presa de Metalseadramon y Valquriamon. Ambos cayeron al suelo emvueltos en llamas.. El poder de fue incluso demasiado y el los digimentales fueron lanzados en multiples direcciones..  
  
  
Taichi caía hacia la oscuridad.. esas eran sus percepciones mientras la negrura cubría sus sentidos..  
  
Empezó a recordar las cosas que lo habían traído a esa situación.  
  
Recuerdo que genai nos llamó para que hicieramos algo por el digimundo..  
Después de la pelea con diaboromon descubrimos que aunque las puertas de la tierra permanecía cerradas.. El digimundo podía ser accesado por medio del internet.  
  
Fue algo que nosotros no sabíamos pero que nos permitió ver a nuestros compañeros..  
Genai no habló del problema..  
Debíamos usar la energía de nuestros emblemas para proteger y corregir los daños causados durante la batalla..  
  
También nos dijo que podriamos dañar a nuestro digimons y no podrían alcanzar el estado perfeccionado.. sus poderes bajarían drasticamente..  
  
Las fuerzas que protegían el digimundo debían ser reacitivadas..  
O un gran desastre podría ocurrir..  
  
"Así es"  
"¿Quieres eres tú?" preguntó Tai mientras tenía la impresión de detenerse.  
"Izzy ¿eres tu?"  
"Noo.. solo soy un digimon sin forma fisica.. estoy aqui para hablar contigo" dijo la figura que estaba frente a él.  
  
"Ultimamente todo ha salido mal"  
"Siempre hay que estar preparado para las consecuencias de tus actos"  
"Pero es que no sabía" se defendió Tai mientras empezaba a llorrar.  
  
"La ignorancia es un problema.. debiste darte cuenta de las cosas.. "  
"No fue mi culpa"  
"Si lo fue"  
"Fue culpa de todos.. querríamos ver a nuestros amigos" gritó Tai mientras trataba de luchar.  
"¿Ahora es culpa de todos?"  
  
"Siempre lo fue.. todos lo decidimos.. no obligamos a nadie" se defendió Taichi.  
"Todo fue tu culpa"  
"No es cierto.. yo solamente hice lo que pude"  
"No fue suficiente.. y ahora ellos estan muertos"  
  
La aparición de las figuras nebulosas de Izzy YTk sobrecogieron de panico a Tai.  
  
"Yo querría que pasará esto.. yo.. yo.."  
  
"Estas son las consucuencias de no haber destruido los emblemas.. este es el destino de todos lo que hacen caso de las indicaciones.. trataron de hacer que lso tmeplos acumularán la energía para purgar el digimundo de la oscuridad.. mientras que esta se fortalecía cada paso que daban.. robandose sus vidas.. todo por su egoísmo"  
  
"No es cierto" dijo otra voz.  
"¿que?" preguntó Tai mientras volteaba a otro lado.  
"Es el destino"  
"¿El destino?"  
"Tk e Izzy estaban destinados a morir desde un principio.. ese era su destino"  
"No es cierto" gritó Tai muy molesto"  
"No puedes oponerte al destino"  
"Desobediente"  
"Arrogante"  
  
"Callense.. yo..." con esto Tai se empezó a derrumbar emocionalmente.  
  
"Sacrificio"  
  
Tai abrió los ojos.  
"No puedo morir.. no debo morir.. hay tantas cosas que dejé incompletas"  
"El mundo esta incompleto"  
"El destino no es algo con que se juega"  
  
"Dos has caído en la oscuridad.. Dos han abrazado la fuerza de su luz.. Dos han partido fuera de este reino.. uno se debilitará.. y uno se sacrificará.."  
  
"Estas palabras son una antigua profecía escrita el amanecer del digimundo"  
  
"Para recuperar lo perdido.. Busca a los opuestos.. reune a los seis.. reune a los cuatro.. la oscuridad tiene a sus elegidos.. la fuerza de los seis y los cuatro traera de vuelta a los dos perdidos.. pero solo uno podrá despertar.."  
  
"El tren de los mundos esta al servicio de los hijos de los hijos de los elegidos, Los niños del mañana cuenta con su tiempo propio.. viven en el tiempo.. se mueven en el tiempo.. y su tiempo llegará.. debemos alcanzarlos o todo se perderá"  
  
  
"DE la oscuridad brillará una luz.. dos perdidos alcanzarán la luz.. y al final tres sacrificios traeran al opuesto al omega.. y con él.. la paz reinará"  
  
"Esta es tu esperanza.. si puedes usar esta profecía.. recuperarán lo perdido.. pero si la comentas con alguien más.. todo se perderá en confusión.. porque solo uno tiene el poder de decidir"  
  
  
Tai cerró sus ojos mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas.  
  
"Tai" gritó Matt mientras los ecos de la destrucción asolaban el donde alguna vez estuvo el templo de la luz"  
  
Matt no escuchaba nada pues el tronar de la explosión los había tomado por sorpresa..   
  
Omegamon había recibido el impacto con toda la fuerza detructiva.. sino hubiera sido por él.. los niños hubieran muerto.."  
  
Kisama estaba en el suelo visiblemente quemado por la fuerza de la explosión..  
  
Ozamu había resultado ileso cuando todo estalló al quedar cubierto por el bloque de hielo. Machine dramon estaba desintegrandose en multiples pixeles.. Su inmensa figura cubrió a muchos niños..  
  
Los digieggs estaban en el suelo sin energía..  
Los emblemas de la oscuridad fueron hacia la tunica de Demon y se trasformaron en un collar. Volutas de humon negro iban hacia demon. "Es hora de que seamos solamente nosotros"  
  
Todos lo niños elegidos estaban en el suelo.. su digimons usaron hasta la ultima gota de energía para protegerlos.  
  
Tai despertó a tiempo para ver como Lady Devilmon y Etemon estaban al lado de demon. Demidevimon se reconfiguró y estaba en el hombro de Demon.  
  
El cuarteto miraba con malevolencia a todos.  
  
"Ganamos.. y ustedes van a morir.. aqui y ahora" dijo Demon mientras un nuevo rayo de fuego fue directo hacia Matt.  
  
"Nooo" gritó Tai mientras empujaba hacia un lado a Matt. La explosción lo alcanzó de lleno. El fuego ascendió una vez más como si fuera un hogo nuclear.. trayendo cenizas y fuego a la tierra..  
  
"Quiero ver sus huesos" dijo Demon mientras el fuego y la explosión no fueron tan fuertes para acabar con todo.  
  
"Los mataremos uno a uno.. lentamente" dijo lady devilmon.  
"Han perdido aceptenlo"  
  
continuará:  
Comentarios: finalmente pude continuar este episodio.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. calculo que quedan dos o tres episodios más.. Dedicado a todas las personas que nos hacen soñar. 


	20. Sacrificio supremo

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 20  
Sacrificio supremo  
  
Greymon caminaba entre la oscuridad.. sus pasos escuchados a gran distancia debido a que sus pies eran enormes.. su peso descomunal derribaba lo que se interpusiera en su camino.. De pronto a sus oídos le llegó un tenue llamado.. unas voces débiles que no había oido en mucho tiempo.. Unas voces que estaban en peligro.. Greymon aceleró su paso mientras la oscuridad daba lugar a una estela de colores brillantes.  
  
En el digimundo.  
Las Cosas sucedieron en unas fracciones de segundo. El primer ataque de Demon fue interceptado por Omegamon.. pero ni con todo su poder pudo detener la corriente de energía salvaje que desencadenó el otrora digimon.  
  
Su poder era más allá del que tenía Omegamon, el digimon que había nacido de la fusión de Metalgarurumon y Wargreymon, era en estos momentos mucho más débil de lo que todos habían anticipado.  
  
Ni siquiera el sagrado paladín del digimundo pudo ser digno rival de la columna de fuego que lanzó Demon en contra de los niños. Su poder destructivo era impresionante los poderes con que Omegamon contaba en ese momento era solamente la energía que podía tomar de Tai sin matarlo.  
  
Sus poderes estaban en un nivel muy bajo. Antes sus poderes eran excepcionales.. pues provenían de Matt y Tai.. pero al mismo tiempo provenían de Kari y Tk, los cuales le daban el poder extra a MetalGarurumon y Wargreymon  
  
Mientras que Demon rebosaba de energía.. Tanto la energía de Izzy & Tk, así como la proporcionada por los emblemas de la oscuridad.. Los cuales la estaban tomando directamente de todos los niños. Inteligentemente Demon había reducido el poder de Omegamon al atacar de un modo indirecto.. al atacar al único lugar en donde los niños no podía defenderse.. su mente.. Con eso fue con que consiguió una enorme ventaja sobre los niños..  
  
El nuevo plan de Demon era reunir a la mayor cantidad posible de niños elegidos, someterlos a la influencia de los emblemas de la oscuridad. Así los niños entraban en un ciclo de odio y temor que era fomentado por Demon.  
  
Los niños no tenía idea de lo que les pasaba en realidad. Solamente dos niños permanecía impasibles ante lo que pasaba. Sin embargo Demon únicamente temía a Marine angelmon porque provenía de la fusión de los corazones de Mimi e Izzy con el corazón de Joe. En muchos sentidos este digimon era aun más poderoso que Omegamon.. solamente que el no les daría tiempo de que se dieran cuanta de eso.  
  
A pesar de todo Omegamon pudo contener el suficiente poder como salvar a todos.. El templo de la luz ya no existía debido a que recibió los restos de el poder de Demon. En el suelo yacía Omegamon con un gran hoyo abierto en el pecho. Sus datos estaban dispersándose.. Y finalmente desapareció para dar lugar solo a agumon y gabumon en el suelo.. su poder se había agotado al salvar a los niños elegidos  
  
En el crescendo de la explosión del primer ataque todos los digimon protegieron a sus elegidos. El suelo era como el un campo de batalla de la vida real.. Los niños estaban sucios y con algunas heridas menores.. pero pudieron haber sido más graves de no ser por sus compañeros digimons.  
  
"Dios se sintió como el fin del mundo" fue lo que dijo sora al levantarse y ella miró a su alrededor.  
"Creo que casi nos matan" fue el comentario de Joe mientras sostenía a Mimi de la cintura.  
  
Marine angelmon estaba enfrente de ellos con Angelmon, Angelwomon y Wizardmon que habían usado sus poderes para protegerlos a todos los niños y digimons. Afuera de la esfera de energía con que había rodeado a todos.. el suelo estaba negro y resquebrajado la vegetación espesa que rodeaba al templo era inexistente lo mismo que el templo.. Piedras quemadas hasta el punto de fusión era todo lo que quedaba de lo que una vez fue un hermoso lugar.  
  
Casi todos estaban sin habla al ver la figura que yacía en el suelo a punto desintegrarse. Omegamon estaba siendo desconfigurandose..  
  
Matt estaba unos metros más adelante y sostenía Tai con sus brazos.  
Estaba llorando mirando a su amigo casi inmóvil.  
  
"No te atrevas a morir Kamiya.. eres lo único que me queda al igual que Sora.. no voy soportar mueras igual que mi hermano" Matt estaba a un paso de la histeria total, al presenciar todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de 15 minutos había presenciado cosas más allá de su control.  
  
"Todo es por mi culpa" dijo Mimi mientras ella empezaba a llorar en el hombro de Joe. "Soy debil.. ni siquiera pude protegerlo a él.. soy una inútil y nunca podré hacer algo bien" fueron sus palabras mientras ella sentía que se empezaba a deshacer en pedazos.  
  
"Primero fue Izzy y ahora Tai.. ¿que lo que pasa? porque no podemos proteger a los que amamos" terminó en un sollozo prolongado que Joe no podía calmar.  
  
Cody miraba hacia el frente mientras se frotaba la parte del brazo en donde un escombro le había golpeado con fuerza dejándoselo entumido. El pequeño miraba todo con los ojos entornados hacia Demon. "No es justo.. Esto no es justo" sus ojos irradiaban rabia y frustración al ver el triunfo de un poder superior que no podía ser superado.  
  
"No.. él no es invencible.. nadie es invencible" dijo Davis mientras se levantaba con trabajos lo mismo que Xvmon.  
"Es cierto nadie es invencible.." dijo Miza. "Incluso napoleón bonaparte fue derrotado y lo mismo que Hitler.. todavía podemos ganar" fueron sus palabras.  
  
"Si perdemos nuestros padres y familiares serán los próximos" dijo Yume la cual se levantaba con muchos trabajos.  
  
"No fallaremos" dijo Sora con una determinación que ardía en su corazón.  
  
Sin embargo el cuarteto de digimons de la oscuridad, formado por Demidevimon, lady devilmon, Etemon y Demon los miraba con malevolencia a todos.  
  
Todos los niños se empezaron a levantarse con trabajos, no dejarían que sus familiares sufrieran alguno daño.. ellos estaban tratando de vivir lo mismo que sus digimons.. Con uno solo que se levantará haría que otro lo siguiera.. y así sucesivamente y eso Demon lo sabía y aun así los miraba a todos.. no con temor ni con respecto.. los miraba como si fueran lo único que se interponían entre sus planes y él.. Los miraba conciente de que no podrían derrotarlo.. aunque ellos unieran todo su poder.. ellos nunca serían rivales de peligro.. el único rival de peligro yacía a sus pies.  
  
"Ganamos.. y ustedes van a morir.. aquí y ahora" les dijo Demon mientras empezaba a formar un nuevo rayo de fuego en sus manos.  
  
Durante unos tensos instantes ardió como si fuera una bola de fuego en sus manos y luego miró a los niños.. Sus ojos fríos miraron a todos lo niños, fue entonces que decidió no correr más riegos y dirigió su poder en contra de Matt. Sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.  
  
En ese momento Tai abrió sus ojos.. Fue como si estuviera impulsado por una fuerza que lo estaba dominado.  
  
"Nooo" protestó mientras empujaba hacia un lado a Matt. La explosión lo alcanzó de lleno. El fuego ascendió una vez más como si fuera un hongo nuclear.. trayendo cenizas y fuego a la tierra..  
  
Los digimons malignos sonreía con beneplácito al ver las llamas ascender.  
  
"Quiero ver sus huesos" dijo Demon mientras el fuego y la explosión no fueron tan fuertes para acabar con todo.  
  
"Los mataremos uno a uno.. lentamente" dijo lady devilmon.  
"Han perdido acéptenlo"  
  
Tai al principio lo sintió en el centro de su pecho..  
Ardiente y quemante, el dolor era más allá de lo que hubiera tolerado cualquiera.. pero Tai con gusto aceptaba el dolor con la sola idea de salvar a su amigo Matt. De al menos poder salvar a alguien le hacía sentirse bien.. sin embargo el no deseaba morir aun había cosas por hacer.. errores que enmendar y finalmente cayó en cuenta de que le había sido entregada una carga muy pesada que tendría que cargar..  
  
Era algo muy importante que su mente no alcanzaba vislumbrar.. solamente lo sabía por la forma en como su corazón sufría.. Todavía tenía algo muy importante que hacer.. si tan solo tuviera la fortaleza para hacerlo..  
  
Tai empezó a llorar al recordar..  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Hola chicos"  
"Hola Izzy ¿Como e fue?"  
"Bien Matt terminé la música que me pediste"  
"De verdad"  
"Si no me costó mucho trabajo y también puede ponerle música a la canción de tu hermano"  
"¿Y la mía que? Izzy"  
"Le puse música a todas"  
"Que bueno"  
"Veamos "si pudiera convertir mi valor en alas" es de Tai.. "Todo estará bien" es de Tk. "Luz sagrada" es de Kari.. la de "actualización" es mía.. la de matt es "caminando por el borde" esta es especial matt, tiene mucho de ti en ella.  
  
"Cierto.. me gusta cuando dice.. yo no puedo usar mi corazón como un escudo"  
"Lo pensé cuando recordé la pelea que tuvimos Tai y yo y de allí salió al canción"  
  
Fin del flashback.  
  
............................  
Tai sintió algo dentro de su corazón que latía con fuerza y de pronto el calor no parecía afectarlo.. el fuego a su alrededor se alzó con furia al cielo y entonces fue cuando él desapareció entre las llamas mientras algo lo reemplazó..  
  
  
"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" gritó Matt al ver a su amigo recibir el poder de Demon.  
  
Todos los niños gritaron el nombre de Tai al ver lo que le había pasado. La columna de fuego se elevó al aire y por un instante la onda se choque se sintió.. sin embargo..  
  
Como si fuera una explosión a la inversa todo el fuego ardió en el centro del humo. Era como el nacimiento de una estrella que brillaba con fuerza. Allí entre el humo se veía un pequeño objeto de cristal brillar con la fuerza del fuego intenso.  
  
El emblema de coraje estaba brillando con toda su intensidad y no solo era el emblema, a un lado del pequeño cristal había un pequeño sol en miniatura, como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta, el sol y el cristal se unieron en solo fuego anaranjado.  
  
Tai estaba en el centro de una burbuja de energía que se había formado con el resplandor de su digibyte y su emblema que brillaba con fuerza.  
  
En solo momento se vio el emblema del valor entre el humo.. pero el emblema estaba hecho de fuego sólido.. rodeado por picos que formaban el emblema del valor Tai estaba en el centro de la esfera en donde estaba protegido.  
  
Demon solamente lanzó una vez su llamarada contra Tai el cual se cubrió la cara con las manos. Las llamas no pasaron del lugar donde estaba el chico. Protegiéndolos a todos Tai finalmente sintió que podía hacer algo por lo demás  
  
El chico extendió sus brazos a los lados mientras pensaba que hacer con todo el poder que estaba liberando..  
  
En el bosque algo enorme caminaba..  
Guiado por un instinto que le indicaba que fuera más rápido..  
Su sombra parecía cubrir la tierra..  
Los árboles eran derribados con facilidad..  
La tierra se hundía bajo sus pies con una facilidad pasmosa.  
Sus garras derribaban las ramas de los árboles que le estorban..  
  
Su tamaño era mayor que el de cualquiera de su especie..  
Su aliento de fuego era superior a cualquier flama producida por un digimon..  
  
Estaba siendo llamado..  
Alguien lo llamaba..  
Alguien a quien solo vio unos días..  
Pero que lo cuidó con esmero..  
Sus dientes afilados brillaban en la sombras..  
El temblor le precedía..  
Anunciado su llegada.  
  
  
Tai se sentía como si pudiera conquistar el mundo..  
Pero al mismo tiempo inútil  
Sus fuerzas no eran nada comparadas con las que tenía Demon en su poder.  
Tai solo era valor..  
Mientras que Demon tenía en su poder..  
La energía de todos lo niños que lo rodeaba..  
  
Tai no sentía miedo..  
En el estado en que estaba no permitía sentirlo..  
Él necesitaba más poder..  
  
Agumon no podría soportarlo..  
Nunca podría..  
Tenía el poder..  
Pero no el medio para utilizarlo..  
Omegamon había dado todo para protegerlos..  
  
Demon se hacía poderoso con cada ataque que triunfaba..  
  
La fuerza interior de Tai había producido un milagro..  
Un respiro en la tormenta que se avecinaba.  
Poco a poco..  
El suelo empezó a temblar con regularidad..  
Como si algo grande caminara con prisa..  
Era como si fuera un tren en marcha..  
  
Unos árboles empezaron caer al suelo..  
Tai en ese momento tuvo algo de nostalgia..  
Recordó su primer encuentro con los digimons..  
Recordó como él y su hermana criaron a un pequeño koromon..  
Su poder era incomparable..  
  
Si al menos estuviera allí.  
  
  
Una llamarada de fuego blanco emergió a espaldas de Demon..  
El calor era tal que fundía las rocas que había debajo de ella.  
Era un calor más allá de descripción..  
Era un fuego de holocausto..  
Consumía todo lo que tocaba..  
  
Y finalmente una voz de trueno..  
  
"TAI"  
  
Greymon estaba frente a él..  
A pesar del tiempo transcurrido..  
Seguía siendo inmenso..  
Tan grande como un edificio de cinco u ocho pisos..  
Era el greymon más grande que el digimundo hubiera conocido..  
Y miraba con atención la esfera donde estaba Tai..  
  
"¿Greymon?" preguntó Tai al recordar a su antiguo amigo.  
"Tai"  
"¿Cómo estas grandote?" dijo con cierta confianza.  
"¿Quieres una galleta?.. no mejor una galletota" fue lo único que dijo el dinosaurio  
  
  
"Que tierno" dijo Demon mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros de las llamas..  
A pesar de haber recibido el impacto directo..  
No le había pasado ningún daño visible.  
  
"Es un monstruo" dijo tai mientras el temor se empezaba a colar entre su valor..  
  
"Soy la oscuridad que nunca podrá ser destruida" respondió Demon mientras sus manos empezaba a formar una esfera de fuego.  
  
"Tai.." dijo Greymon mientras tomaba la esfera y la acercaba a su cuerpo.  
  
Tai simplemente sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.  
"Perdóname Greymon" fueron sus palabras mientras las llamas rodeaban al digimon.  
  
El emblema del valor creció hasta que la esfera interior cubrió al digimon por completo..  
  
Segundos después empezó a disminuir únicamente una figura humanoide estaba presente entre las llamas.  
  
Las llamas empezaron a disminuir de tamaño hasta que solo fue el símbolo del valor que brillaba alrededor de un nuevo digimon.   
  
El paladín había vuelto una vez a pelear de nuevo.  
Y su nombre era   
ANCIENT GREYMON  
Digimon de nivel mega.  
Es del tipo Dragon antiguo.  
  
"Pagarás caro por el pecado que cometiste en contra de contra de nuestros queridos amigos" dijo con voz calma llena de fortaleza y quietud muy diferente a la de antes.  
  
No era la voz de Greymon..  
No era la voz de Tai..  
Ni la del omegamon que conocían..  
Era algo intermedio..  
La presencia de los cuatro dioses estaba presente alrededor del nuevo dios..  
El porte era muy diferente..  
Era gallardo..  
Inspiraba confianza..  
  
Los dioses del digimundo lo habían enviado..  
El nuevo Digidios se alzaba frente a Demon..  
Brillaba con el fuego del valor..  
  
Greymon ya no existía..  
Tai ya no existía..  
Al menos no en el modo en que nosotros los imaginamos..  
  
Había sido reducidos a sus esencias..  
Y sobre estas se había creado algo nuevo..  
Algo poderoso y noble..  
El corazón valiente de Tai..  
Le daba fuerza..  
  
Era la presencia más impresionante que podía existir en esos momentos..  
  
Los niños lo miraban con atención.  
Todos estaban a la expectativa..  
La boca abierta mostraba lo impresionados que estaban..  
  
Sentimientos negativos y pesimistas habían dejado sus corazones  
  
Todos se estaban recuperando rápidamente de sus problemas.  
  
Demon se levanto desafiante.  
"Yo solamente amplié los sentimientos que estaban dentro de ellos.. nunca podrán vencernos.. la oscuridad existe gracias a la luz.. Ustedes no podrán contra el mal que existe en todas partes" rió demon mientras sus súbditos estaban su lado muy calmados.  
  
"No hay lugar en el digimundo para ustedes" sentenció Ancient Greymon a los demonios que estaban frente a él.  
  
"Hablas como los dioses de digimundo.. ellos trataron de destruirnos pero en lugar de eso nos hicieron más fuertes.. hemos superados a los dioses.. incluso si nos vences habrá una gran caos en el digimundo" Demon entornó los ojos mientras miraba a Ancient Greymon.  
  
En el suelo Kisama miraba la escena su base de datos estaba muy dañada.. era obvio que el disfraz ya no le serviría.. el poder de Su emblema era inútil ahora.. no podía ser corrompido el emblema de Joe.. estaba a su más alta expresión.. era una luz que sobrepasaba su oscuridad interior..  
  
Lentamente se empezó a disolver la forma que había adoptado Myostimon a pesar de todo sus heridas eran severas.. demasiado poder había sido liberado en los últimos momentos, él mismo había sido golpeado indirectamente por ese poder..  
  
Myostimon observó a Demon en toda su malignidad.. Su poder era muy superior al de él, en muchos sentidos aunque pudiera obtener suficiente energía para regresar a Velial Myotismon nunca podría superar a Demon.. Era frío y astuto, Myotismon recordaba que cuando alcanzó la etapa mega su inteligencia había disminuido considerable al grado de que no fue mucho problema para los niños elegidos.. La única opción que le quedaba era escapar para no ser acabado por los niños o por Demon. Viviría para pelear otro día su meta era clara y no se detendría por un inconveniente cualquiera había otras cosas que podría aprovechar.  
  
Aprovechando la confusión decidió partir de allí para evitar la muerte.  
  
En ese momento Ancient Greymon señaló con brazo derecho a Demon.  
"Tu tiempo se acabó"   
"No apenas esta empezando.. Todo lo que se me ha negado, esta a punto de concederse y todo gracias a los mismo dioses.  
  
"Omega burst" gritó Ancient Greymon mientras el disparo emergió con potencia destructora de la mano derecha del paladín.  
  
Su fuerza destruyó a los digimons que rodeaba a Demon y devastó una area muy extensa atrás de él.  
  
"Ríndete esta solo contra todos nosotros" dijo Ancient Greymon mientras Desenvainaba su espada.  
  
Las partículas negras que habían sido los aliados de Demon estaban siendo reunidas en su mano. Como si fueran brazos con mentalidad propia fueron introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Demon con una velocidad impresionante.  
  
"Crees que puedes ser más poderoso que yo.." le dijo Demon mientras sus manos empezaron a elevarse hacia el cielo.  
  
"Ola de oscuridad" exclamó mientras líneas oscura empezaron a en torno a Demon.  
  
La fuerza que Demon lanzó hacia el frente no tenía nombre ni paralelo en el mundo.. Su poder era algo fuera de serie..  
  
Por donde avanzaba solo se podían ver átomos desintegrados por todos lados..  
Nada parecía sobrevivir..  
Sin embargo algo si se interpuso entre su poder y los niños elegidos.  
  
Y ese algo era Tai..  
En su corazón sentía una pena, una angustia que no podía ser relatada.  
En su mente infantil se dejó llevar por la culpabilidad que sentía en esos momentos.. De una manera eso hubiera incrementado los poderes de Demon.  
Pero Tai no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.  
  
Su corazón estaba herido..  
Pero había algo que hacer.  
Daría su vida con tal de pagar por sus errores y pecados..  
Daría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar..  
  
Tai sintió que alguien le hablaba en su mente.  
  
"Tranquilizate estoy contigo" dijo una voz tranquila.  
Era la voz de la sabiduria que le hablaba con una acento desconocido.  
"Se feliz.. trata de ser feliz" le dijo la voz de la esperanza.  
  
"Nosotros trataremos de contener a demon.. haz lo que tengas que hacer" dijeron dos luces de colores dorado y magenta.  
  
Tai sintió como su mente dejaba de existir.. como era ampliada con otros pensamientos.. como su corazón parecía soportar mejor al carga que llevaba en sus homnbros..  
Era como si hubiera crecido..  
  
"Preparate porque la oscuridad va a aser esterrada de este mundo" dijo con calma Ancient Greymon al digimon de la oscuridad.  
  
"Nunca.. mientras exista la luz.. existira la oscuridad.. nunca podrá eliminarla" les dijo demon mientras en sus manos se empezó a formar una esfera de energía negra.  
  
Tai cerró sus ojos mientras sentía un resplandor cálido brillando a un lado de él. En su interior vio dos símbolos que se unía entre sí.. Era de color morado y púrpura.  
  
El emblema del conocimiento y el emblema de la bondad se unieron en un solo resplandor brillante.  
  
"Resplandor de la serenidad" exclamó Ancient Greymon mientras sus ojos brillaron de un color rosa mexicano intenso y emitió resplandor por sus ojos.  
  
No fue un rayo..  
No fue una esfera de luz..  
No fue un relámpago furioso lo que salió del cañon..  
  
Fue como una onda cálida..  
Sin color..  
Pero se veía como el vapor que se evapora del pavimento.  
Era increíblemente tranquilizador..  
  
En un solo instante se tranquilizaron todos los niños elegidos.  
Los digimon sanaron sus heridas mientras la esfera de demon desaparecía como si fuera humo azotado por el aire...  
  
Demon resintió el ataque..  
Fue una brisa de aire que le arrebato mucho de su poder..  
Reconoció a la bondad que había en ese ataque..  
Pero la bondad estaba muy lejos de allí..  
¿Como era posible que estuviera allí? pensaba mientras volutas de humo salían de su túnica.  
  
Tai se sintió reconfortado por una sensación agradable en su corazón.  
Dos emblemas.. no tres emblemas se reunieron en su mente.  
La luz, la esperanza, y la fé.. juntos recrearon una poderosa triada.  
  
Tai nuevamente abrió sus ojos y extendió Espada hacia el digimon de la oscuridad que tenía frente a él.  
  
Tres esferas de fuego salieron de espada y formaron un triangulo perfecto con relámpagos que los unían entre sí.  
  
"Trinidad celeste" suspiró Tai mientras era disparados con fuerza hacia demon.  
  
La fuerza con que se incrustró en demon fue impresionante.  
Los pies de Demon hicieron zurcos en el piso mientras era arrastrado por el piso por el poder que lo estaba consumiendo.  
  
Una rajada enorme que empezaba en el hombro y se perdía cerca de su cadera mostraba el interior negro del digimon de la oscuridad.  
  
"Todavía no me vencen" dijo mientras de sus manos salieron círculos rojos y negros.  
  
"Diablos se va a reforzar" exclamó Remi mientras Knigtmon se apresuraba a ir a su lado.  
  
"No si yo lo permito" dijo la niña mientras sacó su digibyte. "No seas pazguato y ayúdame" le dijo la niña mientras una presionaba una teclas en el brazalete de su muñeca izquierda.  
  
"No hagas eso.. nos puedes descubrir" dijo Remi muy escandalizado al ver como la niña había hecho aparecer un teclado trasparente en el aire.  
"Al diablo.. ya me canse de esta época tan primitiva.. ni siquiera tienen un sistema operativo decente.." dijo la niña mientras de su digibyte empezaron a salir líneas de datos. "ayudáme no te quedes mirando como lelo" le gritó mientras el chico la miraba.  
  
"A veces me das miedo" le dijo mientras el chico usaba su digibyte y salieron más líneas de energía de su aparato.  
  
"Te daré toda la energía de Knigtmon para que Trailmon no se quedé sin fuerzas" dijo el chico rubio.  
  
El digimon en armadura brilló mientras su forma cambiaba a la de un pegaso con alas doradas.  
  
La niña no pudo emitir un gemido de pánico al notar como su brazo se ponía transparente después de emitir un resplandor muy débil de datos.  
Ella presionó una tecla rápidamente y su brazo regresó a la normalidad cuando apareció una vía de tren en el suelo.  
  
"Esto sucede tal y como debe ocurrir" exclamó mientras Remi la miraba con ternura.  
"Eres un genio" le dijo mientras subía el pegaso y ayudaba a la niña a montarlo.  
  
"Gracis.. TRAILMON TE NECESITAMOS.. DEJA DE HACERTE EL INÚTIL Y VEN" dijo al digibyte mientras en el digimundo resonó un rugido de una locomotora.  
  
El suelo retumbo mientras una locomotora extraña recorría la vía recién formada. La mole de acero recorría la vía a una velocidad máxima de 250 km por hora. Ambos niños subieron por una puerta montados en pegasusmon mientras aun podían hacerlo.  
  
Los demás niños sintieron la brisa del aire que movía el poderoso trailmon cuando pasó cerca de ellos.  
  
Su forma era como la de un tren convencional.. con vagones y todo.. pero la locomotora era extraña. parecía la cabeza de un gusano y tenía colmillos.  
  
La vía terminaba justo donde estaba Demon.  
"A Toda maquina Trailmon" le ordenó la niña mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.  
Remy estaba poniéndose el suyo mientras su digimon se reducía de tamaño hasta ser un pequeño patamon.  
"Ven robespierre" le dijo con ternura mientras lo abrazaba.  
"Con un demonio ve más rápido Maximilian" le ordenó la niña.  
"Cielos andar con Miguel te ha daña el habla" dijo el chico un poco divertido.  
  
"Ya cállate.. preparé el dezplazamiento cronal.. coordenadas listas.. siguiente milenio aquí vamos.." dijo con alegría mientras presionaba una teclas de brillantes colores que había aparecido como si fueran hologramas frente a ella.  
  
"Ya estamos en el siguiente milenio" le recordó el chico mientras la niña le dirigió una mirada furibunda que lo hizo cohibirse.  
  
"Hablaba en sentido figurativo.. un momento el siguiente milenio empieza hasta el 2001.. Al siguiente milenio" dijo muy entusiasmada.  
  
  
Cuando pasó cerca de Ancient Greymon, Trailmon lanzó fuego por su boca como si fuera un lanzallamas.  
  
Demon casi había cerrado la herida en su pecho, Cuando fue alcanzado por las llamas de Trailmon.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Ancient Greymon le lanzó con toda la fuerza su ataque especial.   
"Gaia Tornado" gritó antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Trainmon  
  
Ambos ataques explotaron con fuerza cuando Demon recibió el impacto de 40 toneladas de digiacero solido.  
  
La fuerza de impacto fue tremenda..  
El espacio mismo pareció reventarse en la zona donde estaba demon..  
Se deformó.. se estiro y luego como si fuera un remolino fue siguiendo la como una estela los remanentes del disparo del Gaia Tornado de Ancient Greymon.  
  
Al final una explosión a lo lejos fue lo único que sacó de su trance a todos.  
El poder emanado fue sentido en todas direcciones.. Algo había desaparecido del digimundo.. La oscuridad como si fuera una densa niebla fue disipándose mientras todo parecía ser un mal sueño.  
  
Sin embargo..  
Sus obras permanecían.  
Todo estaba traslocado.  
  
Angelmon estaba de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo.  
Las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos caían en la tierra estéril haciendo que esta floreciera de nuevo. Sus lagrimas hacían renacer a la tierra..  
  
Su dolor era casi infinito..  
Angelmon había perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo.  
Al único ser por el que daría su vida y su existencia misma.  
Había perdido a su protegido..  
Había perdido a su querido Tk.  
Era cierto..  
  
Ya no podía sentir su presencia..  
No podía sentirlo..  
No podía sentir su dorada aura que lo envolvía cada vez que lo miraba con sus ojos de angel..  
  
Era como si hubiera perdido su sol.  
Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras miraba el suelo verde que renacía con sus lagrimas..  
  
El dolor de Matt no era gran cosa comparado con el de Angelmon.  
Porque..  
Se le había negado..  
El regreso al cielo..  
No podía regresar..  
Se suponía que debía regresar si moría Tk..  
Él lo acompañaría a la otra vida..  
Pero..  
Se le había negado la entrada..  
  
  
Al parecer la guerra con la oscuridad había terminado.  
Pero un precio muy alto había sido pagado.  
  
Tai miraba con los ojos de Ancient Greymon.  
Todo había acabado en desastre..  
Había muerto..  
  
La madre de Tk había dicho..  
¿Como enfrentarla?  
¿Como decirsélo a los padres de Izzy?  
Tai en ese momento recordó que la madre del pelirrojo tenía el vientre un poco abultado.  
  
En los ojos de Ancient Greymon empezaron a salir las lagrimas mientras el suelo a sus pies recuperaba su belleza.  
  
Pero..  
Mientras esa parte del digimundo recuperaba su belleza.  
Una parte era marchitada..  
Como si fuera la llegada de algo maligno..  
Los árboles que estaba lejos de la influencia de Ancient Greymon y Angelmon perdían sus hojas.  
  
Una esfera de metal frío cobraba fuerza mientras ellos lloraban.  
Un niño caminaba hacia el grupo con emociones mezcladas..  
  
Temor.. Angustia.. Envidia.. y sobre con cierta Ira que empezaba a acumularse..  
En sus manos..  
El digimental de la oscuridad refulgía con un brillo plateado..  
Su fuerza era un pilar primitivo del digimundo..  
  
Con los emblemas había obtenido un gran poder..  
Y sobre todo con el portador..  
Un niño que había vivido en la más horrenda de las traiciones que el ser humano había hecho..  
Había sido usado..  
Había sido golpeado..  
Había sido humillado..  
Él había llorado y escupido sangre..  
  
Esos niños la tenían fácil.  
Mientras que él..  
Era tan egoístas..  
Tener un mundo donde jugar..  
Mientras que él sufría..  
  
Sus ojos brillaba de color rojizo..  
Su nombre era Miky..  
Y sus odio era..  
Hacia todo lo que fuera bueno y feliz..  
Mientras él era infeliz..  
Nadie lo querría nunca.  
Siempre lo usarían..  
  
El digimental de la oscuridad absorbió su aura maligna..  
Sus celos..  
Su odio..  
Su ira..  
Absorbió toda su parte malvada..  
Y la regresó ampliada..  
  
El ya no odiaba..  
Él querría hacer del mundo un lugar..  
Que reflejara su alma torturada..  
  
El digimental de la oscuridad esta posesionándolo..  
  
La oscuridad no había sido destruida..  
Esta había adoptado otra forma..  
Y estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo..  
Pues había encontrado un nuevo portador.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios.  
Recta final..  
Unos episodios más y todo terminará.. espero que todo este fic le haya gustado. Dedicado a mi amiga Ariadna la única chica que me ha movido el tapete con ganas.. y mi amiga Cris.. y a Kotori.. sobre todo a mi amiga ausente RIRSO Rosa.. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus atención. 


	21. Niño de la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 21  
Niño de la oscuridad.  
  
Mención a abuso infantil.  
No lo leas si eres de mente sensible.  
  
La sala estaba iluminada por un resplandor azulado..  
Dicho resplandor procedía de una esfera negra.. de la cual parecía manar una sustancia blanca.. La cual formaba una base metálica.  
En la oscuridad el digimental brillaba..  
Llamándolo...  
Oscuridad al parecer infinita..  
Desesperación..  
Miedo..  
Odio..  
Oscuridad...  
  
Todas esas emociones las conocían..  
Demasiado bien..  
Era como su casa..  
El lugar donde vivía..  
La cosa oscura dentro de la esfera lo llamaba..  
  
Se sentía como el lugar donde vivía.  
Era el lugar donde vivía..  
Era su vida..  
  
Sus manos magulladas se acercaron al objeto..  
Ningún ser se había acercado tanto al objeto..  
Ningún niño o digimon se habría podido acercar sin sentir el dolor lacerante de la oscuridad..  
Desde que Apocalimon lo dejó en el centro del remolino de la oscuridad..  
Allí estaba la maldad de todos los seres del digimundo..  
Contenida en un recipiente cristalino..  
  
En cuanto lo tocó el niño no pudo reprimir un gemido de angustia..  
El dolor no era físico..  
Era en su alma hiriéndolo con intensidad...  
El frió espantoso que rodeaba la cámara era abrumador.  
  
Sin embargo no había pasado ningún día de su vida sin sentirlo..  
Ya no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido con esperanza..  
La ultima vez que había sentido amor..  
O amistad..  
Su inocencia había mancillada hacia muchos años..  
Su conocimiento era que viviría otro día igual al anterior..  
La única luz que conocía era la luz de las lámparas fluorescentes..  
La sinceridad no existía en donde él vivía..   
  
La mentira imperaba..  
El dolor..  
El miedo..  
La vergüenza que había sentido las primeras veces..  
Y que ahora no recordaba..  
Las largas noches donde lloraba mientras lo usaban como un juguete..  
Fingiendo cosas mas allá de su control..  
Había aprendido a disimular su dolor..  
Los que lo usaban, eran brutales..  
No esperaba nada bueno de ellos..  
Algunos eran amables..  
Pero al final todo querrían lo mismo..  
  
Lo que tanto dolor le causaba..  
A veces lo golpeaban y lo tomaban a la fuerza..  
Otras veces era tratado con un falso cariño..  
Él sabía lo único que les importaba de él..  
En el día era la única vez en que podía descansar..  
Pero no siempre..  
  
La luz..  
Había aprendido a despreciar la luz..  
Prefería la oscuridad..  
Porque en la oscuridad, solo estaban él y su pena..  
En la luz..  
Había dolor, humillaciones que ya no le parecía humillaciones sino cosas de la vida..  
  
Su comida era magra y desagradable para cualquiera pero, el solo podía comerla.. si no los calambres en su estomago era peor que el acre sabor de la comida..  
  
Su piel antes morena y suave..  
Era ahora pálida y en algunos lugares llenas de manchas blancas..  
Había olvidado su nombre hacía mucho tiempo..  
Le decían Miky..  
Todos le decía así..  
Los que lo usaban..  
  
El no era el mayor.. Y lo sabía por experiencia.. La primera vez que llegó tenía cuatro años.. Y desde entonces habían pasado cuatro años..  
De vez en cuando escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.. Pero no duraban mucho.. Una semana o a veces unos días y luego no oía nada más..  
  
No era el único..   
Había mas niños..   
En otras habitaciones..  
A veces escuchaba cuando pasaba un carro metálico..  
Sabía que un niño había escapado de la única manera en que podía escapar..  
Con los pies por delante..  
Lo que más detestaba era los gritos de los nuevos..  
  
Miky sintió todo eso, cuando tocó el digimental de la oscuridad..  
Su propia vida..  
  
A veces cuando estaba solo en su cuarto, en donde había vivido cuatro años, deseaba que lo golpearan mas fuerte.. que lo lastimarán con todas las fuerzas..  
Porque a lo mejor..  
Así ya no sentía nada más..  
Pero cuando pasaba todo eso..  
Era cuidado..  
Hasta que se recuperaba y estaba en condiciones de seguir..  
Siendo usado..  
  
Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en la esfera negra.  
Y la levantó..  
Una hazaña que nadie en el digimundo había logrado..  
Solo Apocalimon..  
El pequeño Miky caminó con ella..  
Un digimon lo esperaba.. Un rochmon lo levantó en vuelo..   
Un digimon virus..  
Un digimon de la oscuridad..  
  
El brillo de sol le molestaba los ojos Miky cuando salió del remolino..  
Los cerró con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la fría superficie del digimental..  
Las cosas malas le pasaban en la luz..  
  
El digimon volaba erráticamente.. en parte debido al poder de las tinieblas que lo estaba consumiendo..  
Finalmente Miky sintió la sacudida en cuando rochmon cayó al suelo..  
El niño siguió su camino sin importarle nada más..  
Caminó durante mucho tiempo.  
Se escondió en cuevas y lugares oscuros..  
Caminando de noche..  
Comiendo cosas que encontraba en el camino..  
La mitad del tiempo no sabía lo que comía..  
Pero no podía creer que algo terrenal podía haber sabido tan celestial..  
Al recordar su comida normal..  
Le hizo soltar lagrimas amargas..  
  
Finalmente llegó al lugar donde debería estar el metal..  
Una oscura cueva..  
Se adentró en la oscuridad hasta que llegó al fondo..  
Allí sintió el vació gélido del torbellino en donde había estado antes el digimental..  
  
El pedestal era un poco mayor que él.. Pero pudo colocar el metal allí.  
  
Miró y luego volvió a mirar el brillo azulado del digimental..  
Embelesado se dejó caer al suelo..  
Un lugar tan oscuro..  
Tan lejos de la gente que podía hacerle daño..  
Un lugar donde podía dormir sin que nadie lo despertase..  
Para hacerle daño..  
Un lugar al que podría llamar hogar..  
  
Sin embargo el metal brilló con luz propia..  
Expulsando un fuego azulado..  
Porque no toleraba la pequeña esperanza que estaba formándose en su pequeño corazón..  
  
Él chico había cumplido..  
Y ahora él vendría para..  
Sin embargo Miky cerró sus ojos con fuerzas..  
  
Al recordar las promesas de otros hombres..  
"Te sacaré de aquí.. si prometes hacer todo lo que te digo"  
El siempre cumplía..  
Y siempre terminaba siendo usado..  
Había salido de la oscuridad y había visto la luz..  
Y le daba mas miedo que nunca..  
  
"No quiero regresar.. no quiero regresar al lugar malo" dijo entre sollozos.  
"No quiero mas promesas" dijo mientras el digimenta dio una gran llamarada que parecía abrasarlo todo.  
  
La misma sensación de antes..  
El dolor, la pena, todo se repetía en un ciclo..  
Ya no había esperanzas para él..  
  
Sintió las manos temblar..   
Al sentir como algo era tomado de él..  
En sus labios infantiles se esbozó una sonrisa..  
Sentía como si todo fuera a terminar pronto..  
Una paz desconocida brotó en su corazón...  
Como si todo fuera a mejorar..  
  
"Ven.. ven" oyó una voz fría y maligna.  
¿Fin?  
Para nada..  
Apenas comenzaba.  
La voz de Demon lo llamaba.  
Era irresistible.  
Era alguien fuerte.  
Alguien tan poderoso como para abrazar al mundo con el fuego de la destrucción.  
En su mente inmadura y llena de dolor..  
  
Eso le dio un gran alivio.  
Su mundo sería destruido.  
Sería arrasado por las llamas.  
Todos serían destruidos..  
Ardería y ardería..  
Desaparecerían todos..  
Con el calcinante fuego del averno.  
  
Miky estaba más allá de los conceptos del bien y el mal convencionales..  
En un principio se echó la culpa por lo que le pasa.  
Por un tiempo trató de controlarlo..  
Pero al final terminaron controlándolo a él.  
Su vida había sido un infierno.  
Lo habían vendido infinidad de veces.  
La cantidad suficiente como para saber que no existía la bondad.  
  
El mal debía ser consumido por el fuego.  
Todo debía regresar a la nada.  
Miky no era un niño cualquiera.  
En otro tiempo y otro lugar.  
Hubiera sido el noveno niño elegido.  
Junto con otros niños hubiera vivido aventuras en el digimundo hasta formar un grupo de 13.  
  
Porque en su interior..  
Habitaba un emblema que lo mantuvo con vida durante la mitad de su vida.  
El emblema de la fé.  
Un emblema neutro.  
Porque la fé es conocida como también como voluntad.  
  
La fé lo mantenía con vida.  
Fe en un mañana.  
Fe en que un día todo acabaría.  
Si eso era la su emblema y su maldición.  
  
Era la fé y se suponía que debía ayudar..  
Que debía ser pura..  
Ser todo lo bueno y noble posible.  
Y eso lo atormentaba.  
Porque Miky sabía que ya no era puro ni inocente.  
  
Su bondad natural era diluida entre el odio hacia sí mismo y el odio hacia los hombres.  
Miky hubiera sido uno de los pocos niños elegidos con un ángel a su cuidado.  
  
Pero su ángel estaba en otro lado.  
No pudo ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.  
Y al no poder hacerlo..  
El ángel se convirtió en Demonio.  
Al igual que Miky.  
SDe conviertió en una sombra de lo que pudo haber sido.  
  
Miky apenas sonrió.  
Su sueño sería realidad.  
A costa de lo que fuera.  
Verdadera oscuridad empezaba a habitar en su corazón.  
  
Porque la oscuridad es la incapacidad de sentir emociones.  
La incapacidad de sentir culpabilidad.  
Incapacidad de sentir o dar amor.  
Y eso le gustaba.  
  
Había hecho un buen trabajo con Miky.  
Al romper su espíritu.  
Y ahora su espíritu roto se había amalgamado con la infelicidad.  
La tristeza.  
El sufrimiento.  
La desesperanza.  
  
El mundo era imperfecto.  
Y por ende debía ser destruido.  
En un mundo perfecto los niños no eran arrancados de sus casas.  
  
Miky recordaba vagamente el rostro de su padre y a su familia.  
En los días más oscuros los recordaba y no se sentía digno de recordarlos.  
Los odiaba.  
Cuanto los odiaba.  
Pensando en como han de estar viviendo.  
Sin pensar por el infierno que era su vida.  
  
Dormir en camas tal vez más duras o más suaves..  
A lo mejor en la interperie.  
No recordaba nada de eso.  
Pero los odiaba por que ellos..  
No eran despertados a media noche para complacer a alguien que deseaba..  
No..  
  
Todo regresaría a la nada.  
Y después..  
Nada.  
Morir.  
Desaparecer.  
Dormir sin despertar..  
  
Miky estaba destinado a conocer a alguien especial.  
Pero el destino fue alterado.  
Y jamás conocería a Takeru Takaishi.  
El único niño que podía haberlo consolado.  
Porque él tenía algo que Miky deseaba, pero ahora no podría dárselo.  
Porque Takeru era lo único que podía acompletarlo.  
Takeru Takaishi era conocido también como Tk el niño de la esperanza.  
  
Esperanza era lo único que deseaba Miky.  
Saber que todo estaría mejor.  
Que los días no tenía que ser oscuros.  
Que podía vivir en paz.  
Que podía amar y ser amado sin condición.  
  
Pero eso era un sueño que se esfumó en aire..  
Las partículas negras que flotaban en el aire se acercaron a él.  
Del suelo salió una plataforma en forma de octágono.  
Sus pies fueron adheridos firmemente a la plataforma mientras la esfera de metal se rompía en pedazos.  
  
El digimental de la oscuridad derramaba sus datos contenidos.  
Recreando a un digimon de la oscuridad.  
Pero ahora lo niños no podría vencerlo.  
Porque ahora Apocalymon tenía un as bajo la mano.  
  
La única manera de cómo vencer a los niños elegidos..  
Era con otro niño elegido.  
Un elegido que quisiera destruirlos.  
Un elegido que significaba lo contrario de ellos.  
Un niño de la oscuridad.  
  
Miky sintió como a sus pies y en derredor de su cuerpo de su cuerpo crecía una poderosa entidad.  
  
Apocalymon deseaba haber usado a Tk o a Kari.. pero ninguno de ellos estaban disponibles.  
Pero a este niño no podía convertirlo.  
Ya era parte de él.  
El ya era un chico con el corazón débil y sangrante.  
Fue presa fácil de las maquinaciones de Apocalymon.  
  
Mientras tanto..  
Fuera de la realidad.  
Había una via de tren que no iba a un lugar en especial.. Sino a un tiempo determinado.  
  
Dentro de ese tren.. iban dos niños y un digimon.  
Trailmon era un digimon que podía viajar entre las dimensiones..  
Y entre el tiempo..  
De acuerdo a las ultimos datos que se había recibido y actualizado.  
La pequeña Kimiyo descansaba en su asiento.  
Remy por su parte revisaba el trayecto con una computadora personal.  
Estaba cansado y un poco agotado lo mismo que su digimon.  
Sin embargo el pequeño sabía había mucho en juego..  
  
En su computadora había una predección de como sería cuando demon alcanzará la forma perfecta.  
Demon había sabido como alterar la composición de la materia en el digimundo.  
Debido a los conocimientos de Izzy.  
Demon estaba a punto de alcanzar una forma en donde nigun niño elegido podría hacerle daño.  
  
Ellos no podían permitirlo..  
Desde hacía mucho tiempo ellos había cuidado del destino de los niños elegidos.  
Ellos y otros dos que había completado su misión y regresado a su propio era.  
  
Ellos eran los ultimos.  
De todos los niños elegidos ellos eran lo unicos que poseían el emblema del tiempo.  
Un emblema increiblemente poderoso.  
Capaz de cambiar el destino de todo el mundo.  
Sin embargo el usarlo antes de tiempo..  
Posiblemente hubiera destruido por completo el tiempo actual.  
  
Había sido creado por un genio en su propia era.  
Era un emblema tan importante que muy pocos podían usarlo.  
Kimiyo y Remy habían sido escogidos especialmente para esta misión.  
Los usuarios de la via del tiempo los ayudaron con sus digimon y crearon para ellos una via en la que trailmon pudiera recorrer el camino de las eras.  
Pero solo podía hacerlo tres veces.  
  
Y ellos ya llevaban dos..  
Demon era un enemigo tan poderoso que en el futuro aun era reconocido como el digimon más peligroso de todos los tiempos.  
Por su astucia y crueldad extremas.  
Eliminarlo requerría de mucho cuidado y planeación.  
20 veinte años había sido usados en investigación y desarrollo.  
Y aun así solamente se pudieron entrenar a dos "voluntarios".  
  
Porque sus nombres ya estaban escritos desde antes de que ellos nacieran.  
Ellos ya había logrado algo grande antes de nacer.  
Y su destino era salvar..  
No solo al mundo.  
Sino también..  
Asegurarse de poder nacer.  
  
Pues de sus acciones dependían su porvenir.  
  
En sus jovenes mentes ellos estabn.  
Remy: Estaba sumamente excitado.. y querría tener batallas como las que describían en las cronicas de los elegidos.  
Kimiyo: Estaba muy confundida por conocer y hablar con el legendario investigador del digimundo.  
  
Ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por concervar el tiempo tal y como estaba.  
Kimiyo revisaba los signos vitales de Demon.  
Los cuatro digimon estaban en perfecto estado.  
Los muy malditos estaban vivos.  
Demon había absorvido a su subordinados.  
Y con ello había incrementado sus poderes.  
  
Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido.  
Kimiyo se levantó y fue al compartimiento de atrás.  
En ella estaba la esperanza para todos.  
Solamente debía ser alimentada y cuidada.  
Por su precaria situación no podía ser confiado su cuidado a la medicina del siglo veinte.  
Se necesitaba la medicina del principio del siglo veintiuno.  
Su estado era crítico.  
Remy había recibido ayuda de pumkimon y gotsumon los cuales se había infiltrado en la base de los Darkmasters.  
  
Kimiyo oprimió un botón y una pantalla mostró sus datos ante ella.  
La niña sentía como el casco y los anteojos le molestaban.  
Así que se los quitó con mucho cuidado.  
Le dolía ujn poco donde habían estado sujetos a su cuello y a sus orejas.  
Finalmente su cabellera color ladrillo fue liberada de su conffinamiento.  
  
La niña dio unas cuantos movimientos a su cabeza para que su cabello se liberará por completo.  
Y ella consideró pasarse el cepillo pero decidió no hacerlo porque iba a cuidar de que la bondad y la esperanza no se perdieran.  
  
Sus ojos negros miraron con atención como los signos vitales eran debiles pero estables. "El tiempo justo" dijo en voz baja mientras su mano pasó por el cristal con un cariño y una dulzura casi palpables en el aire.  
  
"Otosan" dijo con voz debil y llena de dolor al ver el estado casi crítico de Izzy.  
"Te cuidarán y vas vivir muchos años.. y tu sueño.. tu sueño tan largamente acariciado se hará realidad otosan.. te lo prometo" le dijo mientras deseaba tanto tocar la pálida piel del portador del conocimiento.  
  
En el otro compartimiento.  
Remy estaba escuchando musica con su reproductor de musica.  
Realmente se preguntaba como era que la musica de los 90 pegaba con patada.  
  
Le encantaba las canciones de Ai Maeda que había encontrado en la red.  
Estaba sumamente contento de escuchar la voz de la cantante pesar de los años aun le gustaba de donde venía.  
  
Remy estaba cuidando de que Demon no hiciera de las suyas.  
Sin embargo sabía que no podían contenerlo para siempre, pero al menos era lo unico que podía hacer.. le había prometido al padre de Kimiyo cuidarla no importara lo que pasará. Y la promesa de un Takaishi siempre valía.  
  
Solo podían esperar poder llegar su destino con tiempo.  
El niño volteó para atrás para observar a Kimiyo.  
  
El niño apenas tenía once años y ella tenía nueve.  
Y sin embargo ella era muy linda.  
  
Sonrió mientras trataba de dar con el ritmo de la conción con las baquetas de su bateria.  
La prueba más dificil estaba por empezar.  
Y él lo sabía.  
  
Cerró sus ojos mientras sentái como Demon luchava por liberarse de las fauces de Trailmon.  
Solo era cuestion de tiempo para que lo logrará.  
Metaforicamente hablando eso tomaría años.  
Pero el tiempo no era un lujo.  
Estaba muy apretado.  
Veía como el reloj digital corría con rápidez como un cronometro.  
  
Tiempo.  
Y se acababa.  
  
Al final de la vía que recorrían los esperaba un digimon  
  
  
Y fuera del ese tiempo.  
  
Los niños descansaban o al menos eso intentaban hacer.  
Los niños que habían peleado estab cansados.  
Muchos se había ido a sus casas.  
La crisis había pasado.  
El tiempo se estaba sincronizando con el real.  
  
Tai kamiya seguía en el interior de AncientGreymon.  
No podía separarse de él.  
Por más que lo intentaba.  
  
Sus fuerzas habían destruido las tinieblas.  
Pero no había podido vencer a su ego.  
A su ignorancia.  
A su egoísmo.  
  
Y todo eso le había costado muy caro.  
Dos amigos muy valiosos.  
Ellos no regresarían.  
Sus casas estarían muy tristes sin ellos.  
Y todo por su culpa.  
  
40 niños se habían ido.  
Y solamente quedaban seis de lso originales y otros cinco que se habían quedado con ellos.  
Un chico y su hermano le infundía dolor en su corazón.  
Matt nunca más vería a su hermano.  
Una niña d elentes con un claro acento Inglés.  
Una niña de china.  
Y por ultima una chica de la onda punk.  
  
Todos con digimons.  
A su lado estaba Pixiemon la cual estaba hablando con ellos.  
Genai estaba del lado de los elegidos originales.  
Ancient Greymon estaba de rodillas con al cabeza caída y mirando el suelo.  
Que facil era vivir en el digimundo sin tener que enfrentar a los Izumi.. y los Ichida.  
Tai lloraba..  
Ancient Greymon lloraba por Tai.  
  
Cuando de pronto fue atacado por una descarga de fuego.  
  
"La pelea no ha terminado niños elegidos se escuchó la voz de Apocalimon desde su plataforma.  
"Apenas comienza"  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: más enredoso todavía no puede estar.. Dedicado a Arichan y s Criss.. 


	22. Esperanza y Conocimiento

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By ryu-kun  
  
Episodio 22  
  
Capitulo Final  
Conocimiento y Esperanza.  
  
  
Tai sintió el dolor en su epalda mientras las llamas recorrían serpenteantes el cuerpo de ancient greymon.  
  
"¿Que acaso nunca va a terminar?" repitió mientras volteaba y miraba como una vez más estaba frente a Apocalimon.  
  
HAS SIDO UN NIÑO MUY TONTO  
¿Porqué todo me ha salido mal? se preguntó Tai, mientras miraba indeciso al digimon de la oscuridad frente a él.  
  
  
"He hecho todo lo que me han pedido yo he." pero fue interrumpido por las voces que hablan una vez más.  
"Lo unico que has hecho es lucir tus habilidades a otros.. solamente has dado más terreno a la oscuridad.. no has hecho nada por combatirla de verdad" se escuchó la voz de Izzy.  
  
"La oscuridad no se puede vencer con oscuridad.. la oscuridad devora a la oscuridad y se hace más poderosa.. solo hay algo que de verdad elimina a la oscuridad" se escuchó la voz de Tk.  
  
"Y tu lo sabes muy bien Tai.. me lo enseñaste hace mucho tiempo" contestó Ancient Greymon.  
  
"Todo lo que he hecho es juntar odio contra odio" dijo Tai desde el interior de Ancient Greymon.  
  
Tai cerró sus ojos mientras ancient Greymon brillaba con luz propia y se dividía en dos seres.  
  
  
"Tai ¿que te pasa?" preguntaron los chicos mientras Tai y Greymon se separaban.  
  
Tai miró sin mirar en especial a nadie y un asomo de comprensión brilló en su joven mente. "Ahora sé que es lo que me estaban pidiendo.. y es un precio muy grande" dijo Tai con lagrimas mientras miraba a su hermana Kari.  
  
"Siento mucho no poder ayudarte Kari.. no voy a regresar a casa con Mamá y papá.. amigos lo siento.. pero creo que debemos hacer lo que venimos a hacer en primer lugar" dijo Tai mientras en el centro de su pecho empezaba a irradiar luz anaranjada, formando un pequeño sol.  
  
Joe lo miró mientras comprendió lo que iba a hacer o al menos eso pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de reunir su ser.  
  
"La oscuridad.. la oscuridad.. solo puede ser vencida por la luz" gritó Tai mientras el centro de su ser estalló en luz anaranjada que subió hacia el cielo como un rayo de luz.  
  
Tai parecíua estar en llamas mientras su emblema irradiaba al maximo su fuerza, el coraje latente que había en el interior de Tai alcanzó a los demás como si fuera una oleada de fuego.  
  
Entró por cada poro de los niños inundandolos de fuerza y valor como nunca antes.  
  
"Mimi yo tambien ayudaré" dijo Joe mientras el emblema de Joe brillaba con su luz grisacea mientras lo sostenía en su mano. Joe había perdido mucho también pero no comprendía en su totalidad lo que estaba haciendo Tai, peor no dejaría que el solo cargará con todo.  
  
"Yo no quiero conservar algo que causó la muerte de mi querido Izzy" dijo tristemente Mimi cerraba su ojos, sus lagrima inundaron su emblema el cual emitió un pequeño birllói y asendiendo como si fuera una pequeña estrella fugaz, como si fuera un punto en medio del torrente de fuego que irradíaba Tai.  
  
  
"Si fuera posible traerlos de vuelta.." agregó Sora levemente mientras pensaba en Matt el cual estaba sufriendo mucho por la muerte de suu querido hermano, al cual consideraba la unica persona que podía querrerlo, Sora solamente sintió como su emblema ascendía como si fuera una bola de fuego hacia el cielo. Espera poder ayudar a Matt en su sufrimiento  
  
Los demás niño miraban con asombro el   
  
"Creo que tiene razón.. es lo unico que no hemos tratado" dijo el chico de cabellos rubios que sostenía a Wallace. "Lealtad" dijo mientras su emblema ascendía hacia el cielo.  
  
"Es cierto que no pudimos hacer nada más verlos sufrir" dijo la chica de china mientras una luz magenta emvolvía sus emblema. "Armonía"  
  
"Creímos que podríamos ayudarlos.. pero solo hicimos de todo un caos.. "Confianza" agregó la chica con anteojos que miraba la escena.  
  
"Entre todos forgaremos un futuro mejor.. con o sin embelmas.. lo que importa es el corazón y el fuego que habita en cada uno de nosotros.. pues depende de nuestra voluntad el hacerlo arder" dijo la chica que vestía ropas negras. "Audacia" replicó mientras los emblemas de ellos ascendían hacia el cielo acompañando a los cuatro.  
  
Eran diferentes a los de los niños originales.. eran de forma circular y estaba forjados con hilo de oro.  
  
"Pero no creo que sea suficiente" respondió Cody.  
"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Davis mientras miraba como todos los emblemas subían hacia el cielo.  
  
"Con todo lo que ha pasado es mucha energía que ha sido quitada y no creo que ocho emblemas sean suficientes" dijo Miyako mientras lloraba.  
Una luz roja brilló dentro de ella y salió un enblema cuya forma era como una ese suavemente alargada.  
  
"Compasión" se oyó suavemente mientras volaba hacia el cielo.  
"Yo quiero ayudar.. debo ayudarlos.. pero no puedo.. desearía poderlos ayudar" dijo Davis mientras golpeó con el puño la tierra.  
  
La luz que brilló en ese momento, fue como un puñal que se calvó en el corazón de Matt. Como si fueran chispas de luz que se reunen en un lugar especifico. Brilló con luz azul el emblema de la amistad en frente de Davis.  
  
Pero al mismo tiempo y con un resplandor un poco más pálido brilló un segundo emblema. "Amistad.. Empatía" fueron las voces que se escucharon esta vez.  
  
Cody miró con sus ojos los emblemas que se habían formado en ellos.  
"No es correcto que en este momento haya tantas muertes.. esto no debió haber pasado.. debí haver sido más fuerte.." Cody sollozó mientras en su corazón algo calido comenzó a latir.  
  
"Luz" fue la palabra que surgió como una melodia del pecho de Cody. "Honor" fue la segunda que emergió de ella como si fuera una pequeña estrella.  
  
Tai sintió el tiron de que lo estaba destruyendo.  
"Kari siento no poder ayudarte.. deseo tanto poder cuidarte para que no sufrás.. pero ahora entiendo que es lo que debo hacer" dijo Tai mientras forzaba cada centtimetro de su ser.. cada gramo de energía iba directo a su emblema.  
  
Tai parecía estar envuelto en llamas.  
Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar se veía calmado y sereno.  
  
"Izzy.. Tk.. no se si moriré.. o viviré.. pero deseo tanto verlos para pedirles perdón.. lo unico que me queda es dar todo hasta el final" dijo Tai mientras De su digibyte comenzó a salir luz multicolor que lo rodeaba.  
  
Valquiriamon miró hacia Tai.  
"Todos ayudemos.. no dejaremos que la oscuridad gane" dijo mientras la luz que emergío de ella se dirigió hacia los emblemas.  
  
"Este es nuestro mundo.. y lo protegeremos todos" dijeron los digimon mientras la lluvia de estrellas que subió al cielo empezaron a hacer que la oscuridad desaparecierá del cielo.  
  
  
La luz que empezó a brillar en los cielo era dorada como el sol.. e invitaba a la paz interior.  
  
"Esa luz" gritó apocalimon mientras trataba de alejarse de allí.  
  
"Luz.. más luz" se escuchó la voz de Miky. El pequeño cerró sus ojos mientras algo en su interior se desgarraba dolorosamente apesar de que su cuerpo formaba parte de Apocalimon sentia el calor de la luz.  
  
"No quiero estas sensación fría.. quiero.. yo quiero" sus lagrima empezaron a brotar con fuerza mientras algo en su interior buscaba salir.  
  
"Tu quieres amor" se escuchó la voz tranquila de Tk.  
"Si"  
  
"Entonces ya no volverás a ser lo que erás antes.." se escuchó la voz de Izzy.  
  
"No más castigos"  
  
"Ya no.. porque nada de eso estará contigo.. pero formará parte de de ti.. es una parte de tu vida que ya nunca podrás recuperar.. todo lo perderás" habló con tranquilidad la voz de Tk.  
  
"No la quiero" se defendió Miky.  
"Entonces ¿Crees?" preguntó la voz de Izzy.  
"Quiero creer.. siempre he creído en un mundo mejor" lloró miky. "Por eso sigo con vida"  
  
"Entonces nos veremos algun día y ese día.. tus sueños e ilusiones pueden ser.. seriamente afectados" respondió Izzy.  
  
"No llorres todo estará bien.. porque me quedó con todo lo malo que hay en ti" se oyó la voz Tk mientras Miky gritó.  
  
Al mismo Tiempo gritó Apocalimon.  
Gritó desde el mismo centro de su existencia.  
  
y finalmente la oscuridad dio pasó a la luz mientras engullía al digimundo con su resplandor.  
  
Tai sintió que caí desde las alturas.  
"Por favor no se vayan.. quiero estar con ustedes" dijo tai mientras ceraba sus ojos.  
  
"Estaremos contigo.. hasta que sea el momento de regresar al lugar donde pertenecemos.. al corazón de donde vinimos" dijo la voz de Izzy mientras se empezaba a formar el emblema del conocimiento como si fuera la luz de una bengala de color purpura. Lo mismo que el emblema de la esperanza.  
  
  
"Hasta que un día estos emblemas vuelvan a brillar el dormirá y tu cuerpo dará energía para la recuperación del digimundo" se escuchó un voz tranquila mientras Tai quedaba cubierto de cristal azul profundo.  
  
  
Como si fuera una mariposa atrapada en el ambar prehistorico Tai se quedó encerrado.  
  
"Lo siento chicos.. no regresaré hasta que.. los traiga de vuelta" dijo tai mientras cerraba sus ojos y el sueño invadió su mente.  
  
"Tai no te atrevas a dejare sola" empezó a llorar kari mientras veía como su hermano empezaba perder color.  
  
Sin embargo no era el unico.  
  
"¿Que nos esta pasado?" dijo davis mientras el cristal también los envolvía a ellos.  
"No lo sé" dijo Yolei mientras el cristal apresaba su piernas.  
  
"Es el digimundo.. no pertenecemos a esta era..y esta congelando nuestros datos" dijo cody con temor mientras era el primero en quedar preso por el cristal.  
  
"¿El espejo de la realidades esta en nuestra contra?" preguntó Yolei sin saber si era realidad lo que pasaba.  
  
Davis de pronto sonrió.  
  
"No tengas miedo.. dormiremos igual que Tai.. y así no interferiremos con el transcurso del tiempo.. y con la energía que obtengan de nosotros abriremos el espejo dentro de tres años" dijo Davis mientras quedaba cubierto por completo por el cristal.  
  
"Dios" dijo Miyako aterrada por la respuesta tan acertada que dio Davis.  
  
"Lo vi en un programa de Televisión" fue lo ultimo que escuchó Yolei mientras se tranquilizaba y le reñia al chico.  
  
  
Los niños elegidos miraba como todo en el lugar era rodeado por una ola de energía que azotaba todo a su paso como unamarejada de luz.  
  
"Niños es hora de que regresen a su mundo" dijo Genai mientras se abría una puerta hacia el mundo real. "No se preocupen sus igibytes lo guiarán hacia sus casas" dijo el anciano mientras los niños eran arrastrados por la ola de energía.  
  
Y así sin poder digerir lo que había pasado se fueron lo niños elegidos.  
  
Sin despedidas de sus digimon.  
  
Sin siquiera tener una respuesta clara de lo que había pasado.  
  
  
Ellos regresaron al mundo real.  
De ocho que había entrado al mundo digital  
  
Cinco solamente regresaban.  
  
De ocho emblemas que brillaban.  
  
Solamente dos permanecían brillando.  
  
Dos habían caído en la oscuridad.  
  
Dos se habían perdido.  
  
Y uno se había sacrificado y uno se había debilitado.  
  
  
Tai soñaba con Tk e Izzy.  
Los dos iban a bordo de un tren muy raro.  
Ellos iban muy lento mientras Tai no podía alcanzarlos por más que corría.  
  
Ante el estaba muchos emblemas.  
  
Una emblema con forma de cruz con un circulo entrelazado parecía querrer decirle algo importante.  
  
Tai se sentía impotente pero su determinación estaba decidada a no Fallar.  
  
"Los traeré de vuelta.. ahora de mí depende sé que lo haré.. pero no se cuando lo haré.. pero lo llevaré de vuelta con sus padres" dijo Tai mientras sentía como dejaba de pensar como niño para dar paso a un nivel más evolucionado de pensamientos.  
  
  
Miyako, Davis y Cody empezaron a dormirse en cuanto el cristal los cubrió con su resplandeciente cubierta.  
  
"Le fallé" pensaba Davis mientras su conciencia se desvanecía.  
  
"Tanto trabajo que nos costó abrir el espejo" suspiró Yolei.  
"Deseaba tanto ver a mi papá" dijo iori en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos y lloraba en el cristal.  
  
  
Mientras en el vortice dimensional que unía a los dos mundos.  
  
Los niños ahora sabían que estaba pasando mientras recorrían la ultima parte de su trayecto. Junto a ellos aparecía una linea recta que seguía en paralelo a ambos mundos como si fuera una via de tren. Y solamente Joe lo vio aun fue por un instante antes de que la luz se hiciera más brillante. Joe vio a un Tren que viajaba entre las dimensiones.  
  
  
Casa de la familia Izumi.  
  
Tres horas después de la partida inicial de los niños. La computadora empezó a crear la compuerta que traería a los niños del digimundo.  
  
La pantalla formó la imagen de una puerta mientras los niños comenzarona salir uno tras otro.  
Primero fue kari la cual cayó en la cama de Izzy.   
Después fue matt, se golpeó contra los estantes de libros.  
Siguió Joe que cayó en el suelo en donde miraba el techo de la habitación.  
Mimi cayó encima de Joe el cual le ofreció un buen lugar donde caer, su estomago.  
  
Los padres estaban en la sala de espera de la familia Izumi.  
  
Ya habían consumido varias jarras de Café y fumado al menos trece cajetillas de cigarros. Al escuchar el tumulto en la habítación de Izzy corrieron a ver que pasaba esperando encontrar en el peor de los casos a un digimon malvado.  
  
Sin embargo no esperaban encontrar a unos niños llorando desconsoladamente. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los padres de familia sintieran que había algo mal.  
  
La familia Izumi, la familia Kamiya y la familia de Matt fueron los que se dieron cuenta más rápido de todos los presentes.  
  
Joe se levantó con mientras se esforzaba en sacar las palabras que no podían salir de su corazón.  
  
"Ellos no volveran.." comenzó a decir mientras observaba como el corazón de esas familias se empezaba a hacer pedazos.  
  
Joe bajo la cabeza al suelo mientras su cara ardía roja de vergüenza.  
  
Sin embargo la subita aparición de Angelmon en la pantalla de televisión hizo que todos voltearan.  
  
"Tai, Izzy y Tk, Ellos no regresarán con sus familias.. porque Tai esta sosteniendo el equilibrio del digimundo. Y mientras que los demás están cumpliendo un misión en el digimundo. Ignoramos cuando regresarán.. hay tantas mentiras que han sido difundidas.. no podemos darles falsas esperanzas a todos.. Los dioses lo necesitan a ellos y no sabemos cuando ellos nos lo regresarán" dijo Angelmon mientras el silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor.  
  
Joe, Sora, Matt, Kari, Mimi se quedaron callados mientras asimnilaban todo lo que había pasado en los ultimas semanas.  
  
El viaje había sido largo y muy dificil. Ellos se empezaron a desplomar uno por uno.. Las energías que habían brindado al digimundo fueron demasiado para sus cuerpos.  
  
Ellos cayeron en un sopor que no podían evitar.  
  
Al final todo parecía una pesadilla.  
Sin embargo los daños causados por la lucha persistían.  
  
  
Días después todos estaba reunidos en un cementerio.  
  
Ellos lo habían hecho en secreto.  
Había comprado un lote en el cementerio y había puesto una lapida. La mentira de Angelmon era demasiado piadosa como para contradecirla. Nadie quisó decir que ellos habían muerto.   
  
"Ellos regresarán" dijo Kari mientras el brazalete que estaba en su mano brillaba con la luz del sol.  
  
Todos los demás asintieron mientras miraban las lapidas. Era más facil de este modo. Los Izumi y la madre de Tk tenía las esperanzas puesta muy en alto.  
  
"¿Que pasó con el niño que estaba dentro de apocalitmon?" preguntó Mimi mientras ponía las flores en la tumba.  
  
"Bueno.. perdió la memoria.. de todos nosotros el fue el más afectado.. al parecer quedó en medio de algo que su mente no pudo soportar.. y él esta casi catatonico.. La señora Izumi y su esposo han decido adoptarlo" dijo Joe el cual estaba más informado porque su padre había atendido al pequeño.  
  
"Es de la edad de Tk.. pero a veces muestra un madurez no muy propia de su edad" dijo Joe tratando de seguir con la conversación. "Ellos se harán cargo de él, lo van a cuidar como s fuera suyo"  
  
"Es un buen día para ir de compras, Verdad Mimi, Kari.. Deveríamos ir al centro comercial" lo interrumpió Sora mientras miraba a sus amigas.  
  
"Si.. creo que si" agregó Mimi mientras Kari asentía.  
  
Las chicas se retiraron del cementerio platicando animadamente.. Sobre cosas sin mucho interes como la ultima pelicula de Leonardo Dicaprio.. o el el estreno de Star Wars Episodio 1.  
  
Joe se quedó solo con Matt. Miraba como las chicas estaban buscando cualquier cosa que las tuviera ocupadas o conversando.  
  
Joe miró a Matt y se pregunto que haría el joven Ishida.  
  
"Matt.. me tengo que ir.. tengo que tomar unos curso especiales" dijo mientras se iba aresuradamente.  
  
Matt se quedó solo contemplando las tumbas vacías.  
  
"Piensen todo lo que quieran.. platiquen todo lo que deseen.. Ocupen sus mentes egoístas en todo lo que gusten.. pero yo no olvidaré nada de lo que pasó.. No me tragaré esa mentira.. tk murió.. yo lo sostuve en mis manos.. Y algún día.. Algún.. les haré pagar por todo lo que le hicieron a mi hermano.. Los creí mis amigos.. Pero.. los haré pagar." dijo Matt entre dientes mientras sus ojos ya no derramabn más lagrimas.  
  
"Me estas escuchando.. Reniego de Ti.. Tal vez Tk creía en ti.. pero yo no creo en un dios que deja que los inocentes sufran y mueran.. me escuchas.. un día.. un día yo tendré el poder para reparar las cosas" gritó Matt al cielo con furia.  
  
"No creo en ti.. porque si fueras real.. tk no hubiera sido corrompido.. no creeré más en ti.. por más angeles que tengas.. ya no creo en ti.." dijo Matt mientras descarga un golpe en la tumba de Izzy con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Un día Izzy.. te haré sufrir.. A ti o toda tu maldita familia.. Todos recibirán lo que merecen.. " gritó Matt mientras no le importaa como su corazón se endurecía con el odio.  
  
  
Kari por su parte caminaba con sus amigas.  
  
"Tai regresará algún Día.. y se día lo traerá de regreso" pensaba Kari mientras sentía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo.  
  
Los niños continuaron con sus vidas en el punto donde la había dejado. Ellos procuraron estar ocupados a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sor apor mantener un grupo unido. Pero nada parecía funcionar.  
  
  
El tiempo pasaba como en saltos.  
  
Finalmente el tiempo emepzaba curar todas las heridas.  
  
  
Joe continuó con sus complicados estudios en lugares muy lejados de Odaiba.  
Mimi se fue a estados unidos con sus padres, rara vez estaba en contacto con todos.  
Kari siguió su vida normal ilusionado con el día e que Tai regresaría con la persona que más querría en sus vida.  
  
Sora trataba de menguar el odio en el corazón de Matt.  
  
  
Tai no dormía.. Estaba conciente y miraba los dos mundos si poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera llorar por la inocencia perdida o porque no podía encontrar a sus amigos en ninguna parte del digimundo o del mundo real.  
  
Tai entró en contacto con los dioses del digimundo pero estos estaban ocupados descifrando las eneigmatica presencia de fuerzas extrañas en el digimundo.  
  
En un lugar lejano a la realidad como la conocemos.  
Un tren viajaba.  
  
Trasportaba una carga estremadamente maligna y peligrosa.  
Pero al mismo tiempo cargaba lo más importante que podía concebir.  
  
Trasportaba las semillas para un nuevo inicio.  
Para una nueva vida.  
Para un renacimiento.  
  
Consciente de su msión se desplazaba por el flujo del tiempo sin perturbar la existencia.  
Hacia un punto programado desde hacía muchas decadas adelante.  
Un viaje que terminaría en un futuro no muy lejano.  
  
En el tren viajaban las semillas del futuro buscando florecer.  
Tk E Izzy dormían en sus capsulas en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
En un día en que despertarían a un mundo que había cambiado.  
  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios: no puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado mi primer fic sobre digimon al fin termino. Debo agradecer a muchas personas. En especial a mi amigo Luis Miguel por su apoyo y comprensión en la realización de este fic. También a Ariadana por sus sugerencia y por ser una persona especial en mi corazón. A mis demás fans, Criss, kirrei neko, y muchos más personas que me siguieron apoyando apesar de los desvarios que tenía en mente.  
  
En un principio Emblemas de la oscuridad surgió como un reto. Un reto para hacer un fic yaoi con alto contendo hentai. Pero debido a causas fuera de control y replanteamiento general gracias a Ariadna, el fic emblemas de la oscuridad nació y cobró fuerza trascendiendo sus origenes hentais y sobresaliendo como uno de mis fics más queridos.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Los estaré esperando en mis siguientes fics.  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo y atención. 


End file.
